


Sign (Dirty) to Me

by kissmyaxequeen91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Baby Signer Maggie Sawyer, Bodyswap, Club Dancer Maggie, Coming Out, Deaf, Deaf Character, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Humor, Impregnation, Knotting, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Maggie Sawyer, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Reunion Sex, Sex, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Smut, Spirit Animals, Spirits, Strangers to Lovers, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 103,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91/pseuds/kissmyaxequeen91
Summary: Omega Maggie came to terms with her being gay about 15 years ago, but is struggling to come to terms with being newly deaf, having to wear hearing aids, and learning sign language due to a near-death experience at her hostile workplace.Alpha Alex has been deaf and has used hearing aids her entire life, but starts to question her sexual orientation after meeting Maggie at a policing conference.A moment at the conference turns from pleasant to painful, but can Maggie and Alex work through it? Also, will they be able to find their way back to each other after everything is said and done (especially because, despite Maggie's search attempts, Alex seems to be non-existent)?Follow Maggie's story of being undercover as a club dancer to find out.Note: The details in this story are partially true and, when true, depict some difficulties I faced when working in law enforcement. Maggie's hostile workplace is one of many we, as a nation and world, have to change to make that sector more accepting, equitable, and just. Like Maggie, I paid dearly when standing up to mine. Please be gentle when commenting; this fic is going to be me working through what happened last year. Thankfully, I didn't die.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 207
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I am in the middle of writing several fics (including chapters for and sequels to the ones below), but something told me to write this story, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. Hoping to learn more from any readers who, like Maggie and Alex in this story, are deaf and/or know a lot about sign language. 
> 
> Much of this fic is based in Chicago, Illinois due to Maggie's undercover assignment, but I'll share more contextual details as they manifest in my head. 
> 
> Thanks for reading in advance, and please comment below with your thoughts. :)
> 
> Other fics:
> 
> Across the Universe, You Found Me: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751348/chapters/51894502  
> Across the Universe, We Became A Family: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844580/chapters/57303988  
> Maggie and Alex Across History -- Vikings Edition: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092995/chapters/57992059

Although Maggie loved busting human trafficking rings because doing so meant more people in the world were safe and free, she hated her current undercover assignment. 

As in, truly, madly, and deeply _loathed_ the degrading, classist, sexist, and (more recently) ableist role she’d been assigned by Earl and Anthony (the “good ol’ boy network” type leaders she reported to).

She’d feverishly applied to several better policing groups to get out of her current role and squad, including the world-renowned Chicago Police Department’s K-9 Division, the National Civilian-Badge Alliance, and the International Forum for Ethical and Responsible Policing. Hell, she’d even considered making her part-time gig of raising, training, and selling guard dogs a full-time job and moving to the middle of Montana to just get away from everything (dating included). However, while awaiting the results of her job and small business loan applications, she was networking and saving as much as possible, desperately hoping to move the hell on by the year’s end.

In the interim, she was working with law enforcement officers from several states near Nebraska (Illinois included) to nail a midwestern human trafficking group which had bounced from city to city as soon as it caught even the smallest whiff of someone being onto it. 

While the interstate cops she worked with were fine, they and her original unit didn’t have to deal with everything she did while pretending to be a dancer at a club several trafficking group leaders frequented. 

They didn’t have to directly deal with leering clubbers (mostly rude, obnoxious, and creepy alpha men as well as alpha women who, though reasonably attractive to a lesbian like herself, definitely had conquest and omega-objectifying mentalities).

They didn’t have to wear a scantily-designed costume and somehow hide as well as secure a hidden camera in it. Or, on a better day, wear a belly-revealing tank top, a backwards ball cap, and ass-hugging cargo pants resembling musclehead clothes from the _Step Up_ movie series (which helped her realize she was gay about fifteen years earlier).

They didn’t have to walk the streets of Chicago at night in a coat over said costumes and pray they were getting into and out of the correct unmarked van (which Chicago’s unit constantly switched parking spots for when picking her up from and dropping her off at her temporary apartment). 

They didn’t have to constantly check up on whether their heat and omega scent suppressants were working, given even one slip-up could, at a minimum, lead to a club fight and, worst case scenario, a failed rescue mission. 

However, perhaps most importantly, they didn’t have to work this case while getting used to wearing hearing aids, learning sign language as a backup, and fighting with the Latina’s psychiatrist to leave her primary diagnosis (acute PTSD) out of her charts and just put her secondary diagnosis (adjustment disorder) down so her career wouldn’t be as negatively affected.

About four months earlier, Maggie was punished for standing up to Anthony and Earl’s cruelty via another assignment which nearly got her killed (and would have, if the two’s plans had worked out). After yet another round of intense arguing with the lone ethical cop, they’d paired her with Jane, a backstabbing, self-absorbed, and even dumber female cop who always sucked up to leadership while attempting to kick same-level and lower-level cops down. The two women were supposed to work together to design a training simulation for cops learning to defuse bombs and other potentially deadly explosive devices. However, as it turned out, a fake explosive device ended up being a real one, and Maggie found out the hard way when Jane set it off on another level of the unit’s multi-floor and partially dilapidated training shack, then left her to die as the shack collapsed. Jane got away with it all by blaming rookies for leaving the wrong training equipment behind during an earlier exercise, and Earl and Anthony intervened with IAB (Internal Affairs Bureau) to make sure that’s what got written down in the incident report to cover their pathetic, lying asses. 

Thankfully, Maggie had survived the ordeal and not been seriously physically hurt due to her being in the well-protected panic room in the shack’s basement at the time (a shack feature Jane had forgotten about, apparently). However, the unexpected loudness of the explosion as well as the struggle to get out of the collapsing shack before it burned down completely left her very traumatized. She couldn’t have been any more thankful she’d secretly installed some secret emergency exits in the panic room a year earlier, but the life-saving forethought wasn’t enough to prevent her from developing PTSD and hearing loss (which led to her psychiatrist also diagnosing her with adjustment disorder, another stress-related diagnosis people often received after facing suddenly and/or significantly life-altering events).

Earl and Anthony had sent Maggie off to take part in this human trafficking assignment to try to humiliate her enough so she’d leave the department on her own, given how anti-firing their police union was. Maggie wanted to quit so many days because of the explosion incident and all she was currently going through, but found networking with cops from other states valuable, had fallen in love with Chicago’s vegan pizza and pier when off the job, and had a hidden agenda to this assignment. She was trying to find a Secret Service agent named Alex Danvers because, in more ways than one, the woman had breathed new life into her and helped her feel seen and understood for the first time after the explosion incident.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your encouragement thus far. Happy you are liking this fic, and just got done editing the next chapter. Will probably post another couple of chapters for this fic later this week, but also need to write and post two to three more chapters for my Viking Sanvers fic. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you keep reading, and have a great day!
> 
> Warnings: angst; mentions of explosion instance; homophobic, classist, and ableist language; sex-related shaming and lies; character assassination; bullying

Almost a month after Maggie lost most of her hearing, the Latina had struggled to consistently wear her purple BTE (behind-the-ear) hearing aids because people at work kept making fun of her (mostly by purposefully raising their voices and exaggerating their signing, even though they’d received training on how to appropriately communicate with people who are hard of hearing or deaf). 

She’d filed ADA (Americans with Disabilities Act) and EEO (Equal Employment Opportunity) claims against everyone involved via the IAB, but, just like with her previous claims, those went nowhere. She also filed those claims via a federal oversight board, but, four months into her new assignment, the investigation was still ongoing (given the feds had apparently found much more than they’d bargained for and wanted to bring Earl, Anthony, Jane, IAB leadership, and several other cops in after completing reports on their findings). 

Although parts of her wanted to give up on making more progress and run away so she didn’t have to deal with her toxic department anymore, seeing Alex present at an international policing conference right after filing those claims helped her stay committed to wearing her hearing aids, focusing on her new case, applying for all the jobs she could, and learning to sign. 

Apparently, the same-age, auburn-haired, and pale woman was deaf or hard of hearing, too. During the middle of her presentation on medical jurisprudence and novel evidence preservation methods, her hearing aids had apparently stopped working, so she casually took them off while nonchalantly asking for a moment to replace them. After finding her backup pairs were also out of battery life (despite how they’d been plugged into her charger), she kept speaking while signing in time with the non-officer translator who was present. Then, with the translator’s help, she accepted and answered audience members’ questions. 

Maggie had never met, seen, or read about another officer her age who had a similar disability as her, especially one so confident, self-accepting, and resilient (even when seeing some audience members mock her signing). Or, in all honesty, one whose smile, thinking face, and eyebrow quirks also turned every gay button inside her being on high. 

Wanting to personally thank Alex for bringing her whole and authentic self to the conference, Maggie waited around until the panel was over and audience members were leaving to attend other panels, network, or host different special interest group events. However, while she was walking over to the stage edge Alex was sitting on, Jane (who’d been sitting in the far back row, such that Maggie hadn’t seen her earlier) decided to ruin what looked like a potentially happy moment for the brave and just Latina. 

Trying to be sensitive to how Alex still couldn’t hear anything, and not wanting to startle her, Maggie waited to further approach until her hero looked up from where she’d been bent over a small, avocado-shaped device (which, given its battery had apparently died as well, she plugged in to recharge her hearing aids). Despite how Alex’s friendly and curious smile as well as her warm wave, handshake, and signed greeting made Maggie want to melt into the floor from a mix of attraction and admiration, she managed to shyly sign start signing back as well as speaking (in case Alex preferred to read her lips, too).

“Hello there, Detective Danvers. My name is Detective Maggie Sawyer, and I’m from Nebraska PD’s Intelligence Unit. It’s my first month having noise-induced hearing loss, and I just really wanted to thank you for--”

Maggie didn’t get the chance to finish her thought, though; as usual, Jane ran over to be front and center, wanting to ruin things for her always-stronger rival. 

Shouting so their surrounding colleagues could hear, exaggerating her signing for the umpteenth time that month, and making up crude symbols for words she didn’t know, the ever-obnoxious Jane cut Maggie off by interjecting, “HELLOOOO, DETECTIVE DANVERSSSS! YOU NEED TO WATCH OUT FOR MAGGIE. SHE IS A GAAAAY OMEGA KNOWN TO SLEEP AROUND. YOU DESERVE MUCH BETTER THAN THAAAAT AND TO HAVE A MALE ALPHA WHO CAN SATISFY YOUR NEEEEEDS WITHOUT HAVING FLASHBACKS AND GIVE YOU BABIES WHO CAN HEEEEAR. I COULD HOOK YOU UP WITH SOME OF MY FRIENDS WHO COULD DO AND BE ALL OF THAT. WOULDN’T IT BE SOOOOO GREEEEEAT?”

If souls were windows, Maggie felt hers shatter into a million pieces from the humiliating lying and outing Jane had just done in front of one of the few people she’d ever come to care about that year. Too upset to say or sign anything more, and wanting to get away from the stares of the clearly leering, judgmental, and/or shocked colleagues around them, Maggie bowed her head to hide her tears, ran for the nearest door, took out her hearing aids so all she’d hear would be the lowkey buzzing she normally did, and didn’t look back.

Meanwhile, Alex was so stunned by the ableist, classist, homophobic, presumptive, and otherwise shaming things Jane had rudely shouted and signed that, until Maggie had gotten halfway to the exit, she couldn’t move or otherwise respond. Not realizing Maggie had taken out her hearing aids, she shouted out a plea for the Latina to wait up so they could discuss what had just happened, only to watch the shattered woman keep running. 

Her observations during the conference and something deep inside her told her not to believe anything Jane had said; while she’d been presenting, she could tell Maggie was eagerly watching her and the interpreter, biting her lip and wrinkling her forehead in concentration while trying to sign along with them (likely to learn new words, based on how tentative the intelligence officer’s hands and fingers had been). Alex felt her heart warm at the sight of Maggie trying so hard to learn as well as shyly blushing, smiling, and breaking eye contact when the alpha encouragingly signed and smiled her way (especially after seeing the detective was wearing hearing aids, too). 

In short, she was honored and proud the newly-deaf hero had approached her after her presentation was over. However, the chance to act on her curiosity and appreciation for the woman had been terribly cut short. Perhaps for forever, if her legs didn’t start moving soon. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, everyone! Thanks so much for your patience. Got sick for a few days and needed to write a chapter for another fic, but here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think and keep reading. Currently planning to add about two chapters to this fic each week while finishing up my Vikings one. :) <3
> 
> Warning: Blood, anger, swearing, yelling, and a sex-related medical procedure are all included in this chapter. Fluff, too, though. 
> 
> Also, just to clarify, none of the events in this chapter happened to me in real life.

Alex had been in numerous stressful situations and had almost always managed to keep her alpha under control, so much so that her retractable penis had never emerged beyond the tip (much to her fertility doctor’s concern) and most people thought she was a beta or omega. However, in that moment, she felt her eyes changing, her fangs elongating, her normally soft neck hairs growing into razor-sharp hackles, and her pheromone glands pumping out so much big dick energy scent that everyone in the immediate vicinity looked terrified of her (Jane especially, given she’d caused the scene).

Standing to her full height (such that she towered over all the other women and many of the men in the room), Alex couldn’t hold her alpha back this time; instead, she let the sad excuse of an officer in front of her have a taste of her justifiably dark side. 

“HOW DARE YOU INSULT AN OFFICER WITH A DISABILITY IN FRONT OF ME, ESPECIALLY IF SHE GOT INJURED ON THE JOB! OMEGAS AND OTHER MINORITIES ALREADY GET ENOUGH SHIT IN MOST PRECINCTS AS IT IS, AND OUTING AS WELL AS SLUT-SHAMING LIKE THAT IS NEVER OKAY! SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO LEARN TO SIGN, SOMETHING YOU’RE CLEARLY TOO IGNORANT AND INSENSITIVE TO DO! TELL ME WHERE SHE’S GOING, OR I’LL FIND SIX DIFFERENT WAYS TO BURY YOU AND YOUR CAREER WITH MY INDEX FINGER!”

After remembering Alex had presented herself as a federal agent with close ties to the United States President as well as numerous police regulatory bodies, Jane honestly shit her uniform pants in that moment. She’d clearly underestimated and misread the woman, and her clearly faulty thinking had been called out in front of people from every country and level of government possible. Nobody intervened on her behalf, though, so she was left to internally melt where she stood. Without any reinforcements for the first time since she’d started bullying other officers, she had no choice but to give the Secret Service agent what she wanted.

“Sh-sh-she has a r-r-room up-p-p-stairs. S-s-second f-f-floor, n-n-number 2319, I th-th-think. Best ch-check it at the f-f-front desk, th-th-though,” the scum of the earth alpha stammered, hoping the information would be enough to get Agent Danvers off her back (or, technically, away from her face). 

Lowering her voice, but only to sound menacing in a different way, Alex leaned in, narrowed her eyes, and growled, " _Thank_ you. Oh, and by the way, judging by your character, I _never_ want to meet and waste time dating your disgusting friends, especially any working as cops. Hearing or not, any kids I do have will be with a _loving_ and _respectful_ person, taught they’re _worthy_ , and raised to hold terrible people like _you_ accountable for poor behavior. Get out of my sight, and leave Maggie Sawyer alone. _Permanently_.”

When the pathetic officer turned and started running, Alex’s grimace turned into a smug smile at seeing the stain on the back of the dark blue uniform pants quickly getting farther from her. Then, when realizing everyone in the room was gaping at her, she snapped at them as well (especially because they’d sized up Maggie without getting to know her and her story instead of intervening and de-escalating like best practices in policing training taught them to). 

“What are you all staring at? Do better for people who, unlike most of you, are marginalized because of actions and attitudes like Jane’s. I look forward to reporting how compliant your offices are with the United Nations Justice Committee’s new policy on making disability, cultural competence, sexual harassment, and status-inclusive training mandatory for all public safety officers who want to keep their jobs.”

Given she wasn’t fully back to normal, and after hearing the subtle threat in between the lines of what she just said, all the other officers in the room started awkward conversations with each other to disengage from the situation. Then, after taking a deep breath to center herself, she put her hearing aids on, gathered her belongings, and tried to start running toward the front desk. However, she switched to a brisk walk because her stomach area started cramping. Attributing it to leftover nerves from her presentation, she paid the painful contractions no mind, thankful she had a mission to distract her from them.

While Alex was getting confirmation on Maggie’s room number from the annoyingly talkative bellhop (who wouldn’t give up the number and attempts to flirt until presented with the alpha’s Secret Service badge), the strong yet shaken omega was just getting inside her modestly-sized yet comfy single room. Her hands had been trembling so hard that she kept putting her room key card in upside down or backwards, but she managed to get it in on the fourth try and after taking a deeper breath. Once inside, she quickly moved to hang up the “Do Not Disturb” sign, lock the door, peel off her clothes, start drawing a hot bath, and wrap a towel around herself as the tub filled. 

Normally, she preferred showers to baths because she wasn’t really the type to sit still for long. However, on days like this (when she hurt everywhere, heart especially), she just wanted the world to stop spinning out of control, and baths helped her get off that roller coaster for a time. Plus, taking a bath meant she’d have an easier time keeping her hearing aids (which she’d just put back on) dry and in; given everything which had happened downstairs and how merciless Jane was, Maggie had reinserted hers and turned them on. She wanted to be able to hear her nemesis and/or her cronies busting in so she could use the various weapons spread out on the back and sides of the tub if needed. Her psychiatrist had called such a way of thinking paranoia, but Maggie knew it was her mind being realistic (given Jane was the reason she was in therapy to begin with).

As the tub was almost filled up to her liking, the Latina took deep whiffs of her favorite calming body wash (a mix of blue lavender, chamomile, and clover flower). Throughout her life, she’d relied heavily on aroma therapy and gardening to manage her stress. Previous girlfriends could understand her love of nature-smelling things, but never quite grasped why she’d like collecting succulents (especially an entire guest room’s worth) so much. Most had largely forgotten about the plants drawn in the _Dr. Suess_ series, _Fern Gully_ , and similar stories after becoming adults, but Maggie never did. She liked how whimsical and odd they were, but also loved teaching kids at the local orphanage how to care for the easy-to-maintain plants. Seeing the smiles and heart eyes on their faces when their succulents grew from seedlings to full-sized plants was another thing which helped her get off the roller coaster which was life.

As Maggie mused about missing the orphans and wanting to see them again for the first time since the day before the explosion (given they’d all sent her cards and pictures of the plants while she was in the hospital), a loud series of bangs rang on the door she’d just locked. Not amused or wanting to take any chances, she whispered under her breath while wrapping her utility belt around her towel and making sure the safety on her handgun was off.

“Not again today, Satan. I might lose my badge, but I won’t lose my life because of you.”

Softly padding toward the light switch in the bathroom, Maggie turned it down so her previously calm space would be completely dark, then hid behind the bathroom door and crouched on the ground, wanting to surprise attack the potential intruder to prevent injury to herself as well as a struggle. Another loud series of bangs rang out on her bedroom door again, but the officer’s demeanor completely changed when she heard the desperate-sounding, pained cry from the other side of the one thing physically separating them.

“Maggie? Maggie, are you there?! It’s . . . AGGHHHH . . . Agent Danvers. Alex. From the policing presentation which just . . . MMMMPPPPHHHH . . . ended. Please open up and hear me out. Or sign or lip read. I’m sorry, and . . . AGGHHH . . . I need your help!”

Worried about the woman she’d crushed on so hard within a matter of minutes, but not wanting to get tricked by a setup in which Alex was being used as bait, Maggie softly but swiftly moved toward the iPad she’d left atop her clothes while ducking out of the way to check out what was going on outside her door. Not trusting hotel security to be as comprehensive as what she was used to, she’d installed some small cameras along the hall and outside her door, then synced them with a program on her iPad so she’d be able to head off anything her toxic department tried with her. When she saw the hallways were clear except for Alex (who was doubled over, slumped against her bedroom door, and trying to gather the strength to knock again), Maggie relented and ran to unlock the door.

Alarmed by what she saw on the iPad as well as how Alex’s hands and lower torso were covered in blood, she caught the agent and helped her inside before she fell on the ground. After safely getting the agent on the ground, Maggie signed as well as squeaked, “Alex?! Oh my god. Honey, what happened to you?”

Biting her lip and furrowing her brow in pain, the pale presenter turned role model and romantic interest moaned out, “AAAGGHHH! Oh, god. I need to push so badly! I didn’t want me coming up here to be . . . AAARRRGGGHH . . . like this! Wanted to . . . comfort . . . you . . . and . . . GAAHH! Apologize. Jane is SUCH . . . an ass. Told her off.”

Maggie smiled briefly at how Alex had defended her and was met with a strained but happy smile, only for that second to be interrupted by another contraction hitting Alex.

“GAAAHHHHHH! Maggie, I don’t know what’s . . . going on . . . but I swear . . . we’ll talk more after . . . after . . . MPPPHHHHH,” the shaking and bleeding agent barely managed to get out, pain drowning out her ability to talk more. 

Snapping out of their little moment, Maggie put on her first aid thinking cap, trying not to panic. 

“Alex, what do you need to push out? Are you telling me you’re pregnant?”

The Latina detective remembered Jane making a comment about Alex and babies earlier, so she thought the auburn-haired speaker and signer might be suffering a miscarriage or early delivery (given she’d been wearing a very thick police jacket over a very padded bomb vest when speaking, and the pads could easily pass for a baby bump if someone didn’t know what to look or feel for). 

However, when Alex disconfirmed that possibility by shaking her head, Maggie thought kidney stones, a heat cycle, damage from the confrontation with Jane, or a penetrating foreign object might be possible causes of the agent bleeding and feeling the need to push. Alex disconfirmed those possibilities, too, but not by nodding. Rather, she took Maggie’s caramel and calmer hand in her shaky pale one, then ran it over her pheromone glands (which she’d lathered more scent-blocking cream over while waiting for the elevator going up, not wanting to make a bad situation worse with her smell). 

Maggie followed Alex’s eye movements and smelled her stilled hand; underneath the vanilla ice cream smell of a generic scent blocker, the plant lover and survivor smelled a highly concentrated alpha aroma similar to that of the charcoal Axe body wash she often used when at home and out camping. Part of her felt ashamed at being aroused by her then-patient’s smell, but, if Alex noticed, her face didn’t show it. Instead, she guided Maggie’s hand into her pants, such that the omega felt Alex’s emerging penis and testicles fighting over which would make their way out of her beta- or omega-like opening first. 

Open-mouthed due to a mix of shock and arousal (given she’d never known or been called to help someone who’d descended this late in life), Maggie looked at Alex with concerned and focused eyes which belied how she’d just squirted with want under her towel. Alex slumping onto her shoulder and giving a final muttered plea made the situation better yet worse for the omega in one fell swoop.

“Mmm . . . first time. Never happened . . . before. Help me descend. _Please_?”

Instinctively, Maggie held Alex to her half-covered chest, protectively rested her head atop the agent’s for a couple seconds, moved to gently kiss her sweaty temple, helped her get out of her pants and boxers, then scooped her up. Then, after placing the woman who’s captured her heart and attention into the warm water, she took her medical bag off the counter, put on some clean gloves, cleaned Alex’s stomach and emerging areas with water-friendly antiseptic, coated her opening with a Vaseline-like substance known to decrease swelling and chafing, then pushed scented foam waves out of the way, scared yet honored to be part of one of the agent’s biggest milestones.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudoses and comments! Hope you all keep them coming; really enjoy hearing what's on your minds and in your hearts when you read these stories. :) <3
> 
> Warnings: more fluff, but also blood, graphic depictions concerning anatomy, angst, and a surprise twist toward the end (if you want to skip everything else)

“HHHUUHHHHHH-OOOOO . . . MMMYYYYYYYY . . . GOOODDDDDD! I’D TAKE FENTANYL OFF THE STREETS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! DISTRACT ME, PLEASE?!”

As they held hands, breathed together, and met foreheads through the pushing and contractions, Maggie felt so sorry for and worried about Alex (who’d gotten so sweaty she’d shucked off her jacket and vest without care where they landed). Despite how the towel- and utility belt-wrapped detective had given the pale agent as much Advil as the half-empty bottle’s directions allowed, the pain medicine wasn’t working at all. 

Maggie could see why through the water, too; although Alex’s penis had only descended a couple of inches past its head, she could tell the alpha was going to be really big, even after her swelling died down completely. Most likely, she’d be just as swollen as she currently was or more if making love or masturbating; however, Maggie desperately tried to not think about that and keep her professional, emergency medicine mindset turned on instead. The desire coating her thighs would have been a dead giveaway as to how difficult focusing her thinking was, but at least the thick, clear, and hot liquid was clearly covered by her towel. 

Neither realized how much Maggie’s released omega pheromones were affecting her crush’s descending process, though. Subconsciously, Alex’s alpha had known what it didn’t want for years, meaning the proudly deaf woman’s dates and attempts at intimacy had all ended badly for her; however, her inner being recognized who it wanted since the two signers had seen each other during the medical jurisprudence and evidence preservation talk. Craving to be inside Maggie’s heart and sacred places as quickly as possible, it decided to make its way into the world thirteen years after most alphas in their world went through descending. It was also pissed Jane had interrupted what it felt like a chance to start building intimacy with the first person it ever truly cared about, leading it to swell with a mix of need, territorialism, and anger. 

However, for the first time in her life, Alex’s alpha also felt wooed and cared for without hidden strings or agendas attached. Maggie didn’t seem to be the kind of person who’d just waltz into the agent’s life and try to force her alpha out (as many of her dates had done through overly aggressive kissing and touching) or shame it for not coming out “enough” (which others had done through snide remarks or disappointed huffs). It could tell Maggie was safe to come out to. That, one day, Alex would realize who she really was and be able to come out in another way, too. 

In the interim, however, its need was turning into more pressure and swelling as Maggie tried her best to distract her newfound love interest. 

Thinking back to a certain episode of _Brooklyn 99_ as well as her _Step Up_ collection, Maggie got out her iPad, went to Youtube, and started mouthing as well as dancing to a remix version of Salt-N-Pepa’s most well-known song.

“Ah, push it, push it good! Ah, push it, push it _real_ good! Ooh baby _baby_ , baby _baby_. Ooh baby _baby_ , baby _baby_. Get up on this!” 

Alex’s mouth hit the floor as Maggie swiveled her hips, pop and locked her arms, shook her booty, twerked, twirled and hopped around, and faked holding a microphone while in her somewhat bloody towel and utility belt. The aching agent was definitely distracted now; the caramel-skinned Latina’s dance moves were so confident and on point, and her messy bun had fallen into beautiful black, wavy locks which billowed over her shoulders. She might not have had a video camera or phone in hand to record all of this like her favorite TV cop (Rosa Diaz) did, but her alpha would definitely remember everything.

As another big contraction hit her, she gently pushed her plums (which were still trying to come out at the same time) back in with two fingers as she pushed hard. Her penis came out another three inches in one go, leading her to feel an adrenaline rush and some relief. Scientifically speaking, most alphas weren’t larger than nine to ten inches long, so she figured she was at least halfway done and that much closer to being pain-free (minus delivering her fireball-feeling plums, a step which anatomy authors she’d read from said was typically much easier and an alpha parallel to delivering a placenta). 

“Great job, Alex! You’re doing so well, honey. Keep breathing and wait for the next contraction to hit. You’ll be in the home stretch in no time,” Maggie praised and encouraged while smiling, putting on her gloves again, and checking her love’s descending areas with gentle prods and maneuverings. 

Not in tune with why Maggie’s dancing and touches moved her so much, Alex attributed the feeling to her being nearly out of her mind in pain and in a particularly vulnerable position. Something about that explanation didn’t sit right with her, but she couldn’t dissect why because Maggie had started dancing again, this time to another remix (this time an M.C. Hammer song).

“Da-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na. Can’t touch this! Da-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na. Can’t touch this! Fresh new kicks and pants, you gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance. So move outta yo seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat. While it’s rollin’, hold on! Pump a little bit and let ‘em know it’s goin’ . . .”

Taking those last words as a challenge, the still-amazed Alex’s alpha made the part of her penis which was already out curl up into her first erection (which sent a white hot surge of pain throughout her nether regions, given how raw every inch of newly exposed skin was). Thankfully, the change meant another two inches had moved out of her opening as well, leading her to groan and pant with a mix of relief and arousal. Hopefully, she was just two to three inches away from being able to deliver her plums and end this hell (which, for some reason unknown to her, she also felt a little sad about). 

Maggie checked Alex again while wearing her gloves and was impressed as well as aroused to find her still-lengthening crush was already hard and up; in most cases, alphas weren’t able to get or sustain erections for at least a week after their descending days, let alone within minutes and mid-process. Right then, she knew she was ruined for any emergency services work like this; there’d never be another case as scientifically fascinating as the beautiful agent’s. Not that she minded, though; alphas in their teens and early twenties were often way too arrogant and/or awkward to deal with, anyway (especially the guys who were overcompensating or flirting). 

“Happy descending day, Alex. Let’s get you done and feeling better. I’ll order room service and an ice pack set from the concierge desk. My treat. Think about what you want, and let that drive you toward your last pushes,” the Latina said softly while meeting their foreheads, brushing Alex’s sweat-soaked auburn bangs away from her tired eyes, and dabbing her face with a cold cloth she’d kept in ice on the edge of the tub. 

The agent couldn’t put her finger on or name it, but she wanted something more from Maggie in that moment. She felt bad about it and how Maggie was paying for her food, though; the detective had already gone far and above the call of duty, especially when she was trying to get away from something else traumatic. Alex hoped what was happening then wouldn’t scar her for life like whatever made her hearing go away had (not that she’d change who Maggie was and had become). 

“Stay with me. Tonight. And let me pay. Just . . . don’t go away . . . because of me, or . . . all of this. I really . . . really . . . just . . . want to get to know you. And hear the full version of what you were going to say . . . downstairs,” Alex softly begged between quieter gasps before really thinking through what she was requesting, then bit her lip, averted her gaze, and blushed at. 

Smiling through teary eyes at how vulnerable and sweet Alex was being with her in that moment, Maggie smiled with dimples on full display, leaned in slowly, and cradled the agent’s sweaty head in her arms and to her chest before whispering her response.

“Okay. You got it, pal!”

Alex smiled in response at the _Little Rascals_ reference, such that their eyes warmly met again like when the Latina had first opened her bedroom door half an hour before. They didn’t meet for too long, though; Maggie prepared herself to reenact a scene from _My Days of Mercy_ and sing “Beggin’ You for Mercy” to Alex, then transition into signing and singing “Celebrate” by Kool and the Gang once the agent’s descending was finally done. 

As the caring and strong Latina started singing, shimmying, and pretending to hold a fake microphone again, she took on more of a humorous approach because she wanted to make Alex do something she hadn’t before: laugh her way out of the final moments of pain. Her strategy worked perfectly. Although still moaning and screaming from time to time, the senior signer wasn’t holding onto both sides of the tub or her nether regions with her hands; she was trying to stifle a big grin and giggle, then a full-blown belly laugh at how her new friend was acting. Her inner alpha wasn’t keen on labeling Maggie a “friend” right then, but couldn’t say much about it; Alex still hadn’t put all of the pieces of why she was feeling so many things for the detective together, and it didn’t want to rush her, even if it had been dormant for many more years than it liked. 

Just when the incredible dimpled woman was really getting into her act, a sudden, loud, and aggressive series of bangs on her bedroom door scared her so badly she lost control over the top of her towel and accidentally flashed Alex full on as she whirled around. Squeaking, staring at the ground, and biting her lip with worry at how big her love’s eyes got, then blushing and apologizing profusely in response, she checked out who in the hell was trying to disrupt their little moment. Housekeeping should have seen the “Do Not Disturb” sign, and nobody else in her unit was back from the conference, so she genuinely wasn’t sure who the moderately large, older gentleman showing up on her iPad was or what he wanted. 

“What the hell’s going on in there?! If it’s the loud sex I’m thinking it is, I’m filing a noise complaint and, if everything happens my way, getting you kicked out of here, knotted or not,” the man angrily yelled through the bedroom door while listening for a response, inadvertently answering the question racing through Maggie’s mind.

Torn between wanting to stay put and make things right with Alex yet protect her from being kicked out or exposed mid-descending, Maggie’s omega made the choice for her. No matter if Alex didn’t talk to or look at her again because of the accidental flashing, her heart knew what she had to do, and her inner being unapologetically moved her feet to get it done.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving more kudos responses! Please let me know if there's anything I can do to engage you all more as readers. Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot, and I hope you keep coming back for more. :)
> 
> Warnings: blood, more graphic references to anatomy, fighting, references to rape and abuse, screaming
> 
> Note: In this fic, alphas, betas, and omegas aren't always aware of or able to control what their inner beings say and do. Blackouts will sometimes occur when Maggie's omega and Alex's alpha come out (no pun intended).

“I’m really sorry about the noise, sir, but I’m a detective caring for another officer who showed up at my door on the verge of delivering. Check the hallway cameras if you want, but you’ll see she collapsed against this door as some bad contractions hit her. She’s here in the bathroom and trying to finish up as we speak, and I really should get back in there,” Maggie explained after opening her hotel room’s door, trying to de-escalate the man’s anger and prevent him from filing a complaint by speaking calmly and rationally (despite everything she’d just experienced). 

Still pissed, and not believing Maggie’s explanation for a second, the aging and disgruntled man got in her space and shot back, “Oh, sure. Looks more like a case of someone was about to knot someone in heat while playing into her _Magic Mike_ meets cops and robbers fantasy. Who wears a police utility belt while in a towel to deliver a baby, especially in a hotel room and when there’s a hospital right down the street you could take your . . . _patient_. . . to?”

Internally offended and thrown off by the man’s assumptions, but trying to play along and follow her training (not to let her guard and resolve down), Maggie responded, “Sir, again, I’m sorry about the noise. She’s in a lot of pain because a big alpha girl is making her way into the world, and the medicine I gave her earlier isn’t working. I don’t know what to tell you, but I really need to get back in there. File a complaint if you wish, but I’m more than happy to share my incident report with the front desk once my patient is safe and stabilized. I’m closing the door and going back to her now.”

As Maggie was trying to calm the man and get him to step back so she could shut her hotel room’s door, Alex’s inner alpha got mad for the second time and, in her delirium, jealous for the first time that day. It was angry that the man had interrupted such a private, intimate moment with her intended mate and was taking the Latina away from her even longer than planned, so much so that it made the deaf agent’s penis and plums swell even more before her hole could catch up. 

On the verge of passing out from the sudden and searing changes, Alex gripped both sides of the bathtub until her knuckles turned deathly pale and screamed out at the universe, “OHHHHHH, GOODDDDDDD! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!”

Knowing Alex was still in pain, but startled by her sudden scream, Maggie got distracted from the conversation at hand and was about to go back in the bathroom to tend to her love, only to be thwarted by the stranger. 

Concerned about whoever might be in the bathroom for the first time (given the pungent smell of distress pheromones in the air), and taking advantage of Maggie’s concentration being thrown off, the man pushed back on the door with swift force as he barged in, pulled Maggie forward by grabbing her by the towel, and hurtled more accusations. 

“Did you attack an omega and leave her in your bathroom? Is that what kind of cop you are? Another rapist, or someone in the ‘40 percent of police being domestic abusers’ club? I’m so getting your badge for this. Where is it?”

As Maggie worked to free herself from the man and prevent him from going for her service weapons, Alex (who was in too much pain to know what was going on outside anymore) attempted to reach for Maggie’s iPad and play some music to distract herself. However, because her movements were hard to focus and her hand was wet, she missed her target, such that she grazed the screen with a couple fingers, but knocked the device onto the floor. Instead of another song from Maggie’s birth song playlist coming on right away, a lengthy commercial about colic medicine came on and blared, such that the medicine’s benefits and risks scrolled on the wet and smudged screen as a baby’s cry of pain filled Maggie’s hotel room after another cry from the pale agent did.

After hearing the iPad fall to the ground with a hard “thunk” and the commercial baby’s piercing scream, Maggie and the man froze mid-struggle outside the bathroom door, but for different reasons. The stranger’s face went completely pale; he was internally freaking out about how he’d just attacked a cop who was apparently telling the truth about a delivering mom and her coming baby (which sounded like it had dropped onto the ground and, per its sound, might be hurt or dying). Maggie, on the other hand, wasn’t sure what the hell had just happened, but knew something was wrong after calling out Alex’s name and not hearing anything other than the commercial baby continuing to scream bloody murder. 

After a moment, the man recovered enough to look down at Maggie’s badge (which he’d successfully swiped mid-struggle, considering the Latina’s biggest concern was preventing her firearm or taser from going off). His eyes bulged at the realization she’d been truthful about her position, leading him to whisper a panicked plea.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, officer! I was just trying to help, honest! Please don’t arrest me.”

Just wanting him gone so she could get back to Alex, Maggie quickly replied while hurrying past him, “I know, and I can understand why you thought the way you did. Just go; I’ve got this.”

Grateful for the mercy he’d received, and hoping everyone involved in the delivery would be okay in the end, the man silently acquiesced, then ran out and shut the door as Maggie went back into the bathroom to check on Alex. 

Seeing her crush passed out in a pool of her own blood in the bathtub alarmed Maggie, prompting her to freeze again, then act quickly when her senses came back to her. After turning her iPad down and to some soothing background noise her suggestions box came up with (Christmas jazz, of all things), she checked her love’s pulse and, feeling it was there and normal for someone in her state, drained the bathtub to get a better look at whatever damage the descending had left behind, whispering sweet and reassuring things to Alex’s inner alpha along the way.

As the water drained, she started making estimates of how much breathable sprain bandage, gauze, and healing ointment she’d need to use to wrap Alex’s penis and plums in a partial girdle as well as how much thread she’d need to stitch up any tearing left behind. Turning around made her realize how off her calculations were, though; apparently, in addition to both orange-size plums, Alex had pushed out five extra inches of penis during the struggle, making her a little over a foot long. The unconscious agent’s member was also very thick, angry, red, shiny, and veiny, most likely from its very difficult and sudden delivery. The caring and strong detective kept whispering soothing things to calm Alex’s alpha (given it grumbled a few times while she inspected the areas for tearing and other sources of blood), but was relieved her tactic also calmed her inner omega (which was spiritually salivating with need). Alex slumping against her and licking as well as nibbling her scent gland as she slept made her inner omega want to take over and lick as well as nibble, but Maggie knew what she had to do and kept moving forward. 

After Maggie finished drying Alex off as well as wrapping and stitching her up, the sleeping agent started to wake up and talk with the most wonderful person she’d ever met. 

Keeping her eyes closed and stretching her arms out wide, Alex slurred, “Mmm, so . . . what’s the verdict, doc? Is it safe to look yet? I’m sorry I stared at you earlier.”

Smiling at how Alex was waking up, okay, and not mad at her about the accidental flashing, Maggie smiled shyly and replied with a mix of playfulness and seriousness, “A big, beautiful, and healthy alpha girl. Want me to buy you something pink and frilly to celebrate, queen?”

Blushing and hiding her face in Maggie’s chest while keeping her eyes closed, Alex softly exclaimed, “Hell, no! These weapons arranged so precisely around my throne are plenty.”

As Maggie giggled and held her close while rocking them back and forth gently, Alex continued with a more serious tone as she opened her eyes and looked up.

“Thank you for taking care of me and giving me a chance after everything with Jane, though. I’m truly touched. I really . . .”

Alex’s trail of thought wandered away from her as Maggie’s loving, warm, deep brown eyes looked into hers like she was the most captivating person on the planet. That and how the caramel-skinned hero was still holding her right next to what she’d accidentally revealed started doing things to the recovering agent, so much so that she could feel herself getting hard and hazy again. 

Fortunately, Maggie’s inner omega hadn’t stopped paying attention to what was going on with Alex’s pheromones and newly delivered parts. It could detect the charming woman was about to rip her stitches out if it didn’t intervene, so it briefly took over Maggie and whispered in a deeper, more serious tone of voice as her tantalizing eyes went wolfish for a moment, “No, alpha. You must calm down. You’ll get hurt if you don’t.”

Alex was aroused by the calming yet authoritative omega which had suddenly emerged from Maggie, but felt her inner alpha listening to it very closely. She had never felt more in tune with what her alpha wanted than in that moment, so, even as part of Maggie’s weight gently pushed down on her erect member (making her mind go in many directions), she breathed in and imagined something to make her arousal go away. Sadness from the possibility of nobody offering themself to carry her pups did the trick just fine, leading her member to calm and the rest of her to pull away from Maggie and retreat into a corner of the tub to nurse the sting of that psychological wound. 

Once her inner omega released its hold on her voice and behaviors, Maggie was sad to see Alex pulling away, leading her to apologize for anything she said while blacked out and ask about what was on the proud but vulnerable deaf woman’s mind. 

Pausing for a moment before answering, Alex bit her lip, looked away, then mumbled, “I’m not sure if anyone would be willing to have kids with me now. Between my . . . member . . . looking like this and how difficult getting it out was, I can only imagine how difficult the conception and delivery of our pups would be. My spouse would probably be huge and uncomfortable throughout the pregnancy, too. I could never hurt my partner . . . in those ways.”

Wanting to cheer Alex up without invalidating her feelings, Maggie decided to get creative and gamble her way toward making the amazing woman in her bathtub smile and feel better again.

“A lot of people would be intimidated by your brains, beauty, heart, and size, but the right person wouldn’t be. I’ll make you a bet to test that theory, though; let’s give each other some time to get tidied up, then go out shopping. There’s a medical equipment rental service downstairs, and you can pick which wheelchair you’d like to borrow for the evening via a catalogue next to my bed. If more people check you out and flirt because they smell you’ve just descended, I’ll buy you whatever you want from the store of your choice. However, if more people check me out and flirt, you have to buy me whatever I want from the store of my choice. Which, by the way, won’t be hard; I’ll take a succulent from the greenhouse I passed by when coming from the airport. You can’t miss it.”

Competitive spirit and inner alpha tapped perfectly, Alex smiled and looked at Maggie again, then shouted, “You’re on, Sawyer! I’ll have to get two of my t-shirts and one pair of everything else from the fourth floor before we can go out, though.”

Relieved Alex took the challenge well, and curiosity piqued, Maggie flashed her dimples in response and asked, “Sounds good, Danvers, but why two t-shirts?”

Pausing for a moment to cock her head to the side and look Maggie over once more, Alex’s inner alpha took over her mind and voice for a moment, such that it husked in a low tone, “Because you’d look good in my Deaf Con 1 t-shirt; you’re the most badass, beautiful deaf women I’ve ever met, and everyone should know it.”

Maggie’s mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes got huge at how Alex’s alpha had just talked to her. She could get used to being the auburn-haired woman’s femme fatale, but didn’t think the other’s alpha felt that way. Especially once Alex snapped back to being herself and giggled at how stunned Maggie looked (not knowing what she’d said to get such a reaction from the brunette).

“Meet me by the hotel lobby’s front door in thirty. I’ll change t-shirts in the bathroom down there, and we’ll take my motorcycle. I’ll get you a seat cushion from the desk, if you text me which one you want,” Maggie said, barely hiding how raspy she’d become at what Alex’s alpha had just done.

“Deal,” Alex responded with glee, glad she was going to be spending more time with the lovely lady and wondering if she’d ever share what happened when she’d blacked out mid-descending and just then.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, kudoses, and comments! You being here really brightens my day. Took longer to write this chapter because this work week was crazy and it affected my sleeping and other routines, but here you go. Hope you enjoy and share what you think. :) <3

After the duo cleaned up the hotel suite’s bathroom (with Maggie doing the most walking and bending and Alex doing the most sitting and looking at the detective’s arms, legs, and towel-covered butt flex, much to her inner alpha’s delight), it was time for the newly-descended agent to choose her wheels for the evening. 

She looked through the catalogue Maggie mentioned before and called downstairs to have her top choice delivered to the brunette’s room due to an emergency, but charged to her fourth floor room. True to her roots, and wanting to make the competition stiffer for Maggie, Alex secretly selected a black and yellow-trimmed wheelchair with “U.S. Army Veteran” and the service’s black, white, and yellow star logo embroidered on the back. At some point, she hoped to tell the lovely, caring woman her full backstory and how she’d transitioned into her true current job (working as an intelligence, science, and counterterrorism agent at an organization called the DEO); however, until the President’s orders shifted, she’d have to keep presenting herself as a Secret Service agent with a highly classified, mysterious past. One requiring her to say she’d been deaf her entire life when, in reality, she’d only been deaf after going on her last Army mission (which, by far, had been her most violent and life-changing alien encounter).

While Alex was making her choice and on the phone, Maggie was bagging up the agent’s bloody gear to have it sent out for a special cleaning. Some Chicago police officers she called and explained the situation to were able to take it to their local precinct for sanitizing and have it all back to them by the next evening, so all she had to do after they came to pick it up was find Alex some baggy clothes she could wear to wheel upstairs and get ready for their afternoon out. She giggled immensely over the idea of Alex wearing her light gray Nebraska P.D. workout sweats, though, much to the agent’s eventual awareness and amusement; given the leading alpha lady’s limbs were much longer than the omega’s, she looked like a teenager who had hit a growth spurt, but hadn’t received clothes which could keep up. The pouty face, giggles, and new-to-her signs Alex responded with when putting them on were everything Maggie imagined and wanted in that moment. So were the longing and soft hug, explanations of what the signs meant, and neck nuzzling the alpha left her with right before going upstairs.

Nervous without understanding why, Alex looked deep into Maggie’s eyes after letting go, then looked down and shyly asked while holding and swiping her shaking thumbs over both carmel elbows, “I’ll see you in thirty starting from now, right?”

Not sure where Alex’s nervous, insecure voice and body language coming from (given Maggie had seen the woman present in front of hundreds of their most decorated peers, be halfway naked, and confidently accept the bet earlier), the Latina detective bent down to meet her crush’s eyes again, kissed both gray-clad knees, then softly replied while smiling reassuringly, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, my queen. I heard the palace gave me the night off, anyway.”

Smiling more brightly again, and wanting to play along while being sassy, Alex replied with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, “It’s Doctor Agent Major Negotiator Queen Danvers to you, Detective Sawyer. Or DAMN-Q Danvers for short. And don’t you forget it!”

Maggie closed her eyes while trying to stifle her laugh, then shook her head in disbelief about how quickly this gorgeous, silly woman in front of her could just turn on a dime like that. Feeling vulnerable herself in a way, she rose up from her squatting position, gently cupped Alex’s face with both hands while donning a longing look, then whispered, “I might. I tend to forget about everything when seeing your face and signs. When hearing your voice, too.”

Stunned at and amazed by Maggie’s soft-spoken confession, Alex felt a sudden urge stemming from what must have been her inner alpha.

_ Kiss her and make her yours. _

Neck, face, shoulders, and arms blushing bright crimson in response to what she felt, Alex was left speechless for the first time since she’d passed out earlier. Part of her wanted to surge in and taste, nip at, suckle, and just melt into Maggie’s soft, inviting lips with abandon, but the other was deeply afraid of making her friend run away and being too needy too soon.

_ What if it’s too much? She’s already done more than any reasonable person who’s just met me would do. Plus, she’s had a hard day already. Hell, a hard month. I shouldn’t take advantage of her being newly deaf as well as gay, if Jane was even telling the truth about who she likes. Shouldn’t I be the one protecting her from that kind of thing, given all we’ve gone through up to now? And protecting her from falling for people who aren’t even . . . sure . . . about who they are open to liking . . . in the same way she is? _

The chivalrous yet overthinking agent wouldn’t get the chance to choose which part of herself to listen to, though. For the third time that day, the duo’s time together was interrupted, this time by a friendly knock and voice announcing Alex’s wheelchair was ready and outside the door to Maggie’s hotel room. 

Noticing Alex’s hesitation, but not wanting to make her feel bad for it (given she had no idea what was going on in that big, beautiful, auburn-haired brain), Maggie slowly dropped her hands and decided to break the silence with what she did best: tease.

“Well, m’lady, it seems your chariot awaits. Don’t keep the horses waiting long, okay? It’s getting close to their dinner time, too. Pretty sure your fancy degrees taught you carrots don’t grow on carpet, but I might be wrong, judging by your lack of movement.”

Alex tried to say something sassy or witty back, but, unable to, bit her bashfully smiling lip, looked down, brushed her hair behind each reddened ear, and blushed harder once Maggie’s giggle broke their silence. Then, she started walking away in slow motion like she was in  _ The Matrix  _ until the funny, caring apple of her alpha’s eye smacked her butt and joked again playfully.

“Hi ho, Silver, faster your ass needs to go!”

Maggie would never get over how cute Alex was when flustered, squeaking, and scurrying away as fast as she could waddle (given her new body parts and how the stitches were still fresh). In fact, in that moment, it helped her make an important decision once the hotel suite’s door was closed and she could hear the proud deaf’s partially motorized but light and foldable wheelchair rolling away.

_ Holy shit. And oh, yes, lord. Definitely need to get some relief before showering and going out. There’s no way I’ll be able to stop myself from trying to jump her old and new bones if I don’t, stitches or no stitches.  _

Unclipping her utility belt and laying it on her bed before her towel plopped down nearby on its own, Maggie fell back-first onto the cloud-like mattress, got comfortable, and ran her skinny yet strong caramel fingers between her legs, shivering and catching a healthy amount of warm slick as she did. After feeling how puffy yet accommodating the blackened rose’s petals felt around her, she realized her fingers weren’t going to be enough. She’d have to get out Big Gun (a new purchase she’d made toward the end of her last relationship, but never gotten to use with her then-girlfriend, given the spontaneous blonde had her heart set on moving to Canada all of a sudden and Maggie wasn’t ready or willing to go with her on such short notice). The toy wasn’t even close to being as long and thick as Alex apparently was, but those eight inches were better than nothing. 

As Alex’s adorkable words from the day played through her mind again, the size of what was going in and out of her at breakneck speed didn’t matter as much anymore. Five minutes of vigorously thrusting the toy into and out of her opening while belly-down and clutching the one pillow Alex touched had her panting and pulsing harder than she had in months (hell, years, if she was deeply honest with herself). Reaching her peak, Maggie clamped down hard enough to not be able to move her hips back again, came all over the towel, soaked it through, and broke the toy beyond repair. She got there because of and, smiling hazily, recovered to the thought of the agent husking a certain line into her ear just before marking her and shooting white-hot seed into her awaiting womb.

_ “You’re the most badass, beautiful deaf woman I’ve ever met, and everyone should know it.” _

Coming down from her high (no pun intended), Maggie sighed with a mix of relief and sadness at how something in her still needed more, then rolled over onto her back again, taking parts of the abnormally bent, narrowed, and cracked toy with her as she did. As she fished the rest of Big Gun out of her and cleaned up the shrapnel-like mess of army green material around her, she noticed the way she came left her with a slight limp in her step. Hiding her face and blushing with a mix of amusement and embarrassment, she resigned to finally stepping in the shower and (if she had time) getting herself off once more with a smaller backup toy (Stun Gun) before throwing on the outfit she had in mind and racing to meet the stranger-turned-friend downstairs. 

As Maggie was (not) getting ready for their outing, Alex quickly found and laid out the two t-shirts she wanted them to wear as well as the rest of her outfit so she could take more time and not worry about forgetting anything when showering. 

As promised, the first top was the agent’s “Deaf Con 1” t-shirt (which had a black background, a  _ Star Wars _ font, the English version of the phrase and an outline of Yoda’s ear with a Death Star-themed hearing aid on the front, and the American Sign Language words for “May the Signs be With You” on the back). However, the second shirt (a bright blue one with Cookie Monster from  _ Sesame Street  _ on the front eating chocolate chip cookies) was a rival mix of cute and daunting. On the front, the shirt had “Cookie Monster is My Spirit Animal” rainbow printed in American Sign Language and English, while the back had “I Bite” black printed in both languages and a partially-eaten cookie to prove its wearer meant business. Alex couldn’t help but giggle, hoping the pair of women wouldn’t make whichever stores they visited vacant in minutes because of the shirts and their badass lady cop vibes. 

Pleased with her choice in tops, Alex then dug through her suitcase to find the black, star-smattered, and punk rock skinny jeans she normally loved, hoping to wear them and her “Dude Looks Like a Lady” belt that night. However, a seemingly random twitch from her penis reminded her she probably wouldn’t be able to fit in that pair right now (or, at least, shouldn’t try, given how her stitches and swelling were still very fresh, as was her bulge). Thus, she got out a pair of looser jeans she usually used to do housework and arts and crafts; that faded black pair had flecks of all colors of the rainbow on it, but was her most well-worn and comfy one, too. Finally, to balance out and complete her look, she got out her black leather Guns N’ Roses jacket and “Kiss With a Fist” belt, a black matching sports bra and boyshorts set, matching blue Cookie Monster socks, and silver and black aviators. 

In short, if she wanted to have that “kill ‘em with kindness” look, she nailed it. 

Smiling one more time at everything she’d laid out, Alex chose a therapeutic cushion for Maggie to pick up, called the downstairs concierge desk for it, texted the shorter lady it was ready, stripped, then stepped into the steaming shower. 

Realizing how sweaty she smelled after the highs of the day and the evening to come had worn off, she was even more thankful the detective had helped her and given her a chance. Unless the newly deaf lady had a cold or something else blocking her nostrils, the agent couldn’t understand how she’d blocked out the stench of such strong sweat mixed with distress pheromones and blood. Maybe Maggie’s ability to block Alex from her mind was stronger than the agent’s ability to block her out. 

_ No matter, though. She likes me, and I’ll be good as new in no time. _

Although Alex’s thought and the ones which followed were lovely, a pinch of pain snapped her out of them. As she leaned against the wall under the shower head raining hot water down her neck, shoulders, back, and arms, she felt her penis getting hard again and her plums tightening. Worried about the development because she didn’t know why it happened, she turned the water down to cold, thinking that change would make her semi-erection go away and prevent the tight stitches around from popping. She felt the change making her alpha so sad that she wondered if she’d overextended energy-wise by accepting Maggie’s bet after the day they had. 

_ Maybe we can have a girl’s night in instead. PJs, takeout, and a movie all sound good. Maybe we could cuddle, do a karaoke challenge, and talk about ASL together. I bet she’d be really cute when learning new signs. She looked so happy and engaged during my presentation today. I want to make her smile again like that, and maybe kiss me on the temple like she did earlier. _

Alex somewhat confused and startled herself with that last thought, but a mix of pain and her alpha talking to her again snapped her out of her thoughts of a certain leading lady.

_ I need to come so badly, Alex. We never have before. You’ve pleased others, but haven’t felt comfortable pleasing us. Release me. Please? _

Feeling the pressure and heaviness in her plums becoming too much, Alex gave into her alpha, but let it know she was going to press hard against her new member that way it wouldn’t move up enough to pop her stitches. Fortunately, her alpha agreed to work with her on controlling her movements, so she started pleasing herself by liberally rubbing a soothing body wash from tip to plums, then gently pumping into both hands.

The entire experience felt so foreign and mechanical to the proud deaf. She’d seen her fair share of sex scenes and even helped some of her partners (alpha, omega, and beta males) get off, but couldn’t think of anyone she’d dated, read about, or seen on TV who was important enough to release to. Who she felt safe to release for, in all honesty. 

_ Try Maggie. She was the first to touch our full length with gratitude and reverence instead of impatience, frustration, or entitlement. She accepts you just the way you are, and I know we both want her to kiss us again. She’s not like the others you’ve known. I sense her getting off downstairs, too, so you won’t be alone in this moment.  _

Alex spasmed incredibly hard at her alpha’s forwardness and apparent ability to know what Maggie was doing at the time. Thoughts of her beautiful, strong, caring, kind, patient, bright-eyed, sassy, silly, and dimpled new friend pleasing herself flashed before her eyes. As they did, the agent felt herself involuntarily rutting into her hands, chasing release at a quickening pace like it was a bad guy who’d outfoxed her for years but, if she kept speeding up, would go down quickly. 

_ Maggie is safe. I’m thinking of her while doing this because, although we’ve known each other under a day, I trust her. More than most people I’ve ever met. If I’d come after descending, she would have understood instead of judging me. She’s so . . . amazing. I don’t know why, but I do want her to kiss me again. So badly.  _

The agent started seeing more revealing pictures of Maggie running across her mind the more she moved, squeezed, rubbed, added body wash, and pressed down. 

Maggie’s beautiful, towel-clad body singing, dancing, and lip syncing for her. 

What she’d look like without the towel and police utility belt on. 

What the caramel-skinned badass looked like when accidentally flashing, teasing, and comforting her. 

What caressing her glorious cheeks, belly, boobs, butt, thighs, and arms would feel like.

What kissing her so hard and passionately they couldn’t breathe would be like.

What being on, around, or inside her would feel like.

What planting her seed inside her belly and having the children she’d dreamed of would feel like. 

As her thoughts quickly spiraled, Alex couldn’t control herself or her alpha anymore; she was on the verge of coming and had to press her forehead to the shower’s wall to avoid slipping and falling.

Grabbing her shower cap and thrusting into it so she’d have something to catch her release, a heaving and lightheaded Alex couldn’t help but ask her alpha something before feeling okay to come.

_ Why am I feeling this way, alpha? _

Pausing, her inner alpha took great care to craft a fitting response, not wanting her to panic during such an important milestone for them both.

_ What makes you think you don’t deserve to feel this way, Alex? _

Thankfully, that answer helped Alex experience a new sense of freedom which helped her come hard into the shower cap. Breath lost, and flushed from abs to cheeks, she wasn’t able to think at all. However, her inner alpha helped her clean herself up, turn off the water, and set aside the warm seed which had stayed in the cap rather than flowing over its rim and down the drain. It wanted to study what Alex had produced with the mini microscope she’d brought to see if they could have children, especially given the auburn-haired woman’s late arrival to this game and her doctor’s concerns. 

For now, though, it was just happy she was happy and raring to go to the planned outing with Maggie again. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated K for will kill you with cuteness. ;)
> 
> Seriously, thanks so much for your comments and kudoses! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Some chapters will contain jumps from the present to the past, but those jumps will be marked via a line of hyphens. :) <3
> 
> Enjoy responsibly!

After getting back from her undercover assignment every night after she came to Chicago, the only thing which could make Maggie relax, fall asleep, work out, and do it all over again the next day was the hope that she and Alex would be reunited and able to live a much better life together. That she would be able to find out what -- or, perhaps, who -- happened to the auburn-haired woman she’d clearly been crazy for since they’d first met. 

In the interim, she cuddled the _Star Wars_ -themed body pillow she’d ordered and breathed deeply into it, hoping to smell even the faintest hint of the woman who’d stolen her heart. To ground herself during her worst flashbacks and nights, she had tucked as much of the pillow as she could into the gray _Star Wars_ ASL shirt Alex had given her after their first night of hanging out together. She hoped she’d get the chance to wear the silly leading lady’s Cookie Monster shirt again, too, but with nothing else on underneath or below it. 

Tonight was no different, so she thought back to their first night of being together.

\---

After picking up Alex’s therapeutic seat cushion from the front desk, Maggie saw her crush waiting for her in the bar area next to the hotel’s front door area. She could have melted into the floor at the sweet smile and goofy wave the alpha sent her way. However, what really got her heartstrings singing was the woman hoisting up the t-shirt she was going to let her wear for the night and shaking it back and forth like Jack Sparrow did with a certain jar of dirt in _Pirates of the Caribbean_. 

_Damn, I’m so dead. I’m not sure who said looks could kill, but I believe them now. She’s so . . . just . . . wow!_

Maggie blushed hard at how her inner omega couldn’t come up with a better word to sum up Alex’s look, but she agreed with it and somehow found herself still walking toward her DAMN-Q, jelly legs, swollen gay heart, and all. 

“Hello, Major,” Maggie signed, waving and then making a Baby Shark-like motion with her right hand while steadying her left hand underneath it. 

Alex couldn’t feel her face because she was smiling so hard at how Maggie had tried to learn a new sign for her. However, unbeknownst to her, she was also smiling for another reason. Her alpha wanted any excuse to touch Maggie, and now she had another one: to teach the woman who’d turned her life upside down for the better how to properly sign her title in ASL.

Still grinning like an idiot, she plopped the _Star Wars_ shirt into her lap, turned her wheelchair to face away some, and motioned for Maggie to sit at the end of the bar booth she’d wheeled up next to.

Blushing at the floor and rocking back and forth on her heels before walking over more and sitting down, Maggie’s omega started fangaying again.

_I hope she’ll pat her hand like that and ask us to sit somewhere else, preferably on top of her at some point._

Amused by the sight of her new friend being so cute and hesitant, Alex jokingly asked without thinking, “Is this what Janis Ian meant when saying ‘too gay to function’ in _Mean Girls_?” 

Worried that Maggie’s now nearly purple blush and deep lip biting was a bad thing, Alex started to worry about whether she’d said something offensive and possibly ruined their moment and night. However, her fears were allayed when the brunette quickly scurried over like a mouse, hopped so hard onto the booth she bounced, leaned against her friend’s shoulder, and shyly squeaked out, “Hi.”

“Hi yourself, pretty little lady,” Alex softly replied without thinking much again and blushed in shame at, hoping Maggie wouldn’t take the greeting as a short people joke. 

Maggie’s soft and bright brown eyes were looking up at the agent with so much playfulness, hope, warmth, and affection that, once again, the agent found her worries fade away like the color on her jeans had.

“Hi,” the smiling omega squeaked out again, flipping her hair so she could partly hide under it and hugging Alex close to her.

_God, I wish I could just take her back to my room, shift forms, and groom her until she started purring and falling asleep against me._

Fortunately, instead of her uncensored thoughts tumbling out again, something else came out of Alex’s awed half-smile.

“I think you said that before, Mags. I want to teach you to sign in some new ways, though. You know, to put those fancy degrees you mentioned earlier to work.”

Blowing her hair out of her face, the detective looked up at her crush with a renewed sense of confidence and curiosity. Then, after lingering a moment, she replied, “You know, it sounded familiar, Professor DAMN-Q.”

After the duo shared a deep belly laugh for a minute, Alex wheeled closer to the booth, hoisted herself onto it to sit next to Maggie, then held both caramel hands in hers. Only with the intention of teaching the newest deaf lady on the force, of course. 

“Okay, sassy pants. Let’s start from the top,” she jabbed playfully, unable to help herself. 

Flustered, but still feeling snarky, Maggie playfully returned, “Mmm, I don’t know. I think you’re more the type to start from the bottom and work your way to the top. Definitely don’t want you getting all cocky on me or anything, queen or not.”

_That’s not what she thought about us when she delivered us in her bathtub surrounded by her favorite weapons. Hopefully not what she thought when taking care of herself downstairs, either. Pun intended!_

Alex couldn’t help but get impossibly more flustered at what her new friend and inner alpha had just said. Unable to look the triumphantly grinning detective in the eyes, the scarlet Alex hunched her shoulders in defeat, blew out a deep breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding in, and put on her best pouty face. Once her friend started giggling at her antics, she started giving the Latina instructions to take her mind off everything else.

“To sign the ‘Doctor’ part of my name, all you need to do is turn your left hand palm halfway up, put all the fingers on your right hand together to make a flat plane, and touch your left wrist with your right fingers. Like so,” the alpha said, demonstrating with her own hands before giving Maggie feedback on how she’d done.

“Good. Very good, Mags! I’ll teach you one more sign because we really should get going, but I promise to teach you all the other names and some more signs at a different point. Let’s learn the sign for ‘Major’ really quickly, though.”

“Okay,” Maggie said softly, leaning on her crush’s shoulder again and smiling at how much she loved learning from the auburn-haired heartthrob. She’d never been so glad to have messed up something on purpose.

After looking up and smiling down at her deliverer, the complex woman started signing “Major” while speaking, “Rotate your left hand from being palm up toward the center of your body so that palm is facing the right side of your body, almost like you’re telling someone to ‘talk to the hand’ or stop. Then, move your right hand away from where it was before and make it mirror what your left hand is doing. Sorta like you’re making the ‘five dollar footlong’ motion from the Subway commercials. To finish the sign, keep your hands at those angles, but put your right hand above your left and slowly slide it forward.”

Following Alex’s direction, Maggie asked despite knowing the correct answer, “So, kinda like the motion the top of a handgun makes when you’re reloading it?”

Puckering her mouth to the side and cocking her head in thought, Alex replied, “Yeah. I’ve never thought about it that way. I’ve always pictured my right hand was a shuttle blasting off into space. Good thinking, though, Sawyer.” 

Smiling with contentment, Maggie leaned into Alex’s shoulder again, happy to stay there all night if she could. However, the moment didn’t last long because the lanky, sly alpha got back at her for earlier.

“Nope! Not again, Top Gun. We made plans. We’re badasses, not anarchists. Let’s roll and ride!”

Alex moved away and into her wheelchair so quickly that Maggie fell side-first onto the bar booth, bouncing more noticeably this time. Laughing happily in surprise about how her world shifted so quickly in more ways than one, Maggie’s inner omega felt compelled to comment.

_I could see her as a top, bottom, vers, or flex. I want to try it all with her someday. Being acknowledged as a top in anything sure feels nice, though. Better than all the times we were on top . . . of the pyramid._

Maggie shook her head after burying it in her hands to hide her giggling fit, but didn’t stay that way for long. When she could see the remaining light of the day again, she saw Alex wheeling away at breakneck speed, challenging her to get moving before she was out the door.

“Okay, okay! I’m coming. Just slow down and give me a second, okay?”

Alex would never tell Maggie this, but the only thing which made her competitive spirit stop dead in its tracks was the embarrassment she felt over her alpha speaking to her again.

_You’ll have to thank her for saying that later by making her say it again. Or, preferably, scream it._

Thankfully, the blushing agent didn’t stay frozen in place for long. Maggie caught up to her pretty quickly despite stumbling over herself a little when getting out of the bar, emphasis on pretty.

With a mix of concern and playfulness, Maggie cupped her hands against the pale woman’s chin, tilted it up, and asked with a small smile, “Are you okay there, dove?”

Hugging and nuzzling into Maggie’s belly, Alex looked up adorably and softly replied, “I am now, Baby Shark. Go get changed in the bathroom so we can leave, okay?”

Dimples and heart eyes returning, Maggie wanted to run her fingers through the amazing woman’s wavy auburn locks with abandon. However, she stopped herself by slipping the _Star Wars_ shirt from her crush’s wheelchair back, winked, and skipped off to the bathroom near the hotel’s front door, not giving a flying fuck about how the bellhop was looking at them both with a mix of amusement and annoyance.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy and cute store shenanigans coming up. Deal with it, because I'm not apologizing. ;) <3
> 
> Thank you for all the love in the comments and kudos sections. Grateful to have you here, and hope you keep reading!

“He was so cute. I just couldn’t help myself,” Alex said to Maggie as they moved up in the line at the greenhouse the brunette wanted to visit, gleefully cupping the tiny, swirly, artichoke-like succulent while bouncing up and down in her wheelchair. 

“He? I didn’t know succulents had genders, and I’ve been raising them for years,” the omega returned playfully, grinning with abandon at how happy Alex was when getting her first succulent. 

Leaning back and into Maggie’s tummy while looking up at her with bright doe eyes and a warm smile, the agent said with a small voice which could melt the coldest heart imaginable, “Yeah.”

A couple of hours before that precious moment, Maggie had sabotaged the bet in Alex’s favor by secretly hanging a sign on the back of her wheelchair which said “Single and Ready to Mingle” before paying the store’s management to announce a certain Army veteran who needed a proper welcome home was wheeling around the store. Because Chicago was a bigtime military hub and an LGBTQIA+ lady mecca, the humorously mortified alpha received grateful waves and salutes from passersby as well as blatant flirts from three men and two women. Maggie had received three flirts of her own, but all from men who thought she was Alex’s nurse or caregiver. 

Thankfully, her secret weapon of choice -- a neon light necklace saying “Beastly Battleaxe Lesbian” when she clicked a button turning it on -- tended to make the guys politely stop flirting and walk away so she could keep talking with Alex about all their favorite things. The light in Maggie’s eyes as she talked about needing to go back to the orphanage kids and check on their progress with raising the succulents when back in Nebraska warmed Alex’s heart so much that she became insatiably curious about the types of succulent one could buy, hence them ending up at the greenhouse.

However, throughout their time waiting in line at the first store, seeing the city’s pier and “Bean” sculpture while riding on her motorcycle, and making bee-like noises and flying motions while meandering through the greenhouse rows, the Latina couldn’t help but smile lovingly toward the woman she’d lost to and somehow spent most of the day with. In what felt more like a mini eternity, she’d gained a new understanding of why lesbians were often stereotyped as the most likely to rent a U-Haul after a date. She was seriously considering renting an entire plant hauling fleet from the greenhouse after just a few hours of getting to know the auburn-haired doll. 

But, a distant voice calling them up as the next to be served snapped Maggie out of that fun thought. Back to a reality in which they technically weren’t together yet, the detective made a pouty face at the dirt floor. After feeling a certain concerned head and curling index finger against her belly again, though, the detective gratefully and adoringly cocked her head down at Alex before handing the small plant and some basic care supplies over to the cash register. Maggie couldn’t help but show her dimples again as the cashier rang everything up; the apparently handsy woman she was with was simply too cute for her gay self to handle. 

“Thank you, and hope you have a good day” the two said simultaneously when the cash register was done ringing up and bagging their purchases.

After looking at the two ladies and giving Maggie a knowing look, the friendly and plump yet buff lady sweetly replied, “Bye, now, and good luck!”

Oblivious to the greenhouse employee’s double meaning, Alex shrieked with joy and held her succulent close as the detective pushed them and their supplies out to the parking lot. Maggie figured she had just enough room in the bike’s sidecar to fit the auburn-haired cinnamon roll’s wheels for the evening and the two bags of supplies, but she needed time to figure out how to fit it all in. That gave her more time to dig through her love’s succulent gender comment, pun not intended.

“So, what’s this little succulent’s name going to be? Better pick something good. I don’t want our kid getting picked on in kindergarten,” Maggie sassed while making a play on words, hoping her crush would pick it up and fling something sassy right back. 

After blushing down at the bike’s seat cushion, running her fingers through her hair, and gently stroking her little succulent’s top leaves while sporting a pout rivaling her friend’s earlier one, Alex tried to think of something clever to say while Maggie was waiting, eyes dancing over the game she’d started.

Finally, the pale cutie had an idea and put her index finger up in the air while scrunching her face triumphantly, making Maggie stop loading and grin and shuffle even more in anticipation.

After breathing in deeply in a dramatic way, Alex snapped her head forward, put on her usual blank interrogation face, then bellowed with a deepened voice like RuPaul’s drag queens often spoke in, “Bob.”

After her eyes got as big as saucers over Alex’s voice dropping so low, Maggie had to lean onto and clutch her motorcycle for dear life. She hadn’t laughed that hard in ages, and her ribs let her know it sooner rather than later.

Still belly laughing in between side spasms, Maggie cried out in a mix of amusement and pain, “Ahhhhhh! Ohhhhh . . . oh my god, Danvers. No more, no . . . more! Can’t . . . take it!”

Taking pity on her new friend, Alex was about to reach out and steady her as well as stroke those lovely raven locks while sitting atop the bike cushion. However, her inner alpha chiming in again made her stop midway.

_That’s what she said!_

A little annoyed at her inner being’s antics, Alex put her hands on her hips, rolled her eyes up toward the sky, and retorted aloud without thinking, “Oh, how _very_ original of you.”

Although still catching her breath while draped over the front half of her motorcycle’s seat, Maggie caught wind of Alex saying something and asked while breathing through the last of her giggles, “What . . . what did you say?”

Flustered because she’d been caught talking to herself out loud, Alex quickly fumbled, “Uhh . . . umm . . . I meant to say before that . . . our son’s full name is Original Gangsta Bob. We can call him O.G. when he gets older so he stands out from all the other Bobs we’ll have.”

Highly amused, and wanting to playfully jab at her crush again, Maggie popped her head up, looked behind her with fire in her eyes, and asked, “How has our child already joined a gang? We’ve barely left where he and his twin sister were born! Pretty sure you have the Crips confused with cribs, babe. You need to work in guns and gangs sometimes so you know which is which. Probably shouldn’t be talking about gangs at night in the streets of Chicago, either.”

Wanting to melt into the gravel parking lot in embarrassment, Alex turned three shades darker, bit her lip, then stammered out while smiling widely, “I . . . uhh . . . umm . . . I don’t know! Gotta pee. Don’t leave me!”

And just like that, the agent hopped off Maggie’s bike, took out her wheelchair, and zoomed away faster than Maggie could recuperate from her side-busting laughter as well as her shock at how quickly the alpha could change gears. 

Shaking her head while cocking her head and letting her dimples out at the cloud of dust which replaced her crush, Maggie sighed with want. To distract herself from thinking of the obvious, she turned to the little succulent, lifted up her index finger like a typical school marm or librarian would, and said with a low yet playful southern twang, “Son, I’m not sure what’s going on with mama or you, but we’ve gotta talk. Ain’t no baby of mine gonna be in some gang, especially straight outta the womb!”

As Maggie was giving the gay equivalent of a “Beyond Scared Straight” crime intervention talk to the newborn succulent, Alex was trying to figure her shit out in the greenhouse’s bathroom. And, no, we’re not talking about her going number two. 

She knew she felt something for Maggie because, in all honesty, who could resist that fiery, bubbly, and witty face? However, part of her felt unsure about this constantly warm, butterfly-like sensation in her stomach which made her never want to stop touching the brunette. Was she in love, or were her feelings just from some special bond -- maybe imprinting -- stemming from Maggie delivering her? Was her alpha just messing with her and being a sassy bitch all day long, or was it trying to reveal something to her? Was Maggie just trying to comfort her because of what happened earlier, or was Detective Dimples really interested in her, too? She loved seeing Maggie flash that “Beastly Battleaxe Lesbian” necklace when they were at the store earlier, but the omega hadn’t growled or anything when anyone else flirted with Alex; in fact, the Latina had been nothing but encouraging and patient as people came up to the agent.

In short, Alex was lost in that all-too-familiar vortex called overthinking. 

“God, I’m such a mess,” she huffed out in frustration and confusion while hiding her face after splashing cool water on it, hoping to at least bring down her impossibly hot temperature. 

However, she wasn’t alone in the bathroom, and a friendly and empathetic voice let her know it.

“Yes, dear. You are a mess. Possibly a gay mess, if my guess about your behavior in line with that little dimpled lady was correct. My wife and I were the same way with each other before we got hitched, and we’ve been together longer than you two have been alive,” the cashier lady from before said softly, trying to comfort the frustrated and confused woman before her. 

Alex’s eyes got as round as Maggie’s had earlier in surprise, not realizing someone else had been in the bathroom part of or the whole time. However, curious to know more, she recovered quickly enough to ask a question.

“But, how do I know what I feel, or if she feels the same way? We’ve been hanging out ever since she helped me descend earlier today, but it’s possible all of this is due to me just imprinting and it’ll all go away by tomorrow,” she mused, biting her lip and looking down in sadness over the idea of whatever this was with Maggie just being temporary.

Feeling bad over the potential baby gay’s mood shift, the cashier tried to offer her some insights to bring that sweet smile she’d seen earlier back.

“Honey child, when’s the last time someone horsed around in a store with you by pretending to be a bee and caused such a ruckus customers had to ask if we had some crazies running around, but the store just let you both be?”

Embarrassed, Alex looked down at the ground again, this time blushing and smiling over how much fun she’d had when buzzing and zooming around the greenhouse with Maggie. Unable to look the woman in the eye or squeak out anything, she resigned to cutely shrugging her shoulders and puckering her lips to the side like a guilty little kid would. 

Smiling and cocking her head knowingly, the cashier kneeled down, brought the pale alpha’s eyes in line with hers by lifting up her chin with a couple of fingers, and continued.

“I’m so glad I got that footage, and you should be, too. Come back to us when you both are ready to propose and/or want to get married. I want to show off that cute butt tape to everyone, and my wife and I will want to supply your flowers and attend.”

Still too embarrassed to say anything, Alex flushed even harder and averted her gaze the best way she knew how to, only to hear the kind cashier continuing. 

“Oh, and by the way, I saved your little succulent’s sister in case you wanted to come back for her. I’ll go get her so you can come up with something to get your girl. I’ll take your word you’ll come back to us for the wedding as payment for the twin.”

Alex got so excited over the words “get your girl” that she had to ask for confirmation one more time.

“ _My_ girl?”

Smiling so much her face hurt, the friendly cashier replied, “You need to pay more attention to Miss Sneaky Dimple Pants. The cameras showed that, when you weren’t looking, she flipped over something on the back of your wheelchair. I can see now that this side of it says ‘Taken’ and that, based on my X-ray vision, the other side says ‘Single and Ready to Mingle’ on it. She’s claimed you, hun. I’ll talk to a connection at U-Haul, if you want. My wife owns and operates a few of its Chicago franchises. So convenient, and so gay for this new store owner.”

Alex couldn’t have been happier at that development, so she squealed and hugged the greenhouse’s owner before wheeling out the door and spinning her wheelchair in circles like the wild woman she was.

Nothing about that really changed until the owner returned, smiled at Alex, handed over her business card as well as the twin succulent, and said, “No matter what your label is, hun, you deserve to be happy. I’ve got a feeling about this one. Whatever you are, and whatever you do, just . . . don’t let her go. Okay?”

Smiling impossibly bigger, and hugging the little succulent close, Alex nodded quickly and enthusiastically before saying with a tiny happy voice, “Okay.”

Neither could get the image of a future wedding happening out of their minds, even after they stopped waving and were long out of sight. 

Now, all Alex needed to do was take the first step toward making that happen: figuring out when and how to ask Maggie to be her girlfriend. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexy and cute times as well as a twist up ahead. Proceed with caution. :)
> 
> Seriously, thank you all for writing and giving me kudos. This is the first fic I've even written to get to 100 kudoses! Appreciate you being here and being so patient. I've written a lot less this week because working in healthcare has been crazy. Hoping to get more writing done this coming week. <3

By the time Maggie and Alex got off the detective’s bike and back in their hotel, they were soaked from head to toe with a mix of water and mud, but giggling anyway as they raced inside with their jackets held over their heads. 

The rain had started coming down hard while they were returning from their outing and a car making a hard turn splashed mud all over them, but nothing could get those two down in that moment. Not after Maggie shared she gave their son “the talk” about gangs and a highly amused Alex surprised her with the former gang member’s little twin sister, Bobette.

As the two adorkable women arrived at Maggie’s room, the dimpled detective deeply wanted to invite the agent in so they could shower together, talk all night, or at least cuddle after showering separately. However, she didn’t want to come across as too needy or unwilling to give Alex a break, and she had a presentation to give about motorcycle safety and maintenance best practices for officers and civilians bright and early the next morning. Several bigwigs from both groups -- including the New York Police Department, the FBI, Kawasaki, and Harley-Davidson Motorcycles -- were going to be there, and Maggie hoped her talk could be a gateway into a better job. Hell, even a contract position would make her leave her job at this point, benefits and pension or none. 

To the Latina’s unawareness, Alex wanted the same things and felt the same way. Though she was shivering a little and her nose was smudged with dirt, the pale and stringy-haired alpha didn’t want to stop hugging Maggie or let her go for the night. She loved seeing the detective in her gray _Star Wars_ t-shirt, but was willing to help the woman out of it and possibly make it find a longer residence on the floor, even if all they ended up doing was changing into their PJs and cracking some more pre-bedtime jokes. However, she, too, did not make a move to make those things happen.

Remembering she had a presentation to rehearse before bed, however, Maggie regretfully started ending their time together that night by saying with a soft smile and heart eyes, “Careful not to hug me too long or hard, agent. You’ll squish our children and me, and we need some sleep, too!”

Maggie’s tiny outburst made Alex’s eyes go round with awareness and her whole being bashfully jump backwards, but the palm of her hand subconsciously cupping her gray-clad stomach to check on it made Maggie second guess sending the auburn-haired agent upstairs for the night. She really loved the alpha tenderly reaching for her often and definitely wanted more, but knew she might not be able to stop after just that if the pale, drenched woman stayed.

Realizing where she was touching Maggie, and seeing the small look of shock on the woman’s face, Alex retracted her hand and said with a nervous grin on her face, “Oh, right. You meant Bob and Bobette. I . . . uhh . . . umm . . . my bad. I don’t know . . . hi . . . I mean, bye. Bye for now, then. I’m really glad I met you today.”

Maggie was truly touched by Alex’s sudden confession and sincerely responded, “I’m so glad I met you, too, Alex. Let’s definitely get together tomorrow morning, though. I need some extra good luck for my presentation, and, although today was kinda crazy, you make me feel lucky.”

As Alex was shyly smiling at the ground, shifting her weight, and playing with her hands, Maggie continued by squatting down and making eye contact with her again, “Plus, I just wanted to let you know that, although I’m an omega, I ain’t gonna be a full-time baby mama for nobody. I’ll take the twins for tonight, but you’re definitely taking them tomorrow. Besides, you’ll need to pick up this shirt and your clean police gear from me anyway. Deal?”

Alex blushed so hard that she felt like she wanted to melt into a puddle at Maggie’s sassy and silly cuteness. 

“Okay,” she said with a small voice before kissing Maggie lightly on the head, blowing the succulents kisses, and waving while replying with excitement, “Bye, all my Baby Sharks! Sleep with the fishes well. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Maggie would never admit that, after Alex got back into her wheelchair and started rolling away, she watched until the roly poly agent was out of sight, hoping the alpha would eventually feel the same way about her and dying to know when that would happen.

Rousing herself from that thought a few beats too late, Maggie whispered enthusiastically, “Okay, team Bs, let’s go get cleaned up, watch mommy practice her presentation, and learn all about motorcycles!”

As Maggie was rinsing the succulents off and stepping into the shower while reviewing her presentation points to get her mind off Alex, the cinnamon roll of a woman she’d been thinking of was upstairs showering off as well, grinning like a loon the whole time. She was so excited to have met another deaf officer her age, especially a wholesome and cute one who could like other women while asserting her independence. The auburn-haired alpha normally wasn’t the touchy feely type, but couldn’t fight off the need to hold, cuddle, tickle, kiss, hold hands with, and maybe do more with Maggie. 

In short, she was so whipped for the Latina that her mind immediately went back to when she’d successfully come for the first time because of her that day, and part -- or, really, parts -- of her were raring to go for another try. 

Given what the agent’s fertility doctor had said, though, that memory and her hardening length prompted her to finish up in the shower as quickly as possible, put on her serious yet sexy scientist face, and examine the sperm she’d saved from hours before under her Magnatron 1000’s best lens. Yes, she was the kind of geek who mailed a high-quality microscope to her hotel so she could examine specimens alone under the moonlight for fun. And science.

What she saw under the little machine gave her pause and a pouty face for a moment. There weren’t as many living sperm in her sample, and those who were swimming and twirling around the white blood cells as well as other half-formed sperm weren’t moving very quickly. However, putting the discovery in context -- that it was her first come, she’d descended so late in life, and her sperm may have been affected by the lack of ideal storage equipment as well as whatever was in her shower cap -- put her at ease. That, and how her alpha started talking with her.

_Chin up, Alex. You will become a strong mate to Maggie and sire to healthy, happy, and hopefully dimpled pups. We just need to practice coming again and again while exploring your preferred mating styles, mainly after healing from today. Speaking with Dr. Griffin to learn more on upping your sperm quality and quantity would also be a good idea, but you know how to do much of that from your time in med school. We have more time to learn about each other and Maggie, too. You deserve nice things. All the things._

Alex smiled shyly, especially at those last words running through her mind. She was glad to have a kind alpha in her mind and, quite possibly for the first time ever, let it know how she felt about it.

_Thank you for accepting and helping me, alpha. It really means a lot. Today’s been quite the whirlwind. Meeting Maggie, you, and the nice greenhouse lady. Getting a penis and seeing it can make sperm. Finding out I might be . . . gay? Going on a date I actually enjoyed, whether it was about friendship or something more. Being confined to a wheelchair for the first time in ages. And dealing with a bully after giving a presentation to boot. Glad you’re mine. Stay with me tonight?_

Alex’s penis twitched hard as her chest puffed up, reflecting her alpha’s delight over receiving words of praise, desire, and appreciation.

_I’m glad you’re mine, too, Alex. To put your mind and member at ease, could we come again before going to bed? I’m starting to lose control over my desire to mount and fill something, but we’ll have to make that something soft and flexible so we won’t pop our stitches. Although they’ve healed up a lot faster than they normally would because you’ve met your mate, we don’t want you getting hurt more or infected and worrying Maggie. Remember, now that you both have met and are starting to sense each other’s needs and inner beings, your thoughts and body won’t always be just yours._

Smiling while stripping and flinging her PJs all over the place with glee as well as a competitive spark in her eyes, Alex agreed with her alpha on having a second go, especially to get a clean and fresh sperm sample. She retrieved her trusty alien army knife and a biohazard bag from her work bag, got out some lube and XL condoms Maggie had bought her as obligatory descending day gifts, ran up to her bed, and jumped onto the royal blue cloud with her arms spread out, bouncing as she humorously landed face first. After her alpha asked if her potentially gay ass was okay, she nodded into her _Disney Pixar_ movie mashup blanket, then dragged her pillow from home toward her while looking at it with a mix of playfulness and desire.

Her alpha was seriously about to question how the mounting was going to go down until Alex used the laser side of the knife to burn a hole in the narrower side of the cloud-like pillow, then started using everything but the condoms to craft an omega-like opening which was about as long as her penis was at full mast. Most pleased and impressed with its human’s ingenuity, her inner alpha reminded her to keep her member moist as it moved into and out of the mount, especially if none of the condoms fit.

The inner being couldn’t have been any more on point; Alex tried on several of the condoms, only to have most not fit and the remaining couple burn her member a little due to previously unknown allergies to their materials. Part of the auburn-haired agent was excited to not have to wear any, though. Other than still being quite raw from the descending, she didn’t really like wearing anything which physically restrained or confined her, given it brought back memories of when she’d been taken hostage in the desert while on the alien Army mission which made her deaf. Anyone who knew her well knew she hated closed, tight spaces or things, but the agent was earnest to make Maggie’s entire being the exception to the rule. Thinking of how tight the detective would be for her various limbs and tongue thrilled her, and she hoped the brunette would never ask her to wear protection until they had their third human baby. 

Thinking of a dimpled and hugely pregnant Maggie smiling, dancing, and cuddling into her arms started getting Alex impossibly hard again, so she dragged the makeshift mount toward herself, added another layer of lube onto her ready penis for good measure, and pushed right in. The tight and -- thanks to the knife’s other special features -- warm and pulsing channel felt amazing around her, reinforcing how going in bare felt best. 

As she started thrusting, her alpha started chiming in with good advice she’d take well into her future with Maggie.

_Oh, god! That feels amazing! Just . . . don’t forget . . . she's completely different from your past partners. Her biggest sexual organ is going to be her brain. Let’s talk to an imaginary version of her as we move. Maybe one you’re on a honeymoon with. What are some things about her you’re grateful for, and what do you want to do for, with, and to each other?_

Feeling playful as well as sassy, Alex started saying some things she knew Maggie would laugh about and feel at ease because of.

“Your teeth are really white, and your boobs are really big. Can I haaaave them? Can I just live your life?”

Internally dying from laughter, yet trying to stay focused on the goal, the woman’s inner alpha couldn’t help but chime in between spirit giggles.

_Oh my god. Are you quoting Jenna Marbles right now? Is this what talking dirty to Maggie will sound like all the time in our future? You’re killin’ me, Smalls._

Instead of directly responding to her alpha’s question, Alex paraphrased another video from the Youtube comedian as she sped up her thrusts and pounded into the pillow, smiling mischievously in between panting and wiping sweat from her face. 

“I like your hair. I like your makeup. I like your boobs. I like your tiny detective butt; it’s fucking mesmerizing!”

Still rolling in giggle fits, Alex’s inner alpha chimed in again right as the pale-made-red woman was on the verge of making them explode. 

_Did . . . did . . . oh my god . . . holy shit . . . don’t stop! Right there. Right . . . there! Ohhhhhh! Did you just . . . change . . . that last line . . . to fit Maggie? Exactly how long did you stare at her butt today, missy?_

Alex closed her eyes and nodded cutely at the first question before biting the top of the pillow with their fangs and making her inner alpha scream loud enough for the both of them as they turned into a volcano spewing magma deep into the mount. She wouldn’t answer the second question for some time, given she passed out and woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. 

Flustered at the disturbance, and trying to hide what she’d done by closing off the biohazard bag and storing its contents for later examination, Alex wrapped a spare big towel around herself and sprayed some Febreeze around the room. She moved more quickly and shouted out a reassurance when a second, more insistent knock came.

“Coming!”

While her soothed and satisfied inner alpha joked about the irony of her word choice, Alex rolled her eyes and hurried to open the door, hoping a noise or pheromone concentration complaint wasn’t waiting for her on the other side.

What ended up being there simultaneously relieved and saddened her, though. 

It was Maggie, with half of her hair sticking up in all directions from sleep and a crocheted blanket around her. She was crying, shaking, averting her gaze, and -- unable to form words -- shuffling her feet. Before they knew it, she was surging forward into Alex’s chest for comfort, gripping tightly like she was scared to death of something.

Wrapping her pale arms around her love, Alex was too shocked and worried to say anything but one word.

“Stay?”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! After passing out 12 hours from exhaustion, here's your next chapter. Hope you like it and keep reading. Thank you for being so great. :) <3
> 
> General warning: I am not responsible for any tooth-rotting bills concerning this fluff. ;)
> 
> Trigger warning: PSTD nightmare/flashbacks mentioned

Ever since the training shack explosion incident, Maggie generally had one nightmare per night which made her relive the explosion going off and making everything around her crumble, but she died instead of making it out alive each time. After each nightmare came to an end, she woke up frightened as well as struggling for air, then reached for anything which could help calm her down. Sometimes that meant a big fluffy bear she didn’t have room to bring to the conference, but other times it meant a late night glass of whatever alcohol she had in her bedroom’s side table drawers. 

However, she often didn’t remember having the nightmares or reaching for anything because the episodes exhausted her back into a lighter period of sleep, then a deeper and longer period of sleep to make up for the honestly shitty first half of her night. When she remembered, she kept it to herself as much as possible; she didn’t want to give her doctor further ammunition to ruin her long-term career plans, and she was looking into ways she could reprogram her body for better sleep without it going on the record. 

Feeling a mix of frazzled and on top of the world from her all-over-the-place day, Maggie had forgotten to practice the late night routine she’d come up with to make the nightmares more manageable and her sleep better. Because of that oversight and how she’d had a particularly triggering interaction with Jane hours earlier, the nightmare had hit her full force for the first time in a couple of weeks. Not having anything to drink or hold onto made her situation even worse, so much so that she heard her worried and also-affected omega take over. 

_I want Alex. She’s a doctor we can trust. She’ll take care of us without telling it to the world. Go knock . . . now . . . before it’s too late._

Without prelude, Maggie did exactly that, such that she showed up with half of her hair looking like Texas tumbleweed and the only blanket she’d brought from home wrapped around her. 

However, after knocking hard on Alex’s door once, she was afraid her love might be sleeping or otherwise unable to hear her. She was about to text the special watch Alex wore on her at all times and set to vibrate mode when her hearing aids were off, but smelled a very strong alpha scent coming from under the door and knew her love must still be awake. Thus, she knocked more loudly, hoping to be heard this time.

Thankfully, a frantic yet clear voice yelled out from far back in the hotel room, “Coming!”

Unfortunately, Maggie realized right then that she hadn’t been in the mindset to think all the way through her plan. Thus, as she waited for the door to open, she started to panic, such that her feet began to shuffle and her mind began to race.

_What if she thinks I’m such a weirdo for showing up late like this despite telling her I’d see her tomorrow morning?_

_How do I even begin to tell her what’s wrong?_

_What if someone else is why she smells this way? Did I just interrupt them?_

_Did I misread her affection as interest when, really, it’s just about friendship or gratitude?_

Before her thoughts could fly any more off the rails than they already had, and before she could run away, the person she most needed in that moment appeared.

Without any judgment or strings attached, Alex just accepted the detective as she collapsed into her chest. Then, rubbing circles on her back and swaying them gently, she softly said the sweetest word the Latina had heard all day.

“Stay?”

Before responding, Maggie took a look at Alex’s bed and around the room to make sure she wasn’t imposing on anything. She was relieved to find the room was otherwise empty, but was worried when seeing the bed was smaller than she imagined. However, after gently taking Alex by the hand as they walked in, she turned around and motioned for the gracious agent to wait a bit as she went into the bathroom, set down her blanket, and took off her PJs. She knew her smaller wolf form would fit on the bed and make it easier as well as less awkward for both to lie there that night, so into fierce yet tired fur ball mode she went.

As Maggie was stripping and shifting, Alex patiently waited outside the bathroom door, listening as well as sniffing for any signs of distress and hoping the woman she’d quickly fallen for was going to be okay, no matter what had happened. To deter anyone from further messing with the brunette, though, Alex hung up her towel, shifted into wolf form, and started scent marking the front door area rather aggressively. She might catch hell from the hotel for doing that later, but was willing to take the heat and explain if necessary. Maggie was worth getting into trouble for. 

After about a minute, Maggie opened the bathroom door and turned off the light after pushing two of the wolf-level buttons in there. She and Alex accidentally spooked each other as she slowly walked out of the darkness, though, because neither had seen the other in wolf form before, discussed what they looked like, or warned each other about changing forms. However, that shock was soon replaced with admiration and wonder. 

To Alex’s amazement, Maggie was a rare color scheme called agouti, meaning she had alternating rings of cream and black fur around her eyes, neck, shoulders, and back as well as a creamy-white chest and cream-colored boots on her otherwise black-furred legs. Her tail was the fluffiest and curliest one Alex had ever seen; it was all black, minus its cream-colored underside and tiny white tip. A small and nearly undetectable whine at the sight escaped the agent’s muzzle; her love truly looked otherworldly, especially with those unexpected sky blue eyes piercing through all that fur. 

Taking the whine as worry rather than admiration, Maggie quickly yet softly sauntered up to her chimera-bodied love and touched snoots with her to say she was okay. At that level of closeness, she could admire how rare Alex’s coat and eyes were, too. One half of the agent’s face was a light reddish-gold with black spots of fur dotting it as well as a mostly-black ear with reddish-gold spots marking it; the other side of her head was the opposite, such that her face was mostly black with a streak of red-gold over her eyebrow and was topped by a red-gold ear with black spots. She couldn’t get enough of looking into the less fluffy yet equally gorgeous woman’s gold and black-flecked eyes. 

Knowing they couldn’t stare at each other all night, though, Maggie went over to the wolf-level controls next to the bed to set an alarm for the morning and have a ramp pop out from the bed. Once both tasks were complete, she hopped up into the bed and whined as well as motioned for a still-faraway Alex to come up and join her. 

Although the chimera-furred wolf wanted to talk about whatever was bothering her love, she knew the omega had a presentation early in the morning and didn’t seem ready to talk just yet. Thus, the agent trotted over, leaped up onto the bed with the ramp’s help, and settled in a respectful distance away from Maggie, not sure if the vulnerable wolf was interested in cuddling or otherwise nestling that closely. 

Maggie whined again and motioned with her eyes that she wanted Alex to be closer to her, though, leading the two-toned wolf to wrap around her from behind. Then, wanting to do more for her smaller love, Alex started to whine, but nibbled at Maggie’s head as well as licked behind her ears where her adaptable hearing gear clung to convey what she wanted to do. The twin-geared alpha felt compelled to groom her love to help her sleep, but was hoping it wasn’t too early or otherwise a bad time for it. 

Pleasantly surprised at the offer, Maggie acquiesced with gratitude, but only after licking up Alex’s underside some. Neither had realized the shift and intense scent marking had bothered her stitches that much, but the healing powers of her mate’s tongue and saliva quickly stopped the blood from running and rubbing off onto the bed. 

Alex twitched in surprise at how Maggie’s tongue swiped over the tip of her penis (which was just barely peeking out from its fluffy hood), but attributed her love’s behavior to nothing more than innocent grooming meant to help her heal. Still, the gesture warmed Alex’s heart, leading her to settle in for the night, nibble and lick her love into an equally-healing sleep, and protectively lay her two-toned head over the agouti’s fluffy head, hoping there’d be more for her to do to help the precious angel passed out underneath her. 

Fortunately, given Alex had functioned like a fluffier thunder jacket, Maggie slept peacefully through the rest of the night. She was the first to wake up to their alarm, but, hearing Alex whine and curl into her more over wanting to sleep longer, had no choice but to crawl out from underneath her two-toned love and gently boop her on the snoot with her furry paw until the she fully woke up. Her black, cream, and white tail bounced at how cute Alex looked with her tongue hanging out and her eyes closed in protest, and she bounced it even faster after rolling the sleeping alpha onto her back and licking the comically wide-eyed wonder awake before bounding off the bed with more peace of mind than she had the night before.

For a brief moment, Alex was wondering whether her spaz energy had started rubbing off onto her love; however, when she remembered that morning’s important motorcycle presentation, she got up quickly, shifted back while Maggie was in the bathroom, and started getting ready for the day. She wasn’t going to be able to make Maggie’s whole presentation because she had scheduled a debriefing with the D.E.O.’s agents and a pre-debriefing talk with Kara for that time before they’d met, but promised she’d show up at the end and surprise the Latina with something to make up for her not being there.

After hugging her angel before going down to put her uniform on and grab her notes, Maggie stepped back and looked up to convey how grateful she felt for her crush being there for her without hesitation or judgment. How, hopefully after the presentation, she’d be ready to open up.

Sad because she had to go again, but happy they’d get to spend more time together later, Maggie said softly, “Alex, I really don’t know how to thank you for everything you did last night. For everything you’ve done so far. I don’t know many . . . any . . . people like you, and I do want to tell you about why I showed up . . . like that . . . last night. Just not now, you know? Because of the presentation. And, umm, I really hope it won’t . . . change your mind . . . about me. So, I’ll . . . umm . . . I’ll see you at the end of my talk, though, right?”

Alex walked over to her bed without answering at first, leading Maggie to bite her lip with worry and confusion. However, her expression immediately changed to a shy smile as Alex wrapped her up in her favorite _Disney Pixar_ blanket and spun them around a few times while singing a hit from _Toy Story_ with the cutest look imaginable. 

“You’ve got a friend in me. You’ve got a friend in me. If you’ve got troubles, I’ve got ‘em, too. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. We stick together and can see it through, ‘cause you’ve got a friend in me. Mags, you’ve got a friend in me.”

Blushing at the ground, and accidentally stopping them mid-spin because she was too flustered to move any more in the moment, Maggie gathered her courage, pulled the agent toward her, looked up with warm and curious eyes, and asked with a small voice, “So, if you’re Woody, does that make me Buzz?”

Alex puckered her lip to the side and furrowed her forehead in thought. Then, after a few beats of silence, she took a deep breath and dramatically leaned her head back like she did the night before when announcing their first succulent’s name. However, instead of sounding like one of RuPaul’s drag queens and staying put this time, she started gleefully sprinting toward the hotel room’s door while making the same buzzing noise they had at the greenhouse.

Overwhelmed by the cuteness, Maggie had never felt so dead yet so alive because of someone in her life. She truly hoped they could be more than friends at some point, but any acknowledgement of what they had worked for her in that moment. 

Feeling much better despite not talking about what happened yet, she skipped over to the door her love had chivalrously opened while singing another classic, this time from _The Golden Girls_. 

“Do do do do. Thank you for being a friend! Travel down the road and back again. Your heart is true. You’re a pal and a confidant. And if you threw a party . . . invited everyone you knew . . . you would see the biggest gift would be from me, and the card attached would say, ‘Thank you for being a friend!’. Do d-”

Before Maggie could sing the final “do” part, Alex kissed her gently on the forehead in time, closed her eyes, leaned in so the bridges of their noses touched, and whispered while cupping both caramel cheeks, “You’re gonna do great, Maggie, and I don’t care what anyone says about you. You’ll always be the nicest, sweetest, coolest girl at the pageant.”

Maggie was so bashfully red and stiff at her love’s _Miss Congeniality_ reference that the greenhouse’s tomato plants had nothing on her. However, Alex knew exactly what to do to get her moving downstairs.

Playfully reciprocating the butt smack the detective had given her the day before, the silly alpha said, “Hi ho, Agent Hart, awaaaaaaayyyy!”

Maggie had never scuttled away so happily or been that shy to look over her shoulder in her life.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Back again, and thankful you are, too. I really loved writing this chapter and hope you love reading it. :)
> 
> Oh, and I'm still not responsible for your dental bills. More tooth-rotting fluff up ahead. ;) <3

Alex’s alien trafficking case debrief with the D.E.O. went by pretty uneventfully; not much in the case had developed, sadly, despite the agents being some of the best in the country and the number of tips coming in escalating. Alex really wanted to crack whoever was behind all of the kidnappings, though. Even one missing alien was enough to worry her and amp her up to go in guns ablazing. 

However, her call with Kara was the complete opposite.

In her usual sunny and chatty voice, the smiling blonde superhero popped up on FaceTime and said with an enthusiastic wave, “Hey, Alex! How’s everything in Chicago, and how did your presentation go? I miss you bunches, as do all the agents here. Oh, and Cat keeps wanting to set you and me up on a double date with various media guys she knows. They don’t sound so bad, and one of them can even sign, so I’m willing to try if you are. Thoughts?”

Alex couldn’t meet her sister’s eyes after that last question, but bashfully smiled at the ground, ran a hand through her hair, bit her smiling lip, and waved hello again in response.

Not used to seeing her sister this way, and because she was a journalist, Kara couldn’t help but ask what was going on.

Smiling in a more subdued yet friendly way while trying to get their eyes to meet again, Kara dipped her head and sweetly asked, “Allygator, whatcha lookin’ at on the floor? Did you drop some of that famous Chicago deep dish pizza? Do I need to fly out and get you some more? Totally would, by the way. I’m so hungry.”

Unable to resist a playful jab at her sister, Alex decided to be a smartass and retorted with, “But you’re always hungry, Kara!”

Playing along, Kara took a sarcastic bow while rolling her hand in a regal way. Then, still smiling as sweetly as ever, she continued, “True, true. But, you’re never like this! With the blushing, lip biting, and hair threading. So, what’s on your mind, monkeybutt?”

Alex wanted to start small with what she shared. However, before she knew it, all her thoughts came tumbling out before she could think through their impact.

“So, I met this detective named Maggie at my presentation . . . and then, there was this cop named Jane who was being mean about Maggie being deaf . . . and I shouted at her . . . Jane, that is . . . and went partly alpha on her . . . and started bleeding, which ended up with me descending in a hotel bathroom with Maggie’s help. We . . . Maggie and I . . . really hit it off, so we went out and got some condoms, met a nice greenhouse lady who wants to arrange our wedding flowers, slept together last night, and are the proud moms of two babies. Their names are Bob and Bobette, so that makes you an aunt! Making sperm for the first time was fun, too, but the second time was better! Oh, and by the way, I’m not sure if Maggie is gay, but I think I might be.”

Unable to process so much news at once, and understandably mistaking her sister’s meaning in some parts, Kara got incredibly pale before fainting so hard she crashed through the floor of one D.E.O. floor. 

Fortunately, a very concerned and temporarily oblivious Alex didn’t have to wait long before help arrived in the forms of J’onn and Lena Luthor, who’d been on their way to see the unconscious alien to share the umpteenth supposedly promising lead about the alien trafficking case. 

As J’onn tended to Kara, a very flustered and worried Lena whispered loudly at the somehow still-mounted screen, “Alex Danvers, I swear to God, if you told her I have a crush on her before I could, so help me . . . !”

“I didn’t, Lena. The only person I outed as possibly gay is me. I’m sorry I made her faint, though. When she wakes up, will you tell her I’m sorry for overwhelming her and that I can explain? My first attempt was . . . sort of a train wreck . . . but, now that it’s out . . . that I’m out . . . maybe the second round of explaining will go more smoothly,” the agent shared timidly, not because she feared Lena, but because she didn’t want Kara to be disappointed in her for being different. 

Softening her gaze and tone, Lena tilted her head, smiled, and said cheerily like the smol scientist bean she was, “Oh! Well, happy coming out day, then. Would you like me to buy you a lesbian flag with an axe on it when you’re back in town? National Coming Out Day isn’t too far from now, you know, and I was hoping to confess my feelings to Kara around then. Or, maybe we could just talk? Dating guys was okay, but Jack Spheer was more like a friend with occasional benefits, and Kara . . . is . . . well . . . hmm. My little sunshine who makes me happy when the skies turn gray. Have you found your sunshine in the Windy City?”

Blushing, looking away, biting her lip, and messing with her hair again, Alex couldn’t help but lose herself at the thoughts of a certain dimpled detective going through her mind. Then, as Lena waited patiently, Alex got up enough courage to say with a small yet still-happy voice, “Maggie. Her name is Maggie Sawyer, and she’s a detective from Nebraska. I haven’t told her yet, either, by the way. So, we’ll make like good future sisters-in-law and not say anything to our respective loves, right?”

Cracking a wry and playful smile, Lena’s green eyes danced with happiness as she tilted her head again and replied, “Deal. But, you know I’m going to social media stalk the hell out of her and run a background check just to make sure she’s safe, right?”

Alex wasn’t used to anyone going big sister mode on her or anything, but enjoyed not having to play that role for once and wanted to let Lena know it while sassing back.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. And thank you, by the way. I have a feeling she’ll check out, though.”

Cocking her head to the other this time, Lena couldn’t help but keep up their playful sister vibes and jab with a shit-eating grin, “Why, because she checked you out like you were the hottest book off the bookstore, press, or library shelf?”

Just when she thought she couldn’t get any more flustered, poor Alex turned even redder than Maggie had earlier that morning. Thus, Lena wasn’t surprised to see the alpha go into full spaz mode and give a quick goodbye and somes signs to give Kara all her love right before abruptly closing down FaceTime. She’d have to explain why Kara fainted to J’onn later when he filled out an incident report and apologize for overloading her sister, but couldn’t think of all of that right now. Given her sister and the D.E.O. would be fine, she had to figure out what to surprise Maggie with, get her cute butt downstairs, and support her angel during the last fifteen minutes of her motorcycle safety presentation. 

Fortunately, thanks to all the rest she’d gotten, Maggie’s healing tongue, and her body’s natural healing mechanisms, Alex didn’t need to rent the Army veteran wheelchair for the day and had returned it just before Maggie’s presentation started. However, she still walked a little stiffly, partly because of her stitches, but partly due to arousal at the thought of Maggie talking about something she really cared about and persevering despite whatever happened last night. Part of Alex wanted to stop and masturbate again just to calm down, but she knew she’d be late or miss the ending altogether if she did, so she soothingly cupped herself over her black slacks and asked her alpha to help her thoughts and drives calm down.

_I’ll agree to your request for now, but at some point, when she’s better and you both are ready, we are going to surprise her with what you’re feeling physically and emotionally. I want to feel her lovingly touch our everything, see her sign what she wants, and give it to her until she can’t think anymore. I want us to mark our penis as hers, hopefully before she ever thinks of giving you a mating bite. Something . . . beautiful . . . like her. Something only she would understand._

Alex nodded in agreement at her inner alpha’s thoughts while rubbing her now out and painfully erect, veiny, and throbbing penis with ice from the hotel room’s freezer to make it calm down faster. She definitely wanted to wait to reach any of those milestones with Maggie, but accepted they would need to wait. Partly because they deserved more time to figure their new identities out together and separately, but also because she needed to know about the darkness haunting the detective, how to help, and whether the brown-eyed dimple queen of her heart could accept her career, past, family, friends, and love.

Fortunately, sadness over the idea of having to wait sped up the calming process even faster. Thus, Alex took a little more time to tuck herself back into the compression shorts she’d bought the previous day. Once done, she quickly grabbed her keys and the “Yas, Queen!” sign she made to hold up, fast walking as normally as possible.

Watching Maggie command the room and flash a dimpled grin her way while spouting a summary of scientific facts as well as personal stories and case studies felt amazing. Alex would have to request a copy of that session’s tape for later. Purely for science, of course.

However, Alex would have to wait awhile longer to get a closer view of that smile again. Many of the bigwig attendees Maggie had mentioned as well as people she didn’t know approached her with business cards, product endorsement requests, safety research project proposals, speaking requests, and (in one case) a request to go out on a date. The detective was having an especially hard time gracefully getting out of the last situation on that list, though, prompting Alex to walk over and intervene.

After spinning Maggie around to face her, quickly kissing the brunette’s caramel nose, and taking both caramel hands in hers as Maggie’s mouth hung open in surprise, Alex playfully rambled out, “Hey, babe! You did such a good job. You didn’t really eat anything this morning after we got out of bed, and I know last night’s lovemaking took a lot out of you, so I was thinking we could go upstairs and have me do all the work this time while waiting for breakfast to come. The twins miss you, too, by the way. They’ve been so good, and I think they’re ready for a sibling. Oh, and I’ve got to introduce you to Kara and Lena. Let’s blow this dump, shall we?”

Alex started walking them away and waved goodbye for the both of them before the open-mouthed and saucer-eyed guy who’d been flirting could say anything more, leading an equally shocked Maggie to get flustered and giggly. The duo broke into a full belly laugh when on the elevator, though, no longer able to hold it in.

“Oh my god, Alex! That was just . . . wow. I can’t believe you just did that, but I’m so glad you did! Thought I’d never get rid of that guy. Did you see the look on his face as we were leaving?! Priceless,” Maggie gushed while shyly peeking out from behind one hand and rubbing her aching ribs and belly with the other. 

Giggling again while taking Maggie’s hand from her flushed face as they got out of the elevator, Alex playfully quipped, “Well, in his defense, nobody ever expected the Lesbian Inquisition.”

Maggie’s ears perked at the second-to-last word as she smiled with hope and asked her inner omega some things.

_Is it possible? Could she be gay, too, or at least into women? Or just into me? I know it’s barely been twenty-four hours since we’ve met, but, good God, I would definitely give this woman babies, and I’ve never wanted kids of my own until now. Is she flirting, or just an overly affectionate yet clueless straight girl?_

Maggie’s inner being gave the most honest response it could, not fully knowing the answers to her questions.

_I think you need to give her some time to figure out whoever she is and own it. Something tells me this is all new to her and that her descending yesterday may have been because of us. One way or another, educating her about gay culture while learning more about deaf and hard of hearing culture from her is going to be one of the best things to ever happen to us. Don’t lose hope until she tells you there is none._

Although Maggie definitely didn’t want to give up hope and was excited about where her relationship with Alex could go, she couldn’t help but pout over the idea of waiting for them to be together. Trying to quiet her ovaries was like trying to get a metal band to whisper instead of scream at a concert, but trying to quiet her heart felt even closer to impossible. 

Thankfully, Alex became aware of that frown as they reached Maggie’s room, unable to pry her eyes away from the detective’s for long. Thinking it might have something to do with last night because they’d made a pact to talk about it, she gently swung them onto the inner side of the door as she shut it, softly pressed all of herself into Maggie, slowly rubbed both caramel arms from bicep to wrist, held both caramel hands again, and pressed the bridges of their noses together. Then, closing her eyes, Alex lovingly whispered, “I know what you need, honey.”

At that sweet gesture and Alex’s embrace, Maggie realized she could die happy against that door. The feeling of their bodies pressed together felt so right, and she badly wanted to reach out to see if Alex’s heart was beating at a pace close to hers. To kiss that gentle soul’s lips to see if heaven had anything on how high above the world she could feel. To get lost yet found in the woman’s arms as they made love against the door, on the bed, or wherever else their hearts guided them.

However, she’d promised Alex a talk, and she always followed through.

Barely able to form words, but not wanting to sign because doing so would mean Alex would need to stop holding her hands, the Latina quietly rasped out, “What?”

At that question, Alex abruptly leapt back and started hopping up and down, much to the detective’s surprise and amusement. Having no idea what any of that meant, Maggie couldn’t help but ask, “Babe, what are you doing?”

Like a gleeful little kid, the agent squeaked back while continuing her little antics, “Hopping!”

Cocking her head to the side and looking at her love with the finest heart eyes in town, Maggie put her detective skills to work and softly asked with dimples on full display, “Why?”

Alex cutely and full on stopped at the question, raised both her hands in the air like she was going to start doing a celebration dance or going down a rollercoaster hill, then shouted enthusiastically, “Because we’re going to order IHOP and eat while talking about your feelings! My treat. What do you want to order? No matter what you choose off the menu, you’re going to feel so much better!”

Maggie had no idea of what she’d done to deserve the cute little jumping bean in front of her, but walked over slowly, pecked her on the cheek, then hugged her close while contemplating and whispering her order. 

“I want . . . a big stack of vegan pancakes . . . with a fruit cup, the vegan substitute for scrambled eggs, and chocolate soy milk. Oh, and all the syrups so we can play with them and draw things on each pancake. The red and blue syrups are my favorites because they taste fruity and I can draw more colorful Dr. Seuss characters with them.”

If Alex didn’t know it before, she definitely knew right then that she’d met her soulmate.

“Make that two orders of everything you just asked for. Make me a red fish while I make you a blue fish?”

Maggie smiled so hard and bashfully at that question, then playfully replied, “Only if you make me a one fish and a two fish, agent. Oh, and Thing One, Thing Two, Cat in the Hat, and Sam-I-Am. I remember you saying you’d do all the work, so I’m gonna hold you to it.”

Pecking Maggie on the nose again before she could think through it, Alex bashfully replied, “You’re worth a complicated order, Maggie Sawyer. And me listening. Want to jump on the bed or lip sync to some music until the food gets here and you’re ready to talk?”

Unable to form words or signs, Maggie just squealed while running toward the bed, turning on her favorite playlist, tossing her phone onto the bedside table, and jumping up onto the springy, cloud-like mattress while beckoning for Alex to join her.

Grinning as if her smile muscles had never known their full potential, Alex joined her after placing their order on her phone and tossing it aside, happy to know the littlest things she could do were making Maggie feel better about whatever happened. 

No matter how hard times were, she hoped they’d never stop having firsts and fun like this.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone! Thanks so much for your reads, comments, and kudoses! They make me smile, and I hope this fic has made you smile during this difficult time.
> 
> This chapter does cover Maggie's PTSD, but not in great detail. Alex shares some secrets, too. I hope you all like what I wrote and stay tuned, though. :)
> 
> Shoutout to the Shedd Aquarium. Best place in Chicago ever. Maybe minus the Bean. And the pier. :)

Every Saturday morning during her undercover work, Maggie would go to the closest IHOP next to her temporary apartment, get a table for one, and order double of the same breakfast she and Alex had eaten their first early morning together. 

As crazy as it sounded, eating the same meal while staring at an empty seat with the same plate helped give her a sense of calm and connection with her long lost love. She hoped that, one day, after the auburn-haired agent turned up, they would be able to have a nice breakfast like that together again, safe, sound, and overall unbothered by the rest of the world. Until then, though, she’d just bring home the uneaten pancakes and save them for a couple of days, wanting to have a good first meal back for her love if she returned as suddenly as she vanished.

While at the diner and eating the leftover pancakes, Maggie would also do some off-the-books detective work in an attempt to track Alex down. Mostly, she did that by chatting with the locals and, thanks to a generously vague warrant, running through security footage tapes from the club she danced at each week and weekend night. 

However, no matter what she tried to find out more about her kidnapped love, nothing came up. Lena and Kara certainly didn’t know anything, and the D.E.O. Alex had just told her about before going missing had had similar luck, much to the ladies’ chagrin. Without that miserable company, though, Maggie would have been far more likely to believe Alex was an angel who stepped down from heaven for awhile and was recalled for another mission; for everyone involved in the search, her disappearance truly was that odd and difficult to make sense of. 

Once they recognized her as a regular, the waitresses and waiters started feeling a mix of curious about and bad for the Latina. 

Sometimes, they’d try to cheer her up by flirting and joking with her about expanding her pancake palate, but all she could muster was a grateful yet forced half-smile. 

A few more talkative waiters and waitresses piqued her interest by sharing local gossip, but many just assumed she’d lost a spouse to war. Regardless, the employees always made sure to set up a special table for just her and her ghost lover, cleanest silverware, a life-like red rose bouquet with baby’s breath accents, a folded U.S. flag, and all the trimmings. Maggie had never asked for such special treatment, but greatly appreciated the waiters’ and waitresses’ kindness; Alex was a veteran, and the flag gave the dimpled detective hope and motivation rather than making her sad. 

After all, the morning she opened up about having PTSD, the good-hearted agent had shown her love exactly how much of a warrior spirit she had when on missions with the U.S. military, breathing new life into the strong yet shaken detective as she did.

_About Three Months Earlier_

“MMMMMM! Schhoooooo gooooooood! I’m schoooo hungrerrr!”

Maggie couldn’t help but chuckle at how Alex had already gotten halfway through her stack of pancakes, had a mix of berries and chocolate all over her face, and was trying to talk and eat at the same time. 

Their food had gotten in a little late due to some heavy morning traffic in downtown Chicago, so they’d been jumping on the bed as well as lip syncing for awhile. Maggie had even considered just telling Alex about her PTSD already due to a mix of nerves and comfort with the agent cuddling her again, but she didn’t want to spoil their meal and scare the agent away. Not until their bellies were full and they had a good final moment together, at least.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to make the decision to tell right away. The food arrived right as they’d settled down to cuddle and find a movie to watch, allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief. Alex didn’t notice due to how she was desperately stuffing her face, though, much to the brunette’s relief and amusement.

As promised, however, Alex did a lot of syrup drawing on Maggie’s pancakes after coming up for air, drawing all the Dr. Seuss characters she’d asked for before they started watching the Jim Carrey version of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. 

The Latina could definitely relate to the Grinch on many levels; she was an outcast at work who was capable of many great things and, underneath it all, just wanted to be surrounded by others who would give her a chance to shine and grow instead of dumping everything bad her way like all she deserved was junk. She’d found a Cindy Lou Who in Alex, too, and couldn’t help but braid the woman’s hair into a likeness of the character’s as the syrup-drunk agent nestled her head on the detective’s heart and subconsciously drew circles on her belly while watching the classic.

“I have PTSD because people at work treated me like Kid Grinch,” Maggie blurted out without thinking as she finished up braiding and pinning her smol jumping bean’s hair. 

Wide-eyed, Alex stiffened on top of her, grabbed the remote to pause the movie, and turned around to face her full on.

As the pale agent looked at her with a mix of surprise, worry, sadness, and anticipation, Maggie couldn’t help but lose herself in her thoughts for a moment.

_This is it. This is the moment she realizes my life isn’t . . . that I’m not . . . the fairytale she deserves. That I’m not worth sticking around for, either._

She didn’t realize how stiff and withdrawn she’d gotten until the agent drew her head to her chest and softly said while threading her pale fingers through the jet black hair, “I’m so sorry the person you’re supposed to look up to and several of your peers bullied you to the point at which you broke and felt like you didn’t belong anymore. Like all you deserved was a life sentence on something as desolate as Mount Crumpit, all because you’re different. They’re wrong about you, though, my angel. So very wrong. Is there anything I can do to help you heal?”

Not sure she heard what Alex said correctly, Maggie looked down while moving to adjust her hearing aids. However, because she’d done the same thing before, Alex gently took the Latina’s caramel hands away from her ears, tipped her chin up so the nervous hero would meet her eyes again, slowly moved her pale hands away, and started signing while speaking just in case she’d assumed incorrectly. 

“It’s true, Maggie. I am really sorry about what you went through, and I want to help you heal. To expand the question I asked you last night into something more.”

Maggie cried tears of relief and buried herself into Alex’s awaiting arms and chest. After her tears started fading into sniffles, the kind-hearted and cute agent continued, explaining what she meant while gently rubbing circles on the detective’s back and rocking them back and forth on the bed.

“I’ve never met anyone like you, Maggie Sawyer. So smart. So brave. So strong, cute, silly, true, giving, caring, thoughtful, funny, and curious about all the world offers. Someone who knows when to take herself and life seriously, but relax and open up, too. I know this must sound crazy, but I feel like I’ve known you for so much longer than a day. Like I’ve known you my whole life, and maybe a past life or two. And not just because I descended yesterday, but because there’s this . . . incredible and easy connection . . . we have. I don’t want you to just stay for the night and . . . disappear into the world after this conference is over. I want you to stay in my life . . . to teach you to sign more things . . . to help you feel confident about your new normal. To make you smile. For as long as you have me, I’ll be by your side. If that . . . me . . . help . . . is what you want. Okay?”

Meeting Alex’s eyes again while wiping away the last of her tears, Maggie truly wanted to believe what she said. Based on how well the agent had responded the previous night and her general demeanor during their fleeting yet soulful time together, the omega was confident the alpha meant every word. However, insecurities stemming from past relationships and what happened at work were gnawing at her, prompting her to look up at her very own angel with watery, uncertain eyes begging for reassurance she didn’t know how to articulate. 

Although she wasn’t supposed to tell anyone this information about her this soon after meeting them (or ever, if it could be helped), Alex desperately wanted to share what happened to her while she was serving in the Army. So Maggie would know that, when she said she was going to stay by her side through thick and thin, she meant it.

Taking a deep breath while looking into the woman’s eyes, and hoping she wouldn’t trigger her new friend, Alex softly began while looking for any signs she should stop.

“I had PTSD, too, for several months after I was discharged from the Army.”

Maggie’s mouth opened in surprise, but her attentive gaze and silence prompted the agent to continue her story and attempt to comfort her. 

“Everyone tends to think I have been deaf since childhood because I never correct them and my job has me follow a certain . . . narrative . . . about who I am . . . to protect me . . . and those I work with. However, the truth is I lost my hearing while fighting some insurgents in a desert. I was taken hostage to provide medical aid to our enemies, and there was a lot of . . . struggling . . . from my side of the fight. I still fear tight spaces to this day, except for one which I hope to . . . someday . . . be welcome in. My sister held me a lot when I had nightmares after coming back from overseas, and it took me awhile to professionally and personally work up to where I am now. But, Maggie, you have me. Proof that recovery, whatever that may look like for you, is possible. That you can move on in life and be happy, even if some . . . or a lot . . . of your triggers and symptoms remain. And it’s okay to have bad days; they don’t make you any less worthy of love, devotion, and all the good things in life. No matter what whoever did this to you thinks or says, or what they didn’t say or do, you’re amazing. Tiny detective butt, Grand Canyon-deep dimples, and all.”

Maggie smiled a little through her tears at that last sentence. Wiping them away for the second time, she felt a mix of relieved and saddened to hear she wasn’t alone in dealing with the darkest parts of work-related PTSD. Part of her wanted to hope the tight space Alex mentioned was her, but she didn’t want to push for more than the agent might have been ready to share. 

Instead, burrowing into the agent’s warm chest, she gently and quickly kissed the uppermost space between both breasts, drew circles on the PJ-clad stomach below her, and softly replied to Alex’s desires to be by Maggie's side and have her keep close, “I do, and I will.”

Confused about what she meant, Alex gently tilted the detective’s chin up so their eyes could meet again. Then, wanting to make Maggie smile again and free her from feeling like she had to talk about having PTSD more, she went back to their usual dynamic and made a wisecrack.

“What, change your zipcode to the top of my boobs rather than Mount Crumpit?”

Relieved the agent wasn’t pressing for more details, and flustered at how her tiny ass had been called out so swiftly, Maggie huffed out and made a pouty face as a deep blush creeped up to her beck and face. Then, after she took a little time to recover while the agent worked to stifle a giggle, Maggie clapped back at her while meeting her eyes with a playfully defiant look.

“I didn’t realize they were big enough to have their own zipcode, Danvers!”

Alex’s eyes were like saucers and her mouth hung open in shock over Maggie’s playful insult. However, she quickly recovered and decided to play along, such that she hugged all of Maggie to her chest, flipped them over, pinned the detective’s arms above her brunette locks, and said while tickling the brunette with her free hand, “Oh, I am _so_ gonna get you for that, Sawyer!”

Maggie was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Although her PTSD might never go away, and although her work life was shit in many regards at the moment, she was relieved to experience how right Alex was for herself. That some of her problems would be temporary and she had everything in and outside of her to manage the rest. That someone cared and accepted her for her, not for something or someone she wasn’t.

Wanting to be merciful to the now-smiling yet oxygen-deprived Latina, Alex stopped her tickling and moved her hand to cup a caramel chin and cheek. Then, with sincerity and understanding as well as the desire to check in with her crush in her eyes, she asked after a few soft strokes, “Are you okay?”

Heart melting inside her recovering chest, Maggie cocked her head, then turned to nuzzle into and kiss Alex’s cupped hand in affection. Eyes closed, she replied with equal softness and sincerity, borrowing the agent’s words from before their outing the day before.

“I am now.”

Truly touched by those words, and amazed at how quickly she was falling for her new friend, Alex gently turned the Latina’s head to face hers once more, forked a bite of pancake for the sweet woman underneath her to eat, and held it close enough for her to pop into her open, quirked, and eager little mouth. 

As the omega smiled sweetly and licked blue and red syrup off her lips, Alex couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of her love feeling happy and full. Especially despite everything which had happened to her and, if the agent’s hunch was right, was still happening to her because of people like Jane. 

Before she could truly think through her words, Maggie broke their sweet silence by asking with a mix of seriousness and playfulness, “Wanna go with me to the Shedd Aquarium today? It’s on my bucket list for the trip, and I heard the otters, seahorses, seals, and penguins dance if they see a sexy scientist coming their way.”

Now the one who was flustered, Alex buried her reddening, grinning face into her hands for a moment. Then, as Maggie looked on with a mix of affection and concern about whether she’d been too forward, Alex suddenly raised her arms like she was on a rollercoaster again, then started singing “I’m Sexy and I Know It” while lightly and happily bopping up and down on top of Maggie. She didn’t stop singing and humming the song until they were down to their last pancake, but paused a bit to focus on drawing and licking up a strand of DNA with the red and blue syrup.

Maggie had never wanted to be a pancake so badly in her life.

Because the agent was on top of her, so cute, and making her and their bed rock a little with her dancing, Maggie couldn’t help but think of all the other things the agent’s tongue, fingers, and pelvis could do. As a result, a loud and nearly inhuman moan escaped her before she could hold it back.

Wide-eyed while mid-bite at the sound, Alex closed her mouth and sheepishly decided to give Maggie the remainder of the pancake, taking the moan as a sign her love was still hungry. 

“Okay, okay, okay, Detective Dimples Tiny Butt McGee. You can have my DNA; no need to go all dragon mode on me!”

Before she could do or say anything else to embarrass herself, Maggie gladly took the fork in her mouth, vigorously sucked on it to satisfy both types of hunger she was feeling, and ate a few portions of the amazing double helix Alex had made.

Alex had never wanted to be a fork so badly in her life, and shots of heat to her breasts and center promptly let her know it. 

Thankfully, Maggie finished sucking up her pancake bits and syrup with a pop before Alex could moan and get harder. Then, seeing how shocked the agent looked, the cutie pie of an omega took a moment to playfully get back at the cinnamon roll alpha for pinning her down, such that she used all the force in her hips to reverse their position, pin the agent down, lower herself down so she could just barely feel the heat coming off Alex’s new parts, and gently whisper as close to a pale ear as she could get.

“We’re going to the aquarium now, Alex Danvers, so you’re going to have to change.”

Bossy Maggie was seriously doing things to Alex, though, leading her body to get stiffer in more ways than one rather than eagerly springing off the bed. 

Wanting to play into her love’s competitive side to get her off the bed and out the door, Maggie bounced atop the agent one more time, quickly sprung off her, ran toward two purchases they’d made the day before while tossing one Alex’s way, and yelled out before running to the bathroom, “Last one to get changed into a unicorn onesie to go to the aquarium has to wait five extra minutes to buy a souvenier!”

At that line, Alex couldn’t help but belly laugh hard and hide her embarrassed face. Part of her wanted to touch herself while Maggie was in the bathroom and get caught for it, but a more cautious and competitive part of her told her to wait for another time. After all, beating Maggie at transforming into a unicorn the fastest so they could go out again was serious business.

However, a third part of her saying Maggie deserved those extra minutes won out, leading the agent to take a little more time to change than Maggie did.

The agent had never been so okay with losing in her life, given who she had to keep was so much better.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! Sorry this one is a little later than usual. I haven't felt well this weekend and have been sleeping a lot, but I'm feeling better now and hoping you enjoy what's up ahead. :)
> 
> Thank you for being patient and writing to me! Please post suggestions, theories, and other thoughts/feelings/dentist bills I'll never pay for in the comments section. ;)

Maggie would never know what Alex got from the aquarium souvenir shop until the same day she went missing, but the detective would definitely wear it every day until and after she found the cinnamon roll of an alpha. 

It would always be one of her favorite things, though, considering how much the two learned about each other and had fun during their trip to one of Chicago’s best attractions (outside of each other, of course). 

_About Three Months Earlier_

As promised, the Shedd Aquarium proved a fun place to be from entrance to exit. 

When Maggie and Alex stepped up to the window where they needed to buy their tickets for the day, the ticket booth lady cocked her head at them and smiled in amusement, looking at their delightfully silly outfits before asking them how many tickets they wanted to get. However, when they said two adult tickets, the ticket lady refused to sell them both tickets at first. 

A couple of awkward seconds passed because the two unicorns, thinking the attraction had just reached full capacity and they might have to come back later, were trying to form a polite response without sounding sad or crying. 

However, the ticket lady (who’d been silent and unaware of the awkwardness because she was inputting the order she made for them) smiled again and said they were getting two child tickets for the day. She sassily said that it was cute for the couple to try to pass for adults, but that she wasn’t falling for it. 

All three women laughed a little at their exchange, but the ticket lady sassily replied they needed to hurry up and move along before she changed her mind. Customers behind them were starting to get antsy, especially the long lines of children from nearby schools and the teachers and chaperones waiting to pick up their pre-ordered group tickets. 

At that announcement, Alex quickly thanked the ticket lady while waving goodbye at her, grabbed Maggie’s now-hooved hand to lead her inside to the exhibits, let go quickly after realizing Maggie might not want to hold hands in public or at all, and started skipping. In response, a highly amused and giggling Maggie started skipping along as well, trying to keep up with her crush, grab the alpha’s hooved hand again, and not slip on the shiny floor as they did. 

As they ventured from room to room, wall to wall, and tank to tank, the brunette couldn’t get enough of watching her auburn-haired crush scuttling around and mimicking the animals. She could feel Alex’s comment about her having Grand Canyon-deep dimples becoming true; her face hurt from smiling, but all for the right reasons. 

Unable to contain her excitement, the adorkable woman ran back over to her love and squealed in excitement like the kid the ticket lady joked she was, “Maggie, Maggie, Maggie!”

Cocking her head to the side, and warmly smiling again despite the pain, Maggie playfully cooed with heart eyes, “Yes, Alex, Alex, Alex?”

The agent cutely blushed, looked at the ground, rocked on her heels, and held herself tightly in response to Maggie saying her name three times and what her inner alpha said. 

_I can’t wait until she’s pressed tightly against us saying our name that many times again. Is there a closet anywhere in this aquarium we can just take her in, confess our feelings, and make her ours? Our penis may be out of commission until our stitches are ready to come out, but our tongue and fingers work just fine. We’ll have to prepare her to take in that much of us, anyway, considering she’s probably never had someone as big as us._

Alex didn’t get outside of her head again until she felt Maggie kissing her cheek and asking softly, “Is everything okay, honey? Where’d you run off to inside your head just now?”

Blushing again, Alex replied meekly while shyly meeting those deep, warm brown eyes again, “Sorry. I kinda . . . just . . . malfunctioned, I guess?”

Maggie quickly kissed the agent’s nose in relief, then replied, “Okay, whew! Happy to help you reboot. What were you going to say before, though? Something about the penguin exhibit?”

Alex smiled at the ground again in response to Maggie’s kind words, then started telling the joke she was going to before getting too flustered to say anything. 

“What does a Macaroni penguin who’s escaped from the aquarium ask for when at a Steak ‘n’ Shake?”

Never considering such a question, but wanting to humor Alex’s whimsical mind, Maggie lovingly wrapped her arms around the agent’s neck, leaned in, and whispered with a bright as well as anticipating look in her eyes, “I don’t know. What?”

Breathing in hard and tilting her head back like when they were in the greenhouse parking lot, Alex said slowly with the same serious face and dropped drag queen voice, “Cheese.”

The two burst out laughing at the equally ridiculous answer, accidentally conking heads and laughing harder after they did. 

Time slowed down as Alex tilted Maggie’s chin up and got closer to check for any signs of bruising. Although she found none, she couldn’t take her eyes off Maggie. She wanted so badly to kiss her on the lips that she found herself looking at them, then leaning in bit by bit as she saw no signs of resistance coming from the lovely detective. 

However, their little moment was interrupted by a shrill voice which startled them both: that of a kindergartener who was surrounded by his classmates, two other classes of the same age, and several adult chaperones.

“Everybody, look! Two unicorns mating in real life! I heard their poop is magical. Let’s get ‘em so we can get that poop!”

Screaming in agreement, and running as a mob in their direction before the outnumbered chaperones and teachers could stop them, the boy and his fellow students started chasing the onesie-clad women. Then, panicking because thoughts of the children closing ranks around her was triggering, Alex dropped her hands and started running away, leading a doubly startled Maggie to shout out for the agent to wait up for her. 

The Latina did her best to catch up to the pale agent and ultimately did, running with her under the clear glass dome of animals swimming in a much larger tank. As they were running, Maggie tried to reassure her love she’d find a way out of the situation for them in between gasps. She made good on her word just seconds later; fortunately for them, a staff only room was at the end of the hallway and, when Maggie flashed her badge, a startled lone intern coming out of the room just let them in, no questions asked. 

Once Maggie sat Alex down on the room’s navy and plushy couch, she explained what the intern needed to do for them. Thankfully, the understanding guy directed the mob of children and the adults trying to play catchup into the large, open education showroom nearby, successfully distracting them with promises of how they were going to see real walruses, penguins, seals, and more without glass in between them. 

Thankfully, before the boy who innocently started it all could protest or pout about not finding the unicorns, his teacher was close enough to intervene and explain unicorns didn’t like to be chased and that running inside like that could lead to people and animals getting hurt. When the boy realized how much grief he’d accidentally put the unicorns and others around him through, he apologized with some help from his dad. The show-assisting intern promised to pass that on to the unicorns if he ever saw them around again. 

While the educational show went on, Maggie sat with a very much relieved Alex on the couch and comfortingly held and rocked her as they enjoyed a staff-only view of the tank they’d just passed underneath. Sharks, eels, and other fish passed into and out of their lines of sight, and one which looked like Dory from _Finding Nemo_ prompted the shaken yet calming down agent to say something to her amazing crush.

“I forgot to thank you for bringing us here today. And thank you for running with rather than away from me when I got triggered. I really like being around you, Maggie, and I really . . . you’re really . . . great. And sweet. And stuff,” the agent said softly and sincerely, nearly confessing her feelings for the loyal and understanding Latina right then and there. 

Maggie smiled warmly, kissed the pale agent’s temple, and thought of how to respond for a moment as she took out the agent’s Cindy Lou Who braids and combed through the auburn locks with her fingers to make them into their loose, longer, and straight form again. Then, turning the agent’s face up to face her own, she lovingly replied, “I really like being with you, too, Alex. You’re a fun mix of safe and dangerous, sweet and serious, and smart and goofy. I’m really gonna miss you when I have to head back to Nebraska tomorrow morning. I’m open to you staying over in my room tonight or, if you want, staying in my room if you’re open to visiting me in Cornville, USA when you’re free. No pressure, though.”

Despite her words, Maggie really hoped the agent would say yes to at least the second proposal. Only seeing the dollface agent through Skype, FaceTime, or Zoom in the future just didn’t sit right with her. After all, none of those platforms would allow her to hold or kiss Alex like she had in that moment. Nor would they allow the duo to physically act on their feelings more, if Maggie had correctly gauged what Alex was going to do before the kindergartener mob came at them. Under forty eight hours of knowing each other or not, and despite never having sex with someone she loved this early on, she felt more than ready to be with Alex, whatever that would look and feel like. Her omega agreed with her and made its wishes known, too.

_I want us to finally let a crush into the barn and have hot, hay-filled, unapologetically passionate and loud sex in as many corners as possible. Us holding onto a saddle for dear life as she mounts us from behind and fills us up. Us sitting on a horse blanket on top of a hay bale as she suckles and teases us. Her holding onto a saddle for dear life as we ride her face instead. Her tying us up with a halter and taking control, if she’s into that. Anything, as long as she’s there and willing. I’ll throb every day until she is, especially when we’re in heat._

Maggie looked away with a blush on her cheeks at her inner being’s highly explicit yet understandable desires. However, thinking the brunette was being shy about asking her to stay with her at two points in time, Alex reassuringly tipped her chin up and whispered, “I’d love to. Tonight and in a few weeks when I can get time off to come see you at your place. I was serious when I said I want you to stay in my life, Maggie Sawyer. Really, really serious.”

In response, Maggie smiled at Alex’s words, counted her stars at how lucky she was, and cuddled the agent a little closer after making sure it was okay. Then, the pair took a few more minutes to just enjoy the view of each other and the tank and talked.

Somehow, they began talking about their early years, ups, downs, and turnarounds. Alex’s time in Midvale growing up with an adopted sister and struggles with perfectionism as well as, in her teenage and college years, drinking too much and acting out to make her suffering go away. Concerned and empathetic Maggie’s childhood in Nebraska, her smoking cigarettes with Eliza Wilke in a basement for some dumb reason, how she’d been outed against her will, and how she’d mostly cared for herself after being kicked out and going to college.

However, Maggie assured a frowny-faced Alex she’d developed many great relationships with mentors and friends since that lonely time, and Alex did the same. Coincidentally, the detective was scheduled to have dinner with her most loyal and long-time mentor, Captain Rae Genna Rogan, that evening before heading back to Nebraska. Alex was relieved to hear Maggie had dinner plans because she, too, was meeting up with a mentor for dinner: her boss, J’onn J’onnz, who’d gotten a solid lead on the alien trafficking case and needed to file an incident report about Kara crashing through the floor sooner rather than later. 

Alex was on the verge of explaining why her sister had crashed through the floor of the D.E.O., but realized how much time they’d been in that room and asked Maggie if they could look around at the exhibits they’d missed out on mid-running and go to the gift shop. Thankfully, the dimpled vanilla doughnut of a woman said yes to both things, so they found themselves bopping and running alongside the curious animals around them as well as surrounded by tons of toys, games, posters, snacks, and other goodies in the gift shop. 

As promised per their unicorn changing challenge, Maggie got to pick a gift first. To encourage Alex to come out in the future without scaring her off, the loving Latina got her a bumble bee stuffed animal holding a yellow-rimmed little chalkboard which said “Always Bee Yourself!” in yellow chalk. Alex squealed when receiving it, then kissed her love on the cheek and hugged her while hopping up and down. 

That moment and every second leading up to it would lead Alex to buy a penguin ring for Maggie as a symbol she wanted them to be mates for life. She wouldn’t give it to the fabulous omega until after weeks of rubbing it in anticipation before talking to her online, over the phone, or in person, though. 

Maggie would learn why it was so faded the day Alex went missing, however, making her heartbreak over the gone girl even more dire to resolve. 

One way or another, she had to get her fiance back home, safe and sound.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone! Work really clobbered me this week, but I'm feeling a little better today, so here's some much-needed fluff and goodness mixed with angst. :)
> 
> Thank you for all your comments, reads, and kudoses so far. Based on your responses, it seems like this story has been my most successful one to date. Lol. <3
> 
> Clarification point: Female dogs and humans in this story can be alphas (with larger penises), and male humans and dogs can be betas (with average-sized penises) or omegas (with reproductive parts making them capable of carrying a child).

Before, during, and after that fateful policing conference, Maggie had been offered several jobs in a variety of industries and areas around the country. Out of all of those, she found engaging with shorter contracts, sponsorships, and promotions to be the most liberating. She could test the waters at each organization to see if it was anything like her full-time one and, if it was in one way or another, she had no problem with dropping it like it was hot and moving on to better things. In short, she wanted to be sure her next landing place was truly right for her, and she was completely okay with making work arrangements with potential matches temporary side hustles before making any deeper commitments. 

Having so many side hustles in addition to a full-time job and taking care of her homestead all alone came with a price about seven weeks before the conference, though. 

Specifically, one of Maggie’s dogs, a sneaky and smart female German Shepherd stud named Izzy, snuck out and, as the dimpled detective’s unhappy homophobe of a neighbor said, “got caught having relations” with his female Husky, Gale. The ornery neighbor saw the whole situation as Maggie’s fault for “making the dogs go gay” and, huffing before walking away, handed over the poor mom-to-be’s leash and one he latched on to “the culprit’s” collar to the saddened, angered, and confused Latina. 

Although she’d never say this to the man because it wasn’t worth her time and it would fall on unwilling-to-listen ears, she’d never understand how someone could abandon such a loyal, innocent animal like that. She’d seen Gale guarding the man’s crops, barn, and yard from her window for years and, based on the dog’s general confusion about what was happening to her expanding body, guessed she’d never been bred before. Perhaps, based on her lack of a mate and her owner’s surly attitude, never even loved, too. 

“It’s gonna be okay, girl. I’ll be your new mama now, and I’ll love you right,” Maggie empathetically cooed at the nervous, uncomfortable, growing, and traumatized doggo every morning, day, and night when they were together. 

In turn, one of the greatest gifts she’d ever receive from Gale was her maternal protection kicking in after the explosion incident happened at the end of that month. She, Izzy, and Maggie’s larger pack of dogs would all sleep with the shaken detective and cuddle into her as she had nightmares and feared for her safety. The stress over Maggie’s well-being would have some major consequences for Gale’s litter, but, in the end, one particular pup’s struggles would make Maggie take one of the biggest risks with Alex they’d remember their entire lives. 

One which would push them closer together right before some hidden henchmen appearing at Maggie’s homestead pulled the rug right out from under them. 

_The Last Night Maggie and Alex Were at the Chicago Conference Together_

As Maggie and Alex were holding hands and swinging their joined arms back and forth while walking back into the hotel, Maggie got a call with a special ringer she’d set for just her friend and dogsitter/vet extraordinaire, Aleena. One which made the Latina’s feet plant in place in fear and her smile disappear as quickly as Alex ultimately would a month later.

It was the emergency ringer for if something went wrong with Gale (who’d been incredibly nervous about Maggie leaving, despite all their work on the dog’s abandonment trauma and the detective’s multiple daily checks on the swollen mom-to-be’s welfare).

As a concerned Alex listened to Maggie’s explanation about the ringer, looked on, and waited to hear anything she could do for her love, Maggie answered the call, fearing the worst. 

“Aleena? Hey! Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. She . . . what? When? I just checked on her a couple hours ago, and it’s her first litter, so how did she deliver so . . . a C-section? Well, how’s she doing? Did the pups make it, given they’re so early? Okay . . . that’s . . . umm . . . wow. Thank you for taking her in when you did. Is she awake? Can you hang up and FaceTime me so I can see her? I’m with my girlfriend, Alex, by the way, so don’t be alarmed when you see a tall, pretty, and pale alpha you need to get to know hold me if I start crying.”

As bad as Alex felt for Maggie, a small part of her couldn’t help but feel elated over some of the things the Latina said, particularly calling the agent her girlfriend (hopefully on purpose and in a romantic way) and saying they were going to be FaceTiming an entire litter of newborn puppies. She moved to hold Maggie from behind and started rubbing her onesie-clad belly in a mix of anticipation, support, and nervousness, wondering exactly what the FaceTiming session would reveal. 

When Aleena came on the screen, she held up her index finger for Maggie and Alex to stay quiet before waving enthusiastically. Then, the hero of the day took her phone closer to a clearly drugged up and cone-collared Gale as well as a pile of what looked like nine or so tiny puppies doing a mix of sleeping, eating from vet techs’ bottles, and squirming around on a separate warming bed. Maggie leaned back into Alex in relief at seeing the pups doing well despite their rough start in life and their mama doing okay, especially when the drugged up floof started deliriously wagging her tail at seeing Maggie’s face on the screen again. Maggie kissed Alex on the cheek to let the dog know the alpha was hers, and the floof started bouncing her tail even faster and harder. Secretly, she had wanted Maggie to find a mate, too, and figured Alex must be a good catch if her hooman thought so. 

“Love you, baby girl. Mama will be home tomorrow, so you and your babies rest up and get stronger, okay? You’re gonna be such a good mommy, yes you are, mhmm,” the loving omega cooed at the healing yet happier Husky. 

Alex held Maggie with one hand while smiling and waving at Gale and her babies one last time as the screen transitioned back to a walking-away, vet mode Aleena.

“Not gonna lie, Mags. It was a really close call with one of the babies, and the rest are pretty underweight as well. Some or all of them may have vision and muscle tone problems because they were born this early, but I can help you work with them when you get back so you’re not overwhelmed. My interns can, too, if you’d like, especially if they can adopt a pup when the time is right. Your insurance covers everything, though, so at least that’s one plus. We’ve got your back tonight, too, so you and Miss Alex have fun and just enjoy your time in Chicago, okay? Can’t wait to see you tomorrow and meet Alex in person. Bye for now, and safe ride home to you both!”

Maggie smiled in relief and waved back as Alex did, too, then closed her phone and just stood there in her love’s arms, taking it all in.

Instead of bringing up the “girlfriend or not” conversation, Alex just stood there and swayed them back and forth in the middle of the sidewalk as Maggie processed the news about Gale and her puppies, strangers’ stares at their unicorn onesies be damned. 

Finally, the Latina spoke up about the situation, prompting Alex to frown with worry, then smile.

“I think I just need to go on a run in the hotel’s gym alone for awhile and shower to take out my stress, but I look forward to seeing you again tonight after then and our dinner dates. Thank you for being here with me through everything with Gale, though, and thank you for such a fun time at the aquarium. You really are the best in the land, DAMN-Q Danvers. Hope you’re willing to meet Aleena and my pile of doggos, too, whenever you’re ready. _If_ you’re ever ready.”

Leaning the bridge of her nose to Maggie’s forehead, and gently holding her close, Alex softly replied, “Ready.”

Shocked at that answer, Maggie pulled back and opened her eyes, waiting for something to confirm what her love just said. Then, noticing her love’s eyes were begging for something words couldn’t express, Alex continued, cupping Maggie’s cheeks and hoping she could do something to assure the beautiful brunette. 

“I’m ready because, when I’m with you, I feel like I can do and be anything. More than I can be when alone, and more in different ways than I have ever felt. You’ll have to meet my sister, space dad, mom, friends, and associates. We know people from so many galaxies that I’m sure there’s somewhere good with an opening for you, in whatever you want to do next. You deserve so much more. Somewhere which can handle a strong, sweet, funny, kind, brave, smart, selfless, and confident woman. Someone like you.”

Maggie blushed at the ground and smiled bashfully at Alex’s kind words. She felt the same way about the auburn-haired goofball, scientist, and animal impersonator, and that feeling grew from a spark to a brushfire faster than she ever thought possible. 

As Maggie was looking away, Alex knelt on the concrete, looked up into her love’s soft brown eyes, and winked before saying, “There’s this really great song I always come back to when it feels like life is getting too hard and I want to just give up or in. It’s ‘Sun is Rising’ by Britt Nicole. A good one to run to, too, if you want.”

At her love’s continued sweetness, Maggie gently lifted her chin, took her by the hand, and brought her love back up to be closer to her face. Then, she kissed Alex on the cheek yet closer to her mouth than she’d ever ventured, lingering longer than she ever had and running her hands through the alpha’s onesie-touseled hair as she did. 

Her heart was one second away from asking Alex to be her girlfriend, but her head said to wait until maybe that night, the next day, or indefinitely because the risk of getting a “No, thanks.” or “Actually, I’m straight after all.” in response was too much for it to handle in that moment. 

Thus, the scared yet wanting omega mumbled out something more safe, accidentally betraying her heart as she did.

“I’ll, uh . . . I’ll see you around tonight for some last-for-awhile cuddles, Danvers. Think about . . . which movie you’d like to watch . . . and . . . umm . . . what you’d like to eat. My treat this time . . . as friends . . . just best, best friends. Yeah. Okay?”

It truly pained her when a brief hint of sadness and a strangled smile fell on Alex’s face, and she wished she could take back that “just best, best friends” label in a heartbeat, especially after realizing she’d called Alex her girlfriend without thinking earlier.

Fortunately, Alex had been well-trained to pick up on people’s emotions via their scents, and she could tell Maggie’s fear was especially potent when saying they were only “best, best friends”; deep down inside, she knew Maggie felt something more, but was too afraid to say it out loud.

So, Alex sang something from Jason Chen’s “Best Friend” which would breathe enough life and courage into the Latina for her to make the leap later on.

“This is something like a movie, and I don’t know how it ends, girl, but I fell in love with my best friend.”

Then, the agent leaned in, kissed her best friend soundly while leaning into her and against the ever-famous Reliance Building in downtown Chicago, squeezed her willing hips as she did, and signed and sang something from “Call on Me” by Starling before gleefully skipping and running away into the hotel to give Maggie the space she needed to recoup.

“You can count on me, when you need somebody, you know you can count on me, when you can’t stop the tears from falling down.”

That’s the first day Maggie had cried happy tears while smiling wide enough to make the Chicago River bridges seem like specks in far too long. 

She was in love with her best friend, and her best friend felt the same way. 

She could imagine running toward someone rather than away when working out that night.

She could kiss Alex Danvers on the lips in her bed that night, maybe.

Maybe, maybe, maybe. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smuttiness. More cuteness. Some naughty daydreaming. 
> 
> All up ahead!
> 
> Anyway, hey, everyone! Hope you like this chapter and keep writing to me. Love hearing from you and am curious to hear predictions about how the rest of Maggie and Alex's night will go, especially the reveal and movie parts. :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and hope you've had a good weekend! <3

Maggie’s workout went really well because she ran hard, lifted weights, and did stair climbing while listening to music on her still-working iPad. She enjoyed the song recommendation Alex gave her and, when not listening to music or lifting, got lost in a good book of hers. 

Nerdy as it might be, she loved reading and, at times, listening to forensics podcasts or motivational speeches while working out. Like a Belgian Malinois, German Shepherd, Husky, or similarly smart and athletic big dog breed, she needed constant physical and mental stimulation, especially to wear her out enough to make her fall asleep or bring her to orgasm. 

As Maggie’s heart pounded in her chest mid-run to a powerful song from the live action version of Cinderella which she frequently touched herself to (“Aeon” by Nick Murray), her everything hoped Alex would be the same way during sex. Or, at least, be accommodating of the kind of human- and dog-form omega she was. That Alex would be willing to sign, howl, or talk a mix of sweet and dirty to her as they moaned, writhed, bucked, slid, and came against each other in pleasure. That, when the time was right, Alex would bite her hard and deep as well as make her round enough so everyone knew who she belonged with. 

When Maggie got off the treadmill and went to the bathroom, she realized her black training shorts and light gray underwear were soaked through from a mix of sweat and arousal. She’d definitely need to take a shower to get cleaned up from working out and another after it to get cleaned up from acting on her need for Alex before seeing Rae or the agent that night. The taste and feeling of the agent’s sweet and unexpected kiss still pleasantly tingled on her lips all this time after their outing, and her inner omega was going crazy with need which working out could only temporarily stave off. 

_I want her with us when we go into heat next time, and I’ll delay our cycle if needed to make it happen. You’ve never let anyone be with us like I’ve wanted during heat, and you’ve always taken suppressants to quiet that carnal part of us. I don’t want to be turned away like that anymore. I want to unleash with and for her. Under her . . . on top of her . . . up against her . . . into her . . ._

Maggie could barely get through the door to her hotel room and wash her hands fast enough to touch her aching clit and her flooded opening. She was definitely going to only have time for one shower, and it was going to have to wait until after she’d come at least twice, shamelessly thinking of her love’s tongue going beyond her lips and into her hungry mouth as she did. 

\---

Meanwhile, Alex was sweetly plotting behind Maggie’s back. Specifically, she was putting a good word for her love out to various criminal justice friends (who, if they didn’t know of any job openings, graciously vowed to let the beaming agent know if any good ones came along). Some upcoming openings her in-the-know friends shared ranged from Chicago Police K-9 Officer and International Forum for Ethical and Responsible Policing Outreach Officer to, per Wynn, Space Force Cadet and NASA Securities Officer. 

She definitely didn’t think impure thoughts about Maggie coming home in very form-flattering and/or badass Space Force, NASA, world peace, or K-9 training gear. 

Or being told by a very bossy Maggie wearing those clothes what to do in bed, on the couch, on the floor, on the stairs (thank you, WayHaught), and in numerous other places and positions. 

Or getting an in-uniform Maggie marked and pregnant while pinning her against a row of lockers at the D.E.O. or any one of those workplaces. 

Or waking up to a very sated Maggie wearing those clothes . . . maybe wearing nothing at all . . . in _their_ bed. 

Nope, nope, nope. 

Oh, gods, who was she kidding? 

She was definitely going to need to mount her make-shift mate, think about knotting the hell out of Maggie whenever her first rut came, and, to get out any leftover energy, go on a run through a cooling local park before showering and seeing J’onn. 

She didn’t trust her ability to control herself if she accidentally met a mid-leaving Maggie at the gym downstairs, and she didn’t want to rush anything with the shy, lovely, cinnamon roll of a detective or make her run away for good. Also, she definitely didn’t want her mind-reading space dad to pick up on her very loud and needy thoughts about the charming and cute brunette. 

Instead, she wanted to bring up the possibility she had a girlfriend in a more PG- or G-level way. 

Like explaining how her coming out and bringing up Maggie had, among other things, made Kara faint hard enough to break one D.E.O. level’s floor. 

One day, when they got to know each other even better, she would tell Maggie about the D.E.O. and her eclectic family of aliens and humans in the future. Hopefully in a creative and fun way which wouldn’t make her run away, either. 

However, images of the gorgeous and gifted Latina running away didn’t come up as the agent kicked off her shorts and boxers, lubed herself up, and climbed on top of the quasi mate before gently pulling it closer into her and pushing herself inside its hot, waiting makeshift chamber.

Instead, the already sweaty agent was too preoccupied with the hope that, whenever Maggie was ready, the dimpled detective would kiss her back and confirm they belonged together out loud and/or through signing. 

Then, just before coming deep inside and biting the mount, too preoccupied with thinking about all the ways she wished to propose to her beautiful Maggie, greenhouse lady support included. 

\---

After the couple had very good dinners with their respective mentors, Maggie shyly shuffled upstairs to Alex’s hotel room to spend what she hoped would be a fun, playful, and (maybe) daring last in-person night with the lovely agent for a few weeks. 

Once she finally brought herself to knock on the door and text Alex’s special watch in case she had her hearing aids off, the trembling smol bean kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other, a little nervous to make eye contact with the woman she’d gushed about to Rae and done all kinds of kinky things to the thought of just hours beforehand. 

She’d barely look up in time to see the smiling agent opening the door and swooping in for a gentle peck on the lips as well as a light, upward tipping of her chin. Alex’s heart eyes were so close to her own that Maggie couldn’t help but lean in, peck the blushing agent on the nose, and hug as well as nuzzle the adorable alpha.

_She smells so good. I’ll never forget that smell. It’s a mix of all the things we love and something . . . more? Like the sun coming out and a breeze blowing after a long period of summer rain. Like the first grass and flowers to pop up in the spring. Like all the crunchy fall maple leaves and a Christmas fireplace, too. All the good holidays in one, this queen. A four-tiered candle I’m more than happy to burn for._

Maggie couldn’t agree more with her inner omega’s assessment of the wonderful smell coming from Alex’s scent gland, leading her to gently lick and suckle that special place on the agent’s pale neck before thinking. 

However, after hearing Alex’s soft moan, feeling the dove’s still-healing penis harden and curl between her thighs, and realizing where they were, Maggie snapped out of her subconscious ministrations, cupped the very things she’d helped deliver while singing lowly to try to calm them, and apologized when what she did felt like it was backfiring. The entire time, she was hoping she hadn’t gone too far too soon or that, if she had, Alex would give her another chance. 

Thankfully, however, Maggie had nothing to fear. Without skipping a beat, Alex just smiled and grabbed her hand while swinging her bag-of-nerves love inside, then pressed them up against the closed door in time to tickle her love, run her pale fingers over that gorgeous wavy black mane, and give the cinnamon roll a proper hello. 

“Hi,” the shy agent bashfully whispered with her eyes closed and their foreheads touching.

“Hi, honey,” Maggie whispered back through her impossible-to-control grin and while leaning back to see Alex as well as opening her eyes and rubbing their noses together. 

Maggie found herself leaning in again before she could stop herself, yet somehow stopped short of kissing Alex’s eager lips at the last second. Instead, she found herself softly blurting out a sentence she wasn’t sure of the origins of (as far as her thought process went).

“Wanna see my tattoos before our food gets here and we start watching _Loving Annabelle_?”

Blushing a much deeper shade of red at the thought of finding out where Maggie’s apparently hidden tattoos were, Alex replied with a mix of wonder, playfulness, and sass, “You have secret tattoos? What else are you hiding under those clothes, Maggier Sawyer, and what’s _Loving Annabelle_ about? Also, don’t forget; we have to order the food for it to actually come.”

Maggie blushed hard at her love’s sass and newness to the gay cult classic as well as thoughts of coming in ways which had nothing to do with dinner for a moment. However, not wanting them to lean awkwardly against the door all night, she shook her head to clear her mind of tearing Alex’s clothes off, flipped their position so Alex was against the door, and ran toward the bed as the wide-eyed agent looked on in wonder, flopping down onto it face first and bouncing into the air twice. 

When she recovered and noticed the still-stunned agent hadn’t joined her yet, Maggie did something even more daring than kissing Alex on the lips for the first time.

She slowly took off her shirt and unclipped her bra from the front, folding both over one arm before walking over to a very flushed and aroused Alex, then putting her pale and shaking hands all over her, unzipping the alpha’s pants, and having them slowly and sensually explore each other’s bodies against the door. 

“Alex?”

“Alex?”

“Hey, Alex, are you okay?”

A still-clothed and on-the-bed Maggie’s repeated questioning eventually interrupted Alex’s waking dream of her love showing her those tattoos in the way she fantasized about earlier that day. Then, as they both giggled at the agent’s fantasy-fuelled hesitation, the dimpled Latina patted the bed, beckoning her love to join her. 

What Maggie was about to show her before their dinner and movie night would eventually lead the agent to change her body for forever in a way which more than one person would see, but only the loving Latina would ever understand. 

Specifically, Alex would get her wish of knowing how to tattoo her penis in a way which would, a month later, convey her loving devotion to the amazing omega in front of her. 

In a way which would lead the agent to accept Maggie’s unintentionally early proposal and, in turn, create a proposal of her own for the bouncing brunette. 

A proposal she wouldn’t get an answer to until found again. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, all! Hope you're doing well. Regardless, here's some more fluff and light smut to make your day. :)
> 
> Thank you for being here, and hope you enjoy the chapter. <3

After Maggie and Alex ordered more savory, homestyle food (this time, vegetarian mushroom and mozzarella cheese burgers, sweet potato fries, and a chocolate volcano dessert from a nearby Chili’s), the couple settled into Alex’s bed for cuddles and Maggie’s tattoo reveal. 

However, instead of just showing Alex where her tattoos were and what they were, Maggie made a bit of a game out of the situation. Specifically, she had Alex hold her hand out palm down and pretend it was one of those metal-detecting wands airport security used, such that Maggie would make a faster series of beeps as the agent got closer to the hidden tattoos. 

“Beep . . . beep . . . beep, beep, beep, beep! Beep . . . beep, beep, beep, beep, beep . . . beep beep . . . beeeeeep. Really, babe?”

Although the silly redhead had gotten closer to several places where the brunette’s tattoos were at various points, the agent couldn’t help but make their game even more ridiculous by purposely bumping Maggie’s butt, head, boob tops, neck, nose, and lips with her wand-like hand, despite learning the woman’s tattoos were nowhere to be found where her hand was nearing. 

“One can dream, honey,” the agent said wistfully, just wanting any excuse to touch the agent everywhere. 

Playfully rolling her eyes and smiling wide, Maggie clapped back, “Psssh, yeah. My butt, face, and boobs better be the only ones in your dreams!”

Forgetting she wasn’t alone, and without thinking, a very flushed Alex bashfully whispered, “Fantasies about you are the only ones I’ve ever come to in my life, and I’m pretty sure you’re the reason I finally descended.”

Once the flushed agent realized what she said and saw how beet red and shy Maggie got in response to it, she flushed even more and looked down while covering her face with her hands, mortified beyond belief about how she probably said too much too soon and not wanting to see Maggie leave over it. 

Fortunately, a few seconds after Maggie’s very gay brain had time to process her love’s beautiful yet sad confession, she knew what she had to do to help the mortified alpha know how loved and worthy of being accepted she was.

Taking her shirt off to reveal where her tattoos were, and kissing the backs of Alex’s trembling and now pale hands while nuzzling into the space between them, she warmly whispered, “No matter what, I’m really glad I met you, Alex. That, maybe, you descended just for me. That you really . . . like me . . . like that. I hope you really love what you see in me . . . and on me . . . but, you’ll have to open your eyes and heart to know me more. And just . . . please . . . let me in, too. So I can see and feel you. You deserve all of that, late bloomer or not.”

Slowly, Alex peeled her hands away from her face and looked up at Maggie’s, only to feel those hands be moved down to the very beautiful, naked, tan belly she’d dreamt of kissing, nipping, licking, and filling one day.

“Touch them when, where, and if you feel comfortable, Alex. I really . . . like you . . . and trust you, too,” Maggie whispered while shivering at memories of what she’d done during dreams of the alpha and how good it felt for the pale blossom’s hands to finally meet her skin like that.

Now, tables turning since their first outing, it was the blushing queen’s turn to know what it was like to be too gay to function. 

She couldn’t stop staring at Maggie’s generous yet petite boobs which, based on how the detective’s black Nike sports bra didn’t cover their entire bottoms when she was positioned that way, sat right atop or were adjoined to the first two tattoos the agent saw: what appeared to be two furry-looking, two-digit numbers.

As she traced the blue and purple fuzzy font at the bottom of each bra cup with wonder, Maggie saw it fit to explain what the tattoos were and, in case Alex had never seen _Monsters, Inc._ from Disney-Pixar, what they meant to her. 

“Those two are ‘23’ and ‘19’ . . . from _Monsters, Inc._ . . . in one of the main character’s -- Sully’s -- coat colors. Because I’m fluffy and dangerous, and you’ve gotta deal with it,” she cooed while sending massive heart eyes Alex’s way and stroking the enamored agent’s cheeks and hair.

Continuing on after the agent playfully yet timidly patted both boobs, asked them for sanctuary in a voice from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , promised she wouldn’t leave spare socks lying around ever again, and told them she came in peace like Buzz Lightyear from _Toy Story_ , the playful brunette sassily deadpanned, “That’s cute, babe, but I don’t remember giving you permission to come at all.”

Belly laughing at how wide and round poor Alex’s eyes got at that response, Maggie took pity on the again-flustered alpha bean, tipped her head back up to look into her hot chocolate-sweet eyes, and let her know she was kidding with sweet, fast pecks to the pale queen’s nose. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see those when you accidentally . . . you know . . . almost lost your towel . . . when I was descending the other day,” Alex said softly and with awe, tracing the furry numbers with her fingertips while recounting Maggie accidentally flashing her as she danced to distract the changing alpha from all her pain. 

“I can’t believe that, all this time, I thought you were just a butt girl,” Maggie sassed back, waiting to see her love’s reaction to her flirty feistiness. 

At those words, Alex tugged the collar of her shirt up around her face to hide her embarrassment at being outed as a boob girl, too, such that the only thing Maggie could see anymore was her auburn hair sticking up like it was grass growing out of the ground. 

“BEEEEEEEEEEEP,” the dimpled Latina responded, knowing her restarting their wand game from before would make the agent giggle and, hopefully, resurface like the cute little turtle she apparently was. 

However, she never could have anticipated a still-hidden Alex just groaning, bunching up the PJ fabric around her face even more to the point at which her pale belly showed, and unintentionally rolling into her just-uncovered belly to make the noise stop. 

Stroking her love’s tousled hair, Maggie couldn’t help but “reward” her love’s unintentionally correct guess about where the rest of her tattoos were with more noise. Specifically, much to the agent’s chagrin mixed with amusement, Detective Dimples playfully and quickly squealed, “BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!”

In response to the faster sequence of beeps, Alex poked her head out of her PJ shirt’s collar enough to peer up at Maggie with a mix of annoyance and playfulness, jumped in the omega’s direction without warning, pinned her hands above her jet black hair on the bed before she could react, then straddled the now-aroused detective’s naked belly. 

That arousal would only grow after what Alex decided to do next, though. 

The playfully bouncing and dominating agent soon became a lightly grinding and aroused one because, through her PJ bottoms, she could feel a light bump on Maggie’s belly grazing the underside of everything the detective had delivered just days ago. Liking the sensation of different parts of them meeting like that for the first time, but not wanting to lose control and do something without Maggie’s consent, the agent whimpered as she started lightly grinding into the tan belly, “Is me moving like this against you okay, love?”

More than anything, Maggie wanted to say yes; nobody had ever ground on her like that before, especially without knowing her outie belly button was one of the places she wanted her partner to make love to the most. However, she knew the continued movement could get risky, considering anything more stemming from it could throw her into a premature heat and possibly mess with her love’s stitches to the point of ripping them.

Wanting to come across as a mix of honest, wanting, playful, and sexy, Maggie shuddered out, “You’re grinding into me like you’re totally healed from when we first met and you’re willing to be holed up with me for a week as we ride out my first heat for you. Better cease and desist before I cuff you for trespassing on my belly button, Danvers.”

Blushing and squeaking cutely at Maggie’s words, Alex stopped immediately and shyly said, “Oh, s-s-sorry! Mind if I kiss your belly button to make it all better?”

Smiling so much her face hurt, Maggie didn’t have the heart to say no to Alex’s affections. Nodding enough for the agent to tell she was consenting, she watched as the cinnamon roll of an alpha gently circled her index finger around and finally pecked the bud, unable to hold back the whimper which escaped her lips at the feeling of her love’s warm mouth touching one of her most sensitive places with such care. 

She also whimpered and shivered a little as her love traced the outlines of her other tattoos: a Crayola crayon box and seven little cartoon crayons doing different things. 

Alex was amazed to see the level of whimsy and detail in the Crayola tattoos, too. The little red crayon was lifting weights and striking a punching bag while its orange and yellow pals were racing each other, its green and blue pals were reading and looking into a microscope together, and its black and brown pals were singing and dancing while wearing tiny peace signs. 

In a word, it was like the tattoos were specifically made for her to see and appreciate.

However, the absence of the purple crayon gave her pause. She couldn’t make her mind up whether to ask about why her favorite color wasn’t there yet, but an ever-observant Maggie’s next words made asking unnecessary.

“I love all these colors and what each crayon is doing, but purple is a . . . sort of . . . special one. For me, at least. Purple is a color people often wear when symbolizing LGBTQIA+ equality and progress, and I was hoping to . . . well . . . write my final lover’s name with the purple crayon tattoo, whenever I . . . if I ever . . . get it one day. Or, maybe, have ‘Crayola’ on its paper replaced with her name, or have it doing something she loves. Something to let her know I care about her and really want us to be a forever kind of deal. You know?”

Looking lovingly down at the sweet, gorgeous, smart, and thoughtful woman in her arms, Alex softly stroked her hair, rocked them back and forth a little, and said while smiling in a way Maggie had never seen before, “I do now.”

Crying a little at how sweet her love was being to her, Maggie finally felt ready to ask the dove above her what she’d been dying to ask her for almost two days now. 

Cupping the agent’s adorable face, bringing it down to meet hers, and tracing her warm, wanting, and soft lips with one thumb, Maggie whispered out while trying to catch her breath at their closeness, “Alex Danvers, will you please . . . please . . . just . . . think about . . . b--”

Knock, knock, knock.

“Hello? Is anyone in there? Your Chili’s order is here and waiting for you,” their delivery guy’s voice rang out, interrupting Maggie’s big yet little ask of a certain agent to be her girlfriend.

“Be the one who feeds you the last bites of my burger, my fries, and our molten chocolate lava cake because you’ll go dragon on me if I don’t? Don’t mind if I do; I learned my lesson with the pancakes, you floof of a 2319. Be right back,” the goofy and kind alpha queen replied softly, hopping up to get their food as Maggie covered herself up a little to prevent anyone else from seeing her without a shirt on.

The happy burrito of an omega couldn’t help but clasp her hands together and bring them to her heart at how great her alpha and, hopefully, final lover was to her, food involved or not. 

The food and company were both really great, though, so she rewarded the company by licking her fingers clean of the salt from their burgers, ketchup, and fries as well as the chocolate from their cake. 

Though she knew they had fitness standards to uphold, Alex definitely wanted to get Chili’s with Maggie again at some point, especially if she was going to be licked like that.

Maggie definitely wanted to share her heat with Alex and let her grind up and down her all she wanted.

Until then, however, they were going to have a great final night together, hopefully with Alex touching her like Annabelle touched Simone and Maggie figuring out what Alex liked, too. 

A night of Maggie battling with her omega to prevent them going into heat four weeks earlier than planned because mentally replacing the main characters of _Loving Annabelle_ with themselves would drive them wild. 

Nowhere near as wild as they would be four week later, though.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming back for another chapter. This one took a little longer to crank out, but I hope you like it and keep returning for more chapters. Hoping to write two next week because work will be less hectic, so stay tuned! <3
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and smut as well as a NSFW discussion ahead. You are welcome. ;)
> 
> Note: In this alternative universe, female alphas can come back to back without the same kind of refractory period most human males and others with penises experience.

As the agent and detective watched _Loving Annabelle_ together, Maggie couldn’t believe -- yet was grateful for -- how Alex touched and held her so tenderly.

Specifically, when Annabelle slowly traced her index and middle fingers over Simone’s hand or breasts, Alex trailed her fingers against Maggie’s hand and breasts the same way, earning grateful glances, smiles, and nuzzles from the beloved brunette. 

Also, when Annabelle held Simone tighter and said she’d never let her go, Alex held Maggie closer to her chest, plopped her head atop the omega’s, and whined lowly at the thought of the omega leaving the next day, earning grateful and knowing pecks on the hands and arms from the lovely Latina. 

In short, as the movie gradually neared its end, each badass deaf lady became more and more determined to just ask or sign for the other to be her girlfriend, not wanting to let her go, either, but knowing she’d have to for a few weeks the next morning.

However, what happened as a result of the renowned _Loving Annabelle_ sex scene was truly something else. 

Something Maggie had desperately wanted, but only dreamt of and didn’t anticipate happening for at least a few more weeks.

As Annabelle backed Simone up to the wall in the blonde’s bedroom, moved their hands up said wall, started kissing Simone harder, and got them naked and making hard yet tender love on the blonde’s bed, Alex got so aroused, hard, and quick-breathed at the thought of doing those things and more to the currently-aroused Maggie that she paused the movie without warning, then jumped up from the bed and ran to the wall behind where the TV screen was perched, wanting to be respectful and not throw her enticing love into heat. 

Feeling a mix of concern and deeper arousal, Maggie couldn’t help but follow her panting love to the wall, feeling herself blush redder than any hue she’d ever known as the agent unbuttoned her PJ top halfway and set her flushed chest free to caress it, then put her hand down her pants to touch herself there.

“You probably should go, M-M-Maggie. I d-d-don’t w-w-want y-y-you t-t-to g-g-go into heat . . . b-b-because of m-m-me. Is it n-n-normal . . . to feel this way . . . a-a-after d-d-descending? Like . . . y-y-you c-c-can’t . . . c-c-control . . . c-control . . . th--”

As the panting and trailing off agent started getting lost in her pleasure, she looked so angelic to Maggie that the in-love omega knew in her heart she couldn’t leave. 

Although she knew she’d have to fight like hell to ward off her heat, she wanted to stay.

Hold the lovely alpha as her thrusts grew stronger and more desperate.

Kiss, suckle, and nibble her neck and shoulders to help her get closer to her release, if allowed. 

Do, say, or sign just about anything to help make her love come over and over and over again.

Feel how much sperm Alex could release into her hands or, preferably, see how much of a spare evidence bag the agent could fill with her essence. 

So, walking forward and hugging her love gently from behind, a throbbing-throughout Maggie decided to stay.

Rubbing the agent’s belly in time with her thrusts, the dimpled detective husked into one pale yet reddened ear, “Let me stay and hold you through this?”

Unable to form words, the heaving and sweaty cinnamon roll turned halfway toward her love, leaned back, and signed by shakily rubbing a circle on her partly exposed chest, “ _Please_?” 

Maggie kissed, then licked, the trembling hero’s scent gland in response, leading said hero to jump a little at the unexpected pleasure, harden impossibly more inside her pants, and get even closer to her end.

Then, the now-dripping Maggie dared to husk out the question her inner omega wanted answered the most in that moment.

“Could you open your fly and take out your penis? I want to put some lube on you and catch your come in one of those spare evidence bags on your desk. To see how much you can make when the right person . . . _encourages_ you. For science, if nothing else.”

In response, Alex moaned so deeply Maggie could feel it in her own bones, nodded vigorously while signing “ _Please_?” again, and stopped her erratic thrusts just long enough to guide her still-shiny-from-descending penis out from under her waistband and PJ top’s bottom and through the fold of her PJ pants. 

Maggie was so captivated by the act and by the thick vein surfacing on the alpha’s now-exposed, straining penis that she almost forgot to get the lube and evidence bag, wrestling with her omega to not go into heat as she tried to refocus.

_Please, Maggie? Can’t we just quit that awful job and just stay here with her for longer?_

_Aleena can look after your dogs for awhile. They’ll be in the best of care, outside of you._

_Also, didn’t you say something about having more children after Bob and Bobette?_

_I know we’re not in heat, and I know you’ve been through a lot, but we could change that and practice making babies right here, right now. Make you feel so much better, at least for a little while._

_See whether she’s strong enough to puncture the birth control line of flesh I’ve made inside you over the last two days, now that you’ve met your mate and I don’t want anyone else making us swell like that._

_I can fill the warmth of her seed filling us in my spirit . . . our fluttering opening . . . our starving womb . . . if you say yes to the way you’re feeling right now._

_Can’t you?_

Everything going on inside and outside her head made Maggie want to succumb to the wanting flame shooting down her body and made her squirt hard enough to ruin her PJs, but she knew it was way too soon for that for many reasons and she had many people counting on her going back the next day, her puppies, dogs, friends, and community included.

Thus, getting her legs and hands to cooperate long enough to get the lube bottle and evidence bag they needed, Maggie fought off her inner omega’s desires and rushed back to her alpha, despite growing wetter and wetter at everything she was seeing, hearing, and smelling. 

Fortunately, Alex had stopped thrusting into her hand so she wouldn’t chafe or otherwise hurt herself, but that didn’t stop her from thrusting her hard, angry red, and wanting penis into the air while pushing off the wall with both hands. 

However, once Maggie took off her own PJ top, threw it on the ground under Alex to serve as a barrier against the lube and come spilling on the ground, squirted a ton of lube onto the thrusting member, asked if what she was about to do was still okay, and pressed up against Alex’s back while fully capturing her penis inside the evidence bag, all of that changed. 

Specifically, Alex thrust harder and harder into Maggie’s hands as the Latina loosened and tightened her grip on both ends of the pulsing member to mimic what being inside her opening would feel like, rubbed up against the alpha’s back, and motivated her to come harder and more than ever before by husking out, “Give me all you’ve got, Alex. Don’t you dare hold back.”

Then, feeling like she was flying and dying at the same time, Alex silently screamed as she turned impossibly redder in exertion, threw her head back into Maggie’s shoulder, and started shooting the first ounces of what became about a pound and a half of load into the bag.

Realizing the amount of come shooting out spurt by spurt was far above average for a female alpha (even one having a similar number of back-to-back orgasms, but mating an in-heat omega), Maggie flushed impossibly more, subconsciously squeezed her love’s penis harder, leaned her hips back some, and came hard all over herself, unable to hold back any longer. 

Out of breath, and unable to hold herself up any longer, Alex slumped against the wall, bringing a similarly spent Maggie along for the ride and nearly crashing face-first. However, the brunette’s inner omega was quick to intervene and made one caramel arm come up to soften their fall and the other wrap around Alex’s torso, dropping the bag of sperm onto her PJ top as both hands moved.

“Th-thank y-you,” the heaving agent just barely managed to whisper in response to Maggie protecting her and loving her like that. 

At that, Maggie slowly coaxed Alex’s head to turn toward her, softly kissed the auburn-haired woman’s lips, and asked the question her heart wanted to know the answer to the most.

“Please be my girlfriend for science, too, Alex Danvers?”

Mouth quirking and eyes looking up playfully like she was thinking long and hard about it, the sweet yet sassy agent looked back at her love and partially mimicked something the Latina said before. 

“You’re asking me that like you didn’t call me your girlfriend earlier and I didn’t pick up on it.”

Dimples and heart eyes on full display at her love’s playfulness, and wanting to return fire in a cute and competitive way, Maggie took off her PJ bottoms and underwear in one fell swoop, started walking toward the bathroom to take a shower, then looked over her shoulder and sassily responded to her wide-eyed and open-mouthed love.

“Your face makes me think you’re not ready to handle a shower with me quite yet. Oh, well. I can respect that. I’ll be out in a few so you can get cleaned up at a reasonable hour, though. See you in a few, DAMN-Q!”

Running while stripping with strength and speed she didn’t realize she could muster after everything they just did, Alex managed to catch a pleasantly shocked and scurrying Maggie in her arms. Then, the alpha blew raspberries on and tickled every bit of caramel skin she could get to before the brunette squealed and playfully swatted her hand away. 

“Mind your manners, Danvers. I don’t remember giving you permission for you to touch me. Also, we’re going to need to cover up our lady bits after we clean them up so we don’t get any more . . . _ideas_ . . . like we just did,” Maggie deadpanned with a mix of seriousness and sass.

Competitive yet playful as ever, Alex jabbed back with a sly smile, “Because you clearly listened to my talk on preserving evidence so well back there, I’ll honor your request, Detective Dimples. Permission to hand me a towel granted.”

At that, Maggie remembered she needed to close up the bag of sperm which had dropped on the ground and clean up where they’d just been, so she took a minute to do those things, plop the still-full bag next to Alex’s microscope as the shocked agent looked on, and guide her into the bathroom by grabbing her pale hand. 

However, as she started walking, she felt a tug indicating Alex wasn’t moving along with her.

Concerned because of the vulnerable look which had appeared on Alex’s face at some point she wasn’t aware of, Maggie took a moment to more fully turn around and check in with her love.

“Alex? Honey, is everything okay? You can say no to the shower, if you’ve changed your mind.”

Even after gathering her thoughts, Alex was still a nervous, rambling bean in response to Maggie’s check-in.

“You know, I’ve never made that much before, and I’ve never let anyone . . . be with me . . . like that. Especially in a hotel, and that soon after we first met. Umm . . . was what we did . . . sex . . . for us? I mean, I know people do that kind of thing in the movies and in real life, and they often call it sex. But, what if I’m not ready to call something like that sex because I don’t want to look back and say our first time was in a hotel because I love you and I want our first time to be at home and you deserve so much better than a first time in a hotel room? Not that whatever we just did wasn’t amazing, or that you can’t call it sex if you want to call it sex, or that I want to shame anyone for what they do inside or outside a hotel room, but maybe it wasn’t sex because I didn’t touch you back and you were really just in it for the science, or may--”

Instead of continuing to watch and listen to her love anxiously spiraling, Maggie cut her off with a reassuring kiss, then whispered reassuringly while cupping her cheek and touching their noses, “If you’re not comfortable calling what we just did sex for any reason, Alex, that’s completely okay by me. Your reasoning is really sweet and understandable, and I’m really glad you want more for me. And us. I wasn’t in on it just for the science, but I’m okay with calling what we did a special kind of joint evidence collection if you are.”

Smiling shyly, Alex moved to hold Maggie and rub her back with gratitude, then softly replied while playing on the detective’s words, “Please tell me you weren’t planning on labeling what we made some kind of drug and sending it off to a narcotics unit. Don’t want to go down in history as a dirty cop or anything, queen.”

After the joke’s multiple meanings sank in, the couple started giggling like the schoolchildren they’d seen at the aquarium, then walking back to the bathroom hand in hand again as each woman thought of what the bag’s contents and the moments leading up to them really were evidence of.

_How much I love you._


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Hope you all are doing well this weekend. :)
> 
> Thank you for coming back again and reading this chapter in advance. Some twists are up ahead, but please keep reading and dropping comments to let me know if you want something incorporated into the story. I do take readers' suggestions seriously. :D <3
> 
> Warnings: mentions of depression, illness, and therapy; super levels of awkwardness; Kara being . . . well . . . Kara
> 
> P.S. Most details from this story are no longer about what happened to me, given I'm trying to move forward from it. However, some will make an appearance for continuity's sake.

During the past weeks of being undercover, Maggie had felt many things, most of which were not so good.

She felt tired all the time after coming back to her temporary apartment, such that she started ordering pads of real grass for her dogs and the puppies she’d brought along to use to go to the bathroom if she couldn’t take them out. 

More and more afraid as well as uncertain about whether she’d be able to find Alex or, if she did, whether the agent would be able to recover from the trauma of being held against her will again. 

Sad to the point of crying a few nights a week or more, to the point at which even the dopiest puppy of them all -- Bean, who didn’t let being blind or slightly limp in one leg keep her from smiling, bouncing her tail, and engaging in daredevil stunts around the apartment -- couldn’t lift her spirits.

Anxious about the results of the job applications she’d put out in the world, given any rejections would sting even more right now. 

Certain she was depressed to some extent or another and, due to her experience with battling the psychiatrist who’d diagnosed her with PTSD after the explosion, nervous about meeting a new doctor someone at the diner had recommended.

Incredibly horny and needy on other days, given Alex had bitten her during their first time, but the Latina hadn’t had the chance to bite her back. The auburn-haired agent had disappeared before she could reciprocate and finish out their first twelve hours of that heat.

Concerned yet thankful her heat stopped on a dime after she realized Alex had disappeared, despite how certain she was it would last at least a week. 

In sum, more heavy in her heart and body than she could bear, even with help from Kara, Lena, J’onn, Rae, Aleena, the dogs, Chicago officers working the case with her, and others who had her back.

However, as she braced herself for that morning’s doctor’s appointment while standing outside in one of Chicago’s more gray and rainy mornings, she felt a spark of hope pop up from somewhere deep inside.

Maybe one which would get her inner omega, who’d been robbed of more time with its alpha and gone completely silent for weeks, to come alive and speak to her again. 

That spark grew as she walked through the front door, signed some paperwork with the help of some very nice front desk staff, waited for someone to call her back to where the appointment would take place, and shook her new doctor’s hand for the first time. 

“Hello there, Maggie. I’m Dr. Woods, but please, call me Lexa. My wife and I run this clinic, and we typically encourage friendlier, less formal relationships with patients, minus anything which might break the various laws and rules we must abide by. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable while I start taking a few notes based on your charts here.”

Smiling a little at her new doctor to be polite, Maggie returned after breathing a sigh of relief over how her diner source was right, “Thank you, Lexa. Mind if I take a look around? I see you have what looks like some artwork kids made, and I think my fiance -- if I read her breakfast note the right way all those weeks ago -- would like it. If she . . . could be with me . . . that is.”

Ever perceptive, Lexa noticed Maggie’s face fell at the mention of what sounded like a complicated relationship and decided to take the notes she’d intended to later.

“I’ll write up those chart notes later, given talking about your fiance seems to be more pressing. Is she why you’re here today, by chance? You seem . . . sad . . . when mentioning her. Kind of like I did when thinking I’d never have a shot with my then-rival and now-wife, Clarke, actually.”

At first, Maggie held and rubbed her elbow while walking away from Lexa, uncomfortable with the idea of talking about Alex more at first. However, after she lit a pine-scented Christmas candle the alpha agent would love with the alpha physician’s encouragement, she started walking around the office and tracing the shapes in the children’s drawings as well as running her eyes over the books on a very tall bookcase to avoid making eye contact.

“I met Alex -- the one I think is my fiance, technically -- several months ago at a policing conference, and we really hit it off from the time we first saw each other.”

Hearing nothing but appreciative and empathetic silence from the concerned doctor, Maggie took a breath, raked one hand through her hair, and continued.

“Those first days of meeting, we went through so much and figured each other out more than most couples do in months or years. She helped me accept and be proud of how I’d just become deaf, which happened at work and due to some pretty toxic fellow officers.”

Still hearing attentive silence, Maggie found herself rubbing her stomach due to her feeling a little queasy all of a sudden, then continued after chalking it up to nerves.

“And, gosh, those wonderful weeks of signing and learning about gay culture which followed. They were great; she was great about us having to be long distance and sometimes out of sync because of our jobs and time zones. We even got together in person a few weeks after the conference, but she went missing the morning after we’d first joined in my heat and her first rut. I’ve been looking for her ever since, and I just wish . . .”

Maggie didn’t get to finish that sentence, though, because she walked right by the pine-scented candle again, this time getting a bigger whiff of the cheery aroma Alex loved which, for some reason, made her want to throw up even more. 

Thankfully, Lexa intervened and had Maggie sit down on the couch quickly enough to throw up in a just-cleaned and bright yellow wastebasket. 

“Th-th-thank you, Lexa. I don’t know what just came over me. Normally, I love pine-scented candles because they remind me of Alex. She loved -- loves -- Christmas so much; she even taught me how to sign it so I could for the first time later this year,” the clearly sick omega mused in just above a whisper, shivering because another wave of nausea hit her. 

Holding onto the bucket until her knuckles were whiter than her already pale face, she prepared herself to get sick again, then did to a lesser extent than expected as a concerned yet level-headed Lexa rubbed her back. 

“I wish my inner omega would just talk to me about what might be wrong, but she hasn’t since Alex went missing. Maybe she’s mad at me about the whole thing or because she didn’t get to reciprocate a mating bite, but it’s impossible to protect someone from danger, move, or ask for consent when you’re unconscious. I was completely out of it before realizing she was gone,” the clammy-looking Latina mused some more, this time with more regret in her voice. 

While she listened and tended to her new patient, Lexa felt a few theories on what might be wrong popping up in her head, but kept Maggie where she was while testing some of them out to prevent the already hurt woman from falling down or fainting.

Wanting to explain what she was about do do while building a connection with the now dry-heaving and shivering omega, Lexa softly asked, “Maggie, may I blow out the candle, have you lie down on the couch, hand you a blanket, and prop your head up with a pillow to run a few health checks without you feeling more sick?”

Maggie signed “Okay.” and nodded her head a little, not trusting herself to talk again just yet and feeling a little dizzy. 

Thankfully, Lexa handed her some water and the same kind of crackers she would get from the diner she went to every week. Seeing the brunette didn’t get more sick or even heave again after eating and drinking a little, the doctor breathed a sigh of relief, smiled, continued with preparing the equipment she was about to use, and asked Maggie to pull her shirt up to her midsection for an ultrasound.

Making a wisecrack before she could help it, Maggie sassed with a little grouchiness she couldn’t explain, “I didn’t realize doctors would need to do an ultrasound on my stomach before prescribing me depression medication, so be ready to clean this couch and the floors if my eyes roll out of their sockets.”

Smiling a little because Maggie reminded her of Clarke before she had coffee or started a heat in some ways, Lexa calmly replied, “Well, we can’t be too careful, considering other areas of your health might impact which depression medications I can give you. Alex sounds like a really great person, though, and being depressed because she disappeared, you didn’t get to mark her back, your inner omega has abandoned ship for some reason, and you’re in a hostile workplace which changed your entire life so drastically makes complete sense. I’m really sorry you’re going through that, and I hope I can help you get better while you find her.”

Satisfied with that answer for the moment, Maggie just decided to relax as Lexa conducted the ultrasound. However, her contentedness came to a swift halt as, out of nowhere, she felt herself black out.

Not realizing Maggie’s inner omega had taken over all of a sudden, Lexa was genuinely startled when she heard a deep and menacing growl coming from the other end of the couch. The caramel-skinned physician got the information she needed just before pulling away quickly, though, allowing her to put the ultrasound wand down and soothe the clearly-agitated omega.

“It’s okay, inner spirit. It’s all gonna be okay, even though I can see why you’ve been quiet for so many weeks. Although she doesn’t know it, we both know why several symptoms of Maggie’s have been happening. I can help her with those things and the depression much better now, but you have to let me. Please?”

Seeing the omega calm down and start crying over all the things which had happened over the last few weeks as well as the realization its secret was about to be outed, Lexa started rubbing one arm in a soothing way and continued, hoping she’d be able to help the spirit and its body in any way she could. 

“Also, if you’re mad at her in any way, please consider giving her a chance; what happened with Alex wasn’t her fault or yours, and you’ll be missing out on so much if you continue holding that anger inside. I’m here for you both regardless, though. Just thought you should know.”

At those words, Maggie’s inner omega relaxed its shoulders even more and made the Latina’s head nod quickly in understanding. Then, it relinquished control to let the doctor tell the brunette the news it couldn’t pluck up the courage to share because, quite honestly, it was worried Maggie was going to be the angry one in their union. Maybe so angry that she’d do something she might regret, tenfold perhaps if Alex didn’t come back. 

Coming to, a very confused Maggie asked as the fog in her head was clearing, “Lexa? Lexa, what happened? You were doing the ultrasound one minute, and everything went black the next. Are you okay, and am I going to be okay?”

Smiling and sighing a little in relief that Maggie wasn’t in spirit mode anymore, Lexa softly said, “It’s going to be okay, Maggie, and I’m okay, too. You inner omega finally communicated with someone after all this time, even though it startled the hell out of me. She was mostly trying to be protective, but I could also sense she’s a little scared about some things. I hope you both will talk tonight after getting home, but I know what to give you for the depression now and also wanted to let you know I need to give you something for an infection which has apparently flown under the radar for several weeks. Take some time to treat yourself well tonight, and please call our office to schedule your next appointment. My wife, our team, and I are here for you, and we can call someone from our lift services to give you a ride home if you need one.”

As Maggie came to her senses, she replied, “Th-th-thank you, Lexa, and sorry about whatever my omega did or said. No need to offer me a ride home, though. My future sister in-law -- err, Kara, Alex’s sister -- is coming to pick me up for dinner and a movie night with her and Lena, who not-so-secretly likes Kara. We started hanging out online and in person to stay in touch and get to know each other more before and after Alex went missing. Maybe Kara will talk with me about why the hell she has been so weird around Lena and me the past two weeks instead of just dodging the subject by playing with the puppies, too, but she’s a hard egg to crack, even for a detective like me. It doesn’t help that my dogs are all obsessed with her, either.”

Smiling at how Maggie had a good support system and was okay with them having a doctor-patient relationship in which swearing was okay, Lexa started cleaning up the office space and replied cheerfully, “I’m very glad you’ll have some good company tonight. The front desk will send your prescriptions to the pharmacy you wrote down for us, and you’ll be able to pick them up by tomorrow around noon, if not before. I really do hope you start feeling as well as possible soon, though. Looking forward to our next appointment.”

Smiling in a way which made her dimples make a rare appearance, Maggie gratefully nodded her head, and waved goodbye to Lexa. Then, she texted Kara her appointment was over, went to the bathroom to clean up, and checked in with the front desk to see if she needed to pay for anything. Thankfully, she didn’t, so she was free to leave and meet up with Kara and Lena (who were waiting to give her an awkward hug and a normal hug, respectively).

Knowing how weird Kara had been lately, Lena took her by the hand before she could do or say anything which could make the Latina uncomfortable and pleasantly asked for them both, “So, ready to blow this dump and pick a chick flick or rom com we all know will make us cry from laughing before the night ends?”

Maggie smiled more brightly again at that, knowing Kara would probably cry the most out of the three of them and giggling a bit because she and Lena knew that truth and kept it to themselves, partly to avoid embarrassing the blonde superhero. Then, she nodded, got into the car with her future sister-in-law, and started talking and signing about science with Kara and Lena to get their minds off the appointment and hole in their hearts which only Alex could fill.

The entire time Kara drove them away to the penthouse Lena would rent each time they’d venture to Chicago, she listened out for anything or anyone who could possibly threaten the two women, not wanting to take chances when it came to who would mother her future children and nieces.

The two women who had no idea they were already pregnant by the Danvers sisters, but could be hurt if she hugged them too hard or startled them with her powers in any way.

Especially Maggie, who, if nothing changed, might never get the chance to have another baby by Alex Danvers.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'll be doing a lot more writing this week (probably two more chapters after this one) because I'm in a work transition at the moment and taking a vacation. :)
> 
> Also, my birthday is Wednesday, so please be nice in the comments. ;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for being here! 
> 
> Time-wise, this chapter continues off the previous one. However, some time jumps to the past will be coming up, too. Hope you like it, though! <3 
> 
> Warning: mentions of injury and blood at the very end

After getting back from the doctor’s appointment, Maggie, Kara, and Lena ended up watching something none of them really expected to. Specifically, they watched _Professor Marston and The Wonder Women_ instead of a rom com or chick flick while buried under all of the Latina’s dogs, per Kara’s insistence about knowing where Wonder Woman -- her biggest superhero role model -- came from. The two omegas couldn’t help but chuckle and outright belly laugh about how big the alpha’s eyes got at all the more explicit scenes, though. Apparently, the blonde hadn’t read the movie’s full description, reviews, or rating ahead of time, much to the other women’s amusement and delight. 

However, racy scenes aside, the film gave Kara some hope that, like the alpha male Professor Marston, she could also weather the storm of raising children with two other women. 

Since hearing the babies’ heartbeats for the first time several days before, she’d been uncertain about whether and how she’d be able to help raise her nieces -- who, because Maggie hadn’t discussed her backstory as much, Kara guessed might be deaf -- and the lone half-super baby Lena was pregnant with. She had no idea how Alex would parent her little girls if she had the chance to or how Lena and Maggie would react when finding out they were pregnant.

Would they want to keep the babies, given the pregnancies were unplanned and both omegas were hell-bent on rising through the ranks of their respective industries?

What if one wanted to keep her litter, but the other didn’t? Maggie especially was in a vulnerable place in life, given she was an officer trying to stay in the field and find Alex while searching for a new job. 

Would Lena be angry, even though they had sex outside of the omega’s heat, outside of the alpha’s rut, and with slightly Kryptonite-laced condoms the brunette had apparently been making behind closed doors for months before they drunkenly got together?

Or, perhaps most darkly, what if one lost her litter and the other didn’t? Or if both lost their litters? There was little to no research on whether babies which were half super or the product of people with unreciprocated mating bites could survive a pregnancy, and most of those studies involved male-female pairings instead of same-sex ones.

Kara had no idea of how to break the news to her beloved new sister and her under-the-radar crush (who apparently didn’t remember them having a one-night stand due to how they’d had a lot of alien alcohol). So, for a few weeks, she just tried to dodge the subject and treat each woman well while trying her best to play with all the dogs and not be awkward. 

Once the movie ended, the blonde made a big stretch which spanned the back of their whole couch, got up while rubbing her neck and avoiding eye contact due to nerves, and said, “Well, that was . . . umm . . . fun. And, uhh . . . yeah. Gotta . . . should . . . go to bed now. Alone. Totally alone. Yeah. Good night, everyone, and sleep well. And, uhh, if the bed bugs start biting you, come get me so I can freeze or fry their tiny butts. Bye!”

As much as she felt sorry for the blonde because something was clearly on her mind, Maggie kind of loved watching her anxiously ramble because that quirk reminded her of Alex when she’d get anxious about something. Before she knew it, she and Lena silently agreed to get up off the couch, head in the alpha’s direction, hug her from behind before she could scurry away, and simultaneously say, “Good night, Kara. Love you.”

At that doubly cute display of affection, Kara couldn’t help but beam brightly and turn around, then hug both women warmly yet cautiously.

After pulling back from the hug, she awkwardly yet sincerely said, “I . . . umm . . . love you both, too. A lot, actually. So . . . umm . . . see you in the morning for pancakes, maybe?”

Smiling wide at that, both omegas looked at each other fondly, then softly replied while leaning against and side hugging each other, “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Kara smiled again at her two family members’ shenanigans, this time more shyly. Then, she spun around on her heels and headed off to one of the five penthouse bedrooms which she’d claimed for the weekend, this time with a more relaxed and happy bounce in her step. Realizing she was leaving them, and hoping to get more nighttime treatos than they were normally allowed, the majority of Maggie’s sleepy dog pack mimicked her body language while heading into the room next to the blonde’s. 

“Good night to you all, too, traitors,” Maggie joked affectionately, earning lazy tail wags from the super-obsessed dog pack who’d been laying on her most of the night (minus Bean, who’d fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Maggie to give her belly rubs, ear scratches, and a special snack meant to build her motor skills). 

Breaking away from Lena momentarily, the dimpled detective went to pick the sleeping pup up off the couch, rock her back and forth, and gently kiss her fluffy snoot, heart, and belly. Alex had done the same thing when feeding the hungry pup for the first time right before the fateful night they went into the brunette’s barn and transitioned from jointly collecting evidence to making love, and Maggie was more possessive of her because she was one of the few things still emotionally tying her to the alpha. 

Ever since that amazing night, Bean needed the affection the alpha had given her to fall or stay asleep. More than the other dogs combined, she missed Alex, despite their time together being short; after all, the auburn-haired love of Maggie’s life had picked the pup’s name and whispered sweet nothings about how she’d go on to live the most badass life imaginable. In short, wanting to live up to the hopes of and eventually impress the hooman she’d imprinted on, Bean always tried to outdo her siblings in the bravery category. 

Unable to help herself, Lena looked on with a huge grin, then hugged Maggie from behind while asking, “How do you handle all of this cuteness every day and night, Maggie? When I look at her and the other pups, I feel like my ovaries have been replaced with grenades and I’m 100% okay with exploding all over the place.”

At that question, Maggie smiled that rare dimpled smile of hers, grabbed one of Lena’s hands, curved it to scratch Bean’s belly in her favorite spot, and giggled with the pale brunette as they watched one of the sleeping pup’s legs erratically scratch the air in response. A joke like that one would have bothered her months ago due to what had caused her hearing loss, but she’d made so much progress with the help of Alex, Lena, Kara, and the dogs that ones like it didn’t bother her anymore. In fact, she felt the same way her newest family member felt. 

“If you and Kara ever get a move on and do the do, I’m definitely going to steal your babies sometimes. Because my other sister from another mister has more or less stolen my dogs, you’ll just have to deal with it. Payback’s a bitch, and my gangsta name is Payback,” Maggie lovingly sassed back, earning her a small squeal, a tighter one-armed hug, and a cuddle from Lena.

“Nooooooooooo,” Lena cutely whined while burying her blushing face into the detective’s neck and hair, earning heart eyes and a lopsided, warm smile from the Latina. 

“Yaaaaaaaaaaas, Queen. Of the South,” Maggie replied playfully, earning a pout and mischievous glare from her new bestie and, hopefully, one-day sister-in-law (who got the implication she was rich due to selling drugs almost instantly). 

After both of them giggled together while holding Bean for a time, Lena confessed something in a small, sad voice Maggie hadn’t heard before. 

“I think we did do the do a few weeks ago after getting really drunk one night, but maybe it was just a dream or I just rode the hell out of a toy while smashed and thinking of Kara after we hung out. I can understand her being weird around me if we did it because we haven’t confessed our feelings for each other or talked about what happened that night, but I’m not sure why she is being weird around you, too. Were you that deliciously sore and in need of affection after you and Alex, you know?” 

Although the question saddened her a little because it made her think of her long-lost love, Maggie didn’t mind discussing sex with Lena. In fact, she usually welcomed it, partly because Aleena was pretty private about that kind of thing, it was a no-no conversation to have with fellow officers, Alex was gone, and Kara always swore she needed to bleach out her ears when they brought the subject up (much to their amusement). 

“Yeah, and I’ve been getting so needy lately that it’s driving me up the wall. My doctor said I have an infection down there, though, so maybe me going crazy has something to do with it and how I didn’t get to bite Alex back. I’d had girlfriends before her, but never an alpha, or anyone with anything that . . . big . . . to put inside me. I’ve broken all my toys while trying to chase the same release she gave me, so I don’t know what to do anymore. My heat didn’t start up again after she went missing, and my omega’s gone completely rogue, so I’m not sure when or if I’ll ever have another heat like that one. Hopefully, my spirit will just tell me what’s on her mind instead of leaving me to scramble and guess.”

Hugging her bestie from behind, cuddling into her, and plopping her head onto one tanned shoulder while sporting pouty eyes to convey sympathy, Lena asked, “By chance, is your spirit named Kara Danvers? That behavior sounds all too familiar to be a coincidence. At least to me.” 

Looking down at Bean with a shy, small smile on her face at that joke, Maggie shrugged into Lena and whispered, “I don’t know.”

Wanting to cheer the omega up before going to talk with Kara and, hopefully, get something out of her which could help them understand what was going on, Lena started rubbing Bean the same way as before, earning considerably slower kicks to the air because the pup was truly out of it. 

However, their little moment didn’t last long, and Lena wouldn’t get the chance to talk with Kara that night as intended. 

Right as she was about to hug Maggie one more time for comfort and reassurance before heading off to the alpha’s room, the penthouse’s anti-intruder alarm went off. Bean woke up terrified because her hearing was especially sensitive to compensate for her lack of sight, and Maggie cleaned up her peed-on shirt and comforted the pup while Lena went to check the security screen near the front door of their fifth-floor hideaway. 

Finding a cloaked and very dirty-looking person she figured was the second homeless person who’d tried to buzz in that week, Lena looked at the monitor sympathetically and said to Maggie, “It’s okay, Maggie. I’ll call Homeless Persons’ Services to try to get this person some aid. It’s getting colder out there, so I’ll have Kara come down to warm them up and feed them some soup until HPS arrives. You and Bean can get cleaned up and ready for bed. Love you, and see you in the morning for some famous Danvers pancakes.”

Relieved yet saddened about the person Lena must have seen on the monitor, Maggie gave her bestie a business card for one of the best staff members she knew at Chicago’s Homeless Persons’ Services. One she wanted the poor stranger downstairs to have when the Service van picked them up for the night, just in case they needed an especially understanding person to greet them.

However, to all of their eventual surprise, the cloaked and dirty person Kara would find downstairs wasn’t a stranger or truly homeless. 

Rather, it was someone who knew who home was, but had struggled to find them because she couldn’t hear any of their spirits.

One whose knuckles, face, knees, ears, and more were all bloodied up from an apparent struggle to survive. 

One who, after collapsing in Kara’s arms from exhaustion, dropped two pieces of paper on the ground which the blonde barely managed to pick up before they were whisked away by the chilly Chicago night breeze.

The first contained drawings of what looked like two aliens as well as a familiar-looking, swirly caption in purple crayon.

 _Emberly, 8 weeks, 4 days, and 17 hours old_ _  
__Halley, 8 weeks, 4 days, and 17 hours old_ _  
__Mommy loves you and can’t wait to see you grow so big._ _  
__You saved her from the darkness when she was just breaths away from giving up hope._ _  
__Thank you for letting me know your Mama is still alive._ _  
__Be good for your aunties, uncles, and grandparents if I don’t make it._  
 _I’ll always love you, your Mama, your aunties, and our mosaic family of weirdos. <3 XOXO_

Kara started crying tears after reading the drawings’ caption, the idea that the woman in her arms was going to be a mom jerking her heartstrings because her baby with Lena and Maggie’s babies with Alex were about the same gestational age as the passed out woman’s twins. 

Those tears would become an outright sob once the blonde read what the other piece of paper said on one of its dirty and creased folds, though.

_2,319 Reasons I Want to Marry Alex Danvers When My Cute Butt Gets the Courage to Ask_

Earnestly cleaning the caked on mud, blood, and other gunk off the woman’s face, Kara started hyperventilating and clutching the passed out woman to her chest when her intuition was confirmed, rocking them back and forth as she did.

Her sister was the one crumpled onto the ground in front of the penthouse.

Somehow, some way, their Alex had finally come home to them.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everybody! Probably will be able to get another chapter out to you all in two more days, but hope you like reading this chapter in the interim. Love hearing from you all in the comments section and greatly appreciate your reads and kudoses, too. :)
> 
> First chapter I'm putting up as a 29-year-old, and coming up on my one-year AO3 join date anniversary. Woohoo! <3

Instead of running up all the stair flights or taking the elevator back up to the fifth floor, Kara flew up to their balcony with her passed out sister, blew open the door using her freeze breath, and sped inside while trying to keep the barely-alive alpha breathing.

Panicking and crying while trying to draw a warm bath for her sister in their unused guest bathroom, the super yelled out, “LENA! MAGGIE! COME QUICK!” 

Lena came out of her bedroom immediately and with a tight feeling in her chest at her love’s panicked voice, then texted the special watch Maggie inherited in Alex’s absence when she realized the brunette wasn’t behind her. Apparently, her fellow omega had just barely stripped to get into her shower and had taken off her hearing aids to enjoy the quiet of the evening. 

A quiet she wouldn’t truly get for a couple more hours, unfortunately.

As the two women were running down the hall in their PJs and a towel, respectively, Lena cried out, “Kara? Kara, darling, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Maggie, on the other hand, felt her throat close up with worry and found herself unable to speak, but ready to act to protect the remaining family she had. 

Once she washed off Alex’s face, cleaned her up as quickly as possible without removing her clothes (minus the heavy, filthy cloak), and put a leftover pair of hearing aids on her so she wouldn’t have to move to sign or struggle to keep her eyes open to read lips, a sobbing Kara slowly turned toward the other two women she loved the most, allowing them to see who was in the bathtub. 

Maggie burst out into tears and sank to her knees just slightly before Lena caught and held the distraught woman, then started crying herself. 

Unable to ask the question she wanted yet didn’t want an answer to mid-sobbing, Maggie was grateful when Lena had the courage to tearfully croak out as they slowly walked over arm in arm, “Is she alive, darling?”

Unable to make words despite opening and closing her mouth to try, Kara just leaned over, kissed her sister’s head (which she had to give a buzz cut to help get rid of the fleas and caked on blood), and leaned back as her sister’s eyes just barely opened.

As the three shocked women looked on with more tears flowing down their faces, Alex just barely managed to whisper, “K-K-Kara . . . h-h-h-h . . . M-M-Maggie . . . h-h-h-h . . . and . . . h-h-h-h . . . L-Lena?”

Immediately bending down to get closer, Maggie and Lena kissed Alex’s head as well, taking her in their arms as the pale woman relaxed into them and did her best to hug them back. 

However, as much as they loved Alex, their pregnant bodies didn’t love the still-pungent, toxic odor coming from the bathtub and alpha. 

Both women were somewhat surprised at their inability to stop themselves from gagging because they’d worked with dead bodies and strong smells before, but neither had time to process that emotion because they were running to the kitchen sink and trash can, respectively.

While they were gone, Alex leaned into Kara again and quietly asked something as the less-sensitive blonde drained the bathtub, cleaned up, listened for if the two omegas needed her, and drew a fresh round of water for her sister and Maggie to share.

“S-S-So, it’s . . . t-t-true? She really is . . . p-p-pregnant . . . with our t-t-twins? E-E-Emberly and . . . h-h-h-h . . . H-H-Halley. They’re . . . not just . . . a . . . d-d-dream?”

At that questioning, Kara smiled wide, hugged her sister close, and replied softly with happy tears this time, “No, they’re not just a dream. I started hearing them weeks ago, but Maggie and Lena don’t know about them, to the best of my knowledge. Or Lena’s baby, either.”

Smiling as wide as her hurt face could bear, Alex cried a little at how her ability to sense the twins from so far away proved true, even though she had been away from Maggie for weeks, hadn’t been bitten in return, and had been given experimental drugs to cut her off from feeling the energy and thoughts of those she loved. 

However, that smile went away before she tentatively asked the blonde something else.

“Is Lena’s baby . . . yours? Tell me I have a niece on the way and you finally confessed your feelings for her mom after all this time. That we’ll all be welcoming three Danvers babies next year instead of two.”

Crying a mix of happy and pained tears, Kara confessed, “We will be welcoming three Danvers babies next year, if everything turns out like I hope it will. Maybe having two Danvers weddings, too, if I can just tell Lena how I feel. She doesn’t remember the night we made the baby, or she hasn’t brought it up if she does. I’m so glad you’re back, though, Alex. I’d be so lost raising those babies and caring for Maggie and Lena without you. Please, please hold on so we can get you better. And get them better, too.”

Smiling again, Alex leaned against Kara, closed her eyes, and said something softly just as the still-woozy but somewhat relieved omegas entered the guest bathroom again. 

“Don’t wait . . . any longer . . . to tell Lena you love her. That you love . . . and want . . . your baby with her, too. I want . . . my twins with Maggie . . . and want them . . . to grow up with a best friend . . . straight outta . . . the womb. Er, well . . . gay outta the womb. Maybe something else . . . like bi . . . or pan. I don’t know.”

Kara giggled at her sister’s antics, then turned around, such that she noticed Maggie and Lena were crying again and stopped smiling out of concern. 

“So, that night of us drinking? We really did make love, and I wasn’t just dreaming,” Lena thought out loud while wiping the tears away and looking away, unsure of what Kara would say about her unintentionally hearing her private conversation with Alex.

Unable to form words again because she was crying over her feelings for Lena, the relief of them all being together again, and the relief of not having to keep the pregnancies a secret anymore, Kara nodded vigorously and earnestly walked up to Lena. Then, tipping the raven-haired scientist’s chin up, she kissed and hugged her soundly.

“Haha, gay,” Alex softly and tiredly sassed while barely opening her eyes, making the entire group giggle.

Not ready to talk about the pregnancies yet, Maggie just said with a dimpled smile on her face while looking from her love back to the couple, “You two should go take care of each other while I take care of Alex some. We can trade off shifts caring for Alex in the morning, starting with Kara makes us all pancakes. Deal?”

Before a blushing and head-down Kara could say anything more, an enthusiastic Lena grabbed her hand and, leading them out while waving and blowing kisses goodnight, beamed while cooing, “Don’t mind if I do.”

After that point, it dawned on Maggie that, for the first time in months, she and Alex were not only together again, but alone together again. And, after letting her towel fall to the floor and removing the towel Kara had haphazardly wrapped around Alex, that both were incredibly naked again.

However, not even close to knowing what to say, the detective just slipped into the bathtub, then maneuvered her love so she could sit behind, support, and slowly as well as lovingly bathe, suckle, and kiss her.

Then, after some peaceful silence passed, Maggie started asking some non-detective questions, not sure if she could handle answers about why there were so many needle marks, bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over Alex’s body, where she’d been for so long, why her ribs were much more prominent than before, or who had taken her.

“Can I get you anything to eat or drink, honey? Maybe some band-aids, ointment, and soft music to help you heal, too? Or a massage, if it won’t hurt?”

After signing how hungry and thirsty she was, the alpha quickly turned to suckle one of Maggie’s breasts (which had swollen due to the return of her alpha and the pregnancy). She was surprised to taste the brunette’s first milk coming out of it, but sucked harder and more passionately instead of pulling away and switched breasts as she went, earning a deep moan and backwards head tilt from her love.

“A-A-Alex, h-h-honey. We s-s-should . . . f-f-feed you dinner . . . or a s-s-snack . . . g-g-get you some . . . w-w-water or Gatorade, and . . . umm . . . p-p-patch you . . . u-u-up. M-m-maybe later if you keep . . . ooooooh! O-o-oh, yes! Y-y-yes! G-g-gentle with y-y-your . . . _fuck_ . . . j-just like . . . that. Y-y-yes! Oh, god! Don’t stop! Please, please . . . don’t stop!”

Maggie was losing control of her words and body quickly, already so close to coming because her breasts were so sensitive, she hadn’t had sex in months, her entire being missed Alex, and she still couldn’t quite process how the alpha had somehow come back to her.

Unexpectedly, Alex used what little strength she had left to rise up out of the water some, turn around, straddle Maggie, draw various shapes (initials included) into her love’s clit, then weakly and slowly put two -- then three -- fingers inside her. 

“Marry me right here, right now, Maggie. Please? And bite me back when I get better . . . when _we_ get better. I don’t want to wait for your mark for long or go another day without calling you my wife. P-p-please, my love? My _soul_?”

At her love’s sweet and unexpected proposal and strength, Maggie came hard into the cooling water surrounding them, warming and filling it with her essence as she did.

Once she caught her breath and gave her alpha a hazy, lazy kiss on her surprisingly sweet mouth, then said with a mix of love, possessiveness, and want while moving to cup the alpha’s weakened yet still-hard shaft, “ _My_ wife. _My_ alpha. _My_ penis to ride again and again and again when you’re . . . _we’re_ . . . all better. You’re never going to be allowed to wear condoms, honey, and I’m going to kiss, bite, and suckle every inch of you whenever you’re ready. Hope you can handle all of that and me patching you up from head to toe until then.”

Burying her head into Maggie’s neck, Alex cried happy tears while nodding into the tanned skin her nose met there, then slowly yet earnestly suckled on her wife’s scent gland to get reacquainted with her essence before they ate a meal and went to bed together for the first time in far too long.

“Yes. Yes to all of that. We’ll need to save up for a bus, though, because you’re going to be so round with my pups all the time that we’ll have our own sports team. Hope you can handle that much life and love growing inside you, my wife,” she rasped out with a little more energy, thanks to Maggie’s sweet and rich milk. 

Maggie chuckled and cried happy tears over what her wife softly yet boldly said. Although she wasn’t certain about or attached to her current pregnancy yet for a number of reasons, she really did want a lot of kids with Alex when the time was right. Hopefully, after her wife’s kidnappers were brought to justice and she’d switched to a better job.

The alpha burrowing into her, holding her belly, and humming them all lullabies challenged the Latina’s thinking, though.

Maybe Maggie could learn to love and connect to the twins just as much as Alex did in time.

Maybe she’d have the courage to ask if the babies could have the names she’d shared with the loving alpha during their most heated long-distance joint evidence collection session: the one focusing on Maggie’s impregnation fantasy. 

Maybe, one day, these twins could be the fiery little badass (Emberly) and unapologetic science nerd (Halley) she’d longed for.

Lying there while her passed out wife snored softly against her, the divided detective just prayed that, no matter what, they could truly stay together forever and handle whatever came their way.

That they could stay married if she lost the twins or, alternatively, had to give them back to their creator because she just couldn’t handle being pregnant that soon.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for another chapter, everyone! This chapter took awhile longer to write, but I hope you all like it and start to get some more of your questions answered. Should have the next one ready in 2-3 days, and I hope next week will be a three-chapter week to make up for my slowness. :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and giving this story kudoses. Thanks to you all, it's been my most well-received fic to date. <3 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of PTSD, kidnapping and nightmares; NSFW smut; more tooth-rotting fluff; don't be drinking/eating anything if you're a gigglepants

While she slept, Alex’s inner alpha finally started to awaken after weeks of it being silenced by the experimental drugs she’d been exposed to, such that it nuzzled into where Maggie’s hair parted at her neck, deeply breathed in her scent, snuggled further into her, and began to dream of the life they had before the kidnapping.

Those beautiful weeks which were filled with countless moments of adorkable teasing, each woman sending the other presents (supposedly to set a good example for Bob and Bobette), and some sweet as well as naughty joint evidence collection. 

Those beautiful weeks of Alex designing a machine which would allow her to tattoo a purple crayon onto her penis, permanently commemorating her new yet undying love for the precious omega. 

Those beautiful weeks which would culminate into a first mating which was so wild, passionate, and soul-deep that neither woman wanted it to end. 

_About Three Months Before Alex’s Return_

The night before Maggie was supposed to return to Nebraska for work and to tend to her dogs (especially the nine preemie puppies and their stitched-up mama, Gale), Alex snuggled into and breathed in the dimpled detective the same way she would about three months later. 

Pulling the lovely brunette closer to her, she couldn’t stop thinking about the cute bean’s thoughtful and timely “Just Bee Yourself” gift shop present, their time at the aquarium, them showering together as girlfriends for the first time, and everything else which had brought them up to this moment.

“I came out to my sister not long after meeting you,” she said softly and without preamble, puncturing their peaceful silence in a way which piqued Maggie’s interest. 

Turning over to face her love so she could gauge whether she would need comfort, praise, or something else, the brunette cinnamon roll softly replied with a small smile and hopeful eyes, “Yeah?”

Blushing and looking down at the sheets because she just couldn’t handle the effects Maggie’s smiling face had on her, Alex replied softly as the patient Latina waited to hear more, “Yeb.”

Giggling at how silly Alex was being, Maggie threaded two of their hands together so her love could tell she was still present in their conversation, tipped the bashful alpha’s pale chin up with her other hand, and signed with that hand while cocking her head, “Y-e-b?”

Blushing even harder at how Maggie was signing more to her with those delicate, tanned fingers she’d grown to love having near and around her, Alex cutely signed back with a shy yet warm smile, “L-O-L, m-y B-F-F J-i-l-l.”

Thankful Alex was willing to meet her where she was signing-wise instead if going too quickly above her understanding, Maggie quickly pecked her on the lips, then signed back with the most adorable expression on her face as the alpha was processing the unexpected affection, “L-M-F-A-O, D-A-M-N-Q!”

At the thought of Maggie’s sweet, tiny ass disappearing on her, Alex panicked for a brief moment and, without thinking through her actions, grabbed her love’s butt and squeaked while squeezing it, “Nooooooooooo!” 

Surprised, and feeling turned on by Alex’s hands being on her that way, Maggie’s jaw dropped, then started to move back into a smile as the now-red agent started softly singing to her.

“Please don’t go away. Please don’t go away. Please don’t go away. Is this how it’s supposed to be? Is this how it’s supposed to be?”

Especially as Alex was slowing down when singing and signing the last line of “Upside Down” by Jack Johnson (her favorite song to play when puppies she raised started taking their first steps outside), Maggie started tearing up at her love’s sweetness.

Wiping her happy tears with the palm of one hand, Maggie looked down for a moment, then back up while shyly asking, “What is ‘I’m so gay for you right now.’ in sign language?”

As Alex showed her through giggles and a peck after each sign, Maggie couldn’t help but hone in on the sign making the cinnamon roll look like a mix of the “thinking” emoji on her phone and her going down on someone. 

“What does that L-shaped one mean? Can you do it again for me?”

At that, a beaming Alex bluntly yet playfully replied while repeating the sign, “Lesbian.”

Giggling at the new insight, Maggie asked, “So, if I ever send you a text in the future, should I clarify whether my ‘thinking’ emojis are actually me signing ‘lesbian’ multiple times?”

After blushing so hard she hid her face behind a pillow until Maggie’s surprised and affectionate giggles subsided, Alex recovered enough to come back out and reply, “Definitely not. I like someone who can be a lesbian and great thinker at the same time. Someone like . . . me. Or maybe . . . just . . . you. Definitely yes to . . . that . . . the ‘just you’ part, I mean. And the . . . liking. A lot.”

Tearing up again, and smiling so hard her dimples were on full display, Maggie reached for the same hand Alex used to sign ‘lesbian’ to her, turned it palm-up, kissed the pale pink yet warm skin there, and nuzzled into it.

“I like you, too. A lot,” she whispered through a few sniffles, so happy she’d found someone who appreciated her mind, body, soul, and spirit while being so thoughtful, sexy, and cute at the same time.

Smiling so big while blushing, averting her eyes, and bashfully tucking her hair behind one ear, Alex blurted out again more softly, “Goodnight, cute little someday-wife butt. Sweet dreams.”

At those words, Maggie couldn’t help but blush, softly kiss her love on the lips, lovingly look into the auburn-haired angel’s eyes for a moment, and burrow into her chest. Then, after listening to the alpha’s strong heartbeat and tracing stars into where her PJs didn’t cover her skin, the lovely omega whispered, “Goodnight, cute and big girlfriend boobs. Can’t wait to wake up to you.”

Alex smiled hard and teared up at that, cradled Maggie to her chest, and stroked the doll of an omega’s hair until they finally fell asleep. 

Throughout that time, the alpha thought Maggie meant she couldn’t wait to wake up buried in her boobs the next morning. However, in reality, her girlfriend just wasn’t ready to explicitly say she was thinking of waking up to all of Alex for the rest of their lives.

She’d need weeks of flirting, playful banter, joint evidence collection, and getting to know Alex’s loved ones to pluck up the courage to say it. 

To make a list of 2,319 reasons they should get married which would keep her final, true love alive weeks into the kidnapping which their cute shenanigans inadvertently inspired. 

_The Next Day_

Thankfully, Maggie’s PTSD-related nightmares hadn’t been as bad or long-lasting the night before. 

Instead, she awoke feeling more energized, happy, and full of warmth than she had in months.

Partly because she loved the feeling of Alex holding her close, and partly because that meant she got to feel the alpha’s huge and -- despite its recent descending -- already-strong morning wood against her. 

Moreso because, in the hour just before she woke up, she’d dreamt of what their first time together in her barn would look, sound, smell, and feel like. Warm wetness pooled in her sacred place in response, and the heady slick increased as her inner being could feel and smell how the awakening alpha smelled it. 

However, she was nowhere near wanting to open her eyes, thinking that, if she kept them closed, she could delay the inevitable of her having to return to her life in Nebraska. 

“Maaaaaggie,” Alex cooed with a mix of affection and arousal while kissing her love’s forehead, pupils already dilated at the prospect of her love waking up so she could return the favor for yesterday’s joint evidence collection before they parted.

Not wanting to open her eyes, Maggie buried herself further into love’s breasts, hid her face in them, and mumbled out with a mix of stubbornness and cuteness, “Mmmm, noooooooooo.”

Smiling down at the smol bean with the utmost affection (such that her face was already hurting), Alex softly replied while closing her eyes and kissing the silly omega again, “Do I have to feed you our room service with your eyes closed, my little boob-dwelling dragon?” 

Maggie’s ears, heart, and appetite perked up at the thought of Alex feeding her in their bed, especially because she wasn’t sure when or how the alpha had brought in their room service without her noticing.

“I had my travel robot, Carl, unlock the door and bring it in for us. He looks like the child of a Roomba and a llama because he’s cute and fluffy as hell, but can wheel around like a daredevil, even up walls and ceilings. Oh, and he can hover when needed, too. Quite the nifty little dude,” Alex explained, nerdily getting lost in the science behind her invention as she did.

Hearing the excitement, awe, and pride in Alex’s voice made Maggie so happy that she kissed and nodded into the warm chest against her. Then, she started licking and nipping the alpha’s breasts in affection, turned her head so it faced up, and opened her mouth while keeping her eyes closed, trusting her love to feed her whatever she’d ordered. 

Hungry in more ways than one, Alex traced Maggie’s full lips, suckled her bottom one, and whispered, “If you’re a good girl who eats all I give her, there may be some . . . _dessert_ . . . waiting for you at the end. For this bee to help your precious, luscious flower bloom and taste its sweet, rich nectar. Before you ride off into the daylight. _Please_?” 

After whimpering at the thought of being sent off like that, Maggie bit her bottom lip, moaned, nodded her head vigorously, and opened her mouth again so Alex could start feeding her.

Every time the loving brunette ate a bite of vegan breakfast scramble, fruit, biscuit, or dry and double-toasted bread, her alpha rewarded her with a kiss, seductively slow touch, word of praise, or (toward the end) cupping of her now soaked-through PJs.

“ _Soooooo_ hungry,” the cinnamon roll of an agent husked against her love’s closest caramel ear, earning a fresh squirt of arousal through the thin fabric and onto her hand.

Trying to finish the last of her food without choking, Maggie husked back after swallowing and between shaky breaths, “I’ve got a case which it seems you want jurisdiction on, agent. Given feds like you tend to have investigative equipment my state patrols could only dream of, I think it’s best for you to . . . _sweep_ . . . my crime scene and let me know what you find. Are you . . . cool . . . with that?”

In response, Alex nodded vigorously, put their food and dishes aside, and began to stack up all but one of their pillows so Maggie would have a softer surface to lean against. Then, shaking from a mix of nervousness and excitement, the reddening agent turned Maggie so her legs hung off the bed, plopped the last of their pillows onto the floor, knelt down, and took off the soaked PJ shorts in front of her. She dragged her love a few more inches forward and checked in one last time for good measure, then placed both beautiful, tan legs onto her PJ-clad shoulders and began tasting her love for the first time.

In addition to how Maggie’s essence tasted better than any of the three lovers whose fingers she’d suckled out of curiosity mixed with a feeling of obligation, Alex was surprised by how easy her love’s clit was to find. The peeking-out and erect bud was about two thirds the size of her pinkie finger, meaning there was so much more of Maggie to savor than what science classes and experience had taught her to expect.

“ _Wow_ ,” the smiling agent whispered with the utmost awe and sincerity while tracing and circling the bud with her finger, making Maggie pant and thread tanned fingers through a mix of her hair and the alpha’s. Although she wanted to savor the moment just as much as the scientist did, they truly didn’t have very much time, and the heaving omega was ready to burst from a mix of real-life and mid-dream stimulation she’d received. 

“It’s going to be okay, Detective Sawyer. Agent Danvers is here and reporting for girlfriend duty at your request,” the agent while saluting her with a mix of playfulness and seriousness.

Maggie smiled big at her love’s infinite playfulness and sexiness, then tilted her head back as she felt the agent’s fingers and tongue go to work on her. She could tell Alex wasn’t very experienced based on her tentativeness, technique, and timing, but was relieved to find she was very enthusiastic and willing to make changes based on her omega’s breathing, tensing, sighs, pants, physical guidance, and moans.

In other words, she was more than fine with her love needing room to grow. 

After all, like the Grinch, Maggie had experienced rapid growth in response to how much she loved the auburn-haired goddess buried between and under her legs. 

Plus, learning more about what each other liked now would only make what they agreed would be their first time all the better. 

Just before she came in response to a deep moan from Alex (which she felt the vibrations of throughout her body), she smelled the essence of the alpha grow stronger yet strained in the air, indicating the alpha was waiting to come until she did. Realizing how considerate and selfless of a lover Alex was, Maggie felt powerless to hold back any longer; with a strangled and soft cry, she shamelessly and lovingly let her nectar flood her love’s face and fingers. 

After each caught their breath and came back from being on cloud nine, Maggie lifted her love’s face from between her legs, leaned forward, and let their lips crash, giving her the chance to taste herself on the still-recovering alpha’s lips and tongue.

“Thank you so much, honey. Gonna miss you bunches these next few weeks,” she rasped with a mix of happiness and longing, sad about leaving the alpha before they’d even parted. 

Wanting to cheer her amazing girlfriend up and start a conversation about what to do about the distance, Alex jokingly asked a question referencing _Hamilton the Musical_. 

“How about I sent you an armed battalion to remind you of my love?”

Smiling with hope and fire in her eyes, Maggie leaned back and thought about it as Alex got up, wiped them both down, and began to put everything back where it needed to be.

“What, like FedEx a bunch of tanks to my workplace?”

Stopping to sit on the bed and wrap Maggie up in one of her comfiest travel blankets, Alex cuddled her from the side and softly replied with a lopsided smile, “I was thinking more like Air Force Ones, despite my Army history. Don’t want my girlfriend disappearing on me and forgetting about us . . . or me. She deserves nice things. All the things, really.”

Smiling bashfully while tucking her hair behind one ear, Maggie grabbed Alex’s hands and replied while leaning into her shoulder and referencing the same musical.

“My girlfriend is unforgettable; the world’s gonna know her name. I’d bleed and fight for her.”

Alex grinned bashfully as well at those kind words and couldn’t forget them as she escorted Maggie down to her motorcycle (arguably, for science). 

After all, she’d be thinking of them for weeks to come and -- if she could hang on despite what Jane and Maggie’s higher ups (Anthony and Earl) did at those weeks’ end -- the rest of their lives. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everyone! Thanks for coming back for another chapter. This one continues off the last one (21) insofar as it's a blast to the past . . . the early days of Alex and Maggie's relationship. :)
> 
> It's a little longer than I planned, almost like a chapter and a half. Anyway, hope you like it and leave comments and kudoses if you like it. Or, if you have questions, predictions, requests, and more, those are welcome. ^_^
> 
> Warning: mention of sexual harassment; get out your tissues; generally cuteness, though; Alex being extra (but not as much as Lena)
> 
> Not story-related: Please go vote if you are in the United States! Local, state, and federal elections are all happening right now, so please get out there or send in your ballot by mail if that option is available where you are. ^_^

“Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe, please?”

Looking into her omega’s beautiful, chocolate eyes dotted with golden rims and orange flecks brought out by the gorgeous sun shining down on them, Alex couldn’t help but ask the question while holding both tan, warm hands in her own. 

Part of the agent was confident Maggie would be okay due to her vast experience with police work, martial arts, gunslinging, emergency medicine, wilderness survival, and tending to motorcycles. However, given what Jane did at the conference and what the smol, dimpled bean had gone through at work, the other part of the nervous alpha was concerned about her well-being.

Beaming at how sweet Alex was to ask, and wanting to reassure the clearly nervous cinnamon roll, Maggie cupped one of her sun- and nerves-reddened cheeks, caressed it with her thumb, and brought their lips together for a final, gentle, long, heartfelt, and slow kiss.

Then, after pulling back some in what felt like slow motion, Maggie touched their noses and whispered, “I’ll be okay and see you again, honey. Promise to text you in a few hours, too. Can’t pass up the opportunity to use all of my new ‘lesbian’ emoticon powers, can I?”

Smiling shyly and at the ground before moving her head back a little, opening her eyes, and looking into her girlfriend’s shiny and sincere ones, Alex replied after giggling, “I guess not. And, speaking of powers and people who can sign, I’ll have to introduce you to my sister. The whole gang, really. Especially my mom, Lena, and our space dad, Hank. It’s only fair, I mean. You know, because I met your whole crew over the phone. Right?”

Maggie beamed brightly at Alex’s wish, hoping she could make a good impression on her love’s nearest and dearest while internally giggling at the idea that the cutie pie had met her whole crew. In reality, there were so many more dogs as well as an incoming therapy horse named Phillip to go. Plus the kids at the orphanage, if the alpha was willing to go volunteer there with her once. And her entire succulent collection outside Bob and Bobette.

“We’ll make time for all of us to FaceTime, Skype, and call each other for sure babe. And, I’ll introduce you to everyone else in Nebraska, given you’ve really only met part of my gang. Oh, and my mentor, Rae, who wants to give you her nicer version of a shovel talk, given she said she’s heard good things about you from her network. You’ve gotta let me go before all of that can happen, though,” the omega said softly and with a mix of reassurance, confidence, and -- at the end -- sadness. 

Frowning and sniffling a little as she tried to stop herself from crying, Alex whispered back with watery eyes and a quiet confidence Maggie hadn’t heard before, “No matter the distance, I’m not going to stop trying to show and tell you how much I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie definitely started crying hard at that, so much so that she grabbed the alpha, hugged her close while rocking them from side to side a little, and tried to say what she felt in return. However, between the tears and something else she couldn’t quite understand holding her back, all she could do was sign with a teary smile, “Okay, thank you, my dearest DAMN-Q. I’ll save a dance just for you.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile and giggle at how much progress her love had made with signing as well as how she clearly felt something in return, but couldn’t say it just yet. Then, once both of them realized their eyes had been locked in a loving gaze for a few too many beats, the alpha had them do a brief ballroom-style dance, twirled Maggie around so she would face toward the bike, lovingly smacked her girlfriend on the butt, and cried out, “Hi ho, dimples, awaaaaaay!”

Maggie had never squeaked that loud in public, scurried to her motorcycle that fast, or looked at the mirror showing who was behind her for that long before. 

Her street cred might have been ruined just then, but she didn’t care. 

After all, there were far more important things than street cred, a certain auburn-haired angel being one of them.

In short, she’d never doubt the existence of heaven ever again, and she made up her mind that she’d tell Alex she loved her back when she could pluck up the courage and let go of past hurts. 

_Later That Day (After Maggie Gets Home and Settled)_

While Alex was walking around outside in downtown Chicago and stretching her legs before heading to the airport which would take her back to National City, her phone dinged with a new text message. The special ringtone and vibration pattern she programmed into the device let her know it was her lovely leading lady, and she breathed a sigh of relief at knowing the gorgeous Latina was well enough to at least text her.

**Maggie Mine, Don’t You Cry: Made it home safely and finally stopped crying! How are you doing, babe? Miss you already, but don’t tell anyone; most of my street cred has left the building, and I don’t think it’s coming back anytime soon. Lol! *lesbian emoticon* *lesbian emoticon* *lesbian emoticon* *lesbian emoticon* *wink face emoticon* XOXO <3 **

Alex squeaked a little to herself and hopped up and down a little, excited to hear Maggie was okay and still thinking about her. Before responding, however, the auburn-haired alpha took four selfies she wanted to include: one of her blowing a kiss to Maggie and three breaking down “I miss you.” in sign language.

Just as she heard her phone buzz with a new text, Maggie was putting down the carrier containing all of Gale and Izzy’s preemie pups, and Aleena and her interns brought their sleeping mama and some medical supplies into Maggie’s living room. Thankfully, her squad was going to set up shop near the cozy fireplace and couch so they could take turns feeding and caring for the pups so Maggie and Gale could get some sleep, and several members were already playfully bickering about which pups they’d like to adopt if they all fared as well as expected.

Donning her classic dimpled smile when realizing the text was from Alex, the cinnamon roll of an omega opened it up. Then, pleased at the title she’d given her girlfriend and what followed it, she couldn’t help but write back immediately, even as the interns and Aleena lovingly gave her shit for it. 

**Dr. McDreamy of My Lesbian Dreams: [attached four photos] I miss you, too, Maggie, and I’m so glad we didn’t follow that bullshit dating rule of waiting two to three days to reach back out to each other. Seriously, who writes rules like that one? Anyhoo, do let me know if I’m ever being too extra with texts. I haven’t done this . . . dating . . . someone like you. Someone who makes me . . . happy . . . even when she’s just in my head. Pretty sure Hayley Kiyoko wrote a song about us. Hope to listen to it with you one day . . . and . . . maybe . . . learn its signs together? #Sleepover <3 XOXO *musical note emoticon* *headphones emoticon* *balloon emoticon***

Maggie was so happy to read and think about everything Alex wrote and snapped for her, especially the idea of them bonding over signing and music. She envisioned them living their best gay lives ever together, such that she daydreamed of them riding around on Phillip or another horse together, cuddling each other mid-saddle while gazing off into the sunset, and -- on or off the saddle -- Maggie doing the extra special lap dance from the “Sleepover” music video just for her love. Maybe doing the cool Hawaiian shirt dance from “Curious” or the all-out, outrageously hot, Headphones Girl-targeting mating dance from “Gravel to Tempo” as well (if Alex was into that stuff). 

Grinning so much her face hurt, she sent a reply immediately, then put her phone in her pocket so she could help feed the pups and Gale.

**Maggie Mine, Don’t You Cry: Aww, babe! Gonna make me cry again. You’re so sweet and thoughtful. :) <3 Wanna have a Skype or FaceTime date night in a few days to make that dream of yours happen? I’m going to be on pup duty and catching up on work a lot these next weeks, but should be able to get some help with that so we can sneak away together for a little while. Worst case scenario, you can teach the pups to sign, too, while I’m feeding them and hanging out with my crew. #somanydoggos #PawPatrol :D ^_^**

Alex squeaked with happiness and nearly dropped her suitcase on her foot after flailing around with happiness over Maggie asking her out for the music and signing date of her dreams. If she had ovaries, they would be exploding over the idea of having cute puppies join them online, too.

**Dr. McDreamy of My Lesbian Dreams: You’re my hero! How about Wednesday night, maybe between 7:30 and 9:00 PM your time? <3 I have to catch on work and meet up with Kara and Lena about a particularly pesky case we’re dealing with, but should be free then. *spyglass emoticon* *fingerprint emoticon* #whodoneit **

**Dr. McDreamy of My Lesbian Dreams: Also, I demand pictures of all your floofs. For science, of course. :) *dog emoticon* *bone emoticon* *Erlenmeyer flask emoticon* *microscope emoticon***

Maggie took a little longer to check and respond to the two-part text because she was busy with the pups and Gale, and getting all the photos she needed took a bit of wrangling all her floofs. However, her cute and happy response was a hundred percent worth waiting for.

**Maggie Mine, Don’t You Cry: [attached 15 pictures] The specimens are prepared, Doc, and can’t wait for Wednesday night! Hope you enjoy your day and evening, and sweet dreams in advance. Ttyl, my angel. :) <3 *kiss emoticon* *moon and star emoticon* *halo emoticon***

Right as she got into the car which was taking her to the airport, Alex heard her phone vibrating and dinging again, letting her know her love had responded again. She wouldn’t read the text until she and the driver were hitting the road, but she couldn’t be more excited for what was to come. After taking a brief moment to hug the phone to her chest while holding her breath for some reason, she finally read it, opened up all the photos of the dogs and puppies, and typed back another two-part reply.

 **Dr. McDreamy of My Lesbian Dreams: OMG! I’ll need to talk with my banker, given I’ll have to figure out how to pay for all the child support I’ll apparently owe you. Jk, lol. #forrealsomuchmoney #savemeeeeeee #somanypupperkisses :D** **  
** **  
** **Dr. McDreamy of My Lesbian Dreams: Really, though, if you need help with the pups, let me know if there’s something I can do. Love you, and all the same to you, my queen. #ThankGodforWednesday #getexcited #firstlongdistancedate <3 ^_^ *kiss emoticon* *moon and star emoticon* *halo emoticon***

Maggie couldn’t help but swoon at those last texts from her love and type back another kiss emoticon as well as a heart and an angel. Where did all of the luck of meeting this kind, cute, hot, thoughtful, smart, and more woman at one of their profession’s biggest conferences come from? She might never know, but one of the tiniest burps she’d ever heard emerged from the runt of the litter she had cuddled close to her heart and, to keep her warm, partially under the red, black, and white plaid shirt she was wearing.

The persevering, brave pup they would eventually call Bean.

_Wednesday, the Day of Maggie and Alex’s First Long-distance Date_

Heading back to work from her lunch break for the third day in a row now, Maggie was pleasantly surprised to learn some gorgeous and rare-looking pre-date flowers from Alex had been delivered just for her. 

After seeing them from across the bullpen, the raven-haired bean started walking faster and smiling wide, a rare combination of things to happen for her in the place she often labelled hell when Earl, Anthony, and Jane were around. Given her unfairly high paperwork assignments (which mostly stemmed from Jane lying about the detective harassing her at the conference), Maggie couldn’t be more pleased about the distraction. 

Per the sweet alpha’s note, they were called Starry Night Petunias, and she bought them in a pot rather than a vase because she knew Maggie was into more unusual gifts and planting rather than cutting flowers. The omega couldn’t get over how beautiful they were, but recoiled at the smell coming from their pot. A smell which, based on her knowledge of plants, probably would have been more suited to a Corpse Plant and meant something happened to the flowers.

“Like those flowers, Maggie? I heard from a little birdie that they smell . . . _delightful_ ,” Jane said with a haughty tone and a sneer at the detective as she walked by with an unfairly small stack of paperwork to submit. Waiting for the paperwork, Earl and Anthony joined in on staring the Latina down to see her reaction to what they’d done, but while sitting in the confines of their see-through offices instead of coming over to her in the bullpen.

The situation was yet another pathetic attempt of theirs to make her do something she could be fired for, and Maggie wasn’t going to play the game.

“I’m really grateful my girlfriend is sweet enough to send me flowers at work, and I’m going to take great care of them when getting home, even if it means I have to nurse them back to health. I’m great at that, and others are powerless to ruin what’s going to be a great date and, ultimately, a great life for us. Have a good day, _Officer_ ,” Maggie without breaking eye contact and with the most coldly professional tone she could muster, not wanting her bullies to get the satisfaction of seeing her break.

Miffed at how Maggie wasn’t taking her shit, Jane huffed while rolling her eyes, started walking away, and threw back over her shoulder with a sickly sweet tone and smile, “Bosses, I’m heading out to get some lunch. Wanna come?”

Smiling at each other with satisfaction which was sickening to Maggie, the two dolts replied while looking away from the detective, then back at the flowers at their last word.

“No, thanks. We already did.”

It took everything in Maggie to not be sick at what they’d done inside the pot and tear their heads off on the spot, but she used the visualization and feigned ignorance tactics Rae taught her to stay calm on the outside and ready for anything on the inside. Like when trying to survive a riptide out in the ocean, as her mentor said. 

“Very well. I have to get back to this paperwork now, but enjoy your lunch break.”

Jane almost turned around to fire something passive-aggressive or insulting at Maggie before hitting the road. However, a wonderful distraction in the form of Hattie -- an elderly lady with severe dementia who regularly came to the precinct when she got lost while walking around the downtown area -- ran right into the bullpen and the knowing detective’s arms.

Crying while shaking and wringing her hands in distress, Hattie choked out, “Maggie? Oh, Maggie! I was out shopping, and I didn’t recognize any of the buildings! Everything looks so different now. Could you take me home in the Blinkin’ Lincoln? I heard Present John F. Kennedy got shot today, and I’m scared to walk home alone.”

Maggie truly felt bad for Hattie, given the woman’s condition had rapidly worsened over the past five years she’d climbed from rookie to detective and the former travel nurse had no family to care for her. Given similar incidents happened two to three times a month, however, the loving omega knew exactly what to do.

“Sure thing, Lady Hattie. Let’s get you home and inside. Would you like to take my arm and wave to everyone on the way there like the queen you are?”

At those words, Hattie greatly calmed down and, for the first time that day, smiled. Then, she replied while puffing out her chest with pride, “I sure would, detective. You really know how to treat a lady, queen or not. Which country am I in charge of again? I want to prepare a fireside chat speech like President Roosevelt did, but I’m not sure which language to write it in.”

Leaving the motherfuckers she’d been dealing with in the dust to pursue her version of real police work, Maggie smiled and softly replied while patting the waving woman’s hand, “France. The famed Queen of France, Madame.”

At that, the gingerbread-brown and bright-eyed elderly woman smiled, waved around the precinct as if everyone there was her friend, and cried out again and again until they were out of the building, “Au revoir, mes amis!”

And so they went, like the queens they were. 

_About an Hour Later_

Getting Hattie home and safe proved pretty easy, and Maggie had time to call Alex about the flower incident on the way back to the precinct. 

Naturally, the alpha felt bad for her love and was mad at as well as disgusted by those who Maggie called the Three Stooges. However, in addition to promising to ask around her network for jobs for Maggie again, the alpha promised to do something better for her love in terms of presents, despite the omega’s insistence she didn’t have to. 

Wanting to make sure Maggie had a good surprise to come home to, Alex called up the greenhouse woman from Chicago to see if she knew anyone in Nebraska who was selling Maggie’s favorite go-to flowers: sunflowers. Thankfully, she did, and Alex was on the phone with a woman from the same greenhouse owners’ society in minutes. 

By the time Maggie got home that day, a small section of the field to the right of her barn had three rows of sunflowers planted, and there was a note on the door the vendor delivered for Alex. A note she couldn’t help but smile bashfully about and thank her lucky stars for. 

**Hey there, pretty lady! :)** **  
** **  
** **Had some sunflowers planted for you to make up for the petunia incident . . . to say you are my tiny butt sunshine and you make my skies so gay. ^_^**

 **Seriously, though, hoping to plant more flowers and make more memories for you in the future! How about three rows per date so the whole field is filled up before I get there? Would love to get lost in them with you and, maybe, get up to some trouble. Like stargazing while naked and cuddling! ;)** **  
** **  
****All my love, even if it definitely makes me extra or less alpha-y,** **  
** **Alex <3 **

**P.S. At least I’m not as extra as Lena, who filled Kara’s entire office with flowers without her knowledge or permission after a certain rescue mission went down. I can be if you want one day, though! XP :D**

Maggie loved the sunflowers so much. She couldn’t stop looking out the window at them as she got the petunias out of their original pot and prepared them to go in a planter inside the barn (where nobody could mess with them, given the barn’s intricate security system). Sighing with want, she longingly thought about the lady she needed to be on camera with in just a few hours. 

So far, she was up to 153 reasons to tell Alex she loved her, and the woman being extra cute and generous sometimes was just one of them.

By the time their date night was over, she’d be up to 164 reasons and itching to find more.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Another chapter which took longer to write here, but I hope you like it. :)
> 
> This one is going to involve Maggie and Alex using a unique power i designed for this fic: one which mimics someone having an out-of-body experience, but willingly to communicate long-distance. :D
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this one and leave kudoses, questions, thoughts, and more. 
> 
> Thanks for being here again, and thank God for fanfic. Need something to distract myself from being glued to different outlets for election results. 
> 
> Warning: Some mentions of sexual and other examples of harassment; singing and signing cuteness

_The Night Alex Returned from Being Kidnapped Through the Next Morning_

As Alex held Maggie and breathed her in, the loving cinnamon roll of a Latina lightly snored and burrowed into her love as much as possible, mental snapshots of the life they’d had before turning into a series of mini dreams with each breath. 

Dreams about their first date up to when all of Alex walked into her cosy, gay log cabin of a Nebraskan farm house for the first time, lighting up the space and Maggie’s heart as she did. 

Dreams of the concerned and caring alpha finding a loophole to help stop Maggie’s workplace issues for awhile: teaming up with the already-plotting Mama Rae to send in the hellhounds. Or, to be exact, one federal-level hellhound who none of the Nebraskan goon squad could manipulate or con.

Dreams of them secretly swapping gifts through federal evidence bags and boxes the omega’s insufferable colleagues didn’t dare touch for several reasons, but felt threatened by to the point of them conspiring to hit Maggie in the only way they could until that hellhound went away.

By hurting Alex in a way which would leave nothing but circumstantial, if any, evidence behind.

_The Weeks Before Alex Was Kidnapped_

Maggie couldn’t stop smiling the whole time during their first online date, given her love was such a good singer as well as a great sign language teacher. Even though she’d fallen for several smart women, she’d never learned more about and from a partner her entire dating life. 

Alex couldn’t get over how well the date went, either. Maggie was such a good dancer and even bopped and swayed in time to the Hayley Kiyoko songs -- including “Sleepover” -- while trying out new signs. Plus, the detective was so sweet with the various tiny puppies and other doggos making it on the screen, especially the sick runt of the litter (who perked up, kicked, and squeaked in time to Alex’s singing, much to their amazement).

Before they knew it, time had gotten so far away from them that they were still talking, signing, and singing well past Maggie’s bedtime and into the start of Alex’s. Upon realizing how late it was getting, the omega apologized for yawning and needing to go to bed for work the next day; however, her alpha insisted she didn’t have to be sorry. After all, they were both in law enforcement and had more dates coming up in the future, the first of which would be that Friday night. 

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer and all your sixteen pup pups! Can’t wait for Friday. Sweet dreams and the yummiest of treatos until then, angels,” Alex cooed while blowing kisses at her screen for all to receive.

Despite shaking in her slippers and PJs out of nerves, Maggie was a breath away from telling Alex she loved her right back. However, the littlest puppy in her arms let out a tiny sneeze which shook its whole body and scared it into squealing again.

At that, Alex jumped into mama bear mode, quickly grabbed her guitar, and started singing and strumming the _Dumbo_ song which she based Maggie’s screen name on. 

“Baby mine, don’t you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine.”

As Maggie started tearing up, she gently swayed the crying pup back and forth while planting light kisses on her tiny head and snuggling her close to her heart. 

Despite sneaking a few glances at Maggie here and there, Alex kept her attention focused on calming the pup when singing the next lines of the song.

“Little one, when you play . . . don’t you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine.”

However, as the pup started falling asleep again, the loving alpha changed some of the lyrics to be just for her girl (who secretly needed something to calm her down before she headed into work the next day) and made direct eye contact with her when slowing down. 

“From your head, down to your toes . . . you’re so sweet, goodness knows. You are so precious to me, sweet as can be, Maggie of mine. Maggie of mine. Ma-ggie . . . of . . . mine.”

Sniffling while drying her eyes with the back of the hand not cradling the pup to her chest, Maggie softly choked out with a sweet and lopsided smile on her face, “Oh, you are so getting laid for that our next date night.”

After turning red and seizing up in her classic cute and embarrassed mode, then recovering, Alex stammered, “L-l-laid? B-b-but, how? We’re not supposed to . . . you know . . . collect evidence like that . . . by phone. I mean, we’re cops, right? Supposed to . . . do the right thing?”

Looking at her love with a cocked head and sympathetic eyes, the cinnamon roll of a detective replied softly, “Nobody has ever tried wolf whispering with you, have they?”

Alex looked back at her love sheepishly while running her hand through her hair, then answered just above a whisper, “Nobody’s been worth being inside my head and body like that. Not until you, at least.”

At that moment, Maggie decided to give Alex her first reassuring wolf whisper kiss, such that the Latina took a deep breath, leaned against her pillow of her bed, let her omega know she wanted to activate their spiritual connection with Alex, and projected her spirit from her body into the same room as the awestruck alpha. 

The filmy white, ghost-like projection of Maggie came toward Alex and looped its arms around the small of her back. It leaned in and whispered with a mix of softness and sensuality, “I’m here to kiss you goodnight, my soul. You’ll never have to be without wolf whispers in all your life. I’ve got you now.”

And just like that, Alex and Maggie shared a slow-turned-fiery kiss, the alpha feeling Maggie’s warmth, strength, and softness just as if their bodies were together again. It wasn’t quite the same as them being together in person, but the agent was left with a dopey, satisfied smile and heart nonetheless.

“Goodnight, Maggie,” she affectionately whispered to the spirit form of her love.

“Goodnight, honey,” the form whispered back after stroking the pale woman’s cheek and before materializing back into its faraway body. 

Little did they know that night would be just the start of their wolf whispering. 

How seconds later, and most nights until she disappeared, Alex’s spirit would materialize into Maggie’s room to hold her until she and the little boob-dwelling pup fell asleep.

\---

Although determined to help Maggie in any way she could before, Friday night’s joint evidence collecting session -- having the omega’s warm spirit ride her spirit’s face, breasts, and hands until they were too tired to continue wolf whispering -- spurred something deep inside the alpha. 

It was her intense drive to reach out to her love’s mentor, Rae Genna Rogan, for something more than the shovel talk she was overdue to get.

An understanding as to why more couldn’t be done to protect Maggie or, if it was being worked on, how she could help. 

Breathing in deeply to capture the crisp fall morning air and the smell of the apple pie she’d started baking to take over to Kara’s for game night, the alpha plucked up the courage to dial the Captain’s number and press her green call button.

“Hello there, Alexandra. Should I be worried you’re calling me this early on a Saturday? Regardless, I’m glad you had the courage to actually reach out. None of Maggie’s previous partners ever had it in them, leaving me to do the calling,” the senior officer said with a mix of seriousness, sass, amusement, and genuine concern.

Not skipping a beat, Alex got right to the point and asked, “Were they not the type who’d do anything to protect Maggie and ask her to marry them someday?”

The mid-jog Captain nearly fell over at those last words and how serious Alex’s tone was. However, after stopping and collecting her thoughts for a moment, the gray-eyed and cropped-haired cop replied, “She hasn’t told you about her previous partners, has she?”

After Alex confessed Maggie hadn’t, Rae continued.

“Maggie gives her full heart, conscience, and soul to everything she does, which is why she’s become such a big target for bullying at work, why she’s trying so hard to move on to something better, and why she’s continued to want the deep love you’re referring to despite being hurt so many times. However, from what I can tell, she’s mentally stuck in a way. Part of her believes she doesn’t deserve to be happy, so she’s jumped from contract to contract and date to date outside her day job, such that she’s almost subconsciously worked to confirm her low self-worth. Until you, that is. I have heard her say she’s more confident she can find a full-time job at her level and how she feels happier despite her circumstances. You help her remember who she is and what she’s worth in ways I -- a person without the lived experience of being deaf from a workplace attack -- can’t. I don’t know how to thank you properly.”

Although she needed a moment to process everything Rae just said and keep her heart from falling onto the floor, Alex replied with the same quiet confidence she’d shown Maggie before they’d parted ways in Chicago, “Show me by including me in your plans to keep her safe until she can get out of there. I want to help, and I want her to leave on her terms, not her bullies’. Help me rip their heads off the legal way.”

Taking a deep and thoughtful breath while leaning against the rails of the track she’d been jogging on, the Captain began confessing her plot to Alex.

“I’ve had to tread lightly because Maggie’s files are full of false allegations made against her by her bullies, but those complaints haven’t been taken very seriously by their union because the main three bullies have consistently been the subject of complaints from businesses inside and outside of Nebraska, mostly for quid pro quo sexual harassment and disorderly conduct. However, every time we’ve gotten close to convictions, the complaining parties and witnesses have vanished or withdrawn the charges at the last minute, leading the union to not take Maggie’s complaints seriously, either. I’ve long suspected people from higher levels of government have been protecting Maggie’s bullies and either directly or indirectly gunning for anyone going up against them, but there’s never been any solid proof, leading cases to get dismissed and Earl, Anthony, and Jane to start filing countersuits saying they’re being harassed. The entire precinct is long overdue for a disciplinary audit by an outside and impartial officer, but most of the feds I know of have been unwilling, found to be partial or corrupt, unable due to being undercover, or uninterested. The search for a brave, bold bastard who can get the job done continues, leading me to tell Maggie to disengage as much as possible, save her energy for the job search, and come stay with me if she wants to never go back. Our strategy has finally worked for her because we got intact DNA from Anthony and Earl’s little flower stunt, and that DNA is being analyzed to see if it matches some found in what the FBI’s inner circle believes is a federal-level human trafficking scheme. In short, this shit may go far deeper than the daughter I wish I’d had and I realized.”

All of that information, too, was a lot for Alex to digest. She was grateful Rae was looking out for her love in more ways than one and a mix of grateful, edgy, and excited to be included in the protection plot now.

Thinking quickly, she remembered someone in her network she’d not told about Maggie yet had federal-level power as well as the ability to disguise himself as someone else who did. 

Someone she knew was a solid person and professional. 

Someone who’d give Maggie a fair shake and, hopefully, be at their wedding one day.

Clearing her throat while taking her pie out of the oven, the brave agent asked, “Rae, what do you know about J’onn J’onnz, Director of the D.E.O.?”

Unfamiliar with that name, but aware of the D.E.O. due to the level of intelligence she was privy to, Rae told Alex they should hang up now and call each other back through more secure calling technologies from their respective agencies. 

That move was incredibly smart of them both because, while calling each other on their virtually unhackable cell phones, they weren’t alone. 

Someone had gotten around the high-level safety and security features on their phones.

Someone Rae, Alex, and J’onn’s plan would ultimately thwart due to how they had the martian transform into an officer who was so deeply undercover that only the President of the United States knew where she was. 

For four weeks, transform into the hellhound Maggie needed while getting to know her.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Back again for another long chapter which took longer to write than planned. Hope you enjoy it and keep leaving comments on the story, how you're doing, what you'd like me to write next, and more. :)
> 
> Again, thanks for being here, and happy November! <3
> 
> Note: Parade meetings are basically staff meetings for police.
> 
> Warnings/tags: some body dysphoria, sexism, bigotry, and verbal harassment (gossip); mentions of body and part switching; general badassery; Marvel world meets D.C. world

_Three Weeks Before Alex was Kidnapped_

Although Alex and Rae forewarned Maggie an auditor they’d secured would be coming in to evaluate her department’s disciplinary records and current performance, the detective was deeply surprised by the person who showed up at Monday morning’s parade meeting.

She was also surprised to see how Earl and Anthony went from haughty about the auditor sticking around and ignorant of her abilities to nearly pissing their pants over what all said auditor was capable of.

Doing his best to suppress a laugh as well as a smug smile at the deceptively petite woman, Earl began her introduction by saying, “Alright, alright everyone! Listen up. First thing on this morning’s parade meeting agenda is something we didn’t expect, but need to . . . _accommodate_ . . . for now. It seems we’re long overdue for a disciplinary history and performance review, so I’d like to introduce you to our auditor, Natasha Romanoff. Let’s all be _gracious_ hosts and welcome her to our little corner of Nebraska.”

After a small symphony of awkward, sickly sweet, curious, nervous, and polite claps rang out, Anthony took on the role of facilitator and said, “Okay, okay. Enough applause. Now, we’re going to give you ten minutes to ask _Miss_ Romanoff any questions you’d like about her background in law enforcement. Any questions which you keep to yourself or don’t get answered can be asked when she interviews you about your disciplinary and performance records. Ready? Go.”

Maggie couldn’t get over the shock of being in the same room as _the_ Black Widow of S.H.I.E.L.D. she’d heard of when working with federal-level clients and contacts, let alone being audited by her. She also couldn’t believe Anthony had the audacity to call the incredibly dangerous woman “Miss” instead of “Agent” or a martial arts title like “Sensei”, but figured the man must know little to nothing about her. 

Thankfully, her inner omega wholeheartedly agreed.

_His mistake to the max. Let’s watch to see when and how hard she’ll whoop his arrogant and self-serving ass._

Predictably, Jane was the first to raise her hand. Donning a sickly sweet smile and air of feigned enthusiasm, she asked like the suckup she was when the emotionless S.H.I.E.L.D. agent waved a finger to choose her, “Are you allergic to anything, and do you have any dietary preferences? We typically have lunch brought in for guests, and I’d hate for us to get you the wrong things to eat.”

Fortunately, the unfazed Natasha (really, a mind-reading J’onn) saw right through Jane’s bullshit and answered without a hint of care or warmth, “Actually, my body was altered using biotechnology, such that I am more resistant to disease and more likely to recover if I ever encounter poisons, toxins, allergens, and other potentially noxious chemicals. In fact, the only way I can experience a sense of being drunk is if I chug a bottle of cyanide or two. It makes me happy to watch others sweat as I do. Oh, and my white blood cells are in the shape of tiny ninjas because they were designed to kick all infections’ asses to the curb. Next?”

Maggie had to work hard to suppress the smile Jane’s panic and fear inspired. However, due to all her training in emotion masking, she was able to channel all her happiness into asking a question she knew would make her enemies and anyone else who could pose a problem squirm.

Given the detective’s hand was the only one up at that moment, the apathetic agent lazily waved a finger at her so she could pose the next question.

“Which hand-to-hand and weapons-based fighting skills do you have?”

At that line of questioning, J’onn cracked a small and mischievous smile just like the real Natasha would, then answered, “Hmm, a question which actually matters. Well, I’m legally allowed to tell you I’m skilled at a number of martial arts, including karate, kung fu, savate, judo, jiu jitsu, and sambo. Kickboxing is what I do when my limbs feel like they’re about to fall off, but I can still cut a bitch with my hands and various knives and swords when feeling that weak, so fatigue doesn’t scare me. I tend to fling sharp objects from a distance with great accuracy, too. Gave a dictator the closest shave of his life from about a hundred feet away and while blindfolded once, but that was when I was twelve and in boarding school. I’ve come a long way since then. Next?”

Internally, Maggie smiled so wide at that response and the rest of the squad’s. However, her spiritual smile grew even more after a new alpha cadet Jane had already started turning against her asked the third and final question Black Widow would take.

“So, uh, what do you do for fun?”

Recognizing the near-rut look in the dopey, young alpha’s eyes as well as the suggestive tone he had used, J’onn slowly and threateningly leaned on the podium used to make parade speeches and announcements. Then, he sent the cadet a death stare, sent out a nearly toxic wave of alpha pheromones, and deadpanned exactly like Natasha would.

“Dance.”

Realizing he’d flirted with someone the same class as him, the bigot and misogynist of a cadet got up to go puke in a trashcan. Then, everyone but Maggie and a couple of the kinder cadets (both betas and under the detective’s supervision, thankfully) got up to flee from the room. 

Annoyed, but not showing it externally, J’onn chastised like Natasha would, crying out so all the fleeing individuals could hear him over the chaos.

“Everyone, sit down! You aren’t dismissed yet. I’m doing roll call before disciplinary and performance interviews so I know which of you is which when reading out your names. I will have access to your personnel photos during and after interviews, so lie to your own peril.”

At that command and the added, nauseatingly thick alpha pheromones J’onn put out, everyone returned to their seats as quickly as possible and sat down, nervous about the inevitable as they did. 

Maggie squirmed in her seat as well before and after her name was called out, but not for the same reason as most of the squad. 

First, the thick smell of alpha reminded her her heat was approaching in a few weeks. The heat she really, really needed to start nesting for soon by figuring out which toys, snacks, bedding, aftercare items, songs, and other things Alex would like to go into her barn for that week. The heat in which she’d hopefully see and receive her girlfriend’s knot for the first time.

Second, because the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had Alex’s fierceness and penchant for combat down, Maggie started envisioning her girlfriend wearing black leather all over as well, but doing some not-so-safe-for-work things to her in that outfit, mostly as they sat on the brunette’s motorcycle. Part of her wondered what it would take to get the often cuddly, cute, and soft agent to have the confidence and skill to do those things, but the other knew the agent would be willing to learn if given the chance and resources. 

Rousing Maggie from her daydream, J'onn barked out like Natasha would when irritated, “Everyone will report to Conference Room 402 on the fourth floor for interviews. I will come down and find you personally to get in my stairs for the day. First up for interviews is . . . Detective Maggie Sawyer. Everyone else is dismissed.”

Everyone who normally would have “ooooohed” at, flipped off, or mocked the signing of the detective scrambled from the room and did their best to get out of earshot from Natasha. Then, as the agent and detective departed for the fourth floor, the ingrates tried to make themselves look busy while actually gossiping about whether the omega would finally be fired, leaving the mostly defunct group to do as it pleased. Maggie’s cadets and a few others looked on with concern and sympathy, then did the best they could to shut up the derelicts of the same rank with cold stares and valid excuses to get out of engaging in the gossip. 

However, Maggie was far from being afraid of being fired. Instead, as they walked upstairs, she was thanking her lucky stars an auditor who meant business and struck fear into the leftover shreds of her colleagues’ hearts was there. 

It meant she had a chance of being vindicated for all she’d been put through and, maybe, for her attackers to go down and out in flames.

\---

Later that day, and over the days to come, so many wonderful things happened for Maggie and Alex that it seemed too good to be true.

First, the Nebraska precinct’s auditing was going swimmingly for the detective. Although Black Widow had been somewhat intimidating to meet and interview with, she’d seemed pretty normal behind closed doors and when agitation-free. In fact, Maggie couldn’t explain it, but she felt the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent truly believed her recounting of the explosion and numerous other examples of harassment. Her feelings were confirmed when, during Thursday morning’s parade meeting, the intense agent reported that several officers’ files were going to be wiped of allegations and that she was sticking around an extra two to three weeks to lead further investigations of several internal and external complaints made against the precinct. 

Second, once Agent Romanoff made that announcement, she pulled Maggie aside for another private conversation. The situation sparked more gossip, but the news was good for the brave and kind brunette. In fact, due to some promising evidence (including findings from a surreptitious lie detector test and unspecified technology), her file and those belonging to her cadets were going to some of those cleared of all allegations made from within the department. Maggie was apparently seven months overdue for promotion to lieutenant as well, so she would receive back payments for lost wages and, via a promotional ceremony which would happen between the next two to three months, the new title. 

Third, just after that exciting news and how Maggie’s assignment was going to be changed to liaison between her department and federal missing persons groups, the all-black leather suit the Latina had ordered arrived at Alex’s place in California. Per the attached note’s instructions, Alex stripped after coming home and hearing the news, showered, put on the suit, and waited for Maggie to wolf whisper into her room. 

The Latina and sex didn’t disappoint; although Maggie’s openings didn’t feel just like they were in person, Alex enjoyed being inside her spirit’s mouth and sacred places for the first time, especially given her love’s passionate enthusiasm and sensual aggression. Alex splattered the bedspread with all her come and effectively ruined it because the filmy spirit couldn’t hold any of it, but that sparked a conversation which brought up kinks Alex didn’t know she and Maggie had.

As they were lying spirit to spirit on the couch in the studio apartment (now that Alex had wolf whispered out of her body to calm it down and stop it from coming), the D.E.O. agent whispered, “Have I ever told you that, sometimes, I don’t really like who I am?” 

Concerned, and unsure of what led to her love’s negative self-image, Maggie rolled over, cuddled the alpha closer, gently ran filmy fingers through filmy hair, and asked to keep the conversation open, “Yeah?”

Nodding a little, Alex continued in a soft voice while leaning into her love’s embrace and touches, “Yeah. Sometimes, I don’t feel 100% alpha, or like I was supposed to be born an alpha. Over the past two weeks, part of me has . . . well . . . had thoughts about . . . you know . . . being different . . . down there. Or in my head, maybe. It’s like an itch I just can’t scratch, or like an equation which keeps yielding the wrong numbers.”

With worried eyes as well as a tone which meant to comfort yet tease more out of her love, Maggie asked, “Do you think it has anything to do with you descending late or society’s messages on who and what alphas should be? You’re more than enough to me, babe, and only you should be the captain of your soul as well as the master of your fate. You know all of that and how you can talk to me about anything, right?”

After a little quick nodding in agreement with how she could talk with Maggie about anything, Alex confessed after moving down so her head rested on Maggie’s breasts, “Sometimes, I just wish I could be the omega and you could be the alpha so you could get me pregnant and be proud of how well I’m carrying your babies. I’ve had dreams about feeling our babies kick against me, but they were inside of me, and I was so, so big with them. You came home to my swollen breasts and belly, smelled and saw my need, dropped everything, and just fucked me with so much passion and possessiveness that I eventually woke up. You felt so good inside me that I tried to finger myself in my sleep a few times, too, only to remember I’m the one with the penis because my wetness landed everywhere else. It makes me sad to wake up and not have that dream be possible to attain.” 

Although feeling sad for her love in that moment, Maggie couldn’t help but feel incredibly turned on, too. Alex’s confession brought up similar thoughts she’d had, yet pushed into the back of her mind over time because she hadn’t found the right woman to impregnate or be impregnated by. However, those thoughts came back with a vengeance, so much so that she subconsciously started rubbing her glistening opening up against a shuddering and equally-wanting Alex’s thigh.

“I’m sorry to hear you’ve been so sad, honey. Let me try to make it better, though. I’ll transform what my spirit has down there so we can practice making the love you dreamt of before switching bodies in real life and living out your fantasy in the flesh. Can you try making your spirit have the vulva you were dreaming of so I can slide inside of it and practice getting you pregnant? I wanna touch your clit just like you deserve and help you feel how proud I’d be of you carrying our pups so well.”

Whimpering with delight over how Maggie was openly and enthusiastically indulging her fantasy, Alex held her huge member, visualized it becoming a lot like Maggie’s parts, and felt herself getting wet in two ways as she transformed. She finished her transition a little after Maggie transformed, but the temporarily-alpha spirit used the wait to get acquainted with what her new member looked like, thrust it up into her hand in preparation, and cover it with the filmy version of what would have been her precome.

In no time at all, Alex was helping Maggie get harder by whispering praises and gratitudes into her ears, then climbing up into the brunette’s lap and pressing the mushroom head against and into her. Widening Alex didn’t take as long as it would if they were in their bodies because spirits were free-flowing and practically boundless entities, but Maggie took her time so the now-omega could get mentally used to the feeling of being penetrated like that the first time.

What followed would be the most loud, uncontrolled, passionate, and wild sex they’d ever had because, along the way, they’d challenge and discover each other in many different ways they hadn’t before. Alex would lose the bet that she could hold off orgasming the longest, but Maggie lost the bet she’d orgasm the hardest and the most times, too. Both also gained knowledge of which names their daughters should have based on mutual spasms when their favorites and the reasons for them came up in conversation.

That night, after they cuddled for the last time, cleaned up, and stopped wolf whispering, Alex wished upon the North Star she’d get pregnant with Emberly and Halley as soon as Maggie was ready for them to conceive and swap bodies. Or that Maggie could carry first and she could carry second. Whatever would be the most convenient for the job-searching and incredibly deserving love of her life.

She also wished the meetings with their respective family members, friends, animals, and community members would go well so the girls would grow up with plenty of support and love. In fact, she couldn’t wait to meet Phillip and the orphans Maggie volunteered with. 

“Maybe I can learn to be a good mom before we’re even expecting,” Alex mused quietly while staring up into the ceiling and through her skylight. 

“Hopefully, Kara, Lena, Eliza, and J’onn will like me and support us having children in the future,” Maggie mused at about the same time yet miles away, just a few breaths from falling asleep. 

Neither had been so in love, and they couldn’t wait to see what came around the bend for them.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? ;)
> 
> Hey, all! Just having some singing fun up there. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. ^_^
> 
> Also, thanks so much for getting this fic over 10,000 views so far! You all are great readers, and I'm very lucky to have you. <3
> 
> Warnings/tags: Mostly cuteness, but some references to abortion and pregnancy as well as birth and postpartum complications; might need tissues for this chapter, too

_The Morning After Alex Turned Up Again in Chicago_

As the sun gently started shining down on them through the tall window in their bedroom, Maggie awoke to Alex’s head burrowed into her chest and her auburn hair sticking up in every direction. 

The alpha’s expression was so peaceful and happy-looking that her now-wife didn’t want to wake her up just yet. In fact, it made the omega happy, too. It reminded her how Alex had slept through the night better than expected and didn’t wake up to the PTSD nightmares both had faced when traumatized before. 

However, as she became more self-aware, something truly odd happened which startled Maggie so much she accidentally woke her love up.

As far as she’d learned from reading scientific articles and helping pregnant people deliver and make it through other emergencies, what she was seeing and feeling now wasn’t supposed to be possible. 

While looking down at her love’s face, Maggie experienced a sensation which felt like something lightly and warmly binding her love’s hands to her belly. Almost as if someone wearing mittens fresh out of the dryer was gently cupping pale skin against caramel skin and their warmth was swirling all around. 

Knowing Kara, Lena, and all of the dogs were elsewhere in the loft, Maggie looked down at her belly, then squeaked and accidentally jerked backwards in surprise at the filmy, white cloud of essence surrounding both of Alex’s hands. Essence which was shapeless yet coming from the Latina’s now-showing baby belly.

Apparently, the babies were wolf whispering to their moms for the first time nearly nine weeks after being conceived when, in reality, most people never developed the ability to wolf whisper until their teenage years.

“Mmmm . . . Maggie? Whaaaaaat’s . . . happening? Something . . . wrong? Where’s myyyy . . . favorite . . . hhhhhandgun? Ssssshould be . . . somewhere . . . ‘round here,” Alex slurred while waking up and patting the area around her to find the alien gun she used to keep under a pillow or atop her nightstand. 

Wanting to calm her love rather than unnecessarily give off worried pheromones and energy, Maggie softly cooed while lightly caressing the alpha’s back and leaning in to kiss her forehead, “Shhhh, shh. It’s okay, honey. I’m okay. The babies are okay, too. They just . . . did something I didn’t know was . . . possible. And it scared the shit out of me.”

Smiling big yet sympathetically now, Alex opened her hazel eyes lazily yet more widely, comfortingly pecked her wife back, then looked down to where her hands had apparently been. Her eyes lit up like Christmas had come early at how Maggie was clearly showing when she hadn't been the night before and over the fainter yet still-there spirits of their twins (who had apparently been startled, too).

“Good first morning with you, Em and Hal! How are my girls doing today? Did you say good morning to Mama, too? I’ve missed her so much. Thank you for bringing me back to her. I don’t know how to show you what it means to me,” the proud, happy, and loving alpha whispered to Maggie’s belly and the twins’ amorphous spirits, twirling the edges of the white film in her fingers as it began to dance.

Something inside Maggie desperately wanted to reach down and get to know her twins in this virtually unheard of way. To enjoy this incredible moment with her love and, if her heart had any say in the matter, make slow, sweet, and tender love to her hurt hero and mate. 

However, the other part of her was scared beyond signs and words to get attached. 

After all, Alex had been taken so suddenly after they’d mated, their spirits still hadn’t talked to them after all that happened, Maggie was still processing how she’d been pregnant without knowing or planning it, and the couple had yet to unpack all the trauma from the past two months. All of that work would take a hell of a lot of therapy and, at least on Maggie’s end, some medication which wasn’t guaranteed to work or be free of side effects. 

On top of those things, the detective’s infection, slow-to-love heart, and stressful as well as dangerous work situation made her question whether she could be the mom the babies deserved. No child deserved to be born with a terrible head start. Maggie knew that all too well from working with the orphans back in Nebraska. 

Even if they could somehow recover and make their situation ideal enough for kids in seven to eight months at most, what if the babies didn’t survive the pregnancy? What if the babies were premature? Or, what if the birth or postpartum period was awful? 

In sum, from start to finish, there were just so many things which could go wrong. 

All of those anxious and uncertain thoughts in Maggie’s head swirled faster than the babies’ spirits did around their sire’s fingers. Thankfully, that thinking was interrupted by Alex gently cupping the spiraling Latina’s face and gently bringing her hand down to touch the dancing -- then suddenly still -- film.

“I know me coming home after being gone so suddenly and so long must be a lot for you, and I know there’s so much for us to talk about and work through. What happened. Where I went. Why I couldn’t wolf whisper to you and your inner wolf went silent. But, Maggie . . . is there any way you could give them a chance? That you could give us a chance to heal and grow into good moms? They already love you, even if you don’t feel the same way yet. They understand why you’re hesitant, too; they can sense something has been wrong, even though they’re too little to fully understand it yet. Just, please? Think about it.”

Before falling asleep the night before, Maggie had promised herself she wasn’t going to break down again in front of Alex if she could help it because she knew both were in very vulnerable places right now. However, the dams behind her heart and eyes broke over Alex’s plea and how the twins’ spirits had started wrapping around her hand in what felt like a comforting, sympathetic way. 

“I’m so, so scared, Alex. What if me being unbitten, depressed, infected, in dangerous working conditions, and totally unprepared for this happening so soon hurts them, or what if it already has hurt them? I don’t want to cause our babies pain by bringing them into a bad situation or being unable to love them right away like you have. They deserve better than that . . . so much better . . . than me,” Maggie confessed between sobs and her love’s scratched, bruised breasts. 

Choking up at how her love suffered so much in her absence and felt inadequate to carry her pups now, Alex wiped her tears by smearing them on her pillow and lovingly whispered, “I’m here for you no matter what, my wife. We both need time and space to heal, true. But, I’d never make you suffer on purpose. If you can’t . . . or don’t want to . . . do this . . . for any reason, I’ll support you. You’ll always come first to me, kids or no kids. We can talk to the babies and help them understand beforehand so they know they didn’t do anything wrong, but we can also go to counseling to see what all our options are. After J’onn takes pictures of . . . my markings . . . and interviews me about what happened so he can . . . start the investigation . . . could we start going to therapy? Start getting back on track?”

Maggie cried full out at how accepting, loyal, and selfless her wife was, crashing their lips together in a teary kiss, rolling them over, straddling the alpha, and gently kissing her all over. 

Alex’s erection was pretty weak due to how she’d been held captive for so long and they hadn’t eaten anything just yet, but Maggie was okay with that. She just wanted Alex inside her for comfort, and the alpha wanted the same thing. 

“Welcome home, Alex Danvers. Welcome home,” Maggie whispered with tears of healing in her eyes, sniffles away from a small yet satiating orgasm.

Smiling while crying healing tears as well, Alex playfully returned to get her love to smile, “Welcome home to you, too, my little boob-dwelling dragon. Nippleopolis hasn’t been the same without its queen. Care to sit your beautiful ass down on your throne, finally?”

At that challenge, Maggie giggled, smiled down at her wife with slight dimples on display, narrowed her eyes playfully, sped up her thrusts a little bit, came, and whispered after touching their foreheads, “Mission accomplished, major.”

Alex saluted her wife in approval, signed “donkey” to her for the first time, and giggled as well, much to her floaty-feeling wife’s amusement. They’d stay cuddled like that until their stomachs started gurgling in time and the babies wolf whispered out again, tugging at their moms’ hands to make them get up and get some food.

After stroking her wife’s hair and twirling at the dancing film a couple beats longer, Alex sat up slowly, tucked her penis back into her PJs, got off the bed, and excitedly squealed while bouncing on the balls of her feet, “It’s pancake time, Mags. You ready?”

Excited as well to see the hope and high energy back in her love’s eyes, Maggie nodded yes, got up, took the sweet alpha by the hand, and guided them to the kitchen with a shameless smile on her face. She’d internally debate about whether to wipe the warm slick from her thighs and opening or let Alex do the honors after they made and ate some of the blueberry slices of heaven, but several incoming cockblocks would settle it for her.

\---

As Maggie and Alex were about halfway through feeding each other their first bites of vegan pancakes, syrup, and scrambled egg substitute (which the raven-haired detective somehow couldn’t get enough of), the door to Kara’s bedroom flew open, and Lena started racing the blonde to the kitchen.

Running down the long hallway as Maggie and Alex looked on in amusement, Kara playfully shouted behind her, “Last one who gets to the kitchen at red kryptonite speed is a rotten egg!”

Seconds after that, Lena developed a confused expression on her face, stopped behind the super on a dime, started feeling her breasts, and asked with a concerned tone, “Kara, darling?”

Unable to ignore her love sounding like that, Kara turned around to find a pout on the pale scientist’s face and, perhaps for the first time in her life, ignored food to tend to something else. Or, really, someone else. 

“I think I’m leaking over here,” Lena confessed with a small voice while looking at the ground and covering her PJ-clad breasts by folding her arms.

Giving her love a sympathetic look and head tilt, Kara replied while stroking the woman’s arms and squatting down to look her in the eyes, “I’m so sorry to hear that and how it makes you self-conscious, honey. How about you get started with eating while I grab you a fresh t-shirt and a clean cloth to wipe down with? You can wear my favorite ‘Out of this World’ NASA one because I know you’ve wanted to for ages. Or my Princess Leia _Star Wars_ one, too. Whichever helps you feel better.”

Lena smiled at both possibilities, but ultimately asked to wear the NASA one because she wanted to make their next round of sex out of this world using science. She also shared that, in her vision of that next time, Kara would don the princess t-shirt and the classic cinnamon bun hairstyle before she ripped both to pieces. The blonde turned redder and redder with every word, nearly lasered a hole into the floor with how hard she was staring at it in embarrassment, then cutely scurried off to get Lena what she needed as the brunette made her way into the kitchen. 

“Morning, Lena,” Alex greeted with a mix of sass and affection, glad to see her sister and the cutie pie of a business mogul had finally gotten together. 

Now blushing hard and looking at the floor with the same intensity as her love because she hadn’t noticed the couple sitting in the living room, Lena subconsciously pushed one side of her hair back to reveal a deep bite mark and cutely squeaked out, “Hi.”

Wanting to comfort the raven-haired scientist as well, the couple got up off the couch, headed over her way, and hugged her as well. Maggie lingered a little longer and softly said while swaying her future sister-in-law back and forth some, “Me, too, when it comes to leaking, Lena. You’re not alone. Here for you if you want to talk about it.”

Lena beamed with gratitude, then replied softly as well as with tears forming in her eyes, “Aww. Thank you, Maggie. Best buddies for life who will be there for each other throughout parenthood, come hell or boob water?”

Maggie winked back Lena just before a still-embarrassed Kara joined them for breakfast again. Remembering other people had problems, too, and watching Alex lovingly give Lena and Kara shit for biting each other in under a day of being in a relationship gave her life. Plus, they gave her a break from feeling consumed with worry and loneliness.

_Maybe we can do this. Maybe you can do this, Maggie. Although so much is uncertain, and we’re far from recovery, maybe we can get there in time to give these girls the love I know you have deep inside of you._

The omega didn’t understand why her inner being waited until that moment to speak to her again, but she was incredibly grateful when a somehow-knowing Alex just held her and let her cry without asking questions. That gratitude multiplied when Kara and Lena hugged her and just cuddled with her on the couch while eating.

She hoped that, no matter what happened with the twins and her, the four of them would always be this close.

That she could help find whoever kidnapped Alex and put them so, so far away they could never steal their happiness again.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, everyone! Thanks so much for being patient and leaving your comments and kudoses. :)
> 
> Here's a very long chapter for you all to read. Hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Warnings/tags: Very therapy-centered, with some mentions of kidnapping, explosions, and abortion; shook, shooky, shooketh Kara :P ;) <3

Over the weekend, Alex completed her interview with J’onn about the kidnapping and her injury intake photos without Maggie present, much to the Latina’s chagrin and worry. However, the alpha shared she did so because she wasn’t sure how to tell everyone else what happened and didn’t want to botch it, lest she upset her wife, babies, friends, or other family in ways she couldn’t take back. 

Thankfully, Alex promised to share as much as she could during the couple’s first therapy session with Lexa and her wife, Clarke. She’d also tell Kara and Lena that night after getting back if she felt up to it, but both women understood if she didn’t (especially if the therapy session proved more rocky than expected). They’d find out eventually, anyway, and Lena kept reminding Kara of that to help her relax. 

Once as relaxed as expected, the super switched her attention from thinking of Alex and Maggie’s troubles to reading to her baby with Lena, hoping she’d be able to do the same for her nieces in the near future. Visions of reading to one little blondie and two raven-haired babies, three raven-haired babies, and other combinations of what the three babies could look like filled her mind as the therapy session started across town.

“Thank you both so much for coming in today. It’s good to see you back, Maggie, and it’s good to meet you, Alex. Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable,” Lexa warmly beckoned, grateful she and her wife had had sudden cancellations which left this time open for the understandably needy couple in front of them.

“Thank you, Lexa, and hello to you both. It’s good to meet you. Maggie’s had nothing but good things to say about your practice, so I’m hopeful you can help us,” Alex replied sincerely, praying the two doctors in front of her could help her through telling Maggie everything. Save their relationship from falling apart, too, if she was being honest. 

Smiling warmly to her new patients, Clarke shook both of their hands and replied, “The pleasure is all ours. I’m sorry we’re meeting under these dire circumstances in a way, but I’m hoping we can help. What brings you both in today, given Maggie was here just before the weekend?”

Pausing while looking at her wife and taking her by the hand, Maggie did her best to remember how they’d phrased what they were hoping to work on to Lexa and Clarke. Then, she said with teary eyes and a bit of hoarseness, “We were hoping you could counsel us through Alex’s experience with being kidnapped and us figuring out whether we can keep this pregnancy. I understand if we need more than one session because there’s so much for us to unpack, but I’d at least like us to get started today.” 

With soft and sympathetic eyes, Lexa looked at the couple and replied, “I remember you mentioning Alex was missing and your omega being so protective of your babies during our last appointment, Maggie. You both wanting to be here as soon as possible makes complete sense, and we’ll do everything we can to help you out with both of those things. Where would you like to begin today?”

Before Alex and Maggie could answer, the twins started wolf whispering again, prompting the omega to cup her barely showing belly and her alpha to instinctively lean their heads together and lovingly do the same.

Shocked at what they were seeing because it was far from clinically normal, and partly because she was a parent whose children weren’t even close to the average age of wolf whispering yet, Clarke asked with amazement, “How long have your babies been appearing out to you like that, dears?”

Leaning into Alex’s embrace, Maggie mumbled with a mix of sadness and awe, “Just a few days. The morning after Alex turned up, we were in bed together for the first time in weeks, and we woke up to me showing and their spirits warmly pressing her hands to my belly. It scared me at first, but us talking through it helped me feel less afraid. Part of me really wants to bond with them more, but the other part of me isn’t sure because I don’t know if we can keep them. Even if we do, there’s always a chance the babies won’t make it through the pregnancy. Plus, with all of my health issues, I feel unfit to be a mom. The idea of failing my girls . . . _our_ girls . . . tears me up inside. I don’t want it to tear us apart, though, which is why we’re here.”

Alex did everything she could to convey she didn’t want them to be torn apart via touches and squeezes. However, she choked out a surprising reply to Clarke’s question. One which would lead to some insights which would answer several nagging questions Maggie had.

“I can sense their spirits’ thoughts and have been able to for several weeks now. While I was being held inside a laboratory and forced to go through injections of some milky white substance which cut me off from Maggie’s spirit and those of others, the only things which got me through were their thoughts. I guessed I was crazy at first . . . you know . . . for sensing the thoughts of spirits I didn’t know existed. But, those thoughts let me know Maggie was alive. That my other family members and friends were alive. That I was lied to at intake and there were people who were looking for me. I was able to escape from that prison because the babies’ spirits started manifesting outside of my body for the first time; the guy heading up the lab was called down to see it happening, and he wanted me moved for further observation. Thousands of people were being moved into and out of that lab, and I was the only one who’d had that side effect. The only one to escape, too. The babies’ spirits manifested into the driver’s part of the armed car I was transported in, leading the driver to crash and me to get out in time before the car exploded. I punched the guard who managed to escape the front seat with all my might, too, when he tried to grab me. I’m not sure if he made it, but the lab is probably on high alert and either trying to track me down or cover up how I was there.”

Shocked, Lexa, Clarke, and Maggie didn’t quite know what to say at first. Thus, Alex continued on for a little bit longer.

“I was able to find Maggie by following fragmented images the babies’ spirits were showing me. I don’t think I would have made it without them, because there’s no life for me left if all my loved ones are gone. I know the . . . abortion . . . is ultimately Maggie’s decision, but I feel like, somehow, I’ve been pregnant with the twins all this time as well. I want to know if it’s possible for us to heal in time for them to be born, but I don’t want Maggie to suffer because of my desires or this pregnancy, either. It’s . . . complicated . . . to say the least.”

Before speaking, Clarke put her index finger to her lips in thought, got up, walked to the bookcase in the therapy room, and pulled a rather dusty-looking and skinny book off one shelf. 

“May I ask you both a series of questions about your relationship before we get to the kidnapping and pregnancy? I wrote my doctoral dissertation on a rare type of spiritual bond, and the extent to which your relationship reflects that type of bond will help Lexa and me tailor our recommendations to you both.”

After nodding with a mix of curiosity and nerves, Clarke continued, her wife knowing where this was going after thoughts of the spirits they might be dealing with popped into her mind as well. 

“Have you two ever felt like you weren’t 100% the classes you were born to be? For instance, have you ever felt like you could switch back and forth from alpha to omega easily, or the other way around?” 

Once the two law enforcement officers looked at each other and nodded in agreement, Clarke continued.

“Is switching bodies easy for you both to do, too?”

Maggie and Alex nodded yes to that while smiling warmly at each other and knowingly holding hands, remembering how they’d switched bodies during part of their first rut and heat together. 

“Did you both have a strong connection when first meeting each other without being able to explain it?”

“Did one or both of you mature later than society’s average timing, especially when meeting each other for the first time?” 

“Have you both had dreams of living in another time or place, perhaps as another person?”

Maggie and Alex kept nodding yes, growing progressively more freaked out at how Clarke was describing their relationship down to the finest detail, but willing themselves to listen to see where all of her questions might lead them.

“Did you both switch bodies at all before releasing seed and knotting?”

“Did you overcome a strong fear during that sexual release, especially with your partner’s help?”

In addition to nodding again, Alex and Maggie chimed in with additional details.

“I overcame my fear of saying ‘I love you.’ to someone I care about, all because Alex was so sweet, loving, patient, and understanding over time. She never pressured me to say it, though, especially after learning about what my exes had done, why I hate Valentine’s Day, and how my biological family dumped me for being gay. I told her right before passing out . . . while inside her body,” Maggie reminisced, taking Alex’s hand into hers while leaning against her with gratitude. 

Tearing up a little in happiness, and squeezing back, Alex shared through some sniffles, “I overcame my fear of tight spaces while occupying Maggie’s body. While nesting before her heat, and before I visited her in Nebraska, she’d . . . touched herself . . . and scented her territory . . . a lot more . . . in a small corner of the barn. One which had a comfy couch in it and was a little more private because it had a small wall partly blocking it from the rest of the barn. I’d tied her up while she was still inside her body, and seeing her so . . . turned on . . . by me . . . being inside her . . . like that . . . made me want to try it, too. Being tied up while thrusted into, that is. Something felt like it ripped inside and got warmer as she was . . . fucking me . . . though, and I wasn’t afraid or anymore after that. I woke up back inside my body, though; I’d lost consciousness at some point, too.”

Smiling a little through tears at the beautiful love they were witnessing, Lexa finally chimed in, giving her wife a break.

“Thank you so much for sharing everything you just did. Based on your answers and what I know of my wife’s dissertation, I think we know what’s going on. It seems your spirits keep finding each other over and over again across time through what’s called an infinity loop bond. They have occupied a mix of alpha and omega bodies over time, meaning they are what’s called class-free or class-flexible by nature. Your relationship evolving from strangers to lovers so quickly makes sense; your spirits have done much of the groundwork in past lives, meaning your chemistry will tend to be more instantaneous and dependable with each new life.”

Smiling with a mix of wonder and happiness at the new insight, the detective and agent cuddled into each other impossibly more. Then, Maggie asked a question while wiping her tears away.

“So, are you saying there’s a stronger chance we’ll get through everything we’re going through and stay together . . . because we have to some extent or another before?”

The two doctors sitting on the couch opposite hers nodded while donning friendly, sincere, and encouraging smiles. Their warm and understanding silence was only broken by Clarke chiming in again.

“Yes. Yes, indeed. For instance, Maggie’s infection is definitely one challenge you’ll get through. It likely resulted from her penetrating her own contraceptive tissues via Alex’s body, but not realizing anything was wrong down there because she wasn’t occupying her body at the time and she had a lot of other stressors in her life afterwards. Thankfully, we can address all of that via medication and counseling. Oh, and we can work with our network to get Alex the physical therapy she’ll need to recover from the kidnapping, given that service is outside what our practice provides.”

Maggie and Alex smiled again with tears in their eyes, more hopeful about things turning out well for them than when they’d come in. 

Wanting to validate some of Alex’s feelings she’d heard earlier, Lexa chimed in again by saying, “Plus, in a way, I think you both would benefit from being counselled through this pregnancy or, if you still want it, the abortion. Based on Clarke’s research and what you’ve shared with us, Maggie was impregnated physically, but Alex was likely the one impregnated spiritually, leading to your different experiences with the babies thus far. So you both are on the same page about what you’d like to do.”

Maggie’s smile dropped a little at those words, leading her to pause before responding. However, she plucked up the courage to do so after a few beats and asked, “May I ask you both something which might help me . . . us . . . decide whether to keep the babies?”

After the doctor duo nodded yes and waited patiently for the question, Maggie continued.

“If Alex’s spirit and mine are tied through an infinity loop bond, does that mean we’ve had the same kids over and over again across time? That, maybe, certain spirits would . . . I don’t know . . . continue to choose us as parents, even if the timing feels horrible and our lives are in chaos? I can’t imagine why our girls would choose us in the middle of all of this, but I could see them picking us when we have everything more . . . together . . . if you know what I mean.”

Alex had never been so anxious to hear the answer to a question as this, but Clarke didn’t hold out on them for too long.

“In all honesty, there’s been very little research done on the families of people in infinity loop bonds because those bonds are so rare that, as far as science can tell, they don’t even make up a full percent of all relationships in the world. I had to write a grant to go study an Australian aboriginal tribe which was famous for its romantic pairings having infinity loop bonds, but only ten of the pairings I encountered at the time fit the requirements of my research. Asking questions about their children was not part of my study, but, from what I saw firsthand, the children absolutely adored their parents, even when droughts, floods, sickness, and other disasters occurred. Those kids seemed wise beyond their years, and, now that I think of it, many would have been conceived and born during difficult times. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’d chosen the same parents over and over again, but connecting with your daughters’ spirits could answer that question for you. Odds are, they’ll know why they chose you far more than my wife and I ever will.”

Maggie started smiling again at the prospect that their daughters had chosen them as parents before and at that time for a reason, and Alex smiled with hope and warmth at the idea as well before speaking. 

“Thank you, Lexa and Clarke. It seems like our appointment time is up, but you’ve given us a lot of hope and things to think about. Mind if we go home and talk about everything from today before scheduling the next appointment?”

Nodding in time with her wife, Lexa replied for them both, “Of course, and you’re welcome. Take care of yourselves, and we’ll see you both again soon.”

Maggie and Alex shook their doctors’ hands again before exchanging grateful looks and smiles, then walked out hand in hand to hop aboard the detective’s motorcycle.

However, as the couple would soon learn, the babies weren’t the only ones who’d chosen them for a reason.

Walking back to her motorcycle, Maggie got a ping on her phone indicating her GMail contained a new message regarding her lateral transfer detective application to the National City Police Department’s Science Division. She nervously opened it up as Alex looked on and held her hand, but the news was good.

Maggie’s application had been accepted, and her orientation schedule as well as her pay was attached. 

Plus, given she was in line to be promoted to lieutenant in her current job, her pay was higher and she was going to be on the shortlist of those accepted into the lateral transfer lieutenant rank. 

The loving and deserving cinnamon roll of a cop jumped up and down and squealed with glee, and Alex caught her as she dove in for a hug.

At about the same time, Alex’s phone dinged with a message for her as well. According to J’onn, she was going to receive a medal of valor for her service, a pay increase, and a temporary assignment allowing her to help Maggie and the Chicago Police Department catch the people who’d kidnapped her. 

The couple was so enthusiastic about their good fortune and ability to work together that, when getting home, they burst through the apartment door and slammed into the wall where they landed, kissing each other and giggling like crazy while chucking their rain-soaked clothes every which way as they went.

Looking on, Lena couldn’t help but feel excited in more ways than one, and Kara couldn’t help but feel a mix of happiness and horror over seeing her sister and Maggie (who were clueless about the couple sitting on the couch) like that. 

Once the gigglepants of a couple fell through the door to their bedroom and seemed okay based on their loud and cute giggles, Lena took Kara by the hand and husked as she led her love away, “We’re going to therapy, too.”

Still in shock over what she saw, and taking her girlfriend’s words literally, Kara naively replied, “Re-re-really? Wh-wh-where, the s-s-same place?”

“No. My bed,” the sweet cinnamon roll deadpanned with the sexy business voice which made Kara feel even more super than she already was.

“L-l-lead the way, d-d-doctor,” the flustered blonde replied, smiling so wide her face hurt.

“No, you. You’re going to learn to top me so hard this evening that you’ll never forget it, darling. No red sunlamps, either, so you’ll have to control yourself well, too,” Lena cooed with a raspy and low voice after jumping up for the super to catch her. 

Though blushing harder than ever before, Kara couldn’t help but move more quickly and determinedly than she ever had before as well, eager beyond what her body could contain to show more of her superhuman strength to her love.

Both couples would go on to break their respective beds, but that wasn’t all too important.

They were binding their spirits even further, and all the world -- especially their daughters -- would be better for it.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Hope you all are doing well. So glad and thankful you're back for another chapter. :)
> 
> Please write a comment below to let me know how you're doing and what you'd like me to write next. Thinking of making a SuperCorp- or Wayhaught-centered fic because I'm anticipating this fic will end around chapter 35. <3
> 
> Anyway, love, and enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Bonus points to anyone who can spot the Grey's Anatomy reference. ;)

As Maggie opened her eyes and looked up at the darkening sky outside their window, she couldn’t help but feel and think of a lot of things at the same time.

Still-lingering shock yet warmth and thankfulness over how Alex had returned to her. Not completely sound or safe, sure, but returned nonetheless. 

Gratitude over getting a new job which would allow her to live in the same city as Alex and start the process of rebuilding a life with the still-sleeping angel. Day or night, morning or evening, she could really get used to waking up wrapped with and against her love like this.

Relief she’d no longer have to go through the oftentimes God-awful and uncertain process of finding a job. Or ride out contracts to earn a little extra cash while in search of said full-time job. 

Uncertainty over how she’d extricate herself from her undercover operation, her current police department’s distant watch, and the life she’d built in Nebraska. She didn’t anticipate warm goodbyes from most Nebraskan officers, but would miss her two cadets, a few officers who had no power over the terrible three (Earl, Anthony, and Jane), and Chicago’s police department. 

Worry over how the auburn-haired cinnamon roll hadn’t said much about her kidnapping in their therapy session. Replaying that half hour in her mind over and over again, the dimpled detective wondered if she should have directed Clarke and Lexa’s attention away from the babies to focus more on her love’s trauma. The story of the babies saving Alex, the reassuring words from their doctors, and everything after made her more biased toward keeping the babies, but she really wanted to know her alpha was going to be okay long-term before deciding anything. 

Curiosity and wonder over what their wedding ceremony would look like, given they hadn’t told anyone about the spontaneous yet endearing moment they’d had in the bathtub the night before. Maggie imagined something very big and gay for them both to celebrate with their wide circle of family, friends, mentors, and associates, but something tasteful, fun, and stress-free. A theme which would let them rent a mechanical bull and give her all sorts of western-style ideas on how to please her love during their honeymoon.

A mix of excitement and sadness over leaving her farm in Nebraska, too. After all, despite how it was where Alex disappeared, her animals grew up on that homestead and -- thanks to her sleeping wife -- it had the most gorgeous sunflower field for miles. Where, most unexpectedly, two of the world’s newest little spirits were sired by the best partner she’d ever had. 

Finally, gratitude over how their inner spirits’ voices had returned and made themselves known. 

That development and all they’d experienced earlier that day led to some heat-rivaling sex and Maggie accidentally biting her wife (who, by the grace of God, somehow had the strength to _top_ and absolutely _fuck_ her into that moment). She hoped the lightly-snoring angel wouldn’t mind the new mark or how, at some point, they’d split their wooden headboard down the middle. 

At that last series of reflections, Maggie started to get ridiculously horny again and -- without meaning to -- pumped out enough pheromones to start physically rousing her alpha. She squirted hard and whimpered when feeling her love’s hardening penis slowly trace its way up her thigh and flick -- then pin -- her aching clit. 

Breathing a little harder, a reddening Alex started to wake and burrow into the soon-to-be lieutenant, but didn’t open her eyes or move.

“Mmm . . . no. The penis you have dialed . . . is not . . . in operation. Try . . . again . . . later,” the cute alpha sleepily mumbled into where Maggie’s shoulder met her neck, worn out and definitely overextended from their previous activities.

Smiling sympathetically and with heart eyes, Maggie leaned forward, gently kissed Alex on the forehead, nuzzled there with the bridge of her nose, and playfully cooed, “Oh, no! Does that mean I broke it? Should I kiss it and make it better, or can the doctor take care of it all by herself?”

At that playful flirting and the images it brought up in her still-sleepy mind, Alex felt so aroused that she accidentally twitched and whacked Maggie’s formerly butt-dwelling hand with the first few inches of her penis.

“Ow! Okay, okay. Not broken, and clearly can take care of herself,” Maggie playfully pouted, wringing her hand a little at the unexpected sting of pain she felt. 

Although she smiled in satisfaction for a moment at how she unintentionally got her wife back for being sassy, Alex winced a little in pain and, with a more sad and raspy tone, confessed, “So raw and tired, babe. Can’t . . . move. Everything . . . hurts. Sorry I can’t . . . do _more_ . . . for you . . . tonight.”

Sad to hear her wife sounding so pained and inadequate, and wanting to help, Maggie kissed her forehead again and reassuringly whispered, “It’s okay, honey. I shouldn’t have gotten so caught up in our good news like that . . . you know . . . to the point of pushing you too far too soon without meaning to. Biting you and breaking our headboard, too, by the way. Want me to wipe you down, wrap you up in some softer and drier blankets, and feed you some soup to make up for it?”

At those words, Alex smiled as wide as she could, then cutely mumbled as Maggie gently ran one hand over her love’s post-kidnapping buzz cut, “So, you’re saying you love me, right? That the bite on my neck was a love bite? ‘Cause that’s . . . that’s what I’ve got.”

Maggie smiled with full dimples on display at her wife’s near-sleep slurring, took the auburn-haired doll’s hearing aids off so she could sleep without being disturbed, tapped on the alpha’s chin so she’d crack her eyes open, then signed, “Always, and yes. I meant every word I wrote in the list of reasons we should get married. Still do, too.”

Alex smiled again at who and what she saw, then closed her eyes, tilted her head back a little, opened her mouth, and lazily signed, “Please?”

Maggie quickly pecked her wife on the nose, earning the cutest little squeak and a loving gaze from the surprised queen before shuffling from the room. She had never been happier and more eager to feed, clean, and warmly cover her wife, but hoped she’d continue to get the chance to do all of those things and more for the recovering bean. 

After all, as Alex had discovered the night before, her wife had the blank crayon tattoo on her tanned belly filled with purple ink as well as the sleepy bean’s name at some point after the kidnapping. Despite how it wasn’t cartoonish like the others, Maggie’s newest crayon tattoo matched her wife’s down to the finest detail in her honor and memory. Alex was especially pleased by and impressed with it, given she’d only shown her wife her changed penis when they’d mated in the barn back in Nebraska.

Body, soul, signs, words, and deeds, she really did want Alex for forever. With everything she had, she’d make sure they’d get that forever, too.

_A Few Hours Later_

While arm in arm with Lena and Maggie, Kara dared to ask the question she’d been itching to since the couple left for therapy earlier that day, yet had been too preoccupied or nervous to ask. 

“So, Maggie, how are you doing, and how’s Alex?”

The trio was out shopping for new headboards and looking at all the holiday decorations up around the town at Alex’s insistence. 

Understanding her wife needed a distraction from nature’s call as well as some fresh rather than sex-filled air, the healing agent insisted Maggie deserved to go out for the night on the town she was too tired to provide. Maggie only agreed to the arrangement if all her dogs stayed in their room to protect Alex as she slept under the watchful yet digital gazes of her travel robot and a couple the omega met through her job: Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance. 

At first, Maggie had been unwilling to leave Alex because the alpha was just so damn cute and precious as she ate, got wiped down and swaddled, and slept with Bean and the rest of the pack (who couldn’t stop jumping up and down with joy, then thumping their tails, at being reunited with their second mom). Also, part of Maggie had internally panicked over the idea of not being with Alex; the omega still had a lot of kidnapping-related trauma to work through, but this night out on the town something even their doctors -- who she’d called earlier -- encouraged her to try if she could. 

“She definitely needs the physical therapy she was prescribed today, and we will need to go back for more counseling, but she’s been feeling happier since getting home and being around us. I never anticipated her being so strong today after . . . you know . . . we came home,” the soon-to-be NCPD officer replied, a little shy and wanting to be discreet toward the end. 

Smiling at how her sister from another mister was looking happier as well, Lena couldn’t help but tease, “Oh, so you were shopping for a new headboard because a Danvers broke your bed while you were having glorious sex, too? I’ll have to send the delivery group some headphones just to cover our . . . _bases_.”

At those lines, a cutely horrified- and embarrassed-looking Kara spat some of her peppermint milkshake into a nearby bush and onto a whimsical Christmas display. In the process, she accidentally knocked out one reindeer’s eye and gave the tree next to it a close shave with her superhuman strength. Maggie couldn’t help but redden at the question, then giggle along with Lena at Kara’s antics and rounded eyes. 

After recovering a little, the still-giggly detective replied as Kara tried to fix the display with her heat vision and freeze breath, “Hmm, yeah. Something like that.”

Once recovered from her fit of giggles as well, Lena dared to ask her own questions.

“Has Alex said anything which we could use to crack her case? Anything you know she’d be okay with us knowing, too?”

Kara wrapped up her bungled fix-it attempts, then rejoined the group so she could fully pay attention to Maggie’s answer.

“Well, to be truthful, she didn’t share much about the kidnapping or what happened after it during therapy. She did say whoever took her held her in some huge research lab which took in thousands of people it wanted to study. Plus, she said people staffing the lab injected her with some milky, spirit-limiting, white substance. The lab had her moved because the twins started wolf whispering outside of her, and she managed to escape with their help,” the Latina disclosed, knowing Alex would be okay with it because they’d talked through sharing-related boundaries before even going to therapy.

Not sure she’d heard her future sister-in-law correctly, Kara asked, “Wait, did you say the twins can wolf whisper? How did they-”

The blonde didn’t even get to finish her second sentence because, as if right on cue, the babies started wolf whispering outside of Maggie. 

Unable to believe what they were seeing at first, Lena and Kara stood still in open-mouthed amazement. Then, Lena bravely stepped up to get a closer look, asked Maggie if it was okay and safe to touch the amorphous cloud, and bent down to get eye-level with it.

Something prompted the business mogul to start talking even though the babies were supposed to be too young to understand language, so she did.

“Hi there, little ones! My name is Lena, but you can call me Auntie Lena if you want. Or LeLe. Maybe NaNa to start, if your grandma doesn’t nab that one. Just not Miss Luthor like your silly butt Auntie Kara did when we first met. It’s good to meet you, though, and hope you’re having a merry almost-Christmas in there!”

Maggie and Kara alike smiled big at Lena’s sweetness, and the blonde started tearing up a little when getting closer and greeting the babies in her own adorkable way as well.

“Hiya, babies! I’m your Auntie Kara, but sometimes Supergirl, too. Nice to meet you . . . sort of? I mean, I really like meeting you, just . . . guess . . . this is our first spiritual meeting . . . right? Anyway, umm, your sire is my sister, and I’m so thankful you brought her back to us.”

Maggie and Lena alike started tearing up over that last line, but their waterworks weren’t quite done yet. The babies’ spirits floated over to Lena’s belly and settled there while swirling around like crazy, as if they knew Lena was pregnant, too.

Going along with her intuition the twins knew, Lena confirmed, “You’re right! Sorry about that; I forgot to introduce you to your cousin, but we haven’t named her yet. She says hi, too, though, even though it’s a bit different than how you two and the rest of us do.”

Maggie smiled with full dimples out. Dimples which got tear-filled and impossibly deeper at what Kara would say next.

“Lara Reilly Danvers, maybe? A combination of our names as her first name, then your biological mom’s last name as her middle name,” Kara asked sweetly, hugging Lena from behind and gently stroking her tummy while swaying them side to side. 

The brunette couldn’t handle how thoughtful that request was, so she choked a little when asking through the tears and a smile, “Could we call her ‘RaRa’ sometimes?”

Maggie, who was also smiling and tearing up, couldn’t help but knowingly ask, “The name of your first teddy bear?”

Lena nodded cutely in response, then lovingly took both women in her arms. She wanted to lead them home and out of the cold so they could enjoy more quality time indoors and check on Alex before engaging in some pre-bed couch cuddles. 

Cuddles which Maggie would need before going on shift again the next day, giving two weeks’ notice over the phone, and filing a notice she needed to be shifted to a more behind-the-scenes role with Chicago’s group in the interim (given she didn’t want to endanger herself or the babies anymore). 

Cuddles which she’d need because, after weeks of work, she’d inadvertently stumble upon where her sleeping love was held captive for about two months. 

Cuddles which she’d need because, right before radioing J'onn and the rest of the D.E.O. about her finding, she’d feel a hot gush of something running down her leg.

A gush which would seem like something life-threatening at first, but ultimately save her.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everyone! Thanks so much for turning up again, commenting, leaving kudoses, and subscribing. :)
> 
> Anyhoo, I'm back here with another long, lovely chapter for you all. This one has a time jump to the past in the middle of it, but I hope that dream sequence answers some questions about the last few chapters and maybe some earlier ones. Either way, there's some smutty goodness for you, and I'm not responsible for pants/shorts/whatever which may be ruined by you reading through it. ;) <3
> 
> Enjoy, and be well! Happy December, too. ^_^
> 
> Warnings/triggers: Bleeding, penetration, harassment, biphobia, homophobia, misgendering, yelling, minor character death, fire, excessive fluffiness, and smut (not necessarily in that order)
> 
> Note: In this universe, courtship is a pre-heat time in which the omega bleeds in a way which isn't life-threatening to him/her/them. The bleeding is an invitation for one or more alphas to pamper him/her/them and help him/her/them determine whether a mating should take place.

_The Next Morning_

Thankfully, Maggie’s angst about how she’d give her two weeks’ notice and whether she’d face any fallout from it didn’t last too long.

She shared the good news with her Chicago Police Department colleagues first thing during their pre-dropoff breakfast and was relieved to receive nothing but a mix of congratulations and playful pouts that their K-9 unit hadn’t snatched her up first. While wrapping up, they helped her work out a way she could give her two weeks’ notice to her department back in Nebraska safely. It would happen via a phone wired into their van and with them recording the entire encounter in case she needed the audio “for cases currently unspecified” (police slang for future lawsuits, given she’d opened up to them little by little over the past two months and they had received an open warrant to tap phones connecting with the van’s). 

At first, the soon-to-be NCPD transfer was surprised that the worst thing which happened on the call was that, based on the awfully long and antiquated beep which sounded, Earl had put the two of them on his office’s speakerphone. However, after she shared the news, she was sad and mad yet unsurprised to hear Jane and Anthony high-fiving in the background, unscrupulously shouting, “Ding, dong, the bitch is dead!” 

Per her training and coaching from Rae, the Latina was able to veil how their cruelty affected her long enough to put in her final request to the god-awful superiors. Or, really, make her last demand.

“I also need to be given a less strenuous position here in Chicago until I leave, and you can’t refuse me; the reason falls under federal-level protections Illinois is willing and able to take over the enforcement of if needed. Everyone who needed my change of watch paperwork here has received and verified it by now, so my new position starts today. Deal with it.”

Just as she was about to hang up and join her colleagues in fist pumping the air in victory, the ever-smug Jane inadvertently confessed something which set Maggie’s blood aflame and made her want to reach through the phone, rip off the lowlife’s face, and mail it back to whatever pathetic family she had left.

“We’ll deal with it just like we dealt with your little girlfriend. My science geek of a boyfriend couldn’t _wait_ to get his hands on her when he found out how _special_ she was, but his distraction was my gain; I got an even more important player than that tool wrapped around my little finger.” 

The detective was just about to let the actual bitch in the situation have it, but didn’t have the chance to. 

Earl messed up on hanging up that ancient office phone for the millionth time since she’d known him and, instead of hearing the speakerphone and general line cut off, she could hear him angrily yelling “You idiot! Do you realize what you just said?!” at Jane. 

Anthony -- who was comparatively more contained in a cold and menacing way -- drawled in his deceptively charming Southern accent, “There, there, Earl. Ain’t nothin’ which can’t be solved by us . . . goin’ for a _ride_.”

Maggie looked in horror at her colleagues, then made sure her audio was muted and wrote down her thoughts on paper instead of saying them just to be safe.

**Good news is, they’re going to do something bad to Jane to punish her. Bad news is, knowing those two, they’ll probably do something really bad and try to frame me for it somehow. Cover me in and out of court?**

Maggie’s crew in Chicago nodded their heads, then respectively radioed in and emailed their concerns to their bosses and the internal affairs unit to make sure Maggie’s alibi was air-tight.

She’d absolutely need it because, later on that day, she’d receive frantic calls from Aleena, her interns, the cadets, and multiple others she and Alex knew.

Her house in Nebraska had been burned to the ground, and the charred body of a female in her twenties -- broadcasted as that of “crooked cop Maggie Sawyer” until further notice by the paid-off public information officer -- had been found inside.

However, based on that morning’s call, Maggie knew the hidden meaning behind the heinous act: her enemies were becoming so unhinged that they were starting to eat their own young, and they’d be eating again soon if she couldn’t find Jane’s apparently-complicit boyfriend.

\---

Across town, Alex was still sleeping. She was completely oblivious to how Maggie’s many dogs had joined her in bed once again. Too asleep to know Kara had flown back to National City to work at Catco and Lena was working on various science projects in the penthouse so someone was home to check on her. 

However, the healing agent’s nose became very much aware of how Bean had shuffled up the bed and nestled under her healing hooman’s chin. Specifically, as the sleepyhead started taking in whiffs of the puppy’s naturally sweet smell, she started dreaming of the days before she’d been kidnapped instead of what was troubling her. 

The days leading up to Maggie accidentally blurting out a proposal as the agent was sitting on the couch and getting to know Bean, her littermates, and the rest of the pack in person. 

The days she’d struggled to believe were real the longer her captivity went on.

The days which she wanted to repeat in the future she intended to build with Maggie and -- if they stayed -- their twins.

_About Two Weeks Before Alex was Kidnapped_

So many good things kept happening to Maggie and Alex that the auburn-haired agent and dimpled detective swore that they were each other’s good luck charm.

First, despite being incredibly nervous to meet them, Maggie made good impressions on the other two Danvers women, Lena (who’d surely be another Danvers one day, given how she looked when asked about or sitting with Kara), and the rest of their inner circle via Skype and FaceTime. Alex’s family and friends were surprised the alpha came out to them and were even more surprised she’d gotten into such a serious relationship so quickly, but immediately shipped them and sometimes called them “Sanvers” in group texts and chats.

Second, the couple kept learning about cool and interesting things they had in common. For instance, in their childhood and teenage years, both had had neat dreams of them being historic figures riding in boats, fighting some unknown enemies on horseback, and even treating the sick during what might have been the Black Plague and Revolutionary War. They also really liked to test their smarts via trivia and lovingly argue over which movies were better, such that they often tied and spirited over to each other to forget those ties by making out, wrestling on the floor or bed, and jointly collecting evidence.

Plus, now that Maggie was beginning to receive back pay from all the months she was supposed to be a lieutenant, she could afford to buy Alex a lot more presents. She’d send them from work in federal evidence bags via Natasha Romanoff (who had started to like her and apparently ran into Alex a lot) at the auditor’s insistence, then smile wide when the leather-clad Santa substitute would hand off gifts from the faraway agent.

Although Maggie didn’t know it, the normally stone-faced and detached S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was acting an owl between her and Alex for several reasons. One, the audit and further intelligence digs on Earl, Anthony, and Jane made the person who was actually her future spacedad very nervous about any packages she could mail to Alex being compromised. Two, the martian underneath the disguise was really getting to like Maggie and wanted any excuse to talk with good police like her. Three, getting her away from her bullies while making sure she was okay for Alex was killing two birds with one stone. 

The only thing which brought their streak of good fortune to an end was how Maggie’s new liaison assignment wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Sure, she’d get to get out of the Nebraska office and work with federal agents as well as some in nearby states on missing persons cases. However, she found out soon enough that the assignment hadn’t come from Natasha or anyone at the federal level she knew because the frankly nasty dancing role she was assigned to was only something Earl and Anthony could cook up to punish her. Natasha promised she’d do what she could to get the Latina out of that omega-unfriendly, sexist, and humiliating role, but cautioned her that it might take time because of all the disciplinary backlog she had to deal with in addition to all the federal- and state-level red tape she’d have to cut to free her.

Maggie wasn’t sweating the club role too much yet, though; she’d go through orientation for it and first meetings with Chicago and other police in the coming week, then be off on heat leave the next. Thoughts of giving Alex in-person, body-to-body grinding dances only meant for her hazel eyes were really what made her sweat and tightly grip her sheets at night. So did thoughts of the cinnamon roll playing her guitar for her and making them breakfast in an apron with nothing else on. 

Two weeks definitely couldn’t come soon enough, and neither could she. 

_The Week Alex Was Kidnapped_

Alex and Maggie normally didn’t look forward to Mondays because they meant the couple couldn’t wolf whisper over to each other later into the night. However, they were ecstatic about this particular Monday because the agent would be flying into Maggie’s tiny corner of Nebraska and spending some quality in-person time with her before her heat kicked in. 

The loving Latina had a whole week of fun and mostly country-themed things for them to do. She hoped to learn more reasons they should get married one day, yet take her mind off the ever-growing need she had to just propose to the alpha right away.

However, she should have known picking Alex up in the airport would bring her dangerously close to getting on one knee before ever saying “I love you.” back to the agent. 

Despite a long flight and the strong wind she met when getting on and off the small connecting plane, the auburn-haired queen looked as regal, confident, and radiant as her nickname said she was. Her form-fitting and authoritative black pantsuit matched with her bright blue shirt and the sun shining through her surprisingly shorter red hair as she walked toward Maggie made the omega so thirsty that she dropped the sign in her hand like it was hot and crumpled into the wall behind her.

Thinking something was wrong, Alex ran up to her love as fast as she could and asked with a voice which was as concerned as her face, “Maggie?! Are you okay?”

Grinning like an idiot as her love held her up with both strong yet soft hands, Maggie blushed hard and tried to fish for the right words, only to come up with partial thoughts before squeaking out a quick greeting.

“I just . . . I . . . uhh . . . you . . . with the hair . . . and the clothes . . . over there. Hi!”

Alex couldn’t help but smile with relief at how she’d just caught Maggie being too gay to function again. 

“Hello again to you, too, my also-clothed, hair-headed queen. Care to show me the way out? I’m starving,” she said, looking Maggie up and down to make sure she was okay while inadvertently looking like she was checking her out. 

The dimpled detective was so close to answering, but stopped in her tracks when her love bent down to pick up the sign, smiled wide after reading it, hugged it close, and handed it back her with a smiling eye emoji look.

_Oh, fuck me sideways. That ass. That smile. That cuteness. At this rate, my first heat with her is going to happen right here and now if she doesn’t grab me and take the lead over us leaving._

Maggie’s inner omega didn’t get to go on about the scene in front of them or activate, however; a nosy and bigoted couple who’d been on the same plane as Alex walked up behind the alpha and started making a scene. Specifically, the couple had apparently notified a security guard about Maggie’s pheromones and how the smell was “doing weird things” to their teenage daughter. 

Mistaking Alex for a man and the person the couple was referring to due to their vague pointing and his heterocentric thinking, the small town security guard said, “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to take everything you came with and leave the premises. Nebraska has strict public scenting laws, so we can’t have you claiming your lady friend in this airport like you are trying to now. Understand?”

At first, Maggie was hurt over the scene because the couple was clearly looking at them with the same disgust she was used to seeing from homophobic Nebraskans. However, that feeling didn’t last for long because, before she knew it, she’d been swept off her feet.

“Not a problem, officer. We were on our way out, anyway,” Alex replied, cool and collected yet charming as ever despite their situation and overhearing the couple trying to convince their daughter she wasn’t bisexual earlier.

The alpha started walking away as her omega swooned, but turned back a quick second and quipped, “Have a beautifully bisexual day, you two.” 

The couple’s daughter smiled big after Alex’s sassy statement and knowing wink, realizing she could end up in a relationship like theirs someday. Then, the outraged duo and disgusted security officer demanded Maggie’s badge number after seeing the shiny metal wrapped in leather on her belt. She happily spouted it and her station’s number out, more proud to be who she was than perhaps ever before. The daughter definitely memorized the letters, numbers, and address parts in order, wanting to reach out to the cop and thank her and her girlfriend later when it was safe. 

When they got out to Maggie’s black pickup truck, the full realization of what just happened hit her as they sat inside it for a moment. 

After letting out a disbelieving laugh, she asked while holding her side before it could collapse, “You made a sex pun out of the security officer’s words and picked my pheromone-laden butt up in public despite being in one of the most homophobic states in the country? Are you crazy?”

Instead of answering with words, nods, or signs, Alex just plugged her iPod into Maggie’s truck, flipped through her song options, and chose a faster version of “Crazy in Love” by Beyonce. Maggie lovingly rolled her eyes at that and started backing them out of the parking lot, only to nearly hit a huge pole on the way out of the garage as the taller, sillier bean lovingly leaned onto her shoulder and started tracing her jeans’ inseam. 

That was the moment she knew this heat was going to be hotter than any she’d ever had, and it hadn’t even started yet. 

\---

Maggie and Alex’s week proved one of the most amazing they’d ever experienced in their lives.

Although her heat still hadn’t started for some reason as the first day and others passed them by, they enjoyed every little and big moment which came their way. 

Venturing out to wildflower fields bathed in sunset light.

Walking hand in hand along the sides of country backroads nobody generally passed through.

Looking at the puppies as they started moving around more freely, opening their preemie eyes, and trying to look at the couple and their parents for the first time.

Getting to know Maggie’s new horse, Phillip, while grooming him and taking him out for rides in local parks, fields, and trails.

Driving for hours to one of the only lesbian bars in the state and, after getting tipsy at the western-style counter and handsy while dancing underneath indoor fairy lights, stargazing while snuggling and getting even more handsy on the bed of Maggie’s truck. 

Waking up to each other without a care in the world -- no job emergencies, no friendship or family duties, and no crazy farm chores -- for the first time. 

The only thing which worried Maggie a little was that, each time she got close to putting her hands down, unzipping, or taking off Alex’s pants, the alpha would stop her. To her disappointment, they also hadn’t had any naked showering, swimming, or sunbathing times together yet.

At first, the dimpled detective thought Alex might be jet lagged, cutely embarrassed about being nude in the open, trying to tap into her love’s denial kink, or just tired from all of their daily activities. That, maybe, her timings or readings of the alpha’s pheromones were off. However, after the tenth time, Maggie couldn’t veil her sadness or concern anymore.

“Have you changed your mind about my heat? Have I done something wrong, or has something bad happened to you this week? It’s okay to be honest with me, honey,” trying to be reassuring and encouraging while trying to not let her sensitivity or neediness get the best of her.

Feeling bad about how being too nervous to share her new tattoo with Maggie was leading the loving omega to feel unwanted and sad, Alex leaned in, touched the bridges of their noses together, and sincerely whispered, “No to all of those, Maggie. I’ve just been so . . . nervous . . . to show you the surprise I have for you . . . down _there_.”

Smiling now, and wanting to tease out what Alex was talking about, Maggie playfully replied with heart eyes, “Oh, so that’s what we’re calling it now, huh? Well, hate to break it to you, babe, but it’s not really a surprise when I’ve seen it before. You remember our conference and wolf whispering fun times, right? I know I do.”

Blushing bashfully at Maggie’s words and wink, the nervous bean replied, “I, uhh . . . I got a tattoo which . . . I hope . . . you’ll like. I made it for you last week . . . in my lab . . . with a machine I made, too. That’s the surprise. The new tattoo, I mean.”

At that confession, Maggie’s pupils dilated to the point at which her eyes looked nearly all black, and she couldn’t help but whimper, kiss her love soundly, and pump out a delightfully thick wave of pheromones in desire.

“Please, Alex? Please let me see it. I trust you, whatever you made, and wherever it is,” Maggie signed after straddling her love's lap, trying but failing to stop herself from starting a slow grind into the alpha’s abs and lap.

Not really capable of denying her love anything most times, but especially now while she was stripping down to the most glorious black lace lingerie and signing as well as dancing all up on her like that, the agent shuddered with need and nodded her head quickly. Then, she whispered for Maggie to close her eyes, unzipped the offending jeans, pulled the generously big length out of her boxers, and started a new round of the beeping game they’d played for Alex to guess where Maggie’s tattoos were all those weeks before. 

However, this game was going to be slightly different. Alex was going to just move Maggie’s grip up her hardening member slowly and beep quickly over each inch of space the tattoo covered, then give the lovely Latina three chances to guess what the tattoo was before showing her. 

As Maggie’s hand slowly moved over the first inch of Alex’s base, she was surprised to hear and feel the creative and thoughtful alpha had work done on where her knot would be, figuring it must have hurt a lot. She had no clear ideas of what the tattoo could be as her love slowly moved her hand up more inches, but started feeling herself getting incredibly wet and her mind growing more blank with each new round of fast beeping. 

Small gushes from the omega’s opening slowly turned into a growing stream of arousal with each new inch. Then, they culminated into an outright, hard squirt when her love moved her tanned hand to the tip and still kept beeping.

_Holy shit. She did all of this for us? There’s no going back now, girlfriend; I’m starting the courtship phase now._

Maggie didn’t have time to fully process what her inner omega was doing until she felt the gush of pre-heat blood signaling she was ready to be courted staining and running out the sides of her underwear. However, once Alex saw Maggie was entering the courting stage, she knew the safest thing to do was sheath herself inside of her bleeding opening as much as possible until she went into full blown heat the next day. Despite how she’d scented the whole farm and how hew love had all sorts of security booby traps everywhere, the alpha didn’t want anyone else catching wind of her love’s call or bursting their beautiful bubble via a rut-triggered attack. 

“ _Maggie_ ,” the loving doctor and war hero earnestly whispered out into their little corner of the universe, willing the animal and plant lover to open her eyes.

When she did, the redhead signaled with both brown eyes for her to look down at the tattooed length in her hand. Maggie sobbed at how beautiful, tailored, and intricate the purple crayon was for a bit, only for her crying and exploration of her namesake to be gently interrupted.

Raising her equally beautiful, giving, and kind girlfriend’s chin, Alex choked back her tears long enough to ask, “Maggie Sawyer . . . my sassy, smart, and sweet detective . . . the soon-to-be lieutenant I’m so proud of and thankful for . . . my earth angel and whole heart . . . will you let me court you? Be the only one who courts you, as long as you’ll have my tiny little butt?” 

Maggie couldn’t help but cry at her girlfriend’s first words and belly laugh at her last. Though she was too overwhelmed to speak, she managed to sign back, “Okay. Yes, Alex Danvers. My earth angel and whole heart, too. My Cindy Lou Who, fellow troublemaker, and co-cowgirl sometimes. My witty, sunny, and loyal last love. My girlfriend who’s being totally dishonest about the size of her butt right now. Mind if I court you, too?”

Alex couldn’t help but giggle as well, cry, nod her head, kiss the girl she wanted to kiss, and move her length so said girl could slowly sink herself onto it.

Wanting to be old school about the rules of courtship for romance’s sake, the couple stayed joined, but decided not to go further than adjusting to each other in the physical world. Instead, they opted to just appreciate each other’s presence and pre-mating essence, moving to lie on their sides and groom as well as look at and cuddle each other all through the night.

Never wanting that union to end, and never wanting their life together to end, either.

_The Afternoon Maggie Discovered Where Alex Had Been Kept_

Alex was just beginning to dream of Maggie waking her the morning of the day their mating started via gentle shaking. 

However, when the gentle shaking she felt on her body started turning more urgent than what she’d felt in that morning, her eyes cracked open, unaware of the origin of or reason for the shaking. 

Realizing it was a panicked-looking, real life Lena rather than the courtship-happy love of her dreams doing the shaking, the healing agent shot up in bed and reached over to grab her hearing aids despite her pain.

“Alex? Oh, Alex! Thank God you’re okay and awake. Listen, we have to go. Maggie’s at a hospital a few blocks away, and she needs you. She started bleeding while on the job, and someone burned her house in Nebraska down. The fire story is all over the midwest news because she’s been painted as a crooked cop. Kara is going to meet us at the hospital after she flies in from National City, but I have a van waiting for you and me downstairs.”

Terrified, yet wanting to be strong for her wife, Alex did her best to roll over. With Lena’s help, she got dressed and situated herself into the electronic wheelchair the omega had built for her earlier that day while on lunch break.

As the duo quickly got into a wheelchair-friendly taxi, Alex started praying and willing for everything with her love to be okay. 

That, if possible, all with their babies would be okay, too.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, all! Back again with another chapter and hope you enjoy it. No matter what, thanks for being here! :)
> 
> Also, not sure if anyone is reading these author's notes anymore, but I wanted to let you know the real-life personnel I based Earl and Anthony off of are apparently no longer working for the place I used to. Feeling vindicated today, even if they're gone due to voluntary reasons. Not sure what their respective stories were. <3
> 
> Warnings/notes: bleeding; mentions of rape, kidnapping, and miscarriage; group violence; creepy clubgoers; gaslighting; emotional abuse

_Earlier That Day_

Not long after she gave her notice of leave to Earl and Anthony, Maggie set out for the club she normally danced in, prepared to give a carefully fabricated reason for why she wouldn’t be working there in two weeks.

While briskly walking through the Chicago morning breeze and whispers of an impending snowfall, she kept rehearsing the story over and over again to get it right. 

Thus, by the time she got to the club and actually saw the manager (a particularly cheap- and greasy-looking alpha male named Zanna), she was ready to tell her story.

“Ay, mamacita! You’re already looking flushed today. That’ll be good for the customers; today’s crowd is looking for some easy girls, and I think you’ll get handsome tips if you’re interested in the VIP room experience, deaf or not,” the gross and ableist excuse of a man churned out like he’d said that to hundreds of other dancers -- female omegas in particular -- before. 

Doing everything she could to keep her breakfast in her stomach and not succumb to how his disgusting comment or her morning sickness made her feel, Maggie replied as rehearsed, “Thanks but no thanks, Zanna. I actually walked here faster today to make sure I got to share my news with you first and before this place got too crowded. I’m giving my two weeks’ notice today because I decided to go back to school and study psychology full-time. If you want to keep me on through then, that’s fine; however, either way, I’m done with dancing. Capiche?”

Not the type to handle someone quitting or rejecting his advances very well, Zanna turned a deep shade of red in anger, balled his fists, and walked up to her like he was going to scream at and hit her. However, right as Maggie was readying herself to block and strike him if needed, he responded in the most controlled yet intimidating and icy way he could.

“I want you to know you’re very lucky to work in a place like this . . . where someone knows how to . . . take _care_ . . . of his girls. Becoming educated, hot shit won’t change nothin’ about you, mamacita. You’ll always have a _past_ here.”

When Maggie didn’t break at his gaslighting and otherwise emotionally abusive comments, Zanna stood taller, smiled creepily, checked her out from head to toe with his eyes, took in a deep whiff of her smell, then continued.

“I always liked how stubborn you were, mami. How you smelled, too. Because it’s somehow better today, you’re shit at dancing, and I’m fresh out of a bartender for this shift, you can get your firm, tiny ass over to the bar and practice those . . . _psychology_ skills . . . to earn me some money. You slack off, and I’ll fire it on the spot, and you’ll never be welcomed back here or any other club in Chicago when you flunk out. _Capiche_?”

Maggie could feel the babies’ spirits swimming around her belly and heating up in anger as well as fear over what Zanna might do to their mom, as if they were readying themselves to pop out from underneath her coat and come to her defense. However, the woman who’d just started calling herself their mommy out loud when alone that morning reassured them with her thoughts and hands as she walked away from that jackass.

_It’s gonna be okay, Em and Hal. Mommy can handle him on her own. It’s my job to protect you and, even though we got off to an unexpected and rocky start, I hope you’ll learn to trust I can and will do right by you. Just focus on growing big and strong in there, okay?_

As Maggie was going into the changing room to put on her uniform -- some camouflage cargo pants which hung low on her hips, black combat boots, and a black tank top which showed off her arms -- she felt the twin spirits’ energies calm to a gentle, warm sensation which beckoned her hand to rest atop her belly.

_Stay?_

Maggie full out stopped everything she was doing when she and her spirit heard the twins’ spirits asking her their first question. The question their sire had asked her all those weeks ago when she’d had her first bad night of PTSD while away from home.

Unable to move her hands away from her belly out of wonder and the sheer need to make up for lost time, Maggie cupped her barely showing and tan bump under the tank top, gently tracing her fingers over it in what became a comforting pattern. Then, she replied via her thoughts, given the club’s dressing room was never guaranteed private.

_I’ll never be far from you, my sweet girls. My love’s guardian angels. My little angels, too. You’re so much farther ahead . . . so much more . . . than I could have ever hoped for. Soon, we’ll never have to come back here, and you’ll never have to worry about protecting mama and me again. We’ll take care of you, and our extended family will, too. I promise._

At those words of love and comfort, the babies’ spirits sent out a wave of warmth through Maggie’s being, making the cinnamon roll of a detective’s face, neck, arms, thighs, and shoulders flush for the second time that day. In a way, the sensation felt like the moment she came inside Alex as they body swapped and, without meaning to, got them pregnant. However, instead of depleting her or throwing her into a giddy haze, it somehow gave her more strength. More courage. More faith in herself and what she was doing. 

Thus, after taking a deep and strengthening breath, Maggie closed her eyes in concentration, gave the twins a G-rated rundown of what she had to do, opened her eyes again, and boldly walked to the bar to get the shift over with.

\---

Apparently, Zanna wasn’t the only one who noticed Maggie’s enticingly sweet and pungent smell that day. 

Throughout her shift, the future lieutenant’s unintentional releases of pregnancy pheromones attracted more club patrons than any other bartender she’d seen had, such that Zanna came up to her and started talking big money to her as if his earlier threats hadn’t happened. 

To her added annoyance, many of those patrons were also begging her to go back into the VIP room with them. Several offered to pay her under the table or far above average to get just five minutes with her, even if it meant her telling them what to do. When she refused, some of them even had the nerve to approach Zanna about their offers, thinking he could somehow overturn the undercover brunette’s consent and give them what they wanted. The only reason he turned down any sort of mutiny against her was that, when she realized was the shift’s biggest money maker, she physically and verbally threatened to walk out each time. Her making it as far as the main door and breaking the hand of a particularly awful patron in front of everybody seemed to seal her authority and, at least for a time, ward off the creeps. 

Thankfully, getting that many patrons eventually gave Maggie the break from serving which she desperately needed. After noticing the bar was running out of everything and hearing a wealthy patron promise a very large tip if the popular omega could come in with the alcohol wearing a white tank top, Zanna summoned over one of his bouncers. Soon after, the cinnamon roll of an omega learned that bowling ball-like, sunglassed alpha was going to escort her to where the club stored alcohol and make sure she got changed into a white tank top to meet the endowed patron’s request. 

Because the Chicago police team hiding out in their surveillance van and listening in on Maggie's interactions told her to play this one out and see where it took her, she opted to stay. However, she cautioned via Morse code on her hearing aids-turned-radios while pretending to be fixing her hearing aids that she’d split at the first sign of serious danger to her or the babies. Her team understood and supported her decision, so off she went with the rather large and -- at least to most -- intimidating man.

Finding the right alcohol they needed proved to be a nearly impossible task, though. The soon-to-be lieutenant had to find her way around the utterly disorganized mess of a storage place on her own because the seemingly cool and collected bouncer devolved into one who was too busy jacking off somewhere around the corner of the warehouse, unable to control his urges to meet her body’s call. However, her newfound freedom from his gaze meant she could scope out the warehouse and freely narrate everything she was seeing for the Chicago team.

“What in the actual fuck?! How they get anything done around here eludes me; none of the rows or shelves are labelled, and I haven’t even heard of at least half of these brands,” the fiery cop questioned aloud to herself and her team, pushing the cart she was given around to find and bring back everything on the list Zanna had given her.

“Sorry you’re having to go through this for the millionth time, Maggie. What’s on that keyring the bouncer gave you? Maybe there’s a lockbox, set of drawers, or closet with a map or floor plan you can use to get around,” one of the Chicago officers named Kevin replied sympathetically, trying to redirect the Latina’s justified frustration and help her.

Understanding what he was trying to do, Maggie tried to redirect her thoughts to locating one of the items he mentioned. However, as she pushed the cart around, she only found one at the very back of one side of the warehouse: a tool drawer set which was about two feet taller than her and, when opened, full of greasy and crinkled up receipts as well as rusty, dinged up tools. 

Wanting to feel more useful, she took a few pictures of what she found, hoping evidence could be pulled from them later. Then, after listening out for the bouncer and hearing nothing, she started pushing her cart down the row to her left and came upon something which -- for some reason -- made her feel exceptionally nervous and uncomfortable. 

In that dark and dingy corner, she saw a dusty-looking and faded black door which nearly blended in with the shadow-cloaked shelves and wall there. After cautiously walking up to it, she could see there was some dried blood on the handle and what looked like marks made by fingers being dragged above the lock section. 

“Blood. I’ve got blood here, everybody. Possibly fingerprints, too, if I’m seeing this all correctly. Does our warrant cover whatever this might lead to? I’m wondering if one of the keys fits into this lock,” Maggie said while listening out for the bouncer, continuing to shift forward and putting on a medical glove she’d hidden in her bra as she did.

Pausing before answering because she needed to do some digging, another officer from Chicago’s group named Kim replied, “Fortunately, because this building and all its contents are listed as part of the club per records we’ve found in other phases of our investigation, you should be good to open that door if you can find the key. Given we’ve never had someone undercover get this kind of access, though, we have no idea what’s behind that door. Nice work, Sawyer.”

Maggie smiled a little to herself at that last line; Kim had been one of the most welcoming officers on the team from the start and -- being not-so-typical omegas by society’s standards -- they’d developed a tighter bond than either had with the equally kind Kevin. However, her whole body tensed up again after she found a key which, due to its equally dark and dingy appearance, looked like it might fit in the lock. That tension only grew when the key fit, turned in the lock, and made the door softly creak open a little.

“Given I have no idea where this thing leads and I don’t want to put the babies or me in any more danger than we’re already in, I’m going in using the spy robot you all gave me. Hang tight while I turn my ring into stealth mode,” the detective asserted while popping a dime-sized, spider-shaped camera off a ring she always wore to the club below the ring Alex had left behind months ago. 

“Copy that, detective. We’re on standby,” the Chicago group’s leader (Hank Voight) replied, eagerly awaiting what the outsider who’d quickly become like a daughter to him would help them find.

After Maggie turned the spider cam on and started directing its path with a USB-like part of her personal keychain she plugged into her phone, she sent the spider in as far as she could see and granted access to its controls to the Chicago unit by texting a confirmation code, still careful to listen out for the bouncer. 

“Okay, we’re in. Tell me what you see if it’s safe, but I really should get out of here. It’s been awhile, and I wouldn’t put it past Zanna to come down here and retrieve me himself if he gets impatient enough. Sawyer out,” she asserted again, wanting to be careful not to blow her cover and find herself in a perilous situation.

Understanding completely, but wanting to keep her informed, another Chicago officer named Jay replied, “Copy that, and thank you, Maggie. Looks like . . . a bunch of clear tanks all lined up. Like what you’d see at an aquarium or zoo. A bunch of empty cages fit for livestock, too. Some doctor-looking people in white coats who are . . . injecting sickly-looking people in patient getup . . . with something milky white? What the hell are we looking at, an underground drug ring? Or a hospital?”

Given she didn’t have eyes on the scene Jay was describing at the moment and was scrambling to get enough alcohol on her cart to make it look like she’d done everything she could to find the bottles she needed, Maggie sincerely had no idea of how to answer his rhetorical questions. She’d stop everything she was doing after hearing some of the audio the spider camera was picking up coming through her phone’s camera-synced app, though.

An angry and higher-pitched male voice she’d never heard before was screaming, “What the hell do you mean your group isn’t responsible for the whereabouts of Patient #050818? That Danvers girl was supposed to be delivered _to me_ by armored car _days_ ago so I could study her more. I planned to use some of my leftover university grant money and equipment to further unpack her response to the treatment, and now I have _nothing_ to bring to my basement and show my research sponsors. What the fuck kind of operation are you running here?!”

On the verge of fainting because she figured out whose voice that was and realized her wife had been suffering just blocks away from her for two months, Maggie heard a rather icy woman snark back, “Well, it’s not like _you_ could control that _abomination_ for long if you tried. The drug you provided was _supposed_ to stop all spiritual activity going on inside patients so we could make them believe everyone they loved was dead, ship them off to their buyers, and make money without worrying about being outed. How were we supposed to develop a protocol to handle an exception to that rule when your research dismissed the possibility of one ever existing? Regardless, we weren’t responsible for her anymore the moment we sent your pickup crew back your way, so finding her is on you. End of discussion.”

Maggie closed the camera app so she wouldn’t have to hear anything more or read the closed captions the app was crafting on the fly. Because hearing or reading anything more would make her more physically sick than she already was, and she really, really wanted to get out of that warehouse without losing what little strength she had left in that moment. 

Instead, the detective decided to use a fraction of that strength to radio J’onn and the D.E.O. members working on Alex’s case to let them know what she and the Chicago officers had learned. J’onn just managed to pick up when she felt her stomach area stir, her legs give out, and something wet pooling inside her cargo pants.

“Maggie? Maggie, is everything all right? Are you there? Talk, sign, text, or send Morse code to me. Stay with me, Earth daughter. Someone’s on the way,” J’onn responded with increasing urgency, worried about how Maggie had called and stayed on the line but not answered him.

Desperate and in need of time jumping skills his unit normally couldn’t get a warrant for that quickly, J’onn hurried to get Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe on his D.E.O. phone, grant them access to Maggie’s coordinates via his phone, and plead that they find her before something worse happened. The captain and director hopped on that assignment immediately, given their intelligence revealed Maggie’s premature death would lead to a number of anachronisms which would negatively affect thousands -- if not millions -- of people.

Just before Zanna could come in with about fifty angry, armed, gang rape-ready patrons who learned about Maggie’s real identity while scrolling on their phones as they waited for the booze, the dizzy and grounded cop felt her blonde associates gently hoist her up and take her somewhere via a portal they’d jumped through.

When she’d wake up, she’d find herself in the hospital in bed next to a crying Alex and protected by armed Chicago, D.E.O., and SWAT team members standing by her room’s windows and doors.

Feeling weak and tired despite the time the clock suggested she’d been out, she couldn’t help but ask hoarsely, “Alex? What the hell happened to me back there? Are the babies okay? What is all of this?”

The loving Latina felt some reassurance when Alex kissed her forehead in relief at how she was awake, moved their hands down to her gown-clad belly, and felt the twins’ spirits warmly yet more weakly thread between their fingers. That relief grew when Alex finally managed to reply through her tears, “You and the babies . . . are going to be okay. The doctors . . . ran some initial tests . . . and are thinking the bleeding was from you carrying multiples or having an infection, but definitely . . . know it wasn’t from us losing the girls. We brought in . . . extra protection . . . to keep you safe . . . after the club incident . . . and some things which happened in Nebraska. The Chicago and D.E.O. teams have what they need from us for now, and you can go back to work as early as a couple days. Just never in your role at the club again, given your identity . . . got blown . . . by things outside your control.” 

Maggie wasn’t feeling up to asking all the questions she wanted to just yet and knew Alex might not be up for answering them yet, so she just nodded her head in understanding, wanting to just enjoy the little bubble they had with their girls before it burst.

After several beats of appreciative silence, the cinnamon roll of an omega hoarsely yet sincerely whispered to her wife while rubbing her belly, “I wanna keep them.”

Sobbing with a mix of gratitude, fatigue, worry, and happiness, Alex cradled Maggie close, kissed her forehead again, and replied while shaking from all her emotions, “No matter what, babe, I’m all in. Ride only; no more dying for you, missy.”

Smiling a little at her love’s truth mixed in with a grain of humor, Maggie kissed the redhead back and fell asleep, letting the warmth of her love and their daughters wrap around her like the comfiest blanket in all the universe.

\---

Minutes later, Kara, Lena, J’onn, and Eliza would come back into the room after getting everyone food and see Alex still cradling Maggie. That sight and their love for the two made them want to do anything and everything they could to protect the precious beans.

Starting with finding the son of a bitch scientist who had ordered Alex’s transfer and, if he wasn’t careful, was going to be a dead man soon if Kara had anything to say about it.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! Hope you all are doing well. Regardless, here's a less angsty chapter which I hope will put a smile on your faces. :) <3
> 
> Enjoy, and hope to hear from you all in the comments section, especially those of you who haven't written me yet. ^_^
> 
> Warnings/tags: Mentions of miscarriage, fire, death, and kidnapping; Harry Potter (but not anti-trans) references

_About an Hour Later_

“You want her . . . us . . . to . . . _what_?”

Though her hearing aids and lip reading were fine, Alex couldn’t believe what she was hearing from the abnormally high number of doctors who came into her wife’s heavily guarded and crowded hospital room. 

Apparently, the team of spiritual, adult, child, and infant physicians had reached a rather unique conclusion on what to do about Maggie collapsing and bleeding. Specifically, after reviewing the couple’s charts, interviewing the weakened yet stable detective, and learning about the Nebraska house incident from everyone but her and her wife, the team was saying the two women should go to another planet for a few days to heal from their respective traumas more thoroughly and efficiently. A planet in J’onn’s old galaxy which Earth’s scientists had gotten approval to visit a few weeks beforehand and was called Medela.

“Yes, Dr. and Agent Danvers, you heard us correctly. We’re recommending you and your wife use your medical background as a justification to go to Medela. It has more advanced and natural healing resources than Earth can provide you, including plant species and minerals not found here. Also, time passes much more slowly there compared to here, so you can get four weeks’ worth of healing there in four days' worth of time here on Earth,” one doctor began to explain, knowing their advice sounded ridiculous at face value.

Then, seeing the couple’s still-skeptical and nervous expressions, another doctor chimed in and said empathetically, “I know you both may be hesitant to leave your friends, family, and jobs right now, especially to venture into the unknown. However, given how further assessments revealed you both almost lost the twins over what happened at the club warehouse and a lot of people are out for your heads, we feel it’s the safest option for you right now. You and your wife will have everything you need to heal from the depression, physical scars, muscular weakness, fatigue, post-traumatic stress, infection, and other diagnoses you have received thus far. The twins will grow much stronger on Medela, too, given the planet is free from war, poverty, major crimes, discrimination, food shortages, and a number of other stressors known to complicate or end pregnancies. Plus, given nobody has studied the development of Earth-conceived or high-risk fetuses on Medela, you both could receive compensation from our federal government and use it to pay for most -- if not all -- of what the twins will need after birth. Think about it.”

Thankfully, J’onn was able to read the two heroes’ minds and, while wrapping them up in a reassuring space dad hug and recounting his pre-Earth life, said softly, “Medela is an Eden in every way imaginable . . . where my first daughter was born with more hair and cheek surface area than her mother and I knew what to do with. Though that was long ago and under different circumstances, I know you -- my Earth daughters -- will be safe and happy there, too. Safe your own and, if you both choose to meet them, the other scientists from Earth and other planets. We’ll all just be a time-converted phone call away.”

As the rest of their family piled in on the hug and the babies sent out a warm wave of what felt like approval and eagerness, Alex expressed her agreement with and interest in the physicians’ plan. To her surprise, however, Maggie asked with a strained smile, “That sounds like a good idea, but could everyone give me a few minutes to discuss this with Alex in private? I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed by this news, the arrangements I’ll have to make at work, all the guards, and just . . . everything . . . right now.”

Understanding how the choice was more complicated for the guilty-feeling omega (who’d interviewed with the doctors alone instead of alongside Alex), everybody nodded and -- after giving the couple another hug, reassuring face, or affectionate squeeze -- left.

Threading their fingers together and burrowing into Alex’s chest to stay connected to her, Maggie confessed softly while drawing circles into the scarred and somehow paler skin, “I think I nearly miscarried because I felt horrified by and guilty about how, apparently, you were held just blocks away from my undercover station. The whole time, too, if I heard one of the scientists in that lab correctly. I’d scouted the entire perimeter inside and outside the club for months, going over every single city plan of the buildings, reviewing security cam footage, and interviewing anyone who’d cooperate. Sat in a diner all by myself for weeks doing research, too, wondering where you’d gone and whether I’d ever find you. Although I’d never been inside that warehouse, I must have stepped over where you were being held hundreds of times. If I’d been more creative . . . maybe asked J’onn to come survey the area with me, or used some higher-resolution alien technology, I could have found you earlier and saved you . . . us . . . our girls . . . from all of _this_. Now that I finally have what I need to go after the people who took you and make up for my sloppiness, I’m bedridden and being told to just . . . go _away_.”

Watching and feeling Maggie’s anguish over their predicament, Alex held the smaller woman close to her heart, then rubbed comforting circles on her back while replying, “Truth is, I got all of these scars, let the people in the lab see the babies wolf whispering out of me, and hurt my hand punching the guard in the armed car because I was desperate to get back to you. Because you and I are one in the same, my love: the kind who’d do and be anything to fight for those we love. Although what we did wasn’t enough to bring us back together for a time, I don’t want us to spend our whole lives feeling guilty, punishing ourselves, or ruminating over what happened or didn’t these past two months. I want to make you smile and the proud owner of a sunflower field again, sneak against-the-rules peeks at you on our wedding day, build you a farmhouse in California, and make you come again and again in the barn. Raise our girls together, be pregnant for you, and drive the nurses crazy as we run through the nursing home community garden one day, too. Because you’re not a bad person, Maggie, and you never will be, no matter what anyone says or does. I forgive and love you. Maybe going to Medela can help you see you as I do. Someone who’s unconditionally worthy of infinite Edens. Someone worth coming back to lifetime after lifetime. My impossibly beautiful, wise, loving, and timeless Eve.”

The weight of a thousand planets seemed to fall off Maggie’s shoulders when she realized how much Alex forgave, related to, and still loved her. Tears began rolling off her eyelids and cheeks as if they were rivulets, and she choked out a soul-deep sob which she’d been holding inside for months. The alpha held her close the whole time and gently rocked them back and forth, then continued talking after the tears stopped. 

“I can’t wait to make your tattoo proud and be your last love for the rest of this lifetime and beyond, Detective Dimples. Mayor of Nippleopolis. Queen of my heart, body, and soul.”

Maggie giggled through her now-happy tears, then gently kissed her wife’s skin, scooted up to meet her eyes, leaned in, and softly kissed the forehead, nose, and lips awaiting her. Then, before Alex could stop her or suggest they do something other than watching TV, Maggie quietly retrieved the remote closest to her side of the bed and proposed, “Let’s find a good ‘90s movie to watch together. I’m in the mood for something nostalgic which has horrible CGI, but a decent cast and plot. Maybe _Spy Kids_ or _Sharkboy and Lava Girl_? Just a little something to get our minds off the decision and everything else for a little while.”

Unfortunately, the well-intended omega’s plan completely backfired on her. 

Specifically, before Alex could propose an alternative or beg for the remote control, a repeat of the breaking news story regarding Maggie’s Nebraska house and how her “crooked cop” body was found inside it flashed across the screen. The crooked public information officer was the main focus of the story and dragging the detective again, this time on a podium placed just outside the taped-off perimeter of the singed property. 

Alex truly feared the worst when Maggie leaned back against the headboard, covered her mouth, and closed her eyes. Not wanting her wife to spiral or their babies to die before their time, the alpha was prepared to call the doctors or nurses back in, reaching for the call button above her wife’s head to signal they needed help. However, what came out of the Latina’s mouth next relieved as well as stopped her.

“Thank _God_.”

Wanting to know what was on her wife’s mind, but not knowing how to ask, all Alex could reply while gently propping up the other tan yet IV-laden hand with her own, “Maggie?” 

After she turned off the TV and a few beats of silence passed between them, the loving cop replied slowly and thoughtfully while leaning into the caring agent again, “I get what Earl and Anthony meant about ‘going on a ride’ with Jane now. She can never hurt me . . . us . . . ever again. Because her attempt to burn me into silence came back to haunt her in the worst and most ironic of ways. I won’t have to worry about selling my place now, either, and we can use the insurance money to pay for my half of the new house in California. The barn and sunflowers are still standing, though, so we’ll be able to take them with us, if you want. Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe . . . some old colleagues . . . offered to use their ships to help me move when the time came. Looks like that time is going to be even sooner than I’d planned.”

Wanting to lift Maggie’s spirits even though she didn’t appear sad, Alex softly replied while threading her fingers through and braiding raven locks, “We’ll definitely tack the barn and flower field onto whichever house we buy or build. I want the babies to know where they were conceived . . . for all our kids to be conceived there. I want them to know what running through the sunflowers we did before they were born is like, too. I’ll always miss the sink, couch, and other places in the house we made out on or against, but I’m glad we have some of the pieces around them left. Pieces we can build new memories with.”

Thankfully, Maggie smiled a little at that and was just content to lie in her wife’s arms as the pale doctor held and stroked her. 

“When’s the next ship to Medela leaving? I’d like to get . . . reacquainted . . . with what ‘vacations’ . . . and ‘peace’ . . . are,” the omega quietly asked after a few beats and before falling asleep in her loving angel’s arms, tired from the day and feeling too many feels in a short time span. 

“I’ll ask when the doctors come back, honey. Promise, and got you until, during, and after then,” the sweet alpha replied, wanting to reassure and protect her wife so she could get some rest.

True to her word, Alex buzzed in the doctors a few minutes later and, with the help of a medical interpreter, signed what she wanted to ask them so Maggie could sleep as quietly as possible. The agent learned they had already put in an emergency order for a ship to take them that evening if they wanted to go, so she briefed her family and friends as well the guards with the interpreter’s help when they were invited back into the room. Kara supersped back to the loft to get the couple plenty of clothes and other necessities for the trip, photos included in case they got homesick. J’onn, Eliza, and Lena stayed put for a mix of moral support and to feed the hungry women what they bought when they were ready, and the guards assumed their posts outside and inside the room.

A couple hours later, everyone -- joined by the Chicago Police Department team Maggie had worked with -- gathered to send the couple off on the hospital’s medical emergency helicopter pad. Waving to the couple, and hoping as well as praying they would land safely, the group stayed until the impossibly fast and innovative ship was out of sight.

A few beats later, the four local cops (Kim Burgess, Kevin Atwater, Jay Halstead, and Hank Voight) asked for everyone’s attention because their base had sent an update on the kidnapping case to their phones: evidence technicians managed to get solid images and audio of the scientist who was likely Jane’s boyfriend from the bug Maggie had planted in the warehouse’s underground chamber. 

At that, everyone took turns listening to the audio and looking at the images. However, nobody on the helipad recognized the man in the images, and his voice was somehow familiar to just one person.

Lena.

\---

While everybody back on Earth was scrambling to find out Jane’s boyfriend’s identity and avenge Maggie and Alex without increasing a second person’s risk of miscarrying, the precious beans were beginning to get acquainted with their new surroundings on Medela.

Starting with an orientation to the planet and all it had to offer.

“Wow, honey! There are so many acres of forest, farmland, tundra, and more to explore. It’s all accessible by bike, wheelchair, eco-tram, ship, and horse, too. Oh, and there are 1,000 new healing plant species which have come in and areas where we can get spa treatments, play with space puppies, and walk around naked. Ooh, and no ban on public sex, even in its libraries! Sign me up for a honeymoon here,” the enthusiastic alpha thought out loud while reading the pamphlet they received and holding her wife’s hand.

Smiling at her wife’s enthusiasm and blushing at all the ideas it inspired for her, Maggie decided to do something to add a little fuel to their fiery motivation to heal: play into the agent’s competitive side.

“Let’s make a bet, DAMN-Q. If _your_ vitals are looking better than mine and the babies’ by the time the fourth Medela week comes, I’ll make _you_ come however, wherever, and whenever you want before we go back to Earth. However, if _my_ vitals and _the babies’_ are looking better, you get to make _me_ come however, wherever, and whenever I want. Anyone who gets hard, handsy, or wet between now and then will lose points, and anyone who does something to speed their healing or that of the partner will gain points. You in?”

Blushing really hard over Maggie’s unexpected proposal, Alex sweetly turned her wheelchair around to face her wife, rolled up to her, lifted up her shirt, and placed gentle kisses on her tan and tattooed belly before putting one cheek there and talking to the twins.

“Em and Hal, I’m gonna be the bestest sire to you and the bestest wifey to your mommy ever these four Mendela weeks. Not because of the bet, I mean. Just because . . . I want to see you both and her smile grow so big . . . because you three make me happy inside. I’m glad we’re having you, and I can’t wait to have more of you to hold at night,” the auburn-haired hero cooed sincerely while pressing close and gently rubbing her wife’s belly, tattoo especially.

Smiling through her happy tears, Maggie replied through a bit of choking and laughter, “Damn it, Ravenclaw. You’re winning already. Fifty points to you, for sheer, dumb wife butt luck!”

After her eyes got as round as saucers and she giggled, Alex replied before taking the detective’s hand, “Well, then, Hufflepuff, a hundred and fifty points to you for catching this golden bitch. Let’s go get some hot oil treatments for these brooms we have on our heads!”

Unable to handle her wife’s sweetness, shenanigans, or sassy RuPaul referencing any more, the dimpled Latina bent down, kissed and rubbed the red fuzz on her wife’s head, and replied softly, “Love you, honey, and can’t wait until we can get you out of that wheelchair for good or, at the minimum, better enough to roll around the waterfalls. Mind if we go and get some of that hot leaf treatment instead? A deep tissue massage with us naked and holding hands sounds so good right now. I’ll give you a hundred points so we’re even, too, if you want.”

Happy because that arrangement sounded amazing for her scars and would help all four of them destress, Alex hugged her wife’s belly harder and squeaked in response, “Deal!”

In response to their moms’ cuteness, the twins sent out warm waves of sensation to them both. However, they apparently had something to wolf whisper about the situation, too.

_FOOD?!_

At the twins’ sudden and loud input on what they needed, the couple laughed their way out of being started and replied, “Yes, babies. We can get food while being massaged, too.”

\---

The four Earthlings would forget their worries for a time and fall asleep due to the relaxing massage and truly wonderful mix of tropical and comfort food the spa provided. 

Then, after waking up and starting to think of their cases back home again, the couple spent the rest of its Earth day (Mendelan week) distracting itself and doing things together as well as apart. Specifically, outside of when they took separate naps and mini-excursions around the place they were staying, they jointly researched the kind of house they wanted to build or buy, bathed in the hot springs there (which were apparently safe for pregnant people), watched musicians playing instruments they’d never seen, and ate even more meals and snacks than they thought they had room for. 

Maggie swore she’d never been that hungry or sleepy in all her life, and Alex swore to herself that her scars were almost gone and Maggie’s breasts and belly seemed noticeably bigger than when they’d arrived. That the loving omega was truly glowing and more happy-looking than she’d ever looked, even before the kidnapping.

A quick check-in with some physicians who would provide their first mid-competition vitals would reveal why the omega couldn’t seem to stop eating and sleeping as well as why the alpha swore she felt the babies moving against her considerably less-scarred hands and fuzzier head for the first time.

Based on a sonogram, measurements of Maggie’s belly, and other checks, the twins and their moms hadn’t aged an Earth day (a Medelan week) as promised. 

They all had somehow aged a whole Earth month, bringing the babies into their second trimester and their moms weeks ahead of the healing their doctors had predicted.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, all, and welcome back! Hope you and your loved ones are doing well. Will try to get the next chapter out by the end of the weekend, but hope you like this one in the interim. :)
> 
> Oh, and always, please comment down below, even if you haven't yet! Thinking of making an epilogue at the end of the story in which Alex and Maggie have their wedding and their babies are born. Not necessarily in that order, either. :D
> 
> Prompts/suggestions for my next fic (on Wayhaught) are also welcome. ^_^
> 
> Warnings/tags: mentions of kidnapping and unethical research; NSFW smut; I might need to beta this chapter again

“Ohhhhh, darlin’, don’t you ever grow up, don’t you ever grow up. Just stay this little. Oh, darlin’, don’t you ever grow up, don’t you ever grow up. It could stay this simple. I won’t let nobody hurt youuuu. Won’t let no one break your heart. And no one will desert youuuu. Just try to never grow up . . . never grow up.”

Maggie teared up at how Alex was sweetly and softly singing Taylor Swift’s “Never Grow Up” to the twins (whose three-dimensional sonogram they didn’t have the heart to stop yet). So, instead of continuing to stand as she had gradually relearned to and like Medela’s attending physician had, the redhead got up on their bed, curled into her wife from behind, and shifted the angle she held the sonogram wand to wrap her arms around the teary brunette. 

After she did those things, they continued watching their girls’ hands, feet, and mouths move in awe, swirling tan and pale fingers on the drier parts of the tan and tattooed belly to express their love for the newest members of their family. 

The gel and wand running across the loving detective’s belly had been very weird for her to feel despite it being her second time, but it felt so right and normal when Alex took over in the exam room that, with just a look, the two immediately agreed they needed to rent a machine to bring back to their room. They wanted to do so to send some pictures of what they were seeing and themselves kissing while holding those images to their doctors, friends, and family back on Earth. To lift everyone’s spirits and let them know they were all ahead of schedule recovery- and pregnancy-wise.

Not long after they cleaned up and sent the images through a time-adaptive communications device in their lodge’s room, they started receiving a chain of replies in what felt like microseconds.

 **Kara: OMG! How are they getting** **_so_ ** **big . . .** **_so_ ** **fast? They look like they are 14-16 weeks old! I only know that because Lena and I have been reading** **_What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ ** **together, but we’re having to flip the switch for our baby, too. I think she and her cousins are taking after Alex and making a bet about who can become the biggest beanstalk ever. Regardless, she’s made it quite clear she misses her cousins. Will have to do some explaining when you all return. <3**

**J’onn: After being the father of alien kids, I guess I should have expected to become the proud grandparent of three beanstalks at some point! I always wondered what having a garden would be like . . . fun baby picture theme for the future, maybe? **yays in ASL** :)**

**Lena: Aww! I hope our girls are all the best of friends, no matter who’s the tallest/biggest/earliest/whatever. Just hoping everybody has a safe pregnancy and delivery. <3 <3 <3 XOXO Oh, and how are you two doing otherwise? So glad to see your scars and walking seem to be improving, Alex! I’m sure Maggie is enjoying the view of your butt again. **also yays in ASL** :D**

**Mom: Yay, yay, yay! Am I the only one seeing one Maggie nose and one Alex nose in the twins’ sonogram images? Seriously starting to wonder whether you two just cloned yourselves by accident and didn’t want to tell anyone. Lol, love, and hope you both are healing as well on the inside as you seem to be on the outside. So proud of you all! <3 **hugging** ;)**

**Aleena: Is it too early to bribe you to make me the godmother? Or the co-godmother? So precious! Very happy for you two, and hope you come back better than ever. :) ^_^**

**Ava and Sara: So glad to hear you’re both doing better, especially you, Mags! We weren’t sure whether we’d make it to you in time, but we’re glad we did and that all of you are better for it. Hope you’ll invite us to the baby shower! Sara says we should try harder to make friends, and you two seem like good candidates. We’ll send out formal application instructions shortly. ^_^ Oh, oww! Sara?! Don’t poke me. Trying to speak into my phone to send a nice and silly text while driving your butt around. You’re welcome . . . pffffffft.**

**Chicago PD Squadroom: Woo, wooo! Will be sure to get the girls some mini uniforms. A beer for each of the moms when they can drink again, too. **also signing yay** :)**

**Winn: The twins don’t look like aliens! Yay? Jk, lol. J’onn, please don’t fire me. I’m their favorite uncle! ;P**

Alex and Maggie couldn’t help but laugh, smile, and lovingly roll their eyes at their family members’ and friends’ words about them and the babies. Before they could help it, they were responding to everyone’s messages with a mix of thanks and inquiries into how their cases back home were going.

As they waited for responses to those emails, they started working through how to respond to the understandably separate response they received from Clarke and Lexa.

**Hello Maggie and Alex,**

**So glad to see you both look much better and the twins’ vitals are looking good!**

**We know you both are on vacation, but would you mind if we had a therapy session or two before you both get back? Just want to make sure your minds and bodies are in sync as far as healing goes, given everything with you both seems to have progressed much faster than we thought.**

**If nothing changes, it sounds like the pregnancy will be at about 26-30 Earth weeks by the time you are currently scheduled to return. Maggie could deliver as early as 34 Earth weeks, especially if the twins are identical. Maybe even earlier, depending on several factors.**

**Regardless, please keep us in the loop about how you’re feeling, and congrats on your first sonogram as a couple! Wish we could be there to perform it. You know, for science’s sake. :)** ****

**Lexa Griffin-Woods, Doctor of Osteopathic Medicine (Primary Care)  
** **Clarke Griffin-Woods, Doctor of Philosophy (Clinical and Health Psychology)  
** **Howlistic Healing, Building 100, 7th Avenue, Chicago, IL**

**P.S. Please let us know if you want or need an interpreter for the session, too. Thanks!**

Deep down inside, and with the same knowing look as they shared earlier, the couple knew they should definitely talk with Lexa and Clarke. 

Maggie’s reasoning was that she wasn’t sure she could keep up with the pregnancy going by this fast (given she had to eat all the time and wear a device which pumped extra nutrients into her now), was scheduled to start a new job in about an Earth week away, and -- on all levels -- wasn’t prepared for the babies to be born so soon. Also, though smiling more than ever since their mating, she also wasn’t quite done with working through what happened in the club’s warehouse, the kidnapping, her PTSD and depression, or the state her love returned in.

On a similar wavelength, Alex’s reasoning was that she and her wife still had yet to figure out their housing arrangements or further discuss the kidnapping, what the hell happened to her in that underground chamber, and who the scientist whose drug made them suffer for two months was. Bringing Maggie and the babies into a studio apartment which the redhead hadn’t occupied in months and may be under their enemies’ surveillance really didn’t seem like a good idea, and neither did rushing to find a new house in or near National City. The agent wanted them to take their time reconfiguring their lives and -- for everyone’s good -- making themselves as healthy as possible.

Once they talked and signed through what they were thinking, the couple sent a response to Lexa and Clarke to confirm they were interested in an appointment and could accept the earliest time slot available, but weren’t interested in an interpreter attending. With everything going on, they wanted to limit the number of new people they had to deal with. Plus, they could play interpreter if needed; if either one got tired of wearing her hearing aids or just wanted to turn them off, she could take or turn them off while the other signed. Alternatively, they could let an early Christmas present from Lena -- an incredibly accurate app on Alex’s new iPad from Lena which knew words they didn’t -- interpret for them.

Thankfully, given the time difference, it didn’t take long for Alex and Maggie to receive an appointment confirmation as well as an invitation to schedule it and an optional follow-up via a time-converted chart. Once they scheduled those times, they breathed in sighs of relief, turned off the device, took off their hearing aids, set the alarms on their vibrating watches to remind them of their appointment times, drew a warm bath, and did all they could to just relax in the suds surrounding them.

Suds which would inadvertently remind Alex of the day they’d mated and make her so aroused that Maggie instantly figured out what she was thinking about.

“I can get out if you want or need me to,” Alex signed while whimpering and tilting her head back, butt growing tenser and chest flushing as she tried to lean away from Maggie (who she figured wasn’t in the mood, given her fatigue, their still-too-recent miscarriage scare, and the playful ban they’d agreed to).

“No,” Maggie signed back to her wife’s surprise after tapping her to get her attention. “Please don’t go away.”

After Alex looked at her in a way which asked if she was sure, Maggie kissed her reassuringly and signed while slowly leaning in, “Take me back to that time, even if it means me just turning around, hugging you to my chest as you stroke yourself, and massaging your balls as you do. No coming, though; I want you to feel what I felt after you bit me that night and I took over your body as it started to rut. Why I went crazy and apparently fucked you so hard I got us pregnant and I couldn’t walk without feeling it for days. How ready I was to just fucking . . . _explode_ . . . inside you. Because I was so damn full of essence that your balls felt twice as big, and I managed to get all thirteen inches in when we couldn’t before. Because I loved hearing and feeling you as I stretched you more than you’d ever been before. I never wanted that to be the last time I did . . . ever, ever, ever.”

At her wife’s surprisingly dirty signs and the memories of that earth-shattering as well as fateful round of mating, Alex got so hard that her penis rose out of the water at full mast and took some of the suds with it. Reddening and breathing even harder because the colder air hit the unprotected sides of her tip and shaft, she leaned back against the tub, then cried out and snapped her head back up as Maggie gently ran a finger up the exposed area to get her attention, started pouring fresh warm water onto all of the purple member to clear their view, and handed her a bottle of insta-hot lube they’d put nearby for much later.

The agent managed to control herself for twenty minutes of her thrusting into her hand progressively faster as her wife slowly, sensually, and knowingly teased her. However, despite being told she couldn’t come and how the bath water grew colder, the redhead flushed so much a final time that she looked badly sunburned and came so hard she accidentally knocked items behind her off the bathroom sink with the load she shot while leaning back, splattering the mirror some as she did.

After heaving for some time and gently removing her wife’s gentle yet strong tan fingers from her sensitive member, a hazy-eyed Alex signed back before collapsing onto her wife’s shoulder, “Thank you, honey. Now I know why I felt like something inside me ripped when we body swapped.”

Smiling with a mix of triumph, arousal, and curiosity, the glowing Latina helped her wife out of the tub, wiped them and everything else down, plopped the towels down in a corner when done, and led them to bed.

When they were body ready, she wanted to do that again and -- if it was safe -- feel it happening inside her.

To continue the mating which had been so intense, yet terribly and prematurely cut short all those weeks ago.

_Meanwhile, Back on Earth_

“I knew I recognized his voice from somewhere, but his looks have completely changed since he was a doctoral student working on his dissertation. Jane’s boyfriend is Damien Dillard, a medical researcher who LuthorCorp used to fund when Lex was at its helm, but got cut off after I worked with trusted advisors to audit everything pre-rebranding. I couldn’t let Lex’s legacy of paying for the needless, cruel, and unusual suffering of others continue once the company became LCorp,” Lena said with a mix of clear yet controlled anger and disgust. 

It took far too much time in her mind yet and impressively little time in everyone else’s minds for her to find the only picture of the then-beardless and -heavyset man. However, after she projected the image onto the screen behind her, Kara couldn’t help but accidentally crack the table she’d been nervously gripping onto faster than J’onn and Winn could stop her.

“Sorry,” she said sincerely yet weakly through gritted teeth, reddening at seeing the sad excuse of a man who’d clearly tortured her sister.

Understanding her future wife’s anger because she nursed it and her own far too many nights since the kidnapping, Lena walked over, hugged the blonde super, and cuddled into her shoulder from behind while softly saying, “‘S okay, love. I know it’s his face you’d rather break. I wish he’d been arrested alongside Lex all those years ago, but he disappeared before the trial and never turned up again. So many boards and groups were coming after him about ethics violations against human and alien research participants that the school which awarded him a doctorate revoked it. Looks like he might have earned another elsewhere, though, perhaps under a stolen or crafted identity.”

Concerned for his chosen family near and far, Winn asked with some hesitance, “Should we tell Maggie and Alex about him?”

After the rest of the group thought about it for a minute, J’onn thoughtfully replied, “Let’s wait until we’ve worked with Chicago’s P.D. unit and the rest of the D.E.O. to uncover who this man is now. Once we find out, we can come up with a plan to bait, nab, and interrogate him before anyone else does. Odds are, we are just some of many enemies he has.”

“Agreed. I’ll do some digging on the spirit-numbing drug to see if I can find where it’s being made and who’s been buying it. Maybe find a way to spread a rumor on how my mother is looking to take back my company and get on the market for what Damien is selling to avenge Lex. Given how expensive that kind of niche drug is to make, how so few in this country can afford it, and my old family’s reputation, it’s just a matter of time before something comes back from the grapevine,” Lena replied, eager to be of help and do whatever it took to keep her new family safe.

Nodding while leaning back into her wife’s reassuring embrace, Kara put an index to her chin in thought, then added, “Sounds good. I’m going to go listen out for anything going into or coming out of the underground lab Maggie found to see if I can track the group’s movements. I didn’t see or hear anything unusual when scanning that part of Chicago before, but maybe it’s because I didn’t know who or what to listen or look for. If they used something to block off my powers before because the media kept emphasizing I was in town, maybe those blocks were removed when everyone thought I left. It’s worth a shot.”

Giving Kara and Lena reassuring shoulder squeezes, Winn said, “I’m in on the chase, too. J’onn and I can continue working with the Chicago P.D. group to unpack what all the spidercam found and, if we’re lucky, get a warrant to hack into Jane’s phone, turn it on, and use it to call or track calls to the boyfriend. Maggie always said Jane wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, so it’s possible that brainless hack took it with her when meeting up with him.”

J’onn nodded in agreement with everything his Earth children said, then hugged them all and said to Lena and Kara before departing with Winn, “Whatever you do or don’t do, please come back to us safely.”

Holding hands, the couple agreed with more head nods. Then, they waved off their space dad and chosen Earth brother, hoping they’d follow the same rule and watch their backs.

Hoping they could somehow give Alex, Maggie, and so many more victims and families the justice they deserved.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everybody, and happy New Year's Eve! :D 
> 
> I am sad yet happy to say this will be my last chapter posted in 2020. However, I will be writing about four to five more chapters to finish this fic by the middle or end of January 2021 (including one new chapter later this week). 
> 
> Anyhoo, thanks so much for staying loyal to this fic! Really enjoying having you here, and hope you continue to write to me and follow my work. Will support yours, too, if you wish to share it. ^_^
> 
> Will be working on a Wayhaught fic next month and am thinking of making it about Waverly with one or more limb differences (e.g., a shorter arm) to educate people on those and prosthetic limbs, but let me know what you think of that idea and this chapter. :)
> 
> Enjoy as always, and much love! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Warnings/tags: penetration with a strap-on; mentions of blood, sexual role reversal/playing, and final exams

Even after they fell asleep due to the day’s events and their bathtub fun times, Alex and Maggie couldn’t stop thinking of how special bubbles were to the development of their relationship. 

Thus, it was no surprise to the universe that they had the same dream before waking up for their doctor’s appointment. 

The dream of what led up to Maggie saying a certain two-word thing before a certain three-word thing and just hours before Alex disappeared. 

_The Night Before Alex Went Missing_

Maggie and Alex did a lot of sensual and silly things to try to get the dimpled omega’s heat to start, but nothing seemed to work.

Despite how much they’d touched, played with, showered with, did small chores alongside, and teased each other, the blood signaling Maggie was still in the courting stage just kept coming at different points, such that Alex’s lower half was covered and dripping with it throughout the evening. 

The couple knew how unusual such a display was if an omega had just one alpha courting them, but accepted Maggie was different for some reason they weren’t aware of and made the most of all their special moments together. After all, pressuring her inner being to do something it wasn’t ready for just yet didn’t seem fair or right; they’d just have to be patient.

Nightfall hit them before they knew it, though, making them wonder whether Maggie’s heat would start in just hours or -- due to their unique courting -- during or after the next morning. Privately, Alex also started to feel a little nervous about that delay. What if they never got their chance to be together before they were scheduled to go back to work? Or, what if she’d somehow done the courting part wrong and the loving Latina didn’t know how to tell her? Not having any more chores to do, dogs to care for, movies to watch, and distractions was leading the redhead’s mind to spiral.

Knowing the alpha and first-time mater was nervous based on her body language and pheromones, Maggie went back into her bedroom to get some things to help her love loosen up, put them on, and returned to the kitchen. Then, she slowly burrowed into the tense-looking and -smelling alpha cleaning the rest of their dishes, distancing her bottom half and going no further than massaging pale stomach under borrowed plaid shirt. At least, until the redhead answered the question she husked after slowly stroking the rim of -- then suckling -- one hearing aid-covered, reddening ear. 

“Alex Danvers . . . I want to sheath myself inside you, too, as we wait. To get a small taste of what being your alpha in my flesh would be like. Was like in a past life, perhaps. Color?”

At those words and the images they conjured in her mind, Alex dropped the dishes she had in hand with a loud “clink” and a heavy splash, caught herself before she fell forward, and thrust her bulging jeans into the cabinets below there involuntarily. Then, gripping the sides of the sink, she leaned her butt back and started grinding on her love’s growing bulge.

“G-g-green. S-s-so green,” Alex whimpered out, knowing the strap-on in Maggie’s pants was somehow different from others the Latina had shown her before. She could feel it rising, heating up, getting wet, and hardening like her length was in the moment.

Trying to come down from the high of feeling her girlfriend grinding into the size-changing feeldoe she’d bought for them, Maggie leaned all of herself forward, hotly licked a long trail up the back of her love’s neck, then started thrusting in time with the redhead’s backwards grinding while holding her. 

Soon enough, though, the air around and inside them became too hot for them to continue without taking at least some clothes off. So, at Alex’s insistence that they continue the submissive omega role play fantasy she’d started having weeks earlier, Maggie slowly undid her own pants as the submissive-playing Alex waited for the Latina to do the same to her pants. 

“Please Maggie? Please wrap them around my dick and press me so hard against the sink it can’t go anywhere. I kinda want to forget it’s there for a little while,” Alex husked back into Maggie’s closest ear as she slowly removed the agent’s pants.

After sucking in a desperate breath at her soon-to-be-mate’s arousing plea, Maggie turned and husked while sensually rubbing lube onto the feeldoe and Alex’s opening, “Yes, my omega. Is there anything else you want or need from your alpha?”

By that point in time, Alex was getting so red over how aroused she was that she was already shaking and gasping for air. In contrast, her knuckles were turning white from the pressure of her grip, just like her gently flowing essence was; she was teetering on the edge of release. However, she managed to spread her legs some, squat a little to even out their heights, and whimper out, “Cool me down more so I can last longer, alpha. Please?”

At her love’s request, Maggie found a way to cool her down: turning the sink water down to cold, putting some lavender-smelling hand soap onto a fresh cloth, and gently trickling the cool, bubbly water from the cloth onto the agent’s neck, shoulders, arms, breasts, and belly. Then, after getting the go ahead from a much less red Alex, the Latina began pressing her same-colored feeldoe up into her pale love’s excitedly taut ass, slowly gliding in as she circled Alex’s nipples with the now ice-cold cloth at a pace which would help the agent relax.

Maggie was able to get the feeldoe a full eight inches in until Alex suddenly shouted, “Maggie, stop! Red!”

However, Alex wasn’t stopping Maggie because she couldn’t take any more or because she’d changed her mind. Rather, she needed them to stop doing what they were doing because the firstborn pup from the Gale-Izzy litter -- the blind runt the detective had temporarily called Red due to her collar’s color -- had somehow gotten out of the pen in the living room and wandered over to them. Apparently, she was brushing Alex’s foot with her little paw because she didn’t understand the strange smells or noises coming from their general direction. 

Relieved she hadn’t done something wrong, and in awe that Red had overcome the pen as well as her physical and visual limitations to walk that far and check on them, Maggie withdrew as quickly as she could without hurting them both so she could put her pants back on and Alex could do the same. Once reclothed, the somewhat disappointed yet understanding Army vet bent down to pick up and comfort the whining pup.

“It’s okay, little bean. We’re okay. Sorry we woke you up! Your other mothers are just having some fun while doing the dishes. Let’s get you back to bed, though, hmm?”

The puppy Maggie would eventually call Bean because of that moment and the next turned inside Alex’s plaid shirt while yawning and stretching in what seemed like agreement, accidentally brushing the redhead’s nipple with her even tinier toe beans as she did. Almost immediately, her little white-blue eyes grew from tired slits to round as saucers over how she’d finally gotten to what felt like Gale’s nipple without having to compete for it. So, she started latching on and sucking away, trying to quench her thirst because she’d forgotten she was so hungry mid-quest. 

Alex didn’t have any milk coming in because they weren’t giving her anything to make it and she wasn’t able to make it naturally like a beta or an omega could. For those reasons and how their kind’s milk probably wasn’t the best for the pup, a smiling and knowing Maggie made her a hot bottle from the stores of donor dog milk she had in the fridge. 

Maggie then led them into the living room to be closer to the fireplace and pen, had them sit on the couch under some comfy blankets, and leaned her head against a plaid shoulder again, this time to feed the pup in her intended’s arms. Little did she know her love would start singing and saying encouraging things again, too; this time, she was trying to tap into the pup’s resilient side and let her know her various disabilities were parts of her hero’s journey (like Cat Grant would say when quoting Joseph Campbell for Kara). 

“If you can live through this, if you can live through this, you can do anything! Cham-pi-onnn, cham-pi-onnn, you can do anything! Youuu can dooo aaa-ny-thing, youuu can dooo aaa-ny-thing, youuu can dooo aaa-ny-thing, you can do . . . a-ny-thing!”

Maggie’s heart couldn’t take how her love was singing altered lines from her favorite recovery and workout song -- “Champion” by Fallout Boy -- to the still-behind yet trying-to-catch-up preemie, encouraging her to drink with more soft coos, a little pep talk, and gentle belly rubs. To their relief and amusement, the little pup’s ears, paws, and tail started moving like crazy over the whole thing; she was finally getting enough food since a couple hours earlier and, to boot, enjoying the meal. 

Feeding the pup had been a challenge for Maggie, Aleena, and the veterinarian's interns because, even with encouragement and a schedule in place, the pup didn’t always want to eat or even attempt to. Some days, she was just an ounce or two away from receiving the “failure to thrive” label and being given a feeding tube. However, when they’d think about it in retrospect, they’d remember she’d eaten more while Maggie was Skyping, calling, or wolf whispering with Alex while at home. They would play all of Alex’s voicemails, Tik Tok posts, and mini recordings for the pup perhaps a million times after the alpha would go missing, but the concepts of her love being kidnapped or people waiting outside to take her didn’t enter Maggie’s mind or the pup’s. 

Instead, after the pup fell asleep mid-swimming motion and started dreaming of going outside again, the detective blurted out the only thing which was on her mind before she could stop herself.

“Marry me?”

Unsure of whether her hearing aids were working or if she’d heard her girlfriend correctly if they were, Alex looked like she’d seen a ghost because she truly didn’t expect a proposal from her more romantically cautious girlfriend. Sure, maybe down the road at some point, but that soon? Or before she had said those three words everyone longs to hear back? Alex wondered if she was losing her redheaded mind, such that her silence and expression led Maggie to panic, get up, and run back to the kitchen. 

Fortunately, after gathering her thoughts and tucking Bean into bed with her siblings, moms, and larger pack, Alex softly and slowly padded into the kitchen to comfort a nervous, shaking, and crying Maggie now gripping the same sink she had just minutes before. She had no idea what to say, but hugged the Latina from behind, pumped out soothing and happy pheromones, brushed raven hair aside, and kissed her caramel neck while crying happy tears into it. 

Thankfully, Maggie turned around at all of that sweetness to see her love smiling and about to say or sign something, but stopping because she was just so pleasantly overwhelmed and wiping her tears. Thus, the loving omega signed “Please?” while looking down at her love’s lips and positioning her pale hands, stepped a few paces back, ran forward to jump up into her now-outstretched arms, and kissed her in a way which progressed from gentle to more hungry than they had been earlier.

With a pungent burst of need which swallowed up the pheromones already around them, the animal and plant lover’s heat finally started, and she wanted them to finish what they’d started earlier.

Or, as they’d learn much later, to start one of the many times they’d finish together over eons. 

_Meanwhile, Back on Earth_

← ADVANCED BIOCHEMISTRY (BIOC4011) FINAL, ROOM 76B, DOORS LOCK 10 A.M. CT 

After Kara finally found the sign for the exam she needed to show up at after scanning perhaps hundreds of them flying about the university, the super spoke into her comms device and said discreetly, “Team, this is it. I found where Damien’s class is taking its final. He should be here within a half hour if he’s not already; the exam begins at 10 A.M. in Central Time, so the doors to the room are still open.”

Acknowledging she received her love’s message while tracking where she was to locate her and the exam room, Lena replied while nonchalantly coming out of a nearby library, “Thank you, honey. I’m on my way there, baby- and me-protecting vest on underneath a pretty chill-looking Northwestern University hoodie. Honestly, this feels like such a throwback to my time at MIT that I’m morbidly curious about how well I’d do actually sitting for this exam without studying for it. Winn and J’onn, me taking up the whole time to complete the exam could give you both more time to search his office and run any leads you might get because, per university policy, he’d have to stay and watch me. Is everybody okay with that arrangement?”

After Winn and J’onn agreed to the plan, Kara agreed to it as well, but with a couple catches. She’d be listening out for her wife and unborn daughter the whole time in case the situation became more than the business mogul could deal with alone, then come in dressed as a janitor who intended to clean the room before the next exam. The blonde’s logic regarding that last idea was that they could drug the unsuspecting professor and sneak him out of the room with nobody noticing his absence (not that they’d miss him, at least, given the horrible online reviews he’d received from past students). Lena praised her girlfriend’s quick thinking and accepted the ideas immediately, so everyone went to their respective stations and prepared to pounce.

The Chicago Police Department team was more or less running the show behind the scenes in vans marked as cleaning companies’, mostly because it knew the supersquad deserved to serve the professor with justice the most and had technology and gifts they could only dream of having. Those officers would serve as additional eyes and ears for everybody to give them heads up about suspicious individuals and persons of interest coming and going. After all, the professor’s girlfriend had just been killed, and it was possible they weren’t the only ones going after the man that day.

Once everyone was where they needed to be to do their part, Lena confirmed she was walking to the exam room, but warned she wouldn’t be able to use her comms device until the exam was over (barring emergencies). Thankfully, nobody around her batted an eye at what she said; many of them were turning off their phones, tablets, and other technology as well before walking into their respective exams, and many were too nervous to focus on anyone or anything but themselves and the notes they were nervously trying to review for the last time.

Time felt like it passed so slowly for Kara once the exam room's doors closed, but she was able to focus on three things her X-ray vision showed while waiting: how hot her future wife looked when sitting for the exam, their little girl’s strong heartbeat, and every move the man who’d hurt her sister made. 

The blonde could tell the man didn’t have very much regard for his thirty or so students because he hadn’t even bothered to try to memorize their names or faces, hardly looked up from whatever he was working on to answer their questions, and offered no guidance on how they should properly scan their scantrons to get their grades. Plus, although most were able to figure out how to use the dinosaur of a machine, he refused to create a curve in the event students didn’t do as well as they’d hoped. Based on what Kara was seeing and hearing so far, it seemed that the average grade so far was a D+, well below the average for most science classes she had heard of and taken. Like he wanted to see them fail and couldn’t care less about how that affected their futures in science, assuming they had any left.

In sum, taking this man out was going to be for the good of people beyond just her immediate family, given most of the students sounded intelligent, respectful, diplomatic, and articulate when explaining why the class should receive a score-based curve. 

As the exam time was reaching the two-and-a-half hour mark, Kara said into her comms device, “J’onn and Winn, Lena will be done with the exams in about thirty minutes, so I’ll have to check the perimeter a few more times to make sure we’re not having unexpected company, change into the janitor gear I found, and go dark in about ten minutes. What did you learn from searching Damien’s office?”

After hearing the super’s updates, Winn responded, “J’onn actually left about twenty minutes ago, so it’s just me in Damien’s office now. My hack into his desktop didn’t reveal much because it looks like he doesn’t use it for non-university work, but we found out some promising things from alien-looking encryptions hidden in his bookcases, floorboards, and file drawers. If J’onn’s rough interpretation of those documents is correct, Damien has met our M.I.A. Earl and Anthony using his university alias (Kent Harrison) at least once before, but also has a huge list of contacts in various federal, state, and local departments which seem to be involved in the human trafficking case Maggie and Alex were trying to crack. J’onn is currently getting warrants, assembling teams to track down all of those people, and planning out how we can get them to turn on Earl and Anthony. Also, when we get the chance, finding out what the hell a Caecus is would be great. Damien mentioned a colony of that species coming to Earth in his documents, but all I know is that word means ‘invisible’ in Latin.”

Shocked that they’d managed to find out so much in such little time, Kara replied after pausing for several beats, “Winn, you’re a genius! When you get the chance, call J’onn and tell him we need to set up a time to talk with Alex and Maggie. They deserve to know what’s going on and, if they want to, interrogate some of those persons of interest when getting back from Medela. Sounds like this rabbit hole is a lot darker and deeper than we’d anticipated.”

Smiling wide yet with some strain due to his concern for the Danvers sisters, their mates, and the babies, Winn replied, “You’re welcome, Kara. Be safe out there, and let’s get everyone home safely. Signing off; gotta get the hell out of here.”

“Roger that, and signing off as well,” Kara replied, ready to go in and finally get a piece of the person who’d tortured her sister and, indirectly, their whole family for far too long. 

Little did she know they’d get the man they’d come for minutes later, but not without a bend, a clap, a classroom brawl involving four unexpected guests, and two more unexpected guests who’d come barging in with a radio held high.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everybody! This chapter is much longer than I planned originally, so I hope you can forgive me for not uploading it until today. :) <3
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for coming back! Happy 2021, and hope you all are doing well! :D
> 
> Please enjoy responsibly. And write me if you want! Still open to new fic requests. ^_^
> 
> P.S. Things will get better after this chapter, so please don't hate me. <3
> 
> Warnings/tags: Mentions and descriptions of physical fights as well as kidnapping; near-miss sexual harassment/assault; strong emotions; poisoning; angst; suicide attempts and suicidal thoughts; self-harm

Once the alarm letting her know the biochemistry exam was over echoed across the room, Lena got up, dusted herself off, put her aviators back on, and started bringing her exam materials up to the front of the room. 

Since entering the exam room, she’d felt bad for the undergraduate students around her in more ways than one. Other than being required to have a difficult person like Damien for a teacher for an already difficult class, they were required to complete an exam only new doctoral-level or highly experienced masters-level students could even begin to understand the contents of. Essentially, Damien had borrowed or created an exam which would have been impassable, no matter how well his students studied.

Hearing the man’s condescending and arrogant voice up close would make any reasonable person feel the same way. However, Lena would have an easier time containing her disdain than most people would when hearing it. She’d been on the receiving end of it years before when he’d had the nerve to flirt with her after a meeting with Lex and brag about his research when she told him to get lost. 

“Ah. _Finally_ done with your test, I see. You might have missed them while slogging through it like the sloth you look and think like, but all your peers think they could just _waltz_ up here and _demand_ a curve. I’ll be making no such thing; all of you have wasted enough of my time already, so don’t even bother asking for one. I’m on my way out and done with the semester’s teaching obligation after getting out those doors. Scan your scantron and get out.”

What he said plus what he did to his students and Alex made the bi-eyed business mogul want to slap the shit out of him, but there was so much shit in front of her that she’d be slapping for awhile. Instead, because he didn’t seem to recognize her up close, she decided to do the same thing which made him flirt with her all those years ago. 

Emulating Elle from _Legally Blonde_ , she was going to drop her scantron on purpose, bend over slowly, let her sweater droop down with the rest of her, and show off the cute and shapely ass she knew he couldn’t resist.

As she did to the professor’s annoyance and -- after a triple take -- lust, Lena shouted as he started moving to touch her and as Kara started coming in with the cleaning cart, “HONEY, NOW!”

Faster than any human could see, Kara sped into the room, stopped behind her wife, and superclapped hard in front of Damien’s face, sending the screaming creep and jerk flying backwards into the chalkboard behind where he’d just been sitting. He hit the blackboard with a hard thud, then fell to the floor and rolled until he was face down on the dirt-tracked carpet. 

Then, after Kara checked him over with her X-ray vision as Lena looked on, the super declared, “He’s fine, just knocked out with a concussion and some bruising. Mark my words, it would have been more if we didn’t need to interrogate him. Or save him for Maggie and Alex to get some pieces of, if they want.” 

Knowing Damien couldn’t hurt them, their daughter, or the rest of their family in that moment, Lena sighed with relief, took off her aviators and hood, exchanged smiles with her fiance, then went to scan her scantron for knowledge’s sake.

“A hundred percent. Still got a fine brain _and_ a fine ass, after all these years,” she celebrated with a mix of dry humor, pride, and seriousness, earning a chuckle and a dopey smile out of a relieved, amused Kara.

“Indeed you do, my clever queen bee,” the blonde acknowledged with pride while hoisting who they’d come for onto her shoulders.

Getting the man into the alpha’s cleaning cart and back to the Chicago Police Department would prove much less easy than the situation led them to believe, though. 

Just as Lena was preparing to call J’onn, update him, and ask for some possible ways they could get justice for the professor’s students before final grades were due, something she couldn’t see -- but definitely could feel -- yanked her backwards. 

Thinking someone else was behind her, Lena started applying all the relevant self-defense moves past classes and being a Luthor had taught her. However, when she made contact with whatever was holding her, her veins started to constrict and turn black, and she started to feel light-headed. Clearly, whatever was holding her was poisonous to her and/or little RaRa, so she screamed, “KARA, BE CAREFUL! THEY MIGHT BE ABLE TO HURT YOU, TOO!”

Trying to figure out how to help her fiance and daughter when she couldn’t see who or what was hurting them, Kara tried everything she could think of in that moment. Desperately, she tried using her X-ray vision, laser vision, super strength, superclapping, flying, and freeze breath to try to trace the outlines of and deter their unknown enemy, but to no avail. The invisible entity started throwing things back at Kara and squeezing Lena until she passed out. 

Perhaps more than ever before (minus when Alex was kidnapped), Kara was truly afraid for her family’s survival. However, after whatever had invaded the room angrily threw Lena against the wall behind it or them, Kara screamed in agony and went into a blind rage, flipping the cleaning cart over and throwing all the dirty rags which came out at whatever was causing her and her family anguish. If she was going to go down swinging for her fiance and daughter, she’d exhaust all options, no matter if they seemed silly or childish.

However, to the blonde’s amazement, something about her last ditch effort started doing what her other powers had all been incapable of before. Kara knew she’d hit at least one assailant because a piercing cry came from it as it materialized in front of her, then started to crumble into ash and wither into the carpet. From what she could see, it looked like a seven-foot-tall and light blue being with small shoulders, a curved and spiky back, and large hands which scraped the ground as it curled into a ball and dissolved into nothingness. 

Thankfully, before any other intruders could leave, J’onn and Winn broke through the locked-again door, such that Winn was playing an all-too-timely “Let the Bodies Hit the Floor” by Drowning Pool on blast. The band’s particularly screechy sound was eerily close to the sound the one fallen creature had made, distracting the rest of the intruders they couldn’t see and giving Kara time to grab a bottle off the cart and threaten them with it.

Unsure of where to scream out, but confidently looking around the room as if she did, Kara threatened while walking up to the fire alarm, “Surrender and show yourselves before I spray you with what killed your friend or, better yet, make it rain on you!"

Surrendering with more fear than the blonde had felt, three more beings similar to the blue one which had died materialized as the Chicago Police Department came in through the door with hazmat gear, alien guns at the ready, some sort of poison detector, and emergency aid for Lena.

“Lead. She’s been poisoned with a high concentration of lead. Everyone needs to get out of here if they don’t have hazmat gear on, human or not. We need to lock this place down for evidence collection and decontamination, but alert the school. Kara, go with Lena to the D.E.O.’s medbay and make sure she gets what she needs. What she and your baby need,” Kim from the Chicago Police unit said with a mix of urgency and calm, trying to do her job while worrying about the moms and baby who’d been hurt by the invaders.

As Kara frantically flew Lena and their baby out while J’onn transformed and flew Winn out at the same pace, the Chicago Police unit worked with several D.E.O. members to arrest the intruders, get Damien to a highly secured hospital for prisoners and prisoners-to-be, and start processing the hellish scene before them. 

Without knowing it, everybody who’d entered that room had encountered the same beings which had taken Alex all those weeks ago.

The Caecus colony Damien’s encryptions had mentioned. 

_Meanwhile, Back on Medela_

Finding out how Alex had been kidnapped and what her captors had done to her made Maggie start crying and shaking just as much as Kara was worlds away. 

After she and her wife closed out their counseling session with Lexa and Clarke (who did everything to soothe the raven-haired detective, but to no avail), Maggie insisted she needed to shower and be alone for a few minutes to process everything. 

Understanding because she could feel in her spirit how deeply her wife was affected by her stories, but remembering their near-miss miscarriage from just Earth days before, Alex reluctantly gave her wife the space she needed and went on a walk. Maggie promised the agent she’d text her via their special watches if she needed anything as the sad and pensive redhead was leaving the room, but wasn’t sure when or if she’d be able to make good on that promise.

She was simply too caught up in everything her wife had shared with their counselors and her.

_“The morning after Maggie and I mated, I was so happy when waking up that I almost didn’t pull out or leave where we’d been in the barn. She was breathtaking in those early morning hours, especially because the sun was shining through the top window and down onto our little corner of the barn as she slept. I never wanted to stop looking at or watching over her, alpha or not.”_

_“However, I was starving, and I knew she was, too; her stomach growled just like mine had, and something about her smell was different from before. Maybe a smell which meant she wanted to be courted again, given she was bleeding some again like before and we hadn’t been mating a full twenty-four hours yet.”_

_“I felt my rut at full force for the first time while snuggling into and smelling her, but wanted to channel that energy into proposing to her with a surprise breakfast in bed. She could wake up at her own pace and without my pheromones interfering, and I could clean her and me up before we’d . . . go . . . again. Maybe bring out a charger for our hearing aids, too, if she wanted to wear hers again.”_

_“After wiping Maggie down a little and taking a shower, I started making her pancakes like those we’d bought from IHOP while at the conference we’d met at. I had bought us some red and blue maple syrup from a diner near the lesbian bar we visited because I had planned to make that breakfast right before going back to National City, but didn’t want to wait a few more days to have that meal with her. I wanted it then, and I wanted to see how happy she looked when seeing I drew the Grinch and Cindy Lou Who on two pancakes and ‘Will,’ ‘You,’ ‘Marry,’ and ‘Me?’ on four other pancakes. I made the bottom of the question mark the ring I’d bought her from the Shedd Aquarium, too. You know, to bring us full circle.”_

_“Although I’d been on Maggie’s farm for a few days and used her kitchen, I was still trying to remember where everything was. I needed some spatulas to flip and serve the pancakes, but got distracted while trying to find some because I pulled open a drawer which had a letter in it. A letter saying ‘2319 Reasons I Want to Marry Alex Danvers’ on its outside. I was so happy to find it because I knew that her proposal to me the night before had been real . . . maybe something she’d been thinking of since we’d first met.”_

_“I hoped she would forgive me for taking the letter out and reading it if she woke up and caught me, but I just . . . I couldn’t stop, you know? When seeing it. Because I knew for sure that, even though she hadn’t said or signed it yet, she loved me. She wrote it all down, and I cried while reading it. Almost burned one side of the pancakes, too, but snapped to my senses and saved them just in time to make them perfect.”_

_“Everything was going well after that. I felt like I was on cloud nine . . . between the pancakes, the note, and thoughts of the sleepy yet dimpled smile Maggie would have when I’d feed her everything and put the ring on her finger if she said yes. Everything felt like a dream . . . the best dream.”_

_“But, right after I put the pancakes on six of her succulent-themed plates, that dream came crashing down.”_

_“I heard a knock at the front door and figured it might be someone delivering a package . . . maybe one I’d ordered for her earlier that week when she was sleeping. However, someone screamed after the knock as I was on my way over to answer the door, and I thought it might be Maggie because it sounded just like her. I thought that, maybe, I had been wrong to leave her in the barn like I did. That, maybe, she was in medical distress or something, and I didn’t know before.”_

_“So, I opened the door, only to feel dizzy and like I couldn’t breathe after a gust of something blew into my face. It felt like someone or something was grabbing me, but I couldn’t see anything. At some point, I blacked out.”_

_“After that, all I remember is coming to while apparently on the road and tied up in a van or something close. The voices at the front of the vehicle were so . . . muffled . . . because my hearing aids’ batteries were dying. The floor was freezing, given I’d been in the shower before and was just lying in the towel I’d wrapped myself up in. Maggie wasn’t there, either, so I remember feeling scared. Like they’d gotten her, too, or like they could go back to get her at any point. I screamed in pain because something hurt, and it turned out to be my knot swelling beyond control; I’d gone without another mating for too long. Someone was apparently with me in the vehicle, though, because I felt them kick my head and I passed out again. I thought I was going to die.”_

_“But, thankfully, I woke up. Not in a heaven of any sort, but a hell. The place Maggie stumbled upon while undercover at a club. A secret underground chamber which had been turned into a human trafficking and illegal research lab.”_

_“I wasn’t the only one being held, but I did get my own cell. A clear glass one. Through it, I could see other cells which had bars and were full. A few others which were empty but clear like mine or barred like the others, too. So many people were coming in and out every day that trying to memorize their faces proved pointless. They’d be gone by the end of each day, in most cases.”_

_“But, because there was nothing I could do besides wait for the next injection and each escape attempt of mine proved futile, I tried to get through each injection . . . each day . . . by memorizing the profiles of the people I’d see coming in and leaving anyway. To save those images in my head for later, in the event that I did get out and manage to get them help.”_

_“The people in the warehouse underground got frustrated with me after yet another escape attempt, though, so they told me there was no point to struggling anymore; Maggie was dead, and so were all my family members and friends.”_

_“I didn’t believe them at first, but the days dragged on, and I couldn’t connect to anyone via wolf whispering or talk or sign to my fellow prisoners. I started to give up hope, leave my hearing aids off until the guards forced me to charge them and put them back on, and feel like I was going crazy. Especially because some of the women and children getting the same drug I was didn’t always make it and, if they did, they usually screamed for hours or days after getting their first injections. They’d leave more broken than they’d come, and I kept wondering about exactly when my turn to leave would be . . . if that day ever came.”_

_“Sometimes, I wished I would just die, too, so I could be with all Maggie, our family, and all my friends again. So I could hold them again and not be in so much constant pain. The injection felt like a bee sting compared to going through my rut alone and thinking I’d lost Maggie and everyone else I loved.”_

_“But, one day, I learned I had a reason to live. That, somehow, Maggie was alive. That we were going to be moms, whether I made it out or not. That she and everyone I loved would have two pieces of me left, even if I didn’t make it. I threatened to kill myself again after the twins started wolf whispering out of me, but only to get some supplies so I could write a note to everyone in the event that I died and was found. The guards gave me what I wanted, partly because they didn’t want to be held responsible for losing the subject who’d survived the longest while on the drug, but partly because they had a big buyer coming in to get me and they didn’t want to disappoint him.”_

_“Apparently, the scientist who made the drug bought me with the help of some grant money. He had never been to the lab before, though, so I never got to see his face. He had seen some videos of me and the twins wolf whispering, though, so he told the people running the warehouse he wanted to study me somewhere else. He’d never seen someone be able to wolf whisper to anyone or anything while on the drug, considering what it was designed to do to people. I didn’t tell anyone whose spirits I was communicating with, though. I had to keep Maggie, Emberly, and Halley safe.”_

_“Thankfully, I managed to escape from the armored van the warehouse group put me into with the twins’ help. The next things I consistently remember after that are coming to in a bathtub . . . feeling warm and light . . . Kara washing me . . . Maggie and Lena’s voices in the hallway. I could hear again, despite losing my hearing aids at some point. I was safe again for the first time in weeks, and I wanted to see my fiance, girls, and family more than anything, too.”_

_“I wanted to tell Maggie I’d do anything for her to become my wife. To become hers, too.”_

_“To love her and our girls. Forever.”_

Those words swirled through Maggie’s mind in bits, pieces, and chunks, such that she was in the shower much longer than she’d anticipated. 

By the time she got out, she was a little startled yet relieved to hear Alex coming back into their lodge room. However, after opening the door to hug her love and ask if they could spend some time curled up together, she was saddened by the sight before her. 

Alex was crying and, though sitting up, curled up into a ball on their bed.

Not knowing what to say or sign, and feeling very emotional as well, Maggie sobbed out a little again since being in the shower, catching her wife’s attention. After the alpha signed “ _Please_?” and stretched her arms out for a hug with a mix of vulnerability, weakness, desperation, and strength only someone who’d been through something so horrific could understand, Maggie quickly yet heavily walked over to her love, took her shaking head into her arms, let her press into tan and naked belly pushing through soft and downy towel, and just cradled her while they broke down together in the way they’d needed to for far too long.

Once the tears stopped and their twins started sending out comforting, warm waves of loving energy, Alex managed to choke out, “W-w-we h-h-held on, h-h-honey. I held on . . . for _you_.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Maggie ran fine and tan fingers through shoulder-length and shiny red hair while shuddering out in agreement, “Yes, babe. We held on. _You_ held on, and we’re gonna live through this. Just like that Fallout Boy song you sang to Bean said. I love you so much.”

At those words, Alex gently yet earnestly tugged her wife down into a desperate, soulful kiss.

She never wanted to stop kissing her wife like this, so they didn’t.

Instead, as Maggie gently and slowly pushed the love of her life back down onto the bed, they let towels and clothes fall away, then let one hellish thing lead to a heavenly other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just in case anyone forgot, Kara cannot see through lead. Thus, she couldn't see the Caecus colony.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everyone! Thanks so much for your patience. I was definitely not in the right mindset to post again later last week and earlier this week because of all the political upheaval going on where I live, but I am getting back into this fic and hoping to end it in about three or so chapters. <3
> 
> Anyway, this week's first chapter is more about smut, fluff, and feels because I need more time to write about the interrogations and think many of us need something like this chapter right now. <3 
> 
> Aside from story things, hope you are well. Thinking of you and hope you've had a better couple of weeks. ;)
> 
> Warnings/triggers: Lots of crying, but for good reasons; surgery; pregnant (second trimester) sex

Kara had wanted and needed Alex back in her life every day the redhead was gone, but really wished the resilient agent could be there to wait with her as the D.E.O.’s physicians were working on Lena and baby RaRa. 

The wait was driving her to the brink of her sanity and leading her to feel that, even though she was surrounded by friends and family who were also worried, only her sister could relate to her situation. Their rapidly growing girls were about the same gestational age, and the Earth-born alpha had also been separated from her pregnant omega -- the love of her life -- under dire circumstances. 

However, after what felt like an eon and a half, the doctors came out to speak with Kara. After the brought her into a conference room built to handle her powers, they started sharing some strange and unexpected yet comforting news.

“Thank you so much for being patient with us, Kara. I’m sure it’s been very difficult for you to sit out there and, despite your super hearing, not know the full story of what’s been happening with your fiance and daughter,” one of the physicians said to start the conversation, wanting to put the blonde at ease if possible. 

Nodding her head a little while prepping her mind and body for the worst, Kara sniffled, wiped her nose on her arm for the umpteenth time, and quietly said while looking at the ground and folding her hands, “Thank you.”

Taking pity on her, another doctor walked closer to the super, reassuringly squeezed her shoulder, then continued where the first started off by saying, “The great news is, despite everything, Lena and Lara . . . RaRa . . . are going to be okay.”

Kara looked up with a mix of doubt, confusion, surprise, and the smallest spark of hope in her eyes, prompting the grey-haired physician to continue.

“Although Lena certainly faced some negative side effects from the lead poisoning, the good news is her body wasn’t fully human when you both were at Northwestern, meaning she will likely not face long-term side effects or ones more severe than what she already has. We were able to stop the poison from spreading elsewhere in her body and heal her fractures by completing her transformation to full Kryptonian, draining her human blood and replacing it with old yet usable samples of your blood. We had to do the same procedure with RaRa because she was originally half human and therefore prone to the effects of lead as well as blood incompatibility with Lena, but her procedure took much longer because she was feisty and hard to prick. She'll need to stay inside your wife for at least another eight weeks, but they’re going to be okay, Kara. Promise.” 

Processing the news her fiance had somehow changed to a partial Kryptonian without them realizing it, Kara’s eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped to the floor as she put a hand to it and leaned back in her chair. 

Though not quite sure how the partial transformation had happened because Clark had never mentioned Lois becoming partially or fully Kryptonian after he’d bitten her, Kara figured it may have happened because they’d used red sun lamps to bite each other. Clark and Lois had never owned or otherwise had sun lamps like those at their farm, despite being fans of science and reasonably well-to-do, too. He'd had his wife's mark tattooed onto him instead, given biting him would break her teeth.

Eventually, Kara worked through those thoughts and managed to reply, “Th-thank . . . thank you, all. For saving my fiance and baby . . . when we couldn’t. When may I see them?”

The third physician smiled while replying, “You’re very welcome, Supergirl, and thank you as well. We’re glad you, Lena, and the teams from here and Chicago caught Damien. I used to be in grad school with him and knew he was a douche, but didn’t know he’d resurface and take things this far. I managed to get a picture of RaRa holding my finger during her surgery and before we closed up everything around her again, though. Would you like to see it before we take you back to see her and Lena?”

Crying with relief as well as awe and joy, Kara choked out, “Y-y-yes. Yes, of course. _Please_?”

Knowing how special and relieving this moment was for Kara because he and his husband had just had their first litter of half-alien babies via an emergency C-section, the doctor gladly handed over the small picture of RaRa holding his finger while kicking a tiny foot into the air, despite still being inside Lena.

Smiling while drying her eyes with the palm of the hand not holding the photo, Kara held it to her chest and asked, “May I keep this or a copy, too? For science . . . and maybe her baby book. And Instagram. And Facebook. After she’s grown up, though. Yeah.”

Sending knowing looks to each other, the three doctors said in unison, “Keep it; we made copies in case you asked.”

At those words, Kara pumped her free fist into the air while squealing with glee, then went out into the waiting room to pass around the picture and share the good news. Then, once ready, she went back to see Lena for the first time, incredibly thankful she’d be able to hold her future wife and baby in her arms again.

Two new full Kryptonians which had been added into their world. 

Two angels she had to protect from the likes of Damien and the Caecuses (who they still needed to interrogate).

_Meanwhile, On Medela_

“Oh, Aaaaalleeeeex! Ohhh . . . ohhhhh . . . _ohhhhhh_! _Yesssss_! _Gonna_ . . . hhhhhh . . . _gonna . . . AHHHHHHHH!_ ”

Maggie couldn’t help but moan and scream her love for her wife into the universe, even though they’d decided to take off their hearing aids and use just signs, gestures, and touches when making love.

After they’d struggled to find the right positions and rhythm for awhile because Maggie’s body was constantly changing to keep up with the twins’ growth, she simply couldn’t hold back her need for her wife any longer, desperately thrusting into her mouth while leaning against and holding onto their strong headboard as the redhead suckled, nipped, and licked her into a blissful oblivion.

Knowing Maggie was just about to come hard in her mouth because she’d felt that tension when they’d made love like that before, Alex decided to stop kneading Maggie’s ass with her hands and move her pale knees up to catch and hold the brunette instead, wanting to gently yet hungrily rake her hands down the Latina’s heaving breasts and stop her from falling forward, too.

Feeling her wife’s sweet and caring yet lava-hot changes through her sensitive everything, Maggie couldn’t help but scream again as nails raked down her skin deep enough to leave slight marks and tongue slowly laved her bud from back to front one last time, “RIGHT . . . RIIIIIIGHT . . . _OHHHHHHHHHHH_!”

Alex brought her wife’s opening to her waiting mouth just a breath before she came, tracing the Latina’s clit, folds, and inner thighs softly with an index finger to bring her down from the incredible high she was feeling. Then, after gently wiping her face with the backs of her hands, the alpha started lapping up everything she’d missed, and Maggie stilled while slumping forward against the headboard. 

“Thank you so much, honey,” the loving detective signed down to her soulmate with a mix of love and fatigue, given they’d had a good crying spell before making love and after pretty much every round up to that point.

Smiling back up because she’d helped Maggie come on top of her like that for the fourth time since they’d started, Alex quickly kissed the swollen bud in front of her one last time and sweetly as well as gently cupped the omega’s scarlet cheek, moving to lightly trace her ear and thread into her raven hair.

Knowing what the gesture and the look in her love’s eye meant, Maggie smiled back at the wonderful woman nestled between her legs, took one hand off the headboard, and reciprocated the gesture after signing, “I love you _so much_. Promise me we’ll come back here after we get married? I don’t want this time to be our last.”

At those words, Alex smiled, winked, then passionately licked Maggie’s bud again with the flat -- then the tip -- of her tongue once while raising her eyebrows, promising her wife they would return and asking if she wanted to go again.

Though too tired and sore to continue sitting up and on her knees like she had been, Maggie definitely wanted to take Alex inside her again, but in more ways than one. Thus, with a gentle yet firm hand, she cupped her wife’s cheek again while shaking her head from side to side, slowly dismounted her face, then moved to lie on the side which felt more comfortable for her and the babies at the time while patting for Alex to turn and face toward her.

Once Alex flipped sideways with a curious and eager expression on her face, Maggie immediately dove in to hungrily kiss her lips, lave the mating bite on her neck, and suckle her breasts, leaving the redhead with a dopey grin and making her length rise for the fifth time since they’d started. However, because the alpha hadn’t come yet for some reason, Maggie wanted to understand why and change it if she could. Thus, she kissed down Alex’s pale yet blushing belly after letting the agent’s nipple go with a pop they felt rather than heard, then licked the dark purple tip of the generously big member with her name on it while raising her eyebrows up to wordlessly ask if she could make Alex come that way.

To her surprise, Alex shook her head to say no, then patted the space back closer to her chest after sexily mouthing while signing, “I want to try something we’ve never done before.”

At those words, Maggie excitedly gazed up at her love while blushing hard and moving up, then responded with signs while mouthing with wonder, “What do you want to try?”

With a Cheshire cat-like smile on her face as well as a confident and playful glint in her eyes, Alex leaned in, sexily licked and bit Maggie’s bottom lip, pulled it back a tad, then mouthed while looking her wife right in the eyes and cupping her sex, “ _I want to fuck you sideways_.”

Despite their many rounds, and because those words reminded her of when she first saw Alex coming to greet her at the airport weeks ago, Maggie couldn’t help but feel horny as hell again, gasp, and throw her head back a little at the thought of Alex’s fingers, tongue, penis, toys, mouth, and/or nose being against or up inside her like that. They’d tried a lot of positions earlier which involved Alex penetrating her, but the only one which allowed them both to feel good and move more freely while seeing each other’s face had been what they’d just done before. The two always wanted to see each other’s face if possible because it helped them feel more loved and connected, but that access was especially important when their hearing aids were off because neither wanted to accidentally do something the other didn’t want, and the meanings of taps, squeezes, pinches, and more could more easily be misconstrued in the heat of the moment. 

“Okay,” Maggie signed with hooded eyes and a quickening heart, breathless and flushing again.

After flipping over onto her other side because the babies rotated inside her in a way which made her current position uncomfortable and Alex encouraged her to do what felt right, Maggie looked back into her soft brown eyes, lovingly licked and tugged at her love’s bottom lip, let go, and touched the bridges of their noses together while spreading her legs a little.

“ _Touch me_ ,” the loving omega begged with her lips, eyes, and one hand while moving Alex’s closest hand to her puffy and heady sex, trying to get herself more wet so they wouldn’t have to use any lube.

“ _I have been wanting to do this_ ,” Alex mouthed after circling and caressing Maggie and just before curling pale fingers into her opening.

As the redhead gently -- then passionately and more wildly -- started pumping into her wife, the incredibly sensitive detective signed back rather than mouthing because she was having a hard time forming words, “ _I can tell._ ”

At those signs, Alex took Maggie’s beautiful tan fingers into her mouth, then moved her length so its tip would push against the incredible garden she’d just been tending to with her own fingers. Once Maggie vigorously shook her head to consent because words and signs were eluding her, her loving wife slowly yet confidently pushed herself inside little by little, then waited for the incredibly tight and sensitive as well as already-fluttering gem before her to adjust.

Feeling ready for her soulmate to start moving inside her, Maggie started rocking backwards, silently asking for the alpha to start pumping inside her again while threading some of their free fingers together to ground herself. She felt like her body and spirit were leaving Medela as Alex started pumping into her because the friction felt so good, and that feeling only increased when she could sense yet another warm wave of love emanating from their babies.

Knowing how much her five month-looking baby bump turned Alex on, and wanting her to feel the babies and their wave because it helped them all feel more connected, Maggie moved one of the war hero’s pale yet sex-reddened hands down to cup her belly, then moved the other to do the same. Their pace became as frantic and wild as it could be soon after, but it didn’t last long; Maggie reached backwards to cup and massage Alex’s plums in the way she knew the doctor liked and okayed for always, and warm spurts of seed and love started filling her being to the brim.

Collapsing into Maggie’s shoulder from exhaustion, then kissing her there after finishing and recovering some, Alex nestled into the vast expanse of tan and inviting skin while drawing hearts on her wife’s belly and moving her hair aside to plant kisses and little heart drawings there, too. She smiled in a dopey and excited way when the babies started kicking hard enough for them to feel, and that smile only grew when the twins started responding to the little taps she’d make on the sides of their dam’s belly. 

“ _I can’t wait to get you pregnant, too, someday so I know what it’s like to be as awesome of a sire as you are_ ,” Maggie mouthed and signed lazily yet sincerely and a little playfully, tired from all the crying, sex, and events of the day, yet wanting to let her love know how grateful she was for trying out new things with her and loving them so much. 

At those words and memories of how they’d discovered Medela grew fruits, vegetables, and herbs which would make her wife’s wish possible in potentially endless ways, Alex just smiled, cuddled into her wife even more, and wrote onto her belly, “T-O A L-I-F-E-T-I-M-E O-F F-I-R-S-T-S W-I-T-H M-Y A-W-E-S-O-M-E W-I-F-E-Y :D <3.”

Once she pieced together what her soulmate had written on her ever-growing belly, Maggie smiled with dimples on full display, turned her head some, gave her wife a grateful peck on the lips, then drew the blankets up around them more while tangling their limbs together to keep them warm and connected for as long as possible.

Though they didn’t know it yet, they would need every bit of that strong bond to process what happened to Lena and RaRa, interrogate Damien and the Caecuses when returning to Earth the next Medela morning, and catch those who hurt them the most afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just as a point of clarification, RaRa has not been born yet. At her gestational age, she's not ready yet, and surgery on a fetus of that age is generally done without completely removing him/her/them from the uterus (barring extenuating circumstances).


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! Glad to see you all back here again. Up ahead is a pretty long chapter to carry you through the end of the week. :)
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think!
> 
> Warnings/triggers: Comfort and hurt; PTSD, blood-related, and kidnapping nightmares; homophobic and slut-shaming slurs; implied rape/sexual assault
> 
> P.S. Happy inauguration eve to those celebrating the next President and Vice President of the United States! Glad Trump is going to be gone because he reminds me a lot of the person I based Earl in this story on.

The final night before they returned to Earth started off with the blissful warmth of their lovemaking and entanglement running from Maggie’s head to her toes on repeat, much to her and her alpha’s delight. 

However, that feeling of peace crashed like a squad car unexpectedly hitting a patch of black ice when the caramel-skinned detective started having a new version of the nightmare she’d had about Jane before they came. 

Instead of seeing her own death at the hands of the now-dead and then-corrupt cop like an onlooker would, she saw a clearly pregnant Alex and their toddler twins being pushed into a fire Earl, Anthony, and faces she couldn’t put names to had set, then left to die as she -- bound, screaming, and unable to save them -- helplessly looked on. Waking up to that and how she’d peed herself in her sleep made her roll out of bed and grab a fistful of what she needed as quickly as she could before Alex got up. She didn’t want to wake the seemingly at peace alpha before calming down or trigger her, too.

Because going back to where they’d come from was daunting in many ways, they still needed time for their brains’ healing to equal their bodies’, and they hadn’t delved into their healing stash of Medela herbs since making love, she wasn’t surprised her PTSD nightmares had resurfaced like this. However, part of her started to feel even more sick, faint, and dizzy when the herbs she’d made into a warm tea she could keep down, listening to the morning’s wind, and self-soothing via therapy techniques failed to calm her nerves.

Only the sleepy yet warm and intentional hug from behind she felt while looking out their bathroom window and into the serene ocean below could do that.

“I dreamt you and the babies died, too, and that we could never make it back to each other afterwards. It was awful, and I thought your blood was all over me until I coughed myself awake and realized you weren’t there,” Alex sorrowfully and empathetically confessed while gently caressing her wife’s growing belly and nuzzling into her neck and shoulder, knowing the tension she was kneading away far too well.

Tears forming in her eyes because of what she and her wife had been through in their sleep, and voice cracking from fear, Maggie choked out in return while holding her head in her hands, “I can’t lose you again, Alex. Or imagine my life without _you_ in it. Not for a very long time. _Not ever_. I want your touches and your kisses and your bright-eyed gazes and the way you just . . . _get_ . . . me. Us to load the dishwasher, plan more vacations, and have the biggest, gayest wedding National City has ever seen. I’m so scared of losing all of that . . . losing _you_ again . . . I wet our bed! What are we gonna do?”

Wanting to be honest yet sensitive and encouraging, Alex replied with tears in her eyes and more gentle caresses while slowly swaying them from side to side, “I don’t know yet, my love. I don’t know how we’re going to deal with everything back on Earth or how we’ll get through it all, but I do know I’m here to help you heal. That I’ll never stop fighting for you and our girls and our family. That you’re smart, tough, and just . . . beautiful. That we make a great team. That we’ll figure out what works for us. That, as long as you’ll have me, we’ll ride through anything together. That, if I do die, I will always come back to you somehow. _I promise_.”

So grateful for every ounce of reassurance and love Alex was sharing with her, but not knowing how to express it, Maggie slowly uncovered her eyes, dried them with the backs of her hands, turned around, threaded her fingers through her soulmate’s, and softly asked while leaning into her chest, “Take me to the beach to see the sun rise before we go. _Please_?”

Knowing the soft sand, warm waves, cool breeze, and boldly colorful yet gentle sunrise would do wonders for her wife, Alex kissed the top of her raven hair, got them out of their damp unicorn onesies from months ago, grabbed some towels for them, and led the loving omega to where and what she needed most.

To be who Maggie needed most and, when the dimpled angel felt better, let her return the favor as they became one with each other and the waves once more.

\---

“Alex! Maggie! You’re back so soon. Trouble in paradise?”

J’onn couldn’t believe two of his Earth daughters had returned from their trip earlier than expected and walked into the D.E.O.’s headquarters healthier than he’d ever imagined possible, but he couldn’t be any more grateful. Given what had happened with Kara, Lena, and RaRa as well as Damien and the Caecuses, he was relieved to see at least some things were going well in their world. 

Instinctively, he walked over from his desk and took both women into his arms, admiring how Alex’s hair, heart eyes, and muscles had returned as well as how Maggie’s smile and belly had been bigger than he’d seen before. He only let go when the babies let out some kicks as if to say, “ _Okay, okay, grandpa. Too much hugging! Feeling squished in here enough as it is._ ”

Smiling wide because he was excited to see the rest of his found family again and feel the babies move, J’onn couldn’t help but bend down and mind message the babies while signing in case they wolf whispered again, “Hello, Emberly and Halley! My name is Grandpa J’onn. We’re going to have so many fun adventures together. You’ll see!”

Maggie and Alex teared up and smiled a little at how sweet the director was being toward them and their little ones, but they really did have to share what was on their minds before they lost their nerve.

“Medela was wonderful, dad. But yes, we did have a little trouble in paradise. The babies were growing way too fast for my body to handle for long, and we started having nightmares about Earl, Anthony, and everyone out there who meant us harm. We came back early partly for the girls’ sake, but partly for ours, too. To get this case closed and behind us so we can heal more, if possible,” Maggie confessed while taking Alex’s hand, hoping the amiable alien would understand their plight because he’d had kids and been through a lot of trauma himself. 

Understanding more than they ever could have imagined because there was so much about his pre-Earth life he’d never shared with them before, J’onn replied empathetically, “I see and am here for you both, no matter what.”

After they smiled at each other and back at their space dad, Alex took the lead this time and asked with a mix of trepidation and need as Maggie leaned into her, “So, where are we at with the case, anyway?”

Smiling at his daughters’ loving antics, then dialing it back because he was about to share some good yet serious news, J’onn replied honestly and with hope, “Thankfully, we’re well on the way to granting your wish and making the world a safer place for you and the twins. Thanks to Kara, Lena, and the Chicago Police Department group Maggie worked with before, we managed to track down and catch the scientist who’d bought Alex before when she was captured as well as the creatures which took her originally. Winn and I helped, too, and he learned the creatures are a generally invisible species called Caecuses from some encryptions Alex’s buyer -- formerly known as Damien Dillard, alias Kent Harrison -- had in his Northwestern University office. Lena knew him from when Lex was still around, but he’s changed his appearance so much she didn’t recognize him at first. He and the three remaining Caecuses are under our surveillance and are ready to be interviewed.”

At those words, Maggie and Alex sighed with relief and felt big weights rolling off their shoulders, but couldn’t help but ask after sharing a knowing look, “And Kara, Lena, Winn, and the CPD officers?”

Wanting to be honest yet hopeful again, J’onn lovingly clasped their shoulders and replied with reassuring light in his eyes, “Shaken but okay, recovering from emergency surgery which apparently made her and RaRa fully Kryptonian, just fine, and just fine. All waiting to welcome you back, when you’re ready to see them again.”

Though their smiles were a bit more strained because they were happy yet questioning exactly what happened to their family during the struggle to arrest everyone, Alex and Maggie couldn’t help but feel even more relieved at what J’onn said. 

Before their moms could say anything in return, however, the babies wolf whispered with faces which had more detail to them than before and asked the key question on the heroines’ minds.

_When can we see everybody again? We want to play with RaRa more. She’s different like us._

Amazed at how the twins’ language development and wolf whispering had become so advanced, Maggie, Alex, and J’onn couldn’t help but smile and put a hand to the vest-covered belly, then go in for a more gentle hug.

“Follow me, everyone,” J’onn replied before holding out an arm for each Earth daughter to take, then leading them to the medical ward downstairs.

\---

As expected, Kara, Lena, RaRa, Winn, and Eliza (who’d arrived just minutes beforehand) were all very happy to see Alex, Maggie, and the twins return in much better health than they’d left. 

To the point yet empathetic as ever, Lena shared everything which had happened to her and RaRa after they’d found Damien. Kara and Winn filled in the blank spaces with what they’d seen and experienced, and the whole family breathed a sigh at relief at how all involved were going to be okay (or, technically in three cases, super). 

After taking a few minutes to watch the twins and RaRa wolf whispering around the room and into their respective homes for the next four to five months of their lives, the family took advantage of how their little spirits were falling asleep on the hospital bed between Maggie’s belly and Lena’s. Specifically, they started quietly arguing about which baby looked like who the most until they knew the girls were asleep, then started talking about the logistics surrounding the interrogations.

“I probably should take the Caecuses because they spew and shield themselves with lead particles which are mildly poisonous to deadly for humans. If I can’t see those three at any point, I can force them to be visible again using their weakness: a cleaning chemical we isolated and put into spray bottles. Plus, they nearly killed Lena and RaRa, even though we weren’t after them. I want to know more about how they’re connected to Damien and why they’re here to begin with, even if it means revealing I’m an alien as well,” Kara proposed, unsure of how Alex and Maggie would respond, but hoping they would agree to the arrangement after everyone else seemed to.

Scared for her sister some despite her immunity to lead, but knowing her logic was excellent, Alex shook her head in agreement, and Maggie followed suit after threading her fingers through her love’s and before saying something she knew might start an argument. 

“I want to interview Damien because me being alive despite what’s been on the news might trip him up some, I can leverage him being emotional about Jane’s death, and I can offer him some insights on and protection from Earl and Anthony if he cooperates. Or, if he already knows his girlfriend is dead and doesn’t care or believe I’ll help him, I can tell him Alex and I can show why his drug didn’t work on her if he agrees to give up his associates first. I hate both options, but they may be the best we can do right now,” Maggie proposed, readying herself for Alex to freak out about her pregnant omega going into the interrogation like most alphas and trauma survivors would. However, to Maggie and everyone else’s amazement, the redhead shook her head solemnly in agreement to the plan. Pregnant or not, she knew her wife was one hell of an interrogator who knew how to get people to talk and take care of herself if a situation got ugly.

“One condition, babe,” the agent said after a few beats while giving her wife a pleading look the brunette had never seen before.

Knowing this conversation could go a million different ways, but thinking she knew which one because she knew Alex so well, the caramel-skinned detective replied as everyone tensely looked on, “Hmm?”

After letting a few beats of silence pass and cuddling her wife from behind, Alex continued, “If you’re offering me up as bait, make it believable by having me come into the interrogation room and sit down with zombie-looking makeup on so he thinks I’m still getting the drug out of my system and underestimates my strength if things get ugly. I want to see the person who thinks he had the right to buy me like he was getting a Big Mac from McDonald’s. To fry him up and serve him with a different type of chips if he even thinks about coming at you or the babies. I don’t trust a weasel like him to behave, deal and concussion or neither.”

Smiling and turned on a little at her wife’s fighting spirit and protectiveness, Maggie replied with a mix of playfulness and seriousness after a few beats and nodding, “Roger that, babe, but I have two conditions as well. One, your code name is going to be Agent Gertrude Goopopolis from here on out because I love to annoy you. And two, you have to bring me vegan ice cream when entering the room because I’ve been craving it since we left Medela and you can sneak extra cuffs and weapons into some empty cartons. Deal?” 

“Eww! Gross and mean, but clever. Conditions accepted,” Alex replied with a mix of playfulness and seriousness before she kissed her wife’s cheek with approval and affection.

Smiling at his adopted children’s antics, J’onn responded, “Well, I guess it’s settled then. I’ll alert the hospital Damien is at and have him brought in for interrogation once Alex and Maggie are ready to take him on. Kara, I’ll take you down to the Caecus colony’s holding cell once you’re ready to talk with them, but stand by to translate using what Winn has found so far if needed. Eliza and Winn, could you stay with Lena and RaRa?”

The eldest Danvers smiled and nodded her head, but Winn regretfully replied, “Sorry, everyone, but no can do for now. I just received a text about some more of the encryption decoding results being ready, and my portable air traffic detector is showing we have an unknown guest flying in to see us. A peaceful one, it seems, but nonetheless one I should help our agents greet and translate for if needed. Will be back to relieve Eliza after that and share whatever else my analyses found before the interrogations are over, if possible.”

Understanding perfectly well, everyone nodded in acknowledgement and sent the computer and language whiz kid off with waves and winks for good luck. Then, after taking in courageous and steadying breaths, everyone went off to their respective locations and watched others do the same.

“Be careful, honey, and love you,” Lena whispered low enough for Kara to hear her as she sped away and prepared herself to do anything to protect their family, friends, and planet.

“I will, and love you right back,” the blonde whispered, knowing her love could hear her from far away now. 

Words like those were aspirational at best, though; they all knew risk and randomness were inherent in their respective jobs. They’d have to leverage the best of themselves to handle those, but there was no guarantee doing so would be enough.

However, to the collective’s relief, they’d learn their efforts were more than enough, especially when paired with how their unexpected guests were there to help them and bring the same people to justice. 

\---

“Ah, if it isn’t the infamous Detective Maggie Sawyer. Still alive, and still small town slutville, based on my girlfriend’s words and how there’s no way Alex Danvers could really be the sire of a litter that close to being squeezed or cut out. I’m sure I could turn someone like you from your wicked dykedom and habits, though. Maybe by playing a little game of . . . _operation_ . . . with you in my bed or lab to get her to turn back up and give me what I paid for,” Damien spat out at Maggie the second she walked in, throwing his unfounded opinions, sexism, homophobia, creepiness, and other garbage in her face just like she’d anticipated.

Knowing how to respond because he wasn’t all that different from Jane and didn’t need to see her, get her, or even like her because she was already good, Maggie cooly snapped back, “I am alive and bigger than expected, but the amount of trouble your girlfriend’s mouth got her in is far bigger than your sad excuse of an alpha dick, any lab you own, and me. She’s the one who actually died in the fire at my homestead, and I can prove some of your associates set it. If you’re not willing to listen to that tape and give me what I want, I’ll tell the press you did cooperate with our investigation and watch the same cannibalistic coup come after you.”

At her claims and counters, Damien noticeably stiffened and paled some, then went silent for a few beats. However, sneering again as a last ditch attempt to maintain his macho alpha facade and break her down, he spat back at her with a lower voice, “You can go fuck yourself, for all I care. I have an entire colony of aliens working for me and am much smarter than Jane apparently was, so Earl, Anthony, and the rest of their loser coup won’t be able to get within an inch of me. My invisible goon squad will come find me and break me out at any minute because, if they really want what I can offer them, they’ll have to. You watch.”

Smiling a little at his words because she found another way to get under the fraudulent and corrupt scientist’s skin, Maggie stood up, walked around the table to sit next to him, leaned closer to his face, and bit back by saying, “I don’t have to fuck myself because Alex came back and promised to do all of the work for me when she’s better. She’s just on the other side of that glass, but you’ll never know why she lived and is going to get better when everyone else brought into that lab didn’t. Frankly, you don’t deserve anything from her, our babies, or me anymore. We’re _done_ with you.”

Right as the tough and smart Latina got up to leave the bastard to rot there for awhile until he caved or they could find something else to make him talk, a knock on the interrogation room rang and let Maggie know someone wanted to see her.

The break was an incredibly lucky one because, while sitting there as Maggie got acquainted with the aliens who’d come to help them, listened to what Kara found out from the Caecuses, and comforted an anxious Alex, curiosity and greed got the better of Damien.

“FINE! I’ll tell you where Earl and Anthony’s favorite hiding spots are and give you some other names, but you have to cut me a deal, come back in here with Alex, and show me how she was able to spiritually connect with the babies despite my drug,” he shouted at the one way mirror, guessing the detective was still behind it or listening in via the webcams mounted inside the interrogation room. 

After consulting her wife and other teammates with looks only they knew but the aliens could pick up on, Maggie gathered her courage, took Alex by the hand, and walked them into the room, nervous yet hopeful to see what happened next.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! Welcoming you all back with a very long chapter and am planning out the next two (and final) chapters. Hope you enjoy and comment down below, especially if you haven't so far! :)
> 
> Note: Rae is Maggie's mentor, but I haven't mentioned her in awhile.
> 
> Triggers/warnings: Yelling; gun use; implied murder, rape/sexual assault, and forced impregnation; homophobia and racism; unwanted sexual attention; brief aggression and violence; get out your tissues for the good tears you'll be crying; chuckles to break your belt buckles (<3)

_We should kill him right here, right now. The world would be better off for it. Our babies, wife, and other family would be better off for it. Hell, the whole world would be._

_We could find his conspirators without his help. One way or another, we’ll out and end them._

_He deserves to pay for everything. Taking away all of those days and nights we could have been curled up with, inside of, and against our love. Holding us for so long we found out she was pregnant while drugged up and held in a basement full of people’s dying babies instead of while held in her arms and up in her warmth. Cutting our first rut in this lifetime short and traumatizing the hell out of our once-asleep love. Interrupting our engagement and nearly killing us and the babies, too._

_Make him pay for it all!_

Alex had a hard time telling her inner alpha they had to wait to go after Damien until after he confessed and should play everything by the book because, the moment she stepped into the room to sit across from him, he smiled up at her with one of the most harrowing, devilishly excited grins she’d ever seen. An expression letting her know he knew exactly what he’d done. That he’d likely thought about it for weeks or months before she was captured, if he was anything like Maggie’s soon-to-be former bosses.

He confirmed the redhead’s suspicions when being just as creepy with her as he’d been with her wife moments before.

Launching up from the table all of a sudden and scurrying over to her like she was a Christmas morning present, he marvelled in a way which made the soulmates’ skin crawl, “ _Ohhhhhh_ , wow! What a _fine specimen_ , indeed. Better than the pictures and the video, even with all the weight loss and scars. Money _well spent_ , and _more to come_ to get you back to health. I want to _examine_ you just like I’ve dreamt of for months. Maybe change you into an omega so we can fill you with litter upon litter of drug-immune babies. With our genes and my drug, we could take over the world.” 

Thankfully, before he went to tenderly touch Alex’s hollow-looking face and brush her slightly shaking hair away, Maggie quickly drew her weapon, shoved its tip into his head, and barked while holding her own vomit and anger back, “Put one finger on her and I will blow your sorry ass back to the hellhole it crawled out of!”

At that threat, the piss poor professor and fraudulent scientist slightly withdrew his hand, then put it down by his side before saying with roaming eyes and a somewhat more subdued yet still-creepy grin, “To be continued, my prized patient zero.”

It took everything in Alex not to wrap her hands around the bastard and choke him while vomiting on his shoes in disgust, but she chose to calm herself by breathing deeply and focusing on the goal of the interrogation. Just like all her therapists and mentors had taught her. 

“You and your associates kept me in a clubhouse basement and under the worst conditions imaginable for weeks, so I’m not interested in playing games or wasting time, Damien. Cut to the chase and tell us what you want so we can work something out, or watch me leave and let a jury fry you. Your choice,” the agent said confidently, bluntly, and matter-of-factly while sending him a piercing and threatening stare, belying her artificially vulnerable appearance. 

Oddly enough, instead of making the man’s strange smile go away, the veteran’s words made the man smile flush, lean back, close his eyes, and smile more. The soulmates didn’t realize why until they heard a small “thunk” against the underside of the table and saw his eyes gloss over when he opened them.

“ _Jesus_. I know why you’re that pregnant now. That’s _hot_ ,” he replied with an eager and husky voice while looking from Alex to Maggie, clearly turned on by the alpha’s display of defiance and dominance despite being a bigot on many levels.

The wives held hands under the table to comfort each other and so the madman couldn’t see, trying to maintain their composure despite who and what they were up against. However, as his contemplative as well as expectant silence went on, hand holding turned into cuddling and belly rubbing because Maggie felt the twins moving around like crazy inside her, and not in a good way. Neither could really blame their girls for squirming so intensely, though; nobody should ever be exposed to such darkness or memories of it, especially in the dawn of their lives.

To further comfort them all and stop another miscarriage scare before it started, Alex leaned back in her chair for support and wolf whispered out of her body so she could reach into Maggie’s belly and hold their girls’ little hands as well as caress, tickle, and tap their little feet and cheeks. Once the twins ran out of energy from playing with their mama and felt safe enough to go back to sleep, Alex returned to her body, moved her chair so she was sitting behind her wife, leaned forward, put her hands up under Maggie’s shirt to touch her crayon tattoos, then started gently kissing the vast expands of caramel skin covering the Latina’s warm neck and shoulders to keep them both from dissociating. Maggie moaned and whimpered a little at her wife’s softness, unable to contain how she felt about her if she tried.

Thankfully, those more open displays of affection broke the dam which was Damien’s silence and gave them an angle to start working.

“Okay, okay, _okay_! Stop with that _unnatural_ activity. If you give me full immunity, witness protection, and a little show of Alex’s abilities, I’ll give you the names of all the scientists working in the lab she was held and write down some key addresses all along the Midwest. Earl and Anthony like to crash there between rounds of ordering women and kids for our operation, and another shipment of some for federal clients is due soon. The dynamic duo takes the creme of the crop to and in those hidey holes before any scientist touches them, if you get my drift,” the foul and bigoted excuse of a man proposed, clearly disgusted by the soulmates’ loving behaviors yet completely unmoved by his associates’ egregiously harmful ones. 

Before Alex could respond to Damien’s arrogance and disclosures with a certain finger and string of curse words, Maggie quickly grabbed a notebook out of the interrogation table’s drawer, tossed it as well as a pen over to the demon of a man, and bluntly replied, “Deal. Start writing.”

Those words would trigger what Alex would perceive as the first true fight of their relationship.

“WHAT?!? Babe, no way! You know what he did to all of those women and kids. To me. To you and our girls. We can’t just let him get away with all of that and anything else he’s done,” the agent responded with a mix of shock, confusion, and anger, hoping Maggie would make a counterproposal or somehow signal what her true intentions with proceeding without one were. 

Thankfully, the loving detective did have a plan and worked on it with the rest of the team as well as the new alien arrivals while Alex was taking a bathroom break mid-introductions. However, the dimpled Latina strategically decided to not share that plan with her wife at first because the rewards of creating a believable tension between them would far outweigh the negatives in the end. 

Hating herself for saying this and withholding her plan, but knowing she needed to to keep Damien’s smugness high so he’d disclose of the truth as much as possible, Maggie replied while looking from her wife to the pathetic person sitting across from them, “The best I can do is have him give up the names and addresses after we grant him the immunity and witness protection he wants, but have us hold off on our little show until we’ve checked out what he’s given us. Remember, in our line of work, we have to run away from or drop things sometimes to run toward or pick up the right ones. What do you say, Damien? Deal or no deal?”

Reveling in how Alex was getting up to walk away while crying in frustration and how Maggie was the cause of it, Damien replied before the distressed alpha got halfway to the door, “Wait! I’ll do it. I-I-I’ll write down the names and addresses now that you’re giving me what I want. _But_ , she has to stay here with me until you get back with everything verified, and I get a thirty-minute show of what she can do alone and with the babies once what I said checks out. Final offer.”

Maggie solemnly nodded her head to accept Damien’s offer, then pushed the pen and paper closer to him before going to comfort Alex (who’d slid down the wall closest to the door and crumpled into a crying heap, burying her head in her arms to hide her face and tears from the man who didn’t deserve to see them).

Damien kept looking up at the couple and was deeply amused to see Alex refusing Maggie’s touch and nearness because he felt like he was going to have a window of opportunity with the redhead sooner than he’d thought, but he eventually got done with his lists and shoved them toward where the couple had been sitting before. 

Somehow more smug than before, Damien mused with a smile on his face and eyes which were as bright as they were dark, “Done. While I’m enjoying how I’m going to be a free and protected man, how about you go run these by your intel to make sure they’re legit so we can get my _big_ show on the road, _detective_?”

At those words, Maggie slowly got up from kneeling on the floor, picked up the pad and paper, then went back to the door and banged three times to let everyone on the other side know that the next phase of their plan needed to start. 

To Alex and Damien’s shock and confusion, the three aliens who’d come to help the D.E.O. out with the human trafficking and experimentation case filed into the room, then placed a struggling and defiant Damien in some glowing handcuffs from the organization they represented.

“Damien Dillard, alias Kent Harrison, evidence suggests you have engaged in aiding and abetting illegal experimentation on humans and various alien species, kidnapping, human trafficking, identity theft, coercion of an endangered species, endangering children and pregnant women, murder, rape, and countless more schemes over the last four months,” one of the regal-looking and red-clad aliens began authoritatively, stating what Alex and Damien alike thought to be obvious.

Then, continuing where her colleague left off, the middle alien elaborated, “Normally, you would go through our court system and have the right to an attorney or have one appointed for you if you could not afford one, as you would on Earth. However, the intergalactic peacekeeping federation we represent received word of your operations via another ongoing investigation, examined that evidence, and found you are guilty without needing you present for examination and cross-examination.”

At those words, Alex’s head perked up, and something akin to hope rang through her heart, especially as Damien started to protest and got shocked by the cuffs when he did. 

“What the fuck?! You set me up, you little brown, dyke bitch! I’ll get out of this and make you watch me kill your babies and your wife once I’m done with them! I’ll rip you limb from limb, too! You haven’t seen the last of me! I have all kinds of friends in the feds and galaxies!”

Maggie stood over Alex protectively and blocked Damien from the still-sitting survivor, hoping the redhead would figure out she’d done everything for her good rather than her ill. Seeing those loving brown eyes look down into her own with the most loyal and loving look Maggie could fathom changed everything, and the truth dawned on Alex as quickly as her need to hold, thank, and commend her wife.

As she started wiping her tears away and standing up to do all of that, the alien closest to her held out what looked like rectangular tentacles to hoist her up so Maggie wouldn’t have to, then continued after steadying her, admiring the soulmates’ bond for a moment, and turning back toward Damien, “The penalty you received is death, to be delivered when and how your last victim desires. Analyses we conducted during the last ten minutes assured us Alex and Maggie are tied as your last known victims, given how you have sought to further traumatize them and their twins today. You will be held here at the D.E.O. until they decide when and how you will die, and they will not be charged for murder here on Earth because they are acting in accordance with our federation’s rules. Away with you now.”

At those words, and despite how the handcuffs had already shocked him repeatedly, Damien pitched an absolute bitch fit and lunged for Maggie, breaking the aliens’ hold on him because they had never seen someone fight their device that hard or long. 

Letting her inner alpha break free for once just like she had at the conference, Alex jumped in front of her wife to shield her and the twins, punched the foul man so hard he fell back onto the table, and screamed while jumping on top of him and holding him down by the neck, “YOU WILL NEVER, EVER TOUCH MY WIFE AND BABIES OR KNOW WHAT REAL LOVE IS, YOU SICK AND LYING BASTARD!”

In that moment, the only thing which kept the redhead from killing their perp on the spot by bashing his head into the table was Maggie rubbing circles into her back and sending out soothing pheromones; she wanted the man to die just as badly, but didn’t want Alex to look back on this moment and regret she’d done it the way the wild side of her alpha wanted. The dimpled detective wanted their perp to suffer and wait for them to decide what would happen next like they had for about two months, even if the time he waited was considerably shorter. 

Exhausted from the range of emotions she’d felt in a short time span, and as her inner alpha quieted at its mate’s beckoning, Alex started sliding off the man while pointing her service weapon at him and as her wife did the same with hers. 

“Get him and everyone else out of here, please. I need to speak with Maggie . . . _alone_ ,” the agent commanded more softly, wanting the disgusting excuse of a scientist gone so she could have a moment with her wife.

Once the alien trio took the perp out and the couple was no longer under his death stare or the stares of their family and colleagues behind the one-way mirror, Maggie knew she had a lot of explaining to do and started, “Babe, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about the plan to get Damien to fess up. Just hear, lip read, or sign me--”

Maggie would never finish that sentence as she intended to, though; gently pushing her into the cold steel wall and hoisting her up despite her fatigue and the trickiness of navigating their baby bump, Alex took Maggie’s words and breath away by pressing them as close together as possible and kissing her with raw passion, need, and humility. The tired yet fired up agent wanted to convey to her soulmate she was sorry for raising her voice, doubting her, and losing control of her alpha like that because it bothered the brunette. To reward her wife for her cleverness, selflessness, patience, empathy, thoughtfulness, and composure. For all she’d done for her and their babies, too.

Once the two women were equally red, out of breath, sweaty, and on the verge of tearing their clothes off, Alex suddenly remembered where they were, stopped them, and husked while still pressing close, “I’m sorry for how I spoke to you, pushed you away, and didn’t trust you earlier, Maggie. Can you forgive me?”

Smiling with a dopey grin because she’d just come a little in her pants due to Alex hotly breathing onto and kissing her still-sensitive mating bite between those sweet words, Maggie leaned back to catch her breath. Then, she leaned forward after cooling down, bit Alex’s swollen bottom lip, dragged it out a little, leaned against her forehead, and whispered before kissing her nose, “ _Yeb_.”

Smiling wider because she could smell her wife’s sacred essence, the Latina was wearing those mischievous dimples she loved, and she remembered the silly word from their time at the conference hotel, Alex shyly replied after looking away and then back up, “Okay.”

After a few beats of them lovingly staring at each other, Alex lowered her soulmate to the ground, making sure the beautifully swollen and sweat-stained angel before her could move and walk on her own. The alpha giggled with playful and bright eyes as Maggie wobbled a little bit in her arms, but the equally tickled Latina jokingly threatened, “Danvers, if you don’t stop laughing at me, I swear on my badge I’ll withhold the apology I was going to give you tonight!”

Giving her wife a playful, shit-eating grin in return, Alex sassily replied, “ _Ohhhh_ , and exactly how were you planning to apologize for making your girl cry?”

At that challenge, the dimpled detective playfully narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, turned around so she faced away from her love, started swaying her hips, gradually moved backwards so they’d press together again, then reached behind her to take the back of Alex’s head in one hand and rake through her hair with each sway. Then, she started tugging some while grinding against the again-reddening alpha in time to a song in her head, mimicking the way they’d fucked sideways and other ways during their heat-rut. Bringing her love’s mind back to the first day they’d met, too.

“Just like that,” the brunette husked and signed to the woman behind her, drawing a moan and louder pants from the hardening redhead’s lips, then a new series of giggles as she started skipping away and out of the interrogation room.

Once Alex recovered enough to join her wife (who was holding the door open and playfully rolling her eyes as well as huffing at how slowly Alex was walking toward it), she took a warm and caramel-colored hand in her pale and steel-cooled and pale one, vowing to never raise her voice or doubt her wife again with a look only they knew. 

They were too strong and wise to make the same mistakes now, and they wanted to be strong and wise for their daughters, the rest of their family, their friends, and their community.

First by annoying everyone at the D.E.O. with their cuteness, then by working with C.P.D. to reign fire on their remaining enemies.

\---

Maggie, Alex, and everyone facilitating the interrogation learned a lot once Damien had been thrown into the coldest and most spartan of rooms the D.E.O. had to offer until the soulmates could determine his fate.

First, they learned from Winn and his team of cyber experts that everything the fraudulent scientist had written down had been true; all of it matched the notes the NASA fanatic had found at Northwestern and the rest of the encryptions he was able to decode. So, he and the rest of his team got to work to find maps of each location and hunt down the last known cyber activities of each person Damien gave up. They were utterly shocked and saddened to find they had worked with or in the same organizations as many of those individuals in the past, but those realizations only propelled them to do what they knew was right.

Second, once Winn and his team finished their analyses, Rae Genna Rogan and officers from C.P.D. arrived, and the rest of the gang returned to the cyber floor with a wheelchair-bound Lena (who felt much better, but loved leaning against her fiance while being pushed around and was scared she’d break a floor like the blonde had when Alex came out), everyone huddled up. After roll call and status briefings, they formulated a plan for finding and arresting the long list of offenders, then figured out their respective assignments. 

To prevent anyone on the list from finding out about others being taken in, the group negotiated a three-pronged attack which would go down at once and temporarily divide them up. Though some had concerns about the two wives going after Earl and Anthony because they feared such a move would be too predictable and could mean they’d be walking into a trap, Alex and Maggie were adamant about going after her old bosses (code named Douchebag Duo from that point on), prompting Rae and J’onn to go with them. Kara would go round up as many of the corrupt feds as she could while Lena loaded everyone her fiance dropped off into a highly armored, flight-enabled, and weaponized yet typical-looking school bus she’d designed months earlier for fun. The Chicago officers would take care of raiding the underground lab, rescuing the trafficking victims they hadn’t already gotten out via undercover agents in the buyers’ pool, and rounding up all of the club’s employees to interrogate them. 

In sum, they called the operation _Magic School Bus_ partly because of Lena’s interesting choice for a getaway car, but mainly because they truly were about to take chances, make mistakes, and get messy. 

As everyone started huddling up with their respective task forces, Alex couldn’t help but notice her love looked like she wasn’t feeling too good all of a sudden and excused herself to go to the restroom. With understanding looks from Rae and J’onn, she was encouraged to go after the brunette and see what was wrong. 

Although the detective had fantasized about swinging and otherwise getting back at people like Damien, Earl, and Anthony for a long time, she was scared that, by going into the raid guns blazing or letting Alex go full alpha on them, she’d somehow end up just like them. That, maybe, their greatest plot was her complete ethical and psychological undoing (which they’d already crafted for the media), not just her death. That would explain why they’d left Alex to rot just doors down from her undercover assignment, knowing full well there’d be no immediate way she’d know and that her finding out the agent had been there after the fact would make her feel so guilty she’d lose two precious connections to her without even knowing she was pregnant. In sum, she didn’t want to become the darkness she’d been hurt by, and the weight of determining their fates was crushing her, despite how everyone else on the right side of the law knew she was true justice personified. 

When Alex softly walked through the bathroom door and looked her way with a concerned face, Maggie was a mix of surprised yet unsurprised; even before they’d started to wolf whisper, the redhead always seemed to have an internal gauge letting her know when her soulmate wasn’t her usual self. Apparently, this moment was no different. 

After slowly walking over to the brown locker room bench Maggie had sat down on to center herself and squatting down, Alex took her wife’s hands into her now warmer ones, gently massaged them, leaned in so their foreheads would touch, and just let them breathe together, not wanting to put any pressure on the loving and scared Latina. Experience told her Maggie would tell her whenever ready and that she just needed her presence right now until she could sort out what to sign, say out loud, and/or mouth.

Thankfully, a few beats of them just connecting like that were enough to get Maggie to share what was on her mind.

Leaning back and tapping her wife’s chin so she’d open her eyes, Maggie took a deep breath in before looking at the floor, nervously running a hand through her hair, looking back up, and quietly confessing through signs and a gaze only they knew, “I’m _scared_.”

After running her own fingers through her wife’s hair, but in a comforting way, Alex signed back with empathy and genuine curiosity written all over her, “What are you scared of, my love?”

Maggie was a little hesitant to tell her love despite how she knew she could talk to the redhead about anything, but relented after feeling two pale yet somehow warmer and steadier hands cupping her cheeks like they were holding the entire world for the first time.

“I’m scared of becoming like the people we’re going after. Damien. Earl. Anthony. The others. What if wishing they were gone . . . that I could put them out before they put anyone else out . . . means I’m like them deep down inside? That the news stories were right about me? That, maybe, you and the twins made a mistake when choosing me?”

Hearing those words coming from her wife’s mouth and seeing her cover her crying eyes and quivering mouth with her hands broke Alex’s heart beyond what any signs, words, and gestures could convey. She wasn’t quite sure where all of this was coming from, but she wanted to do something -- anything -- to help her wife through it. 

So, after bending down to kiss the faded yet still adorable aquarium ring she’d proposed with as well as all the fingers on Maggie’s hands, Alex gently took them off her wife’s teary face, put on a look letting her love know she knew exactly who she was, then went in for a gentle and light yet deeply heartfelt kiss which caught Maggie by surprise, but started a small fire between them when she reciprocated and deepened it.

After Alex got up on the bench to slide her wife forward and into her embrace as they continued deepening their kissing, Alex started massaging her back, caressing her mating bite, and running pale hands up under bulletproof vest and red plaid street attire to touch every single part of Maggie’s Crayola tattoo.

Seeing her moment, Alex gently broke their kiss, then counterproposed through hooded hazel eyes and slightly swollen lips, “What if the universe paired all three of us with an angel with _such_ a good heart and _such_ a good mind that she could never be a truly bad person, just someone who has problems sometimes, too?”

At those words, Maggie smiled and blushed a little, but still felt insecure and unsure, leading her to softly and shyly ask, “If that’s true, where are my wings, love?”

The innocent yet guilty-sounding question threw Alex for a few beats, but she decided to gamble a little bit with her next response and make it something Maggie would hopefully smile about. 

In response to her wife tapping her still-clothed yet fragrant garden, Maggie couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculous thought of wings coming out of her vagina so she’d fly to places partially naked and ass first. Then, after she displayed those dimples and bright eyes Alex adored, she asked with a bit of her usual sass and spunk, “And exactly _how_ did I get wings get there, missy?”

Reddening a bunch because her logic had clearly been called out and it made her think of the backstory to her claim, Alex took on a face which looked like she stole a cookie from their cookie jar and got caught, then confessed, “I may have eaten a plant which tasted like Red Bull while we were on Medela and gone down on you without brushing my teeth because it made me feel so drunk and horny I forgot toothbrushes were a thing and thought my love could make you grow wings, too.”

Maggie became so comically wide-eyed and open-mouthed at those words that the couple couldn’t help but burst out laughing, then crying and holding their sides from all their laughter. 

After the two settled down some and hugged each other appreciatively, Maggie playfully scolded while putting her index finger against her love’s soft lips, “You get one, Danvers.”

Playing along in a sassy way because she couldn’t help herself, the giggly agent asked while looking down to where she’d tapped before, “Only one wing coming out of my favorite place sometimes?”

Maggie shot a playfully annoyed, scrunched look at her wife, then replied a little more flirtatiously yet seriously, “Exactly one minute of sex tonight, Danvers, and that’s _it_. You’re in the dog house!”

The silly agent blushed hard and smiled bashfully at her wife’s antics like she was truly guilty, then felt them inspire her to start singing some modified lyrics from “My House” by Flo Rida while bending down to sweetly press into and hug their baby bump.

“Welcome to our house, babies in control now, mommies have to slow down, can’t wait ‘til you’re bo-o-o-oth out!”

Unable to process how happy she was to have found such a cute, hot, sweet, and smart woman to marry, all Maggie could do was lovingly shake her head while all smiles, gently stroke her wife’s dark flames, quietly accept they were definitely going to make love longer than a minute, and squeak after realizing they needed to get going, “Last one out of here is officially Dobby’s sock!”

Thankfully, Alex’s competitive spirit loved challenges, especially when they came from her wife. However, what she loved hearing even more was the sound of her squealing in surprise and with glee at being picked up off the bench and carried out bridal style before being set down in front of the door.

Then, remembering they truly could get through anything, the two held hands and walked back to their task force, ready to go and get their bad guys in what would be noted as one of the biggest and most complex crackdowns in recent history.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Thanks so much for coming back to read the next-to-last chapter of this series. The next chapter will follow up on this one, but please let me know if you'd like to see anything in particular happen in that chapter. Not thinking of writing a sequel to this fic right now, but am not ruling it out completely. ;) <3
> 
> Anyhoo, please enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments section! Hope you're having a great week so far, too. I am just starting a SuperCorp-centered fic and some other fics will follow, so please follow my author page here to get more great stories sent to your email. ^_^
> 
> Triggers/warnings: Character death and birth; shootout; homophobia; blood and gore; hostages; mentioned rape, sexual assault, and pedophilia; ambulances; medical evacuation; post-trauma talks; cuteness; healing and promise

While the Chicago Police Department’s intelligence team was cracking down on the underground lab back in its home state and Kara and Lena were out flinging various corrupt feds into the femme fatale’s fantastic bus, Alex, Maggie, Rae, and J’onn were cautiously pulling up to one of the addresses Damien had provided. 

Finding the right one off the list had been somewhat tough due to how numerous and spread out they were, but quick mind reading and visual scans from J’onn as well as follow-up radar scans by Rae had helped the squad rule out the bunkers the Douchebag Duo was not occupying. However, not a moment went to waste. Other than precious talks with their girls and mentors, the long stretches of time between each location gave Maggie and Alex the chance to think through and sign through what they might do to punish Damien for all his wrongdoings as their protective and doting surrogate parents looked on when it was safe and discreet.

Making the decision about Damien had been tough because the soulmates didn’t want to break their respective moral codes, but they wanted the man to pay for what he’d stolen from them as well as countless other innocent and unsuspecting people. After exchanging some passionate signs which were a mix of ASL and ones they’d made up, but just before pulling up to the final address where Earl and Anthony could be, they reached a conclusion. Instead of killing him themselves and having to live with that on their consciences forever, they were going to let the Caecus colony (who’d been so badly coerced into serving the monster of a scientist that even Kara and Lena felt sorry for them) slowly fill a closed jail cell with lead particles before they’d be carted off to serve a lighter yet still severe punishment in exchange for their cooperation. The generally invisible creatures would be able to reunite with their long-lost yet still-loved children (who Damien had somehow bought off the black market and put the spirit-killing drug into) as the man slowly died a brutal death from their poison. Once he was confirmed dead via the cell’s vitals reader, the couple would suit up and make sure he was gone for good by cremating him via Alex’s favorite toys: two high-heat flamethrowers. 

Thankfully, as they were driving around, Lena was also able to leverage her business sense, legal team, and connections to make sure Damien’s millions of dollars in assets would be seized, then given to his past and recent students as well as any trafficking survivors C.P.D. recovered. The undergraduates’ grades would also be retroactively repaired via a curve, and they would receive reputation-restoring recommendations as well as some sort of apology package from Northwestern. 

Thus, at least for the moment, it felt like many of Damien’s victims were going to get the truest justice everyone involved could imagine. 

However, knowing how erratic and well-connected Earl and Anthony were, Maggie, Alex, and their mentors weren’t sure about how much extra justice they’d be able to get for the couple, their babies, and anyone else the maniacs had hurt over the years. Memories of how they’d harassed Maggie by ejaculating onto the starry night flowers from Alex, ordered the brunette to be killed, tried to kill her more slowly by taking her girlfriend (now wife) away, and did everything they could to push her out of the force simmered under the surface. In short, she was on edge and going into “kill on command” mode after J’onn successfully identified where the men were inside. 

The brunette and her squad would need that vigilance and willingness to pounce, though. Based on what J’onn saw and heard as well as Rae’s scanner’s data, it was clear Earl and Anthony were not alone. Instead, they were inside with several innocent women and children they were talking to in nonsensical ways and preparing to brutally rape at gunpoint. 

Knowing that information now, the couple wouldn’t be able to feel the satisfaction of kicking the goons’ door down together and blasting the everloving shit out of them side by side if met with resistance which couldn’t be neutralized any other way. However, if all played out well, they’d find satisfaction in saving the lives of at least three women and five children trapped inside.

After Rae and J’onn used his mind and her advanced ops equipment to scan the property for anything dangerous (especially bombs, gasses, alien matter, cameras, and other booby traps), they gave Alex and Maggie to okay to come out of the car (which J’onn had cleverly and fittingly chosen to look like a garbage truck). Once sure their bullet proof vests and other gear were ready for action, Alex and Maggie unwillingly split up to be paired with their mentors and flush different sides of the abandoned-looking farmhouse. Specifically, to leverage the potential shock value of seeing the redhead alive and well despite all odds, Alex and J’onn would ambush the Douchebag Duo through the front door and distract as well as apprehend them so Rae and Maggie could come swooping in to provide backup and get the eight captives out of harm’s way. The plan would also achieve one of their other main objectives: reducing the likelihood of Maggie and the babies being injured.

After giving Maggie and Rae time to get in position around back, Alex used her comms device to check in with them as J’onn stepped in front of her to shield her, “Ready for it, my love and mom-in-law?”

Smiling wryly while masking her fears of what might happen to her newfound daughter, her first and mentee, and the little ones she hoped would call her grandma one day, Rae swiped Maggie’s comms device before the Latina could reply and said lowly, “Alex, for the last time, call me mom, Rae, or my nickname -- Dangernoodle -- like we established before. You, like Maggie, are family now, even though I never birthed you two beans.”

Alex smiled and giggled a little at the senior officer’s sass because it reminded her of her wife’s, then shed a little tear and nervously shuddered a last time when she heard Rae continue and Maggie say at the same time, “Ready to follow after you’re in, though.”

At those words, Alex confirmed they were going to barge in after counting down from three to zero, then have J’onn mind-message the other mentor-mentee duo when it was best for them to enter and assist. Alex would send out a special ring through their comms devices as a backup, but the fiery redhead sincerely hoped it wouldn’t be necessary.

In what felt like time simultaneously slowing to a snail’s pace yet blazing by like a speeding bullet, Alex kicked down the door with a well-timed and powerful aim, went back behind J’onn so he could shield her with an advanced barrier Winn had made using alien blueprints, then sprung out from behind him to surprise the Douchebag Duo and say, “Department of Extranormal Operations! Take your hands off these women and kids, put your weapons down, and back up slowly with your hands raised! _NOW_! DO IT NOW!”

As the women and children were shaking in fear yet relief from the interruption of what Earl and Anthony had started with them, the offenders turned around and faced the agent and director with crazed smiles on their faces and absolutely nothing on from the waist down. Though she felt sick to look at them because of what they’d done and because they were partly naked, Alex noticed something about their respective penises didn’t seem right; based on how each was a smoky black color and how neither was an alien to the best of her knowledge, Alex guessed the duo might have gangrene, possibly because of bacterial infections or underlying conditions. She felt no sympathy for them because being castrated would be the least they deserved, but she kept her weapon raised and her guard up because she and her space dad couldn’t afford to leave their safety to chance and good fortune.

“ _Ahhh_. If it isn’t Maggie’s girl back from the dead and ready for some real _action_ ,” Earl sneered like a loon in the same manner Damien had during interrogations, twirling his handguns around each finger like an old school cowboy as he did.

Equally wide-eyed and rabid-looking, Anthony pointed his much larger AK-47 at the D.E.O. team as his buddy kept twirling his guns and spat, “You’re far too late, officers. These people are already used goods, and we’ve shipped many more used goods _all around the world_. Spreading our seed seemed like a good deed indeed. Alex should know that, though; I bet it was real’ nice knowing you’d knocked up Maggie while you were in a holding cell just down the street from her. We’d certainly thought about doing so during her annual _performance_ reviews, but we’re not into queers ‘n’ stuff like you two.” 

Everything coming out of their mouths made Alex want to throw up because she’d never let them lay a hand or other body part on Maggie and still felt for the brunette over what happened. However, knowing these two creeps and poor excuses of police were very much like Damien, she knew she couldn’t let them get under her skin, especially into her head. Instead, she had to stay focused, play the situation out, and get them to back away from the eight victims as well as give up their guns, hopefully without needing to call in Maggie and Rae. 

“It’s all over, Earl and Anthony! Hands up, guns down, and back away from the women and kids! Final warning!”

To the agent’s well-masked surprise, the two maniacs started backing away from the victims as if they were going to surrender. However, neither laid down their guns, leading Alex and J’onn to inch toward the victims cautiously and with their weapons drawn. 

Unbeknownst to everyone else, the Douchebag Duo had manipulated a pipe running behind the couch near the women and kids so its pressure could be turned up via remotes each had a copy of in his pocket, meaning they could make the pipe burst and quickly fill the house with a deadly level of carbon monoxide if needed. Anyone sitting or standing close to the pipe could very well be killed on impact, but anyone else standing farther away could easily be knocked out or otherwise brought down by the deadly gas. 

Thankfully, however, Maggie saw exactly what her former boss was trying to pull out from his pants through a high window looking down into the bunker’s living room. Thus, sniper rifle in hand while on the roof, she took her shot after sending the rest of the team a pre-discussed series of vibes through their comms devices, shooting her former boss through his reaching hand and piercing his ass, such that everything affected by the supposed gangrene started to loosen from the blow and threaten to fall onto the floor in pieces.

At that point, all hell broke loose in the bunker. Specifically, J’onn launched himself in front of the screaming and running kids and women to shield them from any negative impact from the firing as Rae stormed in through the back and Alex ambushed the two men from the front, dipping and ducking behind furniture to avoid getting hit with their bullets as she did. Mostly immobile Anthony seemed to get the most of the shots from Rae and Alex as J’onn shifted into alien form and started flying the victims out of there, but the crazed ex boss kept shooting, even after hitting the floor and beginning to bleed out in other areas. 

Seeing she had an opening as nobody was shooting her way anymore and Anthony was starting to seize from the blood loss, Maggie decided to go ahead and enter to help get the now-cornered Earl into custody and, much to her disdain yet consistent with her loyalty to police codes, call an ambulance for Anthony and his clearly-hit yet standing counterpart. 

However, entering like that would prove to be the second closest brush with death she’d had because of her former bosses. 

As she’d realize a breath before it was too late, Anthony had been faking the seizures and rolled over to take a head shot at her right as she unsuspectingly entered. Closer to where the detective was just coming through the door, Rae screamed out in warning before Alex even saw what was happening and dived on top of the bleeding out criminal to stop him from shooting the woman she called her firstborn, leaving the redhead confused and alarmed over exactly who’d been shot and therefore prone to Earl pushing past her to get to a clearly distressed and triggered Maggie. Thankfully, before she knew it, Alex ended that ambushing with a clear shot to the back of Earl’s head, causing him to drop his guns, collapse, and bleed out on the ground next to where Rae and Anthony had fallen.

Shocked by everything which had happened so quickly and without warning, Alex spaced out into a traumatized haze for a few beats, only returning when she heard her wife screaming and doing her best to squat next to Rae to help the fallen officer.

“MOM! MOM?! OH MY GOD, oh my god, please don’t be hit! Please don’t leave me! PLEASE?! Please, Rae, wake up!”

Alex snapped to attention and ran over at those lines, rolling Rae over to see if she was still alive and, if so, how bad the damage was.

Thankfully, though coughing up a storm and struggling to breathe due to the wind being knocked out of her post-tackle, Rae was alive. The bullet had gone through Anthony’s chin and through Rae’s left shoulder when the brave senior officer had tried to yank his gun back from him, leaving him dead and her badly yet not gravely injured. She’d make it if they could get her medical help in time and stop the bleeding in the interim.

Wanting to soothe her girls despite being in pain and struggling to breathe and talk, Rae croaked out while stroking Maggie’s face with her right hand and leaning into Alex for support and to stop the bleeding, “Shh, shh. It’s . . . okay . . . Maggie. Gonna . . . be okay. Can’t wait . . . to be a . . . proud grandma . . . soon. Mama . . . loves you all. It’s over . . . now. We’re safe . . . now.”

Maggie swept Rae into a protective yet gentle side hug as Alex did what she could for the senior cop and her wife, thankful to hear J’onn coming back in with EMTs in tow as well as members of a local police unit they’d put on notice about the crackdown before it all went down. Once the crime scene investigators had the pictures they needed for evidence and EMTs carted Rae off for medical attention, Alex grabbed her hand and quickly said, “Thank you for saving my wife, Rae. If there’s anything I can ever do to repay you, just ask.”

As she was being put onto a gurney and strapped in to be loaded for transport, Rae said while being set up with an oxygen mask, “Anything for my babies and grandbabies, no charge. See you when I’m high as a kite and driving the nurses crazy, loves.”

At those words of reassurance and love, Maggie and Alex watched as Rae was wheeled out, promising to follow her to the hospital as soon as they got cleaned up and interviewed about what had happened. Then, to get Maggie and her the hell out of that bloody and bullet-riddled scene so they could take a breather before being interviewed, Alex took her wife by the hand, led them out to some hay bales sitting outside of a long-abandoned paddock to the side of the house, and took out a stethoscope from the medical bag she’d retrieved from their entry vehicle. She wanted -- no, needed -- to know her wife and babies were going to be okay in at least one way, leading her to take off Maggie’s vest, snap a few buttons on her green and blue plaid shirt open, listen to her heartbeat after warming up the stethoscope, then look for the twins’ heartbeats by doing the same further south. 

Despite everything which had just happened, the moment felt so peaceful for Maggie. Watching a windmill in the distance lazily turn and some sunkissed wheat gently bend back and forth as a gentle wind came through, she felt an incredible amount of love for her wife and daughters slowly warm her through and through. That warmth replaced the bone-chilling cold she’d felt over the idea of losing Rae and her wife as well as how her love had suddenly and fatally shot Earl right in front of her. Like Rae said, he and Anthony could never hurt them again; however, that fact was only just beginning to truly sink into her bones. 

“I want to name our twins after Rae to commemorate what she just did for us, too, if that’s okay,” the Latina found herself saying before realizing she was speaking, leaning into her wife as the redhead was caressing her and their thankfully alive and well babies from behind.

After gently kissing her wife’s temple and putting a kiss onto each palm to rub near where their babies were softly kicking and stretching in relief, Alex whispered in agreement, “One for Emberly Ro, and another for Halley Rae.”

Turning her head to smile her classic dimpled smile in gratitude and because her wife remembered Rae’s super secret nickname from a date they went on months ago, Maggie leaned in, kissed the agent’s waiting lips as their eyes closed to savor the moment, and softly replied while leaning their heads together, “Thank you, honey. I love you so much.”

Smiling hazily from their day and the kiss, Alex signed back with heart eyes and hope for their healing as well as their future, “I love you, Maggie Sawyer, and I can’t wait to all my life.” 

They stayed cuddled up like that and sitting atop one of Alex’s warmest and fluffiest jackets until J’onn came to get them, take them to see Rae, then take them to all the rest of their family and friends waiting for them in a mix of National City and Chicago. 

To help them and all the people they’d saved start healing via therapy, time, and love, too.

Because they all deserved to, and nobody would have them settling for less.

_Four Months Later_

In the months which followed the bunker shootout, mass arrest of human trafficking ring members, and club lab raid, so many things happened that Maggie was truly glad to take desk duty and get out of the comparatively more dangerous field work for awhile. 

First, via help from their therapists, family, and great realtor, she and Alex had recovered enough to buy a new house just outside National City and had Sara and Ava move her Nebraska barn there via the Waverider. Their new digs had everything they’d hoped for, especially a view of the ocean, plenty of green space for their kids and animals to enjoy, a lot of natural light, warm-colored wood finish, a forest to get lost in, and a sunflower field (which Alex had planted for Maggie as a housewarming surprise). They were able to afford such a nice place partly because Maggie had received some big bucks from her former home’s insurance and settlements over media sources and the Nebraska city she’d worked in defaming her character, but the rest had come from them participating in research on Medela, Alex’s savings, Damien’s estate, and a “little” surprise from Lena (if a million dollars counted as “little”). They loved every inch of the place and couldn’t wait to build their lives there, starting with some well-deserved breakfasts in bed, moans, sighs, squeaks, cuddles, and orgasms.

Plus, after they’d worked together to put away over a hundred feds, scientists, and other individuals responsible for the trafficking ring they’d busted, Maggie started her job as a lieutenant instead of a detective and, along with her wife and everyone else from Operation Magic School Bus, received federal as well as state commendations for valor as well as ethical policing. For once, police were getting press for doing something good, and the raven-haired lieutenant over the NCPD Science Division’s reputation had been cleared up as well as improved via the interviews she, Alex, and the others had done together as well as separately. 

Finally, just as Lena was starting to master her new Kryponian powers and exploit the hell out of them to have the unfettered sex with Kara she’d always dreamt of, little RaRa decided she couldn’t take it anymore and moved up the date she was to be lovingly evicted on by a month. Everybody was so excited to meet the little yet super strong and loud girl that waiting in the lobby area of the D.E.O.’s medical bay had been hard, yet absolutely worth the wait when they saw and held the blonde-haired and bi-eyed cutie for the first time. After all, the little one was the first Kryptonian to be born from a loving relationship rather than from a lab since Kal El had been born more than thirty Earth years beforehand. 

Babysitting the little Lena-Kara hybrid had been quite the joy for everyone involved, especially her aunts. RaRa’s favorite places to be besides Lena’s boobs and Kara’s arms soon became Maggie’s huge baby bump and Alex’s tummy, mostly because she wanted to be close to her cousins and found a humorous degree of interest and comfort in the sounds the soulmates made when hungry. So smart for her age, she loved to sign “all done” as well as “more” and “please” when eating. However, she behaved just like Kara for the most part because she was always signing “more” and flirtatiously twirling her hair or winking at them with one blue eye or one green eye, pressing her luck and -- with the fatal blow which was her pouty face -- winding up with a different sort of baby belly every time. 

Becoming more experienced with caring for a baby, in love with her wife, and uncomfortably big made Maggie feel more than ready to welcome their twins. Knowing birth could be unpredictable, but mostly to calm her nerves and distract herself from the pressure she felt on her pelvic bone, she’d built big nests of adorable pillows, soft blankets, and spare medical bags all around their house and in the barn. She and Alex felt emotionally prepared for Emberly and Halley to be born, but wanted to be physically and materially prepared for the big event in case it happened at home instead of in the D.E.O.’s medical bay. 

Thankfully, just when the adorable couple thought it was going to venture into overdue baby land and maybe need an induction or a C-section, two itches Maggie couldn’t quite scratch on her own would lead to what would become their twins’ incredible birth story.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, everybody! Apologize for the super long wait. Between moving, getting through a death threat, hunting for new jobs, and more (like getting writer's block on how to end this story), there's been a lot happening. However, I present to you all the end to this wonderfully complicated and personally challenging piece. It's really helped me heal from what happened to me in 2019. <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words, compliments, kudoses, and reads. I've really enjoyed getting to know you. Hope you'll subscribe to my author's page here to keep following what I work on next because, if you keep up with me, I may be able to write you a story! Well, after iwishiwasbrave, that is. ;) <3
> 
> Anyhoo, here we gooooooo!
> 
> Triggers/warnings: pregnancy; vaginal birth; sex; afterbirth; cuteness; cuddles which will turn you to puddles
> 
> Subscribe to my author's page here to get constant updates on all my work: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91/profile

Sex and vegan ice cream.

Maggie hadn’t craved either of those things for about two months because they’d made her feel bad around eight months’ gestation, but Alex had knowingly and graciously accommodated those changes. After all, as the pregnancy had progressed, the director-in-training had been having many of the same feelings and sensations her wife was having. According to Lexa and Clarke, sympathetic or “ghost” feelings like those were normal for the alpha due to the couple’s infinity bond and how the twins were conceived. 

However, a week into her full-time maternity leave, Maggie started craving sex and ice cream like she’d never had them in her life, such that she literally felt like she needed to scratch her body everywhere if she didn’t get them. In most pregnancies, those symptoms might be consistent with a liver condition called cholestasis; however, after having multiple litters, she and Alex would come to know this phase as “the quickening” because it meant they’d give birth no more than three hours later. Everything would go even faster if their waters broke in the middle of or after sex.

Unfortunately, Alex wasn’t in a position in which she could scratch her equally itchy and needy body without being noticed and scrutinized. She was giving a final press conference regarding the results of the Operation Magic School Bus before joining Maggie on full-time maternity leave, but she did what she could to let the press, Kara, Lena, Winn, and J’onn know she needed to get home to help Maggie out. 

Thankfully, however, her mentor and space dad took over after she answered one last question regarding what the formidable group would do next (after putting away 108 federal workers and other accomplices). Once she stepped off the stage and gathered her things, little RaRa waved goodbye to the redhead while cuddling with her mommies on the stage’s side, and the three seemed to knowingly look the agent’s way. After all, once Lena had been changed into a Kryponian, she and Kara had also started demonstrating signs of being an infinity bond pair and visited Clarke and Lexa for medical advice, such that they started to understand why Kara was starting to feel some of Lena’s pregnancy milestones, too. 

After Alex scurried into her new black and bullet-proof commander mini Death Star jet (which she could conveniently park in a normal garage and change to look like a large truck if she needed to be incognito), she immediately called Maggie to make sure she wasn’t the only one feeling this way. 

“Babe? How are you doing? I don’t know if you’re feeling this, but I feel like my skin is on fire and you as well as your crazy ice cream are the only things which can put me out. Oh, and I’m on my way home from the press conference, so let me know which flavors I can pick up. You know, of the ice cream. I don’t think condoms are going to work that well, given how backed up I’m feeling and the deal we made.”

Maggie’s breath hitched at how needy yet in control Alex sounded, given she was touching and toying herself into her next orgasm because of the very sensations her wife mentioned. Trying her hardest to stop thrusting into her hand and crushing the phone with her shoulder, but failing miserably at the first thing, the new lieutenant’s reply came out more like yelling than sexy talk.

“ _Hhhh_ . . . _hhhh_ . . . _hhhh_ . . . CHOCOLATE TRUFFLE! _Hhhh_ . . . _hhhh_ . . . _hhhh_ . . . ALL THE FLAVORS. I DON’T CARE, JUST GET HERE!! _Ohhhhhhh_!!!!!!”

Alex definitely didn’t need to be told what to do twice after hearing that and sped off to the nearest market faster than she ever had in her life. The cashier looked at her with concern when noticing she was shifting on both her feet, red in the face, sweating, scratching where hearing aids met her skin, and not making conversation via signs, mouthing, or talking. However, over the years, that cashier and others would learn exactly what the redhead’s stressed mannerisms and her wife’s mirroring ones meant. They’d eventually learn to stock loads of So Delicious vegan ice cream at home to avoid the awkwardness of getting it last minute, but would get knowing looks anyway, given they and all their little girls were very well liked by the store’s staff.

Thankfully, checking out and getting home didn’t take as long as Alex thought because she used the jet’s flying mode rather than its driving one to avoid the onslaught of National City traffic. Their jobs kept them apart a good deal, but the equipment each provided certainly came through when needed, especially in emergencies like this one.

After flinging the door of their new home open and running inside while flinging her clothes in all directions, Alex saw and heard Maggie coming in a way which didn’t fully quench her thirst for the fourth time since unintentionally yelling earlier.

“MMMMMmmmmm . . . _ahh_! _Hhhh_ . . . _hhhh_ . . . I’M SORRY FOR SCREAMING AT YOU EARLIER, ALEX! And just now. _Save me_?!”

At her wife’s sincere apology and plea, Alex knowingly and graciously yet haphazardly chucked the bag of ice cream cartons onto the beautiful wood and glass living room table her sister had made them. Then, she hastily and unceremoniously slid into her wife for the first time in weeks, pinned the slick omega to the wall as they leaned to it and each other, and drove their sacred places together as hard as they could take. 

Though making love was much harder for them now because their positions were even more limited and Maggie had been dilated some for days, they didn’t stop until the ice cream went from rock hard to nearly smoothie-like. Nonetheless, those lightning rounds of aggressive and nearly mindless fucking -- then slower and more sensitive lovemaking toward the end -- proved enough to satiate them long enough so they could cool off with the ice cream and get more comfortable on their plushy couch. 

“Help me take off all my clothes, baby. I want to be _naked_ against you, and I feel _so hot_ and _heavy_ right now. _Please_?”

As always, Alex didn’t have the heart to turn her soft yet tough wife down. Thus, she put down the second carton of chocolate truffle ice cream she was working on and helped Maggie out of her maternity outfit (black jeans, a black bra, swelling-reducing socks with Cookie Monster on them, and a black tank top bearing the name of a new band called Hearing Spades). Then, she gently pressed against her while feeding her more ice cream.

More close to being satisfied, yet still not where she wanted to be, Maggie asked with a voice which was equal parts raspy and smooth as honey, “Could you slide back inside me and stay there, love? Please? I don’t want there to be anything between us anymore, including air and space. I feel like there’s something inside me which needs to pop, and you’re the only one who can make it do that.”

Once Alex did as asked and kissed her wife’s cheek and temple with love and understanding, she gently cupped the loving Latina’s huge, stretchmark-streaked, and shifting belly to try to comfort her more. It did the trick, to her relief.

“The girls have been kicking up a storm all day for you, so I think we have some little gymnasts, soccer players, or rookie cops in there. I love them and feeling them dearly, just am _so done_ with being pregnant for at least a couple years. It’s hard to be this short and this pregnant with your huge babies, especially when you’re up on national TV being all smart and confident while wearing an outfit I want to just rip off you,” Maggie softly confessed, taking one of Alex’s hands into her own and rubbing it with her fingers.

Alex felt bad for her wife, knowing _exactly_ how much the babies had kicked that day because -- despite being away -- she could always feel them wherever she was. To boot, each twin was a healthy seven and a half pounds or so, meaning Maggie’s small frame was carrying about fifteen pounds of baby plus the roughly fifteen pounds of everything else the pregnancy came with. She had a hard time accepting the deep brown stretch marks and vertical line forming on her impossibly hard and heavy belly, too, leading Alex to give her hours of extra love in the form of belly, foot, back, head, and other massages. Whatever it took to let Maggie love know she was there for her and hellbent on making these months easier. 

“I’m here for you, Grinchy, and I’m not going anywhere. Tell, sign, or mouth me anything to your little heart’s content,” Alex replied softly and affectionately, combing through Maggie’s sweaty raven locks with her fingers and kissing as well as nuzzling the caramel neck underneath with reverence. 

Smiling wryly, yet tearing up at her wife’s sweetness, Maggie playfully swatted the redhead and replied lowly, “Don’t get sassy with me, Miss Cindy Lou Who. I might knock you up even harder once we’re back on Medela as payback. How does carrying _my_ triplets sound to you?”

Although she knew how uncomfortable being pregnant with multiples could be by this point, thoughts of their bodies changing via Medela’s numerous herbs and her growing huge with pups those herbs helped Maggie put inside her got her impossibly hard. Maggie could feel the change immediately due to them being so sensitive at this stage, but it didn’t stop her from silently obliging what her soulmate said before. Rather, it egged her on.

“You _like_ _that_ , babe? Do you like the thought of doing all the hard work for me on and off Medela . . . thoughts of me filling you up so good . . . until you’re so damn _big_ you just _can’t take anything_ anymore?”

Based on how Alex was starting to rail into her from behind, Maggie knew the answer to her question immediately. However, she wanted to spur on Alex’s desires and rough movements as long as possible, given the strange sensation she needed to pop something kept resurfacing.

After licking as much of her wife’s neck and jaw as she could reach with her head craned, Maggie got close to her wife’s opposite ear, licked and bit the bottom of it, then released it and signed something behind her so Alex could see it.

“ _Then fuck me like it’s the last five minutes of our lives_.”

Those words were all it took to get the alpha ramming into her love as hard as she could without hurting her, such that she was going in as deeply and roughly as possible yet tenderly massaging the dark nipples she loved to suckle whenever allowed. She came harder than she had in months when feeling her entire thirteen plus inches sink all the way into her wife and get trapped there by one strong gush of fluid, walls clamping down, and another hot gush of fluid coating them both afterwards. 

Though hazy from the incredible high she felt, Alex was just about to joke about getting Maggie off twice in such a short period of time. However, hearing the Latina start sobbing changed all of that in an instant.

“Maggie? Oh, Maggie, did I hurt you? Are you bleeding? Do we need to go to the hospital? I’ll be up, clothed, and out the door with us in a jiffy if needed,” the agent said with worry and fear in her voice, wondering if she was too rough or if Maggie felt uncomfortable because of her. 

While Alex was cradling her and gently rocking them back and forth on the couch, Maggie managed to choke out while still sobbing, “Umm . . . we . . . we should get to the D.E.O.’s med bay when my contractions start to get closer together, but . . . my water _just_ broke, so I want to stay here for a little more time. Just . . . cuddle with me and help me get through the first ones. And don’t leave me or forget I love you, even if I do yell again. _Please_?”

Alex was amazed to learn one of the gushes they’d felt was Maggie’s water breaking because, contrary to popular belief, most omegas didn’t experience that naturally before giving birth. However, she didn’t freak out about it like many first-time parents might, either. Rather, remembering her training from medical school and what Clarke and Lexa said, she knew they probably had several hours of mild to moderate labor ahead of them. Ones which would allow them to stay home and breathe through the contractions together with minimal machines hooked up to Maggie and the peace and quiet of their country-style, mostly secluded house. 

“ _Always_ , and let me know what you need,” she signed back as Maggie looked at her for a mix of reassurance, guidance, strength, and something the redhead couldn’t quite place. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” the brunette lovingly signed backwards for her love to see and before sinking into the loving embrace she’d asked for. 

The two of them stayed that way until Alex needed to withdraw her arms and penis to clean Maggie and herself up, get them some comfier clothes, and call Kara and Lena so they could take them to the med bay. Thankfully, the super couple said yes to coming over and flying them back to headquarters in a heartbeat, with the condition that they’d need to bring RaRa along, too; she’d been unusually fussy since the press conference ended and Alex was out of sight, and they now knew why she kept signing and looking for her aunts instead of eating.

As Alex was getting their hospital bags and things together (especially the twins’ first “Thing 1” and “Thing 2” shirts) as well as rounding up all the dogs to feed them a final time before they left, Maggie decided to take a final few moments inside the barn with Phillip and just relax as much as she could. Understanding because she felt almost everything Maggie was, the redhead sent her off with a quick kiss to her temple and a look letting her know she needn’t be shy about using their special watches to communicate if needed. Especially once Maggie hit a month before her due date, the couple promised to always wear those watches so they could still communicate if they couldn’t wolf whisper or be near enough to sign, talk, or mouth what they needed. Given all they’d gone through, that decision brought them a lot of peace which nothing else could. 

Once inside the barn, Maggie started doing a few light farm chores to distract herself from the growing and interweaving pains in her sides, back, hips, and pelvis. Between deep breaths and leans against walls, she swept the floor so all the loose dirt and straw would go into the corners of each end, added to Phillips’ water and food containers, checked to see if his stall needed to be mucked a little, then went inside once she realized it didn’t.

Hugging the bay around the neck like always as he just stood there calmly and let her weight fall on him some, the lieutenant whispered affectionately, “Hey there, big boy. Halley and Emby are on the way now, so it won’t be long before you can meet them properly and show them how protective and loving of a first horse you’ll be.”

Once the horse bobbed his head a little in understanding and turned his ears to face her voice better, Maggie continued. 

“I know it’s probably not your first rodeo as far as seeing babies being born goes, but it’s definitely mine. I wasn’t in the delivery room when RaRa was born, so bear with me as these contractions and my fears come and go, yeah?”

Phillip blew a quick gust of air out of his nostrils in excitement over what was coming because he could smell and sense it, leading Maggie to smile and relax for the first time since being inside the house. Phillip always had that effect on people like her, though. Even though he couldn’t talk or sign, his body language and general demeanor said everything they needed to know about how special and wonderful he was to people, especially those who had been through and/or were facing scary things. 

To further distract and comfort herself, Maggie told him and the girls the story of what the day she wed Alex in the biggest, gayest, most tequila-soaked blowout National City had ever seen was like. 

Three months ago to the day, the redhead had gotten drunk enough for the both of them at Maggie’s insistence and saved them some for later so they could celebrate harder when she wasn’t pregnant anymore. Thankfully, they did all of that before more of the alpha’s phantom pregnancy symptoms started appearing and everything she did started affecting her wife more. Otherwise, the loving omega would have felt drunk off her ass into the next day as well. The next incredibly bright and sunny morning full of t-shirt swapping and laughing over fake illnesses they considered citing to get out of work in the future. 

They’d avoided wearing anything screaming “princess crap” during the ceremony and after party as promised, but Maggie couldn’t help but smile when Alex came down the aisle arm in arm with J’onn and wearing the most gorgeous turquoise and black dress, shoes, corsage, and eyeshadow she’d ever laid eyes on. They decided to go with that look because it was a spinoff of some vigilante suit the alpha had worn for a mission and it was the right mix of masculine and feminine for their special day. A look which Maggie incorporated into her matching suit, tie, shoes, and corsage as well as gift bags for their nearest and dearest. Their after party looks (a suit for Alex and a dress for herself), too. 

The lady from the Chicago nursery where they’d unintentionally had one of their first dates had done all the floral arrangements using the turquoise, black, and white color scheme they’d picked out, and she was so happy to see the couple alive, well, and pregnant that she couldn’t help but nominate her and her wife as the couple’s second set of moms. Eliza and Rae were totally fine with that, and J’onn was, too (given he’d always be everyone’s only space dad). Everybody wondered what the incorporation of little plastic bees into the arrangements meant, but Alex and Maggie kept that to themselves. Well, until their nursery moms showed the highly embarrassing yet cute footage of them chasing each other around the greenhouse all those months ago. Kara super snorted as she laughed until she cried over the footage, and Lena sent the couple a knowing yet incredibly humored and affectionate look, honored to be there with them that day and see their little girls grow up together. That laughter only grew as their unborn little girls all started wolf whispering around the venue, running around and acting like bees like their moms (or, for RaRa, aunts) had.

It really had been a great day, especially given there’d been a time they’d wondered whether they’d ever see each other again. And if Alex would ever get to meet her girls beyond their unusually yet thankfully joined spirits.

Maggie had gotten so lost in the story and how she’d felt that amazing day that she’d started to lose track of the time and how close her contractions were together. She for sure felt them, but the good vibes from those memories did wonders for her pain. She wondered if Alex could feel what she was feeling while standing with Phillip, too. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wonder long.

“Well hey there, pretty little lady,” the redhead softly and affectionately said after quietly coming up to the horse’s stall and opening it, waiting for her wife to break out of her day dream as to not startle her. 

At those words, Maggie smiled her classic dimpled smile and replied, “I was just telling Phillip about the day we got married, and the thought of you in that dress, dancing with me, and drunk on the best tequila in the land just . . .”

Unfortunately, she’d never get to finish her sweet and loving thought; a huge contraction hit her and caused her to double over, then squat on the hay with a very worried and pained Alex’s help.

“Hang on, Maggie. I’ve got ya. Easy does it,” the redhead soothed, knowing it was best to get the Latina out of the small stall and into the very large and comfy nest she’d built in the barn.

The two took their time getting to all the pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals lying atop a very comfy mattress Maggie had bought three replicas of with some of her promotional raise. However, that meant both had to stop with each contraction and, using their watches, do their best to time what they were feeling.

Running out of breath and endurance with each knife wound-like contraction, Maggie confessed as she began to sweat hard and feel her veins rising to the surface, “ _Hhhh_ . . . _hhhh_ . . . _hhhh_ . . . _Alex_?! I don’t think we’re going to make it to the D.E.O. in time, especially the med bay. I think I’m . . . we’re . . . on the verge of pushing. Hurts . . . _so_ bad! Like I . . . we . . . haven’t . . . pooped for months . . . and it’s all trying to get out at once. Help me out of my pants . . . _hhhh_ . . . _hhhh_?”

Alex did exactly as asked and helped Maggie get on her knees to push, despite having to stop and hold onto the bedding for dear life with each contraction. Then, to see exactly how far along her wife was and whether it was too late to give her pain meds, she put on a medical glove from her fanny pack and gently felt up and around her sacred place, trying to guess how dilated and how effaced she was. 

Given how long birth normally took for a first litter, the alpha was shocked to find what she did. Maggie wasn’t just completely dilated and effaced; one of the twins’ heads would come out very soon, likely after just a few pushes. Possibly before Kara, Lena, and RaRa even showed up, unless they were really lucky and able to hold off. 

However, to their lucky stars, their three nearest and dearest showed up in time, with a few minutes to spare.

Not realizing exactly how far along the birth was, but finding them via her X-ray vision and super hearing, Kara opened the barn doors and exclaimed, “We’re here! Alex? Maggie? Whatcha doing in . . . OH MY RAO, IT’S HAPPENING!”

After those words, Maggie screamed and grunted out in pain while digging her fingernails into a combination of the bedding and her wife’s hand, unable to hold herself back from pushing anymore. Then, though in serious pain as well, Alex motioned for the three shocked ladies to come on in. Phillip decided to open his stall and invite himself over to see and stand guard, too, much to everyone’s amazement and gratitude.

Once everybody was where they needed to be, Kara and Lena decided to each help deliver one of the twins so they could trade off making sure RaRa didn’t fly out of her carrier yet tend to the babies and give the couple the chance to just get through the labor and delivery. However, to their relief, RaRa didn’t fly anywhere; rather, she just sat there in her carrier, fascinated by the spectacle evolving in front of her and wondering when and how her cousins were going to join her in what she had started calling “boob world” via signs and points. 

To everyone’s relief, the answers to RaRa’s unspoken questions would be head down, six minutes for Emberly, and another fifteen for Halley.

Up first because intuition pushed her toward it, Lena coached Maggie and Alex through everything by exclaiming, “That’s it! Push for one, two, three, four, five, and keep breathing! Again! You can do it. She’s almost here, so show those contractions who’s the boss! One, two, three, four, five . . .”

By this point, Maggie and Alex alike were going very red in the face, such that their veins threatened to pop out and their faces were very sweaty, shaky, and swollen. However, to their good fortune, their first daughter was out in just a couple more pushes, such that she came into the world screaming her slightly fuzzy, red-haired head off. 

Everyone in the room except RaRa started tearing up over the moment, especially after Lena cleaned the little one up and handed her to her moms so they could start bonding skin to skin. Phillip even came over to say hi once they’d settled in more, wanting to get to know the little one better. It was truly hilarious to see how shook Emberly’s smooth, reddish-purple, and now goop-free face looked when close to his long, brown, and furry one. However, it turned to delight when she recognized the horse and all around her. Those first dimpled smiles she gave her moms, aunts, and cousin would be forever ingrained in their hearts. Those and how RaRa made grabby hands motions at her cousin, wanting to get out of her carrier and cuddle the practically Alex junior on the bed. 

Lena made sure the babies were well out of the way so Maggie and Alex’s movements wouldn’t impact them, but just in time for another wave of hard contractions to hit the couple and start propelling Halley into this world. 

Thankfully, because their first baby was slightly bigger and the one to clear the way for her sister to arrive, this round of pushing felt much easier than the first. Maggie was more confident in herself because she’d already gotten past the first birth, and Alex’s face and encouragements helped her fuel that fire to an even bigger extent. Like gasoline on an already-roaring bonfire. 

“Heeeeeeeyaaaahhhhhhhhh!”

With that final scream-grunt, Halley came out and into Kara’s arms, such that she was still and quiet as a mouse. For a second, everybody wondered whether she was alive and okay; however, after a few seconds of Kara clearing her airway, holding her close, patting her back, and bouncing her up and down without breaking her much shorter umbilical cord, she cried enough for them to hear, giving them all a sense of relief.

Overjoyed over what had just happened, and so proud of her family, Kara handed over the practically mini Maggie over to her anxiously awaiting moms. They couldn’t help but smile back at her as she stuck her tongue out the first time, suckled her little hand, and started patting her head of dark curls without realizing who was touching her. As she curiously started watching Phillip and lovingly looking at her aunts, sister, and grabby hands cousin, too. 

“Looks like we make really cute kids with a little bit of each of us in them, Sawyer,” Alex said lovingly and a little sassily after catching her breath, hugging her wife, wiping their sweat away, and watching as Kara took Halley over to be with her sister and cousin. 

Maggie smiled at that and kissed Alex as Kara and Lena cleaned up, helped everyone feel more comfy, gave the twins some extra medical care they would have normally gotten in a hospital, and took a few pictures to commemorate it all. Then, once she felt up to it, she leaned into her wife’s shoulder and softly said while taking each of their daughters by the hand, “Happy birthday, girls! We love you _so much_ and are _so glad_ to welcome you to our little world.” 

The girls started smiling identical dimpled smiles and kicking in joy at those words, loving everyone around them even more than they had while in the womb. To everyone’s amazement, they responded with something else besides smiles and wolf whispering: their first sign, “love” (which both moms had signed in their general direction every morning when waking up). Kara definitely didn’t take a picture of that moment faster than anybody could realize. Nope, nope, nope.

Afterwards, Maggie, Alex, Lena, and Kara cooed, mouthed, and signed some more at the new little bundles before they fell asleep arm-in-arm with RaRa (who, to all the adults’ amazement, finally started showing she knew what “gentle” meant and could sign it to everybody). Lena and Kara also took turns delivering a placenta once Maggie was ready, and the Latina couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief which was much deeper than she’d been able to in months, then whisper-yell her joy at losing about twenty pounds which felt like they’d crushed her all these months in just minutes.

“I’m not pregnant anymore! Yayyy!”

Alex smiled the biggest at her wife’s words, knowing she could never say, sign, mouth, or otherwise express how grateful she was she’d done much of the hard work these past ten months, especially when this pregnancy was unplanned and off to a rocky start. 

However, she’d do her best over the years and get pretty close when, after a long struggle to get her pregnant for the first time on Medela, she presented Maggie with “Thing 3” and “Thing 4” shirts for their next babies two years later. 

They’d keep up with the glorious Doctor Seuss pregnancy announcement theme when Maggie eventually got pregnant with twins again and Alex did as well for their last litter, such that everyone would start calling their family “Dr. Seuss’s Ark” and always getting them whimsical baby gifts in two packs. 

Life could get crazy because of all their kids, their jobs, them being promoted to director and captain, and other challenges they didn’t expect. However, Alex and Maggie were in it together and for the long haul.

They had each other, family, friends, tons of animals, and a lifetime of firsts to look forward to.

Hell, eons of firsts to look forward to.

Because they held on, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to my author's page here to get constant updates on all my work: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91/profile


End file.
